Accidentally in love
by yoru-san
Summary: Lorsque Drago vint travailler dans l'entreprise familiale, il souhaita avoir un peu plus de difficulté dans sa vie. Il allait être servi ! Son vœu sera concrétisé par une seule personne : Harry. / UA /
1. Partie 1

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **voici mon premier et probable dernier HP/DM. Ceci est une minie fic qui ne dépassera pas les 10 chapitres. Il était prévu comme un OS mais ce format ne me convient absolument pas, que voulez-vous, j'aime m'étendre. C'est également un total UA, un univers alternatif à celui d'Harry Potter, ce qui est aussi une première pour moi. Il n'y aura pas de magie mais les caractères des personnages seront gardés, tout du moins les principaux traits de caractères, ceux qu'on connait si bien, de même que les liens familiaux et une certaine portion du passé des personnages, sauf exception.

En ce qui concerne le titre et les sous titres, ce seront à chaque fois des titres de chansons. « _Accidentally in love_ » veut dire « accidentellement amoureux » c'est une chanson connue notamment dans la BO de Shrek 2 (dans la scène d'ouverture). Pour "_Rain_", qui veut dire pluie, c'est une chanson de Cowboy Bebop, OST 1, que je vous conseille, comme toute la musique de Cowboy Bebop d'ailleurs. Cette chanson nous prend aux trippes, avec la merveilleuse voix de Steve Conte, cassée à merveille, ça colle parfaitement à ce que je voulais pour cette partie. De plus, vu que c'est un titre, je ne pouvais pas le mettre en français. Si cela gêne quelqu'un, je m'en vois désolée.

**Conseil de musique **: la musique sera très présente dans cette fic, autant en fond que dans le premier plan. Je vous conseille « _Rain_ » bien sûr, mais surtout l'OST « Futur Blues » de Cowboy Bebop ainsi que la Bo de Moulin Rouge, qui reste un classique.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I <strong>

« _Rain_ »

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy, vingt neuf années au compteur, était heureux. Qui ne le serait pas avec sa vie ! Il était magnifique, riche, intelligent, venait d'une famille des plus convenables, était courtisé par plein de belles femmes, avait des pieds-à-terre dans toutes les grande villes. Avec son parcours, il avait atteint son premier milliard avant ses vingt cinq ans, sans l'aide de son père, lui-même chef d'une puissante entreprise.<p>

Pour parfaire son éducation, Drago avait décidé de travailler pour des entreprises diverses et variées. Là où Drago passait, les bénéfices étaient doubles l'année suivante. Tout le monde se l'arrachait dans le monde de la finance, il était presque un Dieu vivant. Un Dieu aux yeux gris, à la chevelure blonde platine et au corps de rêve.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait surpris tout le monde en quittant New York où il s'était installé depuis trois ans pour revenir à Londres avec un objectif dès plus obscure : travailler pour son père avant de prendre sa succession. En effet, l'entreprise Serpentard avait été créée par un de ses aïeuls et devait rester dans la famille. Drago étant fils unique, cette charge lui revenait donc. Ce qui enchantait ses parents. Son père rêvait du jour où il pourrait prendre du repos, sa mère rêvait de la voir marier à un très bon parti et, pourquoi pas, de le voir faire de la politique.

Oui, Drago Malfoy était heureux. Il aimait son travail, était bien payé pour le faire, mettait dans son lit les plus belles filles au monde, vivait dans un monde de luxe et de volupté. Il n'avait jamais connu d'obstacle, n'avait jamais eu de difficulté. Tout lui réussissait. Tout le monde était à ses pieds.

Et ainsi, Drago Malfoy s'ennuyait. Il espérait un peu plus de difficulté à Londres.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

* * *

><p>Son premier jour de travail fut un 31 octobre. Le jour d'Halloween. Cette fête était moins populaire en Angleterre qu'aux Etats-Unis ce qui fait qu'aucun employé n'était déguisé. Drago avait un petit plaisir le 31 octobre, c'était de voir les costumes les plus ridicules qu'ils soient en ce jour. Dommage, la journée allait être ennuyeuse en plus d'être pluvieuse.<p>

Il arriva largement en avance à son nouveau bureau, dans un des nombreux immeubles de la City. Drago aimait les bureaux le matin, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il salua froidement la sécurité et la réception avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Personne, parfait. Car cet aristocrate détestait, que dis-je ! haïssait les ascenseurs trop pleins.

Son bureau était tout en haut de la tour, surplombant les autres immeubles et la Tamise, juste à côté de celui de son père et de la salle de réunion. La décoration minimaliste et impersonnelle convenait parfaitement au nouvel arrivant, tout comme la couleur dominante, qui était le blanc. Il sortit son ordinateur et les documents qu'il avait apportés pour commencer son travail. Qu'importe qu'il soit le fils du patron, il devait faire ses preuves ; c'était le marché que lui avait proposé son père. Marché qu'il avait rapidement accepté.

Une ou peut être deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il était maintenant huit heures. Une femme d'un certain âge entra et se présenta rapidement comme étant sa secrétaire. Et qu'il avait une réunion de prévue à 10h avec tous les collaborateurs de son père.

« Comment prenez-vous votre café, Monsieur ?

-Noir, sans sucre et avec un muffin aux myrtilles, Madame Pince. Pouvez-vous m'apportez les dossiers de fusion ?

-Bien entendu Monsieur. Votre café sera là à 10h, nous faisons appel à une entreprise extérieure pour cela. Je vous apporte vos dossiers d'ici cinq minutes.

-Parfait. Merci »

Sèche. Froide. Vieille. Parfait, aucune attraction physique. Mais en plus, elle paraissait efficace dans son travail et dévouée à l'entreprise. Son père savait les repérer.

Peu avant dix heures, Drago se leva, s'étira, remis sa veste et plaqua ses cheveux fins en arrière. Costume sur mesure comme toute sa garde robe, rien n'était trop beau pour lui. Et le meilleur était les chaussures italiennes en cuir souple, des richelieus de toute beauté, nouvellement acquises. Il était parfait et prêt à être présenté à tout le monde.

« Ah, Drago, vient par là, fils. Voici notre nouveau directeur financier, mon fils Drago. »

Son père. Il l'avait toujours impressionné. Réussissant tout ce qu'il entreprenait, Lucius Malfoy, Lord de son état, avait le même port altier et les mêmes cheveux que son fils. Seuls ses yeux bleus perçants et son visage coupé à la serpe étaient différents. Tout le monde demandait les conseils de son père, tout le monde le respectait. Pour Drago, son père était son héros. Et pour Lucius, son fils était sa fierté.

Dans la pièce, il y avait trois autres personnes qui le regardaient attentivement.

« Drago, voici Perceval Weasley, qui s'occupe du département des ressources humaines. »

Lucius désigna un rouquin à sa droite qui lui sourit en remontant ses lunettes avant de reprendre les présentations.

« Nous avons aussi présent Fleur Delacourt, qui s'occupe des relations internationales.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Malefoy, dit la femme en tendant sa main »

Fleur. D'après son accent, elle était française et absolument magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus clairs et sa bouche rosée. Mais il voyait aussi qu'elle était mariée par son alliance. Chanceux était le mec qui la possédait.

« Ravi moi aussi. Et appelez-moi Draco et cela vaut pour tout le monde.

-Et enfin, Cédric Diggory, vice-directeur du département du marketing.

-Bonjour Drago. »

Arriviste de première celui là, se dit le nouvel arrivant. Autant les deux premiers l'indifféraient, autant celui là ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et son instinct ne le trahissait jamais.

Quelqu'un d'autre arriva, sans frapper et portant des cafés et un sac. Il était petit, avait un balai noir en guise de cheveux, de grosses lunettes et un tablier. Encore quelqu'un qui avait raté sa vie… serveur à vingt cinq ans, quel désastre !

« Salut tout le monde. Les cafés sont chauds, les biscuits aussi, on se poussa ça commence à peser lourd ! Lucius, crème et demi sucre, scone au chocolat.

-Merci Harry. »

Merci Harry ? _Merci Harry_ ! Son père remerciant un employé ? C'était la meilleur celle-là ! Drago en était stupéfié.

« Expresso serré pour Cédric et ne me fait tes yeux doux, tu n'auras pas de sucreries.

-Mais…

-Tu me l'as fait promettre. C'est non. Décaféiné pour ma beauté et avec un croissant au beurre.

-Merci, Harry. Tu es un ange, dit la femme en embrassant le brun sur la joue.

-Café long, lait demi-écrémé, sucre et c'est tout.

-Mais enfin…

-Percy, ta femme m'a spécialement appelé pour… non, pire. Ta _mère_ m'a appelé pour me parler de ton régime. Alors, entre toi en colère ou ta mère, je te choisi toi.

-Mais …

-Weasley, voyons, vous ne voulez pas déranger votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Lucius.

-Cher patron, personne ne veut mettre en colère ma belle mère, rajouta Fleur juste avant de mordre dans le croissant. Délicieux, comme à ton habitude, Harry. »

Harry. Harry. Harry ! Mais c'était qui ce garçon qui livrait ces cafés à la noix ?

« Je pense que vous êtes le café noir sans sucre avec le muffin aux myrtilles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le dit Harry.

-C'est exact ! répondit sèchement le blond. Maintenant, donne-moi ma commande, serveur.

-Drago, tu devrais…

-Ne vous en faites pas Lucius, j'ai parfaitement compris. C'est fou, votre fils a beaucoup pris de sa mère. Tenez. »

Harry-sans-nom-de-famille donna à Drago son muffin avant de tendre son café, qu'il fit tomber. Ce ne fut pas un accident bien sûr. La café se renversa et éclaboussa les chaussures italiennes si précieuses aux yeux du blond. Avant un grand sourire, Harry reprit la parole.

« Oups. Je suis navré. Vous devriez faire attention, voyons, Monsieur Malefoy, le café brûlant doit être manié avec une extrême précision, ce dont vous êtes apparemment dépourvu. Et il se pourrait que tant que ne serez pas poli, votre café finira toujours par terre. Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et tout cela, sans enlever son sourire à la noix. Oui, cet « Harry » était énervant. A le toiser comme ça alors qu'il était plus grand, à se jouer de lui, à le mettre en colère.

Il voulait du changement ? Il allait en avoir !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda une nouvelle personne. »

Parrain. Parfait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui avait la capacité de rendre quelqu'un dépressif en moins de cinq minutes. Son parrain, Severus Rogue. Et, alors que Drago se retourna, il vit qu'il était accompagné d'une petite femme menue très soignée.

« Parrain ! Je suis ravi de te revoir. Laisse-moi une seconde, je m'occupe de…

-Harry ! Te voilà ! commença la femme.

-Non, je ne viendrai pas. Tu diras à Molly que je ne veux pas qu'on me présente qui que ce soit. Vous le direz tous les trois. C'est non, Hermione.

-Drago, tu connais Severus bien sûr, qui dirige le département technique, et voici Hermione Granger-Weasley une de nos plus prometteuses avocates, finit Lucius juste avant d'attaquer son scone.

-Ravie de vous rencontrez. J'ai juste une petite chose à régler avec… non, tu ne partiras pas comme ça, Harry James Potter ! C'est un dîner familial, tu fais parti de la famille alors tu viendras.

-Hermione, tu es une fille, non, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Et tu voudrais me convaincre en employant un sophisme ? Sérieusement ? demanda le serveur.

-Alors ?

-C'est non. Bonne chance avec cela. Ton café est décaféiné, à cause de ton état. Salut à tous, demain c'est Damien qui viendra apporter les petites douceurs.

-Harry, on dîne ensemble ce soir ? demanda Severus. »

Son parrain, alors qu'il devrait casser cet impertinent, l'_invitait à dîner _? C'était un monde parallèle ou quoi ?

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai personne pour…

-_Ensemble_, Harry. Ensemble. Et non n'est pas une réponse.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu veux que je…

-Oui. Je n'aurai pas le temps aujourd'hui. Merci. Je passe …

-Je passe te prendre. Une seule fois m'a suffit. Ta conduite est catastrophique, mon cher.

-Tss, tu étais bien content que je passe ce jour là, nargua Severus.

-Passez une bonne journée. Et, Blondie, je ne suis pas serveur. Et même si je l'étais, je continuerai de penser que tu n'es qu'un crétin arrogant qui mérite qu'on crache dans ton café. Je ne dis pas que je le ferai, c'est juste pour t'apprendre une bonne leçon, sale mioche. »

Et toute cette tirade avec son sourire. Oui, Drago avait demandé de l'animation. Il allait en voir plein les mirettes.

« T'es enceinte ? lança Fleur à Hermione.

-Comment va Ron ? demanda Percy.

-Oui et Ron va bien. C'est moi qui ne vais pas bien. S'il ne sort pas de sa dépression maintenant, je vais commettre un meurtre. Et ne vous avisez pas de me mettre à la porte Lucius.

-Loin de moi l'idée, Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations aux futurs parents. »

Son père lui avait apprit, il y a quinze ans, qu'une femme enceinte était bonne à être virée pour incompétence. Que ses employés n'étaient que des objets. Son père, son héros. Qui était cette saleté de blondinet qui agissait de la sorte ? C'était quoi cette entreprise faite de femmes, de jeunes et de serveurs qui répondaient ? Le cauchemar du capitalisme !

« Drago, je suis content de te savoir avec nous, dit son parrain en enlaçant le plus jeune.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, mais là, j'ai besoin de parler avec Père.

-Bien entendu, Drago. Retournez travailler maintenant, dit le patron, toute contenance qu'il avait malgré les miettes de chocolat aux coins de la bouche. »

Les autres se retirèrent en continuant leur conversation. Serpentard était tombé bien bas, se dit Drago. Ce sera à moi de redresser la barre !

« Pourquoi Harry est-il de si mauvais poil ? demanda Cédric.

-On est le 31 octobre, crétin, rétorqua Hermione.

-Ah, mais bien sûr. J'avais complètement oublié. Mais il souriait !

-C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne t'aime pas, crétin. Et Harry sait très bien mentir.

-Miss-je-sais-tout, va falloir que tu te calmes là !

-Ce sont les hormones voyons… »

« Alors Drago, c'était tes principaux collaborateurs, mais je vois que tu as des interrogations, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Père. Je suis … confus.

-Tous sont diplômés de Poudlard. Ce sont les meilleurs dans leurs domaines et c'est surtout une équipe qui gagne. Percy, Hermione et Fleur font parti de la même famille. Cédric a fait sa scolarité avec Percy et Hermione. Quand à Severus, je pense que tu le connais suffisamment pour…

-Je parle de cet Harry. Qui est-il pour me parler ainsi ? s'emporta le plus jeune.

-Il est le propriétaire du salon de thé juste en bas de la rue, _Alchemist_. Tout le monde va là-bas pour les cafés et les gâteaux.

-Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé ?

-Tu lui as manqué de respect, il a répliqué. Je ne vois aucun mal à cela, Drago.

-Nous devrions nous fournir ailleurs, Père !

-Bois, dit Lucius en tendant son propre café.

-Mais …

-Bois, Drago.

-Mais.

-Drago. »

Impossible de désobéir à son père. C'était comme ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors, Drago Malefoy but. Nectar des Dieux, ce café était le paradis. Certaines personnes tiennent d'autres personnes par les couilles, cet Harry tenait toute la City par le café, la seule drogue légale du monde de l'entreprise (avec le tabac).

Et maintenant qu'il en avait bu, il était impossible que Drago s'en passe. Alors, il devrait être poli avec le propriétaire et ses employés. Ce fichu Harry avait gagné la première manche. Mais la partie n'était pas terminée. Loin de là.

On ne manquait pas de respect à un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy se vengeait. Toujours.

_Si vit pacem, para bellum_. Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre. Maxime des Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Le trente et un octobre était toujours morose pour Harry Potter, propriétaire du salon de thé <em>Alchemist<em>. Mais cette année, il était carrément mortel. Le Blondi l'avait énervé au plus haut point et même l'invitation de Severus ne réussit pas à la calmer. Alors, il resta un bon moment dehors, sous la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui. Il aimait beaucoup la pluie. La pluie lavait. La pluie était triste. Et sous la pluie, on ne voyait pas qu'il pleurait.

« _I don't feel a thing and I stopped to remembering. The days are just like moments turn to hours_, chantonna le brun."

(Je ne sens rien et j'ai arreté de me souvenir. Les jours sont juste des moments qui passent comme des heures.)

C'était à New York, en 2000, que Harry avait entendu pour la première fois Steve Conte. Cette chanson là en particulier résonnait en lui. Et _Rain_ était devenue la chanson du jour d'Halloween. Le jour où ses parents avaient été tués. Harry se leva du banc où il était assis et héla un taxi. Il était temps de leur dire bonjour maintenant. Il déposera aussi des lys sur la tombe de sa mère, de la part de Severus. Severus n'avait jamais oublié sa meilleure amie, ni sa date d'anniversaire, ni sa date de mariage, ni sa date de mort. C'était là les trois occasions qui poussèrent Severus à se rendre sur la tombe de Liliane Potter-Evans.

Durant toute son enfance, Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi et comment ses parents avaient été tués. Sa tante lui disait que c'était dans un accident de voiture et que son père était un alcoolique qui battait sa femme. Son oncle en rajoutait une couche. Ces paroles là… c'était plus dur à encaisser que les coups. Mais le pire, c'était le manque de nourriture. Harry en était venu à haïr sa famille vivante et à envier sa famille morte. Aujourd'hui, il avait dépassé cela. Parce qu'il avait vu des choses bien plus atroces que la triste histoire de sa petite vie.

Les deux tombes étaient au même endroit que l'année dernière. Cette pensé était idiote, certes, mais ces deux tombes représentaient un point fixe de son existence. Pas des parents qui l'avaient abandonnés, non, des parents qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Il n'y avait pas plus brave que son père, il n'y avait pas plus douce que sa mère.

Harry déposa le bouquet de lys sur la tombe de sa mère. Il n'apportait jamais rien, trouvant cela stupide. Mais il leur parla, longuement. De sa vie. _D'Alchemist_. De Jude. Des Weasley. De Remus qui venait de devenir papa. Un peu de Sirius. Il resta assit par terre, dans la boue, sous la pluie pendant au moins deux heures. Il était maintenant temps de rentrer. A pied, vu l'état de ses vêtements. Il en avait bien besoin, pour se ressaisir, pour reprendre son sourire et continuer à vivre sa vie.

Son salon de thé était situé en plein cœur de la City, quartier d'affaire de Londres. Il occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée d'une maison de style victorien qui détonnait entre tous ces buildings de métal et de verre. Lorsqu'il avait reprit l'affaire, la maison était en piteuse état, tout comme le magasin qui n'utilisait que la moitié de sa surface. Après un an de travaux, qu'il avait réalisé lui-même, _Alchemist_ était né. Le succès n'avait pas été immédiat, loin de là, mais il arrivait à faire vivre deux employés, lui-même et Jude. Et puis, les patrons de City étaient venus et n'avaient plus voulu autre café que le sien. Depuis, le salon ouvrait ses portes de six heures du matin et fermait à minuit. Il employait quinze personnes maintenant et avait un projet d'extension pour en faire un restaurant. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fini ses études, n'est-ce pas ?

Il monta directement chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer, sans que les clients ou les serveurs ne le voie. La seule chose qui le calmait, c'était la cuisine, pas la douche chaude. Alors, il se dépêcha pour se retrouver dans son monde, son immense cuisine où trois pâtissiers et cuisiniers travaillaient pour le service du midi. La salle était pleine, les gens heureux. Parfait.

« Papa, papa ! »

Jude. Jude Potter, son fils. Huit ans. Plein de malice. Intelligent, charmeur, heureux, innocent. Tout ce que Harry n'avait pas été. Mais il avait hérité des yeux verts émeraude de son père et de sa fossette aussi. Ah, ce qu'il était trognon son fils, avec son petit cartable, son caban et son uniforme. Bon, il avait aussi hérité de ses cheveux qui ne se coiffaient pas, sauf qu'ils étaient châtains.

« Trésor. Alors, l'école ?

-Bof. On a eu une interro de maths. A quoi ça peut bien servir les maths, hein ? On a quoi à manger ? Oh, comme il pleut, c'est vraiment nul. Et dit Papa… »

Et c'était aussi un moulin à parole. Harry était plutôt silencieux et détestait les gens qui parlaient trop. Mais son fils, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Voir le monde à travers ses yeux était … rafraichissant. Il le mena au comptoir du bar où les thés, cafés et autre jus étaient servis et alla chercher ce qui était préparé dans les cuisines. Jude continua à parler à Jane, la serveuse qui tenait le comptoir. Tout le monde adorait Jude. Il ne manquait pas de gardien si jamais Harry devait s'absenter. Même pour les habitués, il était une sorte de mascotte.

La vie d'Harry Potter était très routinière. Entre son salon et son fils, il avait peu de temps à lui. Lorsqu'il en avait, il s'envoyait en l'air avec des mecs rencontrés dans les boites de nuits. Le sexe, c'était comme la nourriture, nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'être humain. Ah, oui, Harry était gay. Son fils était le résultat d'une cuite monumentale entre deux adultes complètement cramés. Sa mère était une femme de passage qui n'avait pas dit à Potter qu'elle était enceinte, ni qu'elle gardait l'enfant. Un jour, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son taudis et Harry découvrit un enfant dormant ainsi qu'une lettre. Ce n'était pas une bonne période pour Harry mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son fils, les mêmes yeux que les siens… eh bien, ça l'avait changé. Il y avait quelqu'un à sa charge maintenant.

« Hey, Jude. Ce soir, Sev nous invite au resto. Ca te va ?

-Ben oui. C'est Oncle Sev, bien sûr que ça va. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu, non ?

-Il est passé la semaine dernière, petit chenapan. Fini tes brocolis avant d'avoir ton dessert.

-Maieuh ! Et alors, j'adore Oncle Sev, papa. Lorsqu'il est là, tu es heureux et alors, je suis heureux. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, t'es triste alors je suis triste.

-Tu n'as pas à être triste, bonhomme.

-Parce Mamie et Papi ne sont pas là ? Mais ch'uis sûr qu'ils n'aimeraient pas te savoir triste, papa. Même si je comprends, je serai triste si tu ne serais pas là.

-Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, bonhomme. Et voilà le dessert, ta meringue.

-Hey ! T'es génial papa.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, c'est l'heure de retourner à l'école.

-Un dessert doit être dé-gus-ter. C'est toi qui me l'a appris.

-Allez petit monstre, je n'aimerai pas mettre ta maîtresse en colère.

-Elle fait peur, hein ?

-Ouai. Elle me file la frousse. »

Père et fils sourirent ensemble. Ils étaient très complices, Jude racontant toute sa vie à son père. Après tout, Harry était la seule famille de Jude et vice versa. Ils étaient très bien tous les deux, tous seuls. Pas besoin de rajouter quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Drago n'avait pas décoléré. Chaque matin, quelqu'un passait pour lui laisser son café. Chaque matin, il haïssait autant qu'il aimait ce fichu café. Et le muffin ! Ca devrait être interdit de faire des choses aussi délicieuses. Il devait bien admettre que cet Harry était doué en ce qui concerne le café et les gâteaux.<p>

Quand à l'entreprise, son père avait raison. L'équipe que formaient les jeunes était efficace mais Drago se sentait exclu. Il n'avait pas non plus fait de pas en avant, n'empêche. Seule Fleur essayait de l'intégrer dans le groupe très fermé des dirigeants de cette entreprise. Malefoy junior avait aussi observé les comportements. Granger détestait Diggory. Diggory détestait Weasley. Ce qui était réciproque par ailleurs. Et Diggory avait un comportement ambigu avec Fleur. Et Severus ? Il ne se mêlait pas à eux. Son seul lien de contact était Hermione avec laquelle il parlait poliment.

Il était temps de partir maintenant, il devait dîner avec ses parents ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été que tous les trois. D'habitude, sa mère invitait des jeunes filles bien élevées, de sang bleu bien sûr, avec eux trois. Cette fois-ci, il n'en n'avait pas été question. Tant mieux, parce que Drago ne voulait pas se caser. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Le restaurant où il avait rendez-vous était le plus côté, bien sûr. Le nom Malefoy était puissant dans cette ville. Très puissant. Vous voulez manger dans un restaurant qui affiche complet ? Malefoy ? Mais bien sûr. A quelle heure ? C'était écœurant. D'avoir tout, tout de suite.

Ses parents étaient déjà là. Sa mère, époustouflante de beauté, son père, de prestance. Oh, certes, ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils aimaient leur fils. Et ils étaient reconnaissant envers l'autre d'avoir eu ce fils. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais Drago avait été choyé des deux côtés.

« Mère, vous êtes divine. Père, annonça Drago avant de s'asseoir.

-Drago chéri. Je disais justement à ton père que j'ai rencontré la perle pour toi. Elle s'appelle…

-Et je disais à ta mère que tu avais encore le temps pour cela et que ton travail te prenait beaucoup d'énergie, coupa Lucius.

-Je suis d'accord avec Père, Mère. Et si jamais je me marie un jour, cela sera avec une personne que j'aurai choisie. Et si nous commandions ?

-Tout à fait. Mais avant, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, Drago.

-Vous partez en vacances ? Où cela ?

-Non, trésor. Nous divorçons. »

Drago lâcha le menu qu'il lisait pour regarder alternativement son père et sa mère. Divorce ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant ? Quoi ? Hein ? Oui, le dernier n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy mais les Malefoy ne _divorçaient_ pas !

« Oui, je sais, ça peut paraitre… incongru mais nous ne sommes pas heureux alors pourquoi rester ensemble ? continua Lucius.

-Et cela fait des années que ton père a des maîtresses, de plus en plus jeunes selon mes informations.

-Et cela fait des années que ta mère a des amants, de plus en plus jeunes également. Tu es mal placée pour me faire la leçon, Narcissa. Certaine fois, plusieurs dans la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-STOP ! hurla Drago, rouge de colère.

-Drago, voyons, ne nous fait pas une colère, rappela Lucius. Tu es trop vieux pour cela.

-Tout à fait, ne m'embarrasse pas, Drago.

-Oh, désolé de réagir à cette information, au fait que vous me déballez votre vie sexuelle.

-Ne le prend pas mal trésor…

-Si, justement, je le prends mal. Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Vous ne pouviez pas continuer comme avant et surtout _que je n'apprenne rien _? Non ? Vous voulez la jouer égoïste ? Dans un restaurant ? Ca sera sans moi ! »

Drago s'en alla rapidement de cet endroit avant d'errer dans les rues de Londres. Le mois de novembre était très rigoureux mais Malefoy continuait d'avancer, sans réfléchir. D'accord, le mariage de ses parents s'était fait sans amour. Mais ils avaient tenus trente cinq ans comme ça alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Et se lancer leurs infidélités à la figure… ça avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Il avait besoin de boire. Beaucoup. Sans modération. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Alors, il entra dans le premier bar qu'il trouva. Une douce mélodie lui arriva aux oreilles. Quelqu'un chantait, une voix douce, éraillée, d'homme. C'était beau.

« Bourbon. Double. Non, triple. Sans glace.

-Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Il avala son premier verre en grimaçant. Le second moins. Au bout du troisième, ça passait comme du lait.

« On dirait que vous n'allez pas bien. »

Drago détourna le regard de son verre pour voir qui lui parlait. Une demoiselle. Magnifique dans une robe moulante noire. Cheveux noirs. Yeux noirs. Bouche rouge qui appelait aux baisers. Voilà la vie de Drago Malefoy. Même lorsqu'il était mal au point, il trouvait le moyen de s'envoyer en l'air.

« En effet. Mes parents viennent de m'annoncer qu'ils divorcent.

-Ouch. Ce n'est jamais facile à encaisser. Je suis Jade. Et toi ?

-Dray. Je t'offre à boire, Jade ?

-Volontiers. »

La voix du chanteur le berçant, il parla à Jade de tout et de n'importe quoi. Si elle restait, c'était qu'elle était intéressée. Et vu comment elle mettait sa main sur sa cuisse et comment elle se léchait les lèvres, elle était plus qu'intéressée. Véritablement magnifique. Elle était baisable mais sans plus. Oui, Drago était un salaud. Un mufle. Un goujat. Un connard. Mais il restait toujours gentleman. Il ne cachait jamais qu'il cherchait un coup d'un soir, sans attache. Jade cherchait cela aussi. Tant mieux, ça lui remontera peut être le moral.

« Hey, Harry ! Joli tour de chant. Une vodka ?

-Double, avec de la glace. »

Harry ? Non. Harry ! Non, pas possible. Pourtant, c'était la même voix. Mais l'homme à côté d'eux était bien habillé, avait les cheveux peignés, savamment décoiffé et il ne portait pas ses affreuses lunettes. Du coup, Drago voyait les merveilles, ses yeux couleurs émeraude hypnotiques. Et il chantait si bien ! Il avait une double personnalité ou quoi ? Un imbécile d'employé qui ne le respectait pas –mais qui fait du nectar de Dieu- qui devint un chanteur ? Objectivement, un sacré beau chanteur. Mais sa musique était si triste. Etait-il triste aussi ?

« Ah, bien sûr. Il fallait que je tombe sur le Blondi impoli. Problème dans la vie parfaite de môsieur ?

-Un peu de tenu Harry, ses parents divorcent. Le pauvre petit, intervint Jade.

-Alléluia ! Et ça t'étonne, Blondi ? Franchement ? Tes parents ne s'aiment pas, couchent un peu partout. Ce mariage était une mascarade organisée par tes grands-parents. Et connaissant les deux partis, c'est un miracle qu'ils aient tenu si longtemps. Un autre John, s'il te plait.

-Mais d'où connaissez-vous ma mère ? Et je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer.

-Tu l'as fait le premier, je continue donc. Je connais la famille de ta mère, ce qui revient au même. La famille qui a été éjectée parce qu'elle n'allait pas avec les principes des Black. Notamment ta tante Andromeda et ton cousin Sirius.

-Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut…

-Sirius est mon parrain. Remus, mon autre parrain, a épousé ta cousine Nymphadora. Faut se renseigner mon coco ! Oh, faut que je file. Merci, John ! Passez une bonne soirée, Drago, mademoiselle. »

Ah, cette famille là. Les bannis. Ca expliquait pas mal de choses. Mais Drago n'avait pas fini de discuter avec Harry. C'était toujours les Malefoy qui disaient quand une discussion était close. Non mais. Alors, il entraina Jade, pleinement consentante vu la tournure des évènements et suivit _Harry_. Qui était suivit par un homme d'au moins deux mètres et bien musclé. C'était pour cela qu'il fuyait ? A cause de quelqu'un ? Etrange homme.

« Harry ! Attend moi ! Je vais t'expliquer ! Mais attend moi ! Bébé, je vais… »

Il faisait sombre mais Malefoy distingua la silhouette de Potter –ça y est, il se rappelait de son nom de famille- faire volte face et s'avancer vers l'armoire à glace. Drago prit Jade et ils se cachèrent dans une allée sombre pour ne pas être vus, tout en voyant les deux autres personnes.

« M'expliquer quoi ? J'ai vu un éphèbe te faire une pipe dans les toilettes du club. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à m'expliquer, Rolf ?

-Bébé, écoute-moi. C'était une erreur mais on ne s'était pas promis fidélité non plus, Harry. Ecoute, et si on allait chez moi et on…

-Qu'on finisse ce que ce gamin a commencé ? Non merci, je ne suis pas un deuxième choix.

-Hey, c'est bon, pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça ! Et Jude ?

-Quoi, Jude ?

-Bah, ton autre amant. Celui qui te tringle jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Qui te…

-JUDE EST MON FILS, CRETIN ! hurla à plein poumon Harry.

-Ah, t'as un fils. Voilà, tu ne me disais jamais rien. Franchement, Bébé, faudrait t'ouvrir aux autres. Enfin, ouvrir autre chose que tes cuisses.

-Et nous allons en rester là, Rolf. Cette dernière phrase m'a convaincu que tu n'étais qu'un connard patenté.

-Ecoute moi bien minus, on ne rompt pas avec le Rolf, c'est le Rolf qui rompt. Alors, tu vas rentrer avec moi, ouvrir tes cuisses, ce que tu sais si bien faire et ne pas dire un mot. Compris ?

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me feras mal ? »

Du côté de l'allée sombre où était caché le couple de voyeur, Drago réfléchissait. Bon, Harry était gay. Okay. Il avait un fils. Okay. Il avait pas mal bu. Et il faisait deux têtes de moins que monsieur muscle. En gros, il n'avait aucune chance. Alors, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir celui qui savait faire le nectar des Dieux être envoyé à l'hôpital et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ce fichu café un seul jour, il se prépara à lui venir en aide. Et ça le fera passer pour un héros. Le sexe avec un héros était toujours fantastique. Ca avait été prouvé.

Mais Harry le devança. Il réussit à éviter le coup de poing du la montagne de muscle et a le renverser. A le mettre à terre. Lui, le bonhomme d'un mètre soixante, avait réussit à mettre à terre la montagne de deux mètres. En moins de dix secondes. Avec trois mouvements. Drago n'entendit pas ce que Potter avait dit à l'autre mais ça devait être des menaces pour ne pas le suivre.

Décidément, Harry Potter était plein de ressources. Intéressant au plus haut niveau. Non, plus de vengeance maintenant. Surtout que Drago ne pouvait rien risquer sans perdre le café. Et le café l'emportait toujours. Il pourrait faire un ami convenable, qui lui disait toujours la vérité. Malefoy n'avait qu'un ami, Blaise Zabini, chirurgien de son état, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Alors, un de plus ne pouvait être que profitable pour lui. Et ce Potter, eh bien, il était intéressant. Même s'il était gay.

Demain, lors de sa pose déjeunée, il passera voir Harry sur son lieu de travail. Et peut être même découvrir la recette secret du nectar des Dieux.

« Wow, il était drôlement fort ton ami. Et si on allait chez toi, chéri… susurra Jade.

-Volontiers, mais je n'aime pas les surnoms mièvres alors si tu pouvais éviter …

-Bien sûr. Blondi.

-Spécialement celui-là. Spécialement celui-là, répéta Drago avant de se laisser entraîner par le ballet de la langue de Jade sur la sienne. »

Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé un peu plus tôt. Blondi. Juste un type jaloux de ses cheveux. Mais un type qui faisait du bon café. Du sacré bon café.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le réveil qui tira Harry de son profond sommeil provoqué par la vodka. 6h. L'heure de se lever. L'heure de tout préparer. Mais avant tout, l'heure de se rappeler. Ah oui, Rolf, hier. Un crétin de première qui avait été surpris par ses capacités à mettre un homme à terre. Oui, tout le monde sous-estimait Harry Potter. Parce qu'il était petit, maigre, un peu alcoolique, pas très futé pour certains.<p>

Harry posa ses mains froides sur ses yeux et fit un rire étranglé. Des mains rouges, pleines de sang. Est-ce que ses parents seraient fiers ? Certainement que non. C'était une erreur de penser que ça les rendraient fiers. Non, il y avait bien longtemps qu'Harry avait abandonné sa vie. Jusqu'au regard écarquillé de Jude. Là, on le lui avait rendu, et avec ça, sa conscience. Et avec sa conscience, ses cauchemars. Un faible prix à payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Cette pensée le suivit jusque dans la douche brûlante qui finie de le réveiller. S'habiller. Avaler un truc infect au sucre pour le faire tenir. Préparer la pâte des croissants, des muffins, des scones avec les deux pâtissiers de services. Réveiller Jude, qui fit le grognon bien sûr. Préparer le café en quantité industrielle. Emmener Jude à l'école. Revenir travailler. Préparer les commandes. Des gestes mécaniques maintenant. Il aimait son travail, c'était le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Mais il détestait sa vie. Enfin, sa vie d'avant. Pas l'actuelle avec Jude.

A la pause déjeunée, Harry, qui était alors au comptoir, vit arriver Blondi. Costume noir, cravate grise, veston rayé, manteau en cachemire. En un mot, écœurant. Harry était peut être gay mais il n'aimait pas la mode. Un jean et un tee short lui suffisait amplement. Pas besoin d'en faire trop comme môsieur Blondi. Et Malfoy fils lui adressa un sourire. Merde alors, il avait un beau sourire. Il avait une apparence froide mais son sourire réchauffait son regard. Un beau sourire… c'était le talon d'Achille de Harry. Il ne résistait pas un beau sourire. Merde. Vie de Merde. Et tout un tas d'autres jurons.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Severus Rogue, habillé de noir comme à son habitude, accompagné de Jude. Jude qui était débraillé et qui avait un cocard à l'œil gauche. Qui avait osé toucher son fils ? Parce que Harry était un papa ours surprotecteur. On ne touchait pas à son fils, à son bébé !

« Oh mon Dieu, Jude. Tu vas bien ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Severus, qu'est-ce que … ? dit Harry en se mettant à la hauteur du garçon.

-Jude va tout t'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mouai Oncle Sev.

-Viens Trésor, je vais te soigner. Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Qui t'as fait cela ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Harry porta carrément Jude jusqu'à leur appartement complètement paniqué. C'était la première fois que Jude se battait et pour Harry, Jude ne devait pas se battre. Il devait rester… Jude ! Son petit bébé adorable !

* * *

><p>Dans le salon de thé, Severus rejoignit rapidement Drago. Drago dans un salon de thé, ça méritait quelques explications. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas hostile envers Harry.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Drago ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Parrain. Eh bien, il se trouve que j'adore le café de Harry et donc, que je ne lui en veux plus de m'avoir manqué de respect. Je vois que tu es très proche de lui et de son fils. Tu es gay ? Tu as couché avec lui ?

-Tu es en verve aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy. Oui, je suis gay. Oui, j'ai couché avec lui. Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et oui, j'adore Jude. Autre chose, monsieur l'inspecteur ?

-Comment ? Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce type. Il tient cette minuscule boutique mais traine avec les gens hauts placés ! Qui le respectent en plus !

-J'ai rencontré Harry à New York, il y a maintenant dix ans. On s'est plu, on a couché ensemble. C'est au matin que j'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Potter. J'aurai du le savoir, avec les yeux qu'il avait. Dans mon enfance, j'avais une meilleure amie qui s'appelait Lily, Lily Evans. Je l'aimais. Mais elle a épousé quelqu'un d'autre. Comment lui en vouloir, je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments. Ils ont eu un fils, Harry. J'ai été choqué de savoir que j'avais couché avec le fils de Lily. Lorsque je le lui ai dit… son sourire. Ses yeux se sont agrandis et son sourire était éclatant. Les mêmes sourires qu'il donne à son fils. J'aime Harry, mais je ne serai jamais avec lui. Parce que je vois Lily à travers lui. Je le connais pas cœur mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre dans un fantasme. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui, Drago ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Il pourrait faire un bon ami. Je pense. En tout cas, il conviendrait à mes critères. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gay ?

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, Drago. Si c'est pour jouer avec lui, abstient-toi Drago. Il a assez souffert comme ça.

-Entre lui en moi, tu prendrais son parti ? Alors que je suis de ta famille ?

-Sans aucune hésitation, Drago. Sans aucune hésitation.

-Oncle Sev ! Ton assiette ! lança Jude, soigné et avec un grand sourire. Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Jude. T'es qui toi ?

-Jude ! dit Harry en amenant deux autres assiettes.

-Paaardon, papa. Vous êtes qui, vous ? continua le petit garçon en prenant place à côté de Severus.

-Ce gosse est irrécupérable !

-Mais, papa, j'ai de qui tenir voyons ! dit Jude en souriant –sourire édenté par ailleurs- Et on a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy…

-Ah oui, Blondi. Hey, Sev, je t'échange mes carottes contre tes pommes de terre. Ca te dit ?

-Jude, tu manges tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette ! Et ne fais pas de chantage à Severus ! hurla Harry de sa place au comptoir.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais Papa ! Aies un peu confiance en moi ! »

Ce gamin avait un aplomb extraordinaire. Et il était mignon. La famille qu'ils formaient était adorable. Son Parrain, d'habitude si froid, était ouvert et attentionné envers Jude. Ce garçon n'arrêtait pas de parler ce qui devrait énerver Drago. Mais en fait non. Comment ne pas pardonner avec cette bouille et ses yeux si verts ? Décidemment, Harry avait peut être plus de bons côtés que de mauvais côtés. De quoi en faire un bon ami.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec Harry. Drago, peux-tu surveiller le petit Monstre ? demanda Severus.

-Ch'ui pas un…

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Jude ! rappela Harry.

-Pas de soucis. Je le surveille.

-Maieuh ! Bon, pas grave. Alors, Blondi, tu fais quand dans la vie ? questionna Jude avant de reprendre une bouchée de nourriture.

-Je suis responsable financier à Serpentard.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'occupe des chiffres de la société.

-Ah, d'accord. Moi, j'ai horreur des maths. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va me servir plus tard, même si je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Tout sauf des maths. Et pourquoi t'es là ? T'as été méchant avec mon papa !

-Ton papa fait un merveilleux café, d'où ma présence ici. Et toi, pourquoi on t'a frappé Jude ?

-Bah, une connerie.

-Jude ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce mot sortir de ta bouche ! lança Harry.

-Tu le dis bien, toi ! Et ne me sors pas l'excuse 'je suis adulte' parce que je n'adh-ère pas à ça !

-C'est le mot du jour ? dit amusé Severus.

-Ouai ! Bon, enfin, le père de Will a dit à son fils que papa était une tapette, j'ai pas aimé, j'ai frappé, il m'a frappé en retour. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Y'a quoi en dessert ?

-Rien, car tu t'es battu aujourd'hui !

-Mais, Papa ! C'était pour te défendre ! C'est pas juste.

-C'est comme ça !

-Pff, c'est nul. Alors, le Blondi, tu t'es excusé auprès de papa ? Il n'aime pas vraiment être traité comme un moins que rien. C'est la moindre des politesses de s'excuser, non ? »

Sourire innocents, yeux grands ouverts… ce gamin ira loin. Entre sa répartie, son intelligence et son culot, il ira très loin. Drago n'avait jamais été fan des gamins et des bébés mais celui là, il était aussi intéressant que son père. Plus, même, vu que c'était un gamin.

« J't'aime bien Blondi. Seulement lorsque tu souries. Ca te va mieux. Tu reviendras ? Plus on a de clients, plus papa est content. Et j'aime bien savoir papa heureux.

-Je t'aime bien, petit. Tu n'es pas mal pour un mioche. Et je reviendrai, promis.

-Cool. Bon, je vais maintenant piquer quelque…

-N'y pense même pas, chenapan ! Que personne ne lui donne de dessert ! ordonna Harry.

-Mais t'as des supers pouvoirs ou quoi ? Pff, c'est nul. Ah, Oncle Sev est de retour, ça va être plus drôle. Ah, Papa. Ca va bien ?

-Ne me fait pas ce sourire là, c'est moi qui te l'ai… non, pas celui là. Celui là, c'est Sirius. Desserts pour Messieurs et café pour Blondi.

-Merci Harry.

-Merci. Et je te prie de m'excuser pour la première fois, Harry. J'étais stressé. »

Harry Potter regarda d'un drôle d'air Drago Malefoy. D'abord le sourire et maintenant ça ? Il commence à devenir presqu'humain ! Merde. Potter s'assit près de son fils alors que Severus alla près de son filleul. Une serveuse apporta une coupe de mousse au chocolat à son patron, ce qu'il n'avait jamais commandé.

« Mange. Ordonna Severus.

-Non.

-Si tu n'en veux pas, je veux…

-Jude ! Non, je n'ai pas faim Severus, merci.

-Harry, mange cette mousse au chocolat. Mange quelque chose. Je sais que cette période est… difficile mais il faut que tu manges. Et ne me pousse pas à être méchant. Mange. Maintenant. »

La mousse au chocolat était le pêché mignon de Harry. Et c'était vrai qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Un peu. Alors, il mangea. Doucement, savourant la légèreté de cette mousse et le parfum fort du chocolat.

« Merci pour tes excuses Blondi. Je les accepte de bon cœur. Sev, tu peux nous accompagner à l'école ?

-Cette professeure te fait si peur que ça ?

-Ben ouai. Et vu que tu fais peur, je me suis dit qu'on serait à égalité.

-Ch'uis d'accord avec Papa, oncle Sev. Elle fait vraiment peur. Tu veux bien ? »

Double regard verts. Son parrain allait résister, bien sûr. Eh bien non, il craqua même rapidement. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient mignons, tous les deux ensembles. Une vraie famille. Drago avait une vie parfaite, jusqu'à ce moment. Parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide d'affection. A part son Parrain, ses parents et Blaise, qui se soucierait de lui ? Et encore… avec le divorce qui tournait en règlement de compte, les occupations de Blaise, il ne restait que son Parrain. Il voulait cette affection. L'affection que portait Severus pour Harry, que Harry avait pour son fils. Puisque tout le monde le voulait, pourquoi pas lui ?

Mais puisqu'il était un Malefoy, il fallait qu'elle soit hors norme, bien entendu. Parce qu'il méritait bien cela.

Il était grand temps que Drago Malefoy se case.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin pour aller à l'école, Harry réfléchissait. Severus était un peu en avant avec Jude au bout du bras qui racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il pleuvait à verse et chacun des parapluies se partageait pour deux personnes. Parce que Blondi avait décidé de venir avec eux. Parce qu'il adorait Jude. Et Jude l'appréciait. Manquait plus que ça. Vraiment, les Dieux aimaient bien l'emmerder. C'était certainement leur passe temps favori.<p>

« Pourquoi m'avoir suivi hier soir ?

-Parce c'est aux Malefoy de dire lorsque la conversation était terminée. Et je ne l'avais pas signalé. Où as-tu appris à mettre un terre quelqu'un ?

-Secret Défense. Pourquoi es-tu venu dans mon salon de thé ? Je croyais que les Malefoy et les serveurs ne gravitaient pas dans le même monde.

-Eh bien, Harry Potter, tu me parais parfait pour devenir mon ami.

-Eh bien, Drago Malefoy, tu ne manques pas de culot. Peut être que dans ton univers, tout le monde veut devenir ton ami. Dans le mien, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Tu pourras me dire toutes les vérités que tu veux. Donne-moi une chance pour te donner un aperçu de ma vraie personnalité.

-Vu comme ça, tu demandes un rencart, coco. Pourquoi pas. Et puis, Jude t'aime bien. Il a peut être huit ans mais il sait très bien jauger les gens.

-Tu veux dire juger ?

-Non, jauger. C'est le divorce de tes parents qui te met dans cet état où quoi ?

-Peut être. C'est peut être aussi ton café. Qu'est-ce que tu mets dedans ?

-J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe, Blondi. Tu sais que tu es très différent lorsque tu souries ?

-Ouai, ton fils me l'a déjà dit. Il te ressemble beaucoup.

-J'espère que non, Blondi. Ah, nous voilà arrivés. Laissons faire Severus, c'est le maître en la matière.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit avec un sourire Drago »

Ami, avec Drago Malefoy ? Pourquoi pas, comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça. Et puis, quelqu'un avec un sourire comme ça ne pouvait pas être si méchant. N'est-ce pas ? Jude l'adorait, alors il ne pouvait pas être méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ami avec lui ne voulait pas dire partager ses secrets, ce qu'il ne fera jamais avec personne, sauf Severus.

« Au fait, si tu fais du mal à mon Parrain, je te le ferai payer. Entre amis, bien sûr, rajouta Drago.

-Oh, c'est qu'il est touchant le Blondi. T'inquiète, je connais bien mieux ton Parrain que toi et rien de ce que je ne pourrai faire ne lui fera du mal, Blondi.

-Et maintenant qu'on est ami, arrête avec ce stupide surnom. J'ai horreur des surnoms.

-Non, tu resteras Blondi à jamais pour moi, Blondi. Fallait être sympa dès le départ. Ah, le devoir parental m'appelle. A tout de suite, Blondi !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Harry ! »

La maîtresse, qui faisait si peur à la petite famille Potter, lui souriait. Qu'est-ce que Severus avait bien pu lui dire ? A côté d'elle, il y avait le sale garnement qui avait frappé son bébé, ainsi que le paternel. Charmant.

« Mme Ombrage, ravi de vous revoir. Je suppose que c'est Will et son père, n'est-ce pas ?

-Votre sauvageon a attaqué mon fils. Il devrait être viré de cette école. Les pédales ne savent pas tenir leurs gosses.

-Charmant, se moqua Harry. Je vois d'où Will tient son vocabulaire coloré. Jude, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?

-Je te prie de m'excuser pour t'avoir frappé, Will. Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour vous avoir déranger, Mme Ombrage, dit poliment Jude, en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Bien, dit avec un drôle de sourire la professeure. Et toi Will, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire ?

-La prochaine fois, je te refais le portrait !

-William ! Ca suffit maintenant ! L'école a une politique de non violence stricte. Vous êtes tous les deux renvoyés ! Je suis désolé, Mr Potter mais ce sont les mêmes règles pour tout le monde. Et ne me mettez pas comme référence, je…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais déjà où il va aller, Mme Ombrage. Je sais bien qu'il y a des étriqués de la cervelle partout mais là, je crois que nous avons atteint un sommet !

-Harry ! rappela Severus. Je vous remercie de votre patience, Mme Ombrage.

-Oh, Mr Rogue, vous êtes un charmeur.

-Une pédale oui. Mon fils ira dans une bien meilleure école. A Poudlard s'il le faut ! lança le père de Will.

-Obtus que vous êtes. J'espère que votre fils à de bons résultats car Poudlard est le must du must, continua Harry en prenant la main de son fils.

-J'ai suffisamment de relations, moi, pour le faire accepter là. Et de l'argent, saleté de pédale.

-Il y a juste un petit détail, Monsieur, rajouta Rogue en regardant son Blackberry. Le directeur ne laissera pas faire ce système, il l'a toujours refusé et ses successeurs refuseront aussi. Et si votre fils était ici, c'est parce que sa candidature a été refusée cinq fois, il me semble. N'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as appelé Albus ? Sev ! J'avais dit que je me débrouillerai tout seul !

-J'vais dans l'école de papi Albie ? Cool ! Merci Papa ! Merci Oncle Sev ! dit Jude en enlaçant fortement son père.

-Oh, pitié Potter. Toute ta famille est passée par là. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Au revoir, passez une bonne journée. Allez, ne boude pas, tu es trop vieux pour ça !

-En effet, mais je suis assez vieux pour être en colère contre toi ! J'ai horreur des choses qui se passent dans mon dos et tu m'as fait un coup bas !

-Baisse les yeux et regarde le bonheur de ton fils. On en reparlera après ! »

Un des passes temps favori de Severus était d'ennuyer quelque peu Harry. Ca amusait grandement Jude, qui s'élança vers Drago pour lui dire où il allait. Son fils, à Poudlard. Là où lui-même il était allé. Où toute sa famille avait été allée. Ses amis aussi. En fait, tout l'entourage de Jude était passé par là. Il connaissait même le directeur et l'appelait « papi Albie ». Pourquoi refuser la meilleure éducation qu'il soit pour son fils ? Parce que ça signifiait le laisser partir petit à petit. Et Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela. C'était encore son bébé et il restera toujours son bébé. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

><p>Drago était retourné tous les jours déjeuner à <em>l'Alchemist<em>. Tous les jours, il mangeait avec Jude et quelques fois avec Harry. Les deux avaient des conversations intéressantes, l'un plein de vie, l'autre plein de bon sens. Et ensemble, ils formaient un duo de comiques, très drôle par ailleurs. Malefoy commençait à s'habituer à sa vie londonienne et à sympathiser avec ses collaborateurs. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à blairer Cédric, il trouvait que la conversation d'Hermione était profonde. C'était une fille réellement intelligente.

Drago avait d'ailleurs rencontré son mari, Ron Weasley, joueur de foot professionnel jusqu'à il y a peu. Le rouquin s'était fracturé la rotule en trois endroits : le sport lui était désormais interdit. Et depuis qu'il savait que sa femme était enceinte, il la couvait et trouvait que son nouvel associé était une menace. D'où les regards noirs à chaque fois que ces deux là se croisaient.

« Ah, oui. C'est Ron. Il a mis cinq ans à se rendre compte qu'il aimait Mione. Et il adorait son métier… je pense qu'il va se reconvertir en papa poule. Il sait très bien qu'Hermione n'abandonnera pas son métier, ce n'est pas dans son caractère alors s'occuper de leurs enfants, ça lui convient.

-Comment tu les connais ?

-Ron, Hermione et moi formions le trio d'or de Poudlard. Nous étions inséparables. La famille de Ron a été incroyable avec moi, ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Quand à Cédric, nous nous sommes affronté plusieurs fois au foot lorsqu'on était au collège. Fleur a fait parti d'un échange entre nos deux écoles, avec sa petite sœur. Je te passerai les détails mais j'ai sauvé sa petite sœur, Gabrielle. Et elle a épousé Bill il y a maintenant douze ans.

-Ils sont combien dans cette famille ?

-Oh, Blondi, tout le monde n'a pas l'heureuse chance d'être fils unique ! Ils sont sept enfants. Bill, l'ainé, travaille dans les assurances. Il retrouve les tableaux volés, ce genre de choses. Charlie est ethnologue et il voyage beaucoup. Scoop, il vient de se mettre en couple avec Luna, qui est un an plus jeune que moi et la meilleure amie de Ginny, la petite dernière. Luna est paléontologue dans la même équipe que lui. Ensuite, Percy, que tu connais. Puis, les jumeaux, Fred et George. Tu as déjà entendu parler de « _Expelliarmus_ »?

-Les magasins de magie ? répondit le blond avant de prendre une bouchée de nourriture.

-Ceux-là même. C'est leur concept. Ron, de mon âge, footballeur professionnel. Et enfin, Ginny, journaliste. Un jour ou l'autre, tu vas les voir. Ou tu seras invité à une fête. Enfin bon, c'est le contraire de ta famille : étouffante, mièvre, touchante, aimante. Je les adore.

-Sans t'offenser, comment as-tu réussi à …

-Mr Potter ? Harry Potter ? Une lettre en recommandé pour vous, signala un coursier. Veuillez signer le formulaire.

-Sûr, dit Harry en s'exécutant. C'est de qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Merci. Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi, dit distraitement Potter en ouvrant la lettre. »

Drago vit son nouvel ami –ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait alors il appuyait sur ce titre là- ouvrir la lettre, lire le début et devenir blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Il demanda d'une voix vide à Jude d'aller au comptoir, qui s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Là, Harry s'affala sur la banquette et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il paraissait effondré. Comment une lettre peut-elle faire autant de mal à quelqu'un ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-C'est une lettre de l'avocat de la mère de Jude. Elle veut me l'enlever. Elle veut m'enlever mon bébé. »

Papa ours était réveillé. Et sacrément en pétard.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : yoh. Ca roule ? Oui, encore une histoire. Pour ceux qui me suivent, _Avoir une famille _aura bientôt une fin. Je recommencerai la publication lorsque j'aurai un peu d'avance. Pour _We rise or fall_, la suite, la semaine prochaine. Pour cette fic, ça sera une publication aux environs du 15 du mois pour être sûre de la régularité. Elle sera purement de la romance, ce qui est aussi une première pour moi mais il y aura d'autres genres qui graviteront autour. Centrée sur Drago et Harry avec des points de vue qui alternent comme vous avez pu le constater.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette mise en bouche de 20 pages, parce que c'est une mise en bouche… ouai, j'aime m'étendre. J'espère avoir respecté les traits des personnages même si Lucius peut paraitre gentil… ne vous y fier pas. Y'a pas plus calculateur que lui !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	2. Partie 2

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Salut ! Ca va bien ? Pour ma part, ça peut aller. J'ai retrouvé l'usage de mon bras droit et donc je tape plus vite. Ca fait du bien. Je vous remercie de tous les mots que j'ai reçus, il y aura les vrais remerciements à la fin du chapitre.

**Conseil de musique **: « _No reply_ » [Pas de réponse], Steve Conte, (Kanno/Jeansen), OST Futur Blues, Cowboy Bebop, bien sûr. « _Children of the Revolution _» [Enfants de la Révolution] de Bono, Gavin Friday et Maurice Seezer. Pour la première scène, Symphonie numéro 7, de Beethoven, mouvement Allegretto. Juste magnifique.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

_Drago vit son nouvel ami –ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrivait alors il appuyait sur ce titre là- ouvrir la lettre, lire le début et devenir blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Il demanda d'une voix blanche à Jude d'aller au comptoir qui s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Là, Harry s'affala sur la banquette et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il paraissait effondré. Comment une lettre peut-elle faire autant de mal à quelqu'un ? _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? _

_-C'est une lettre de l'avocat de la mère de Jude. Elle veut me l'enlever. Elle veut m'enlever mon bébé ! »_

_Papa ours était réveillé. Et sacrément en pétard._

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

« _No reply_ »

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy réagit rapidement. Il était habitué aux situations de crises, du fait de son métier et de la branche qu'il avait choisi, ainsi, il s'assit à côté de Harry et le réconforta du mieux qu'il pu. Le blond n'était pas très doué, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas la situation présente et passée d'Harry ce qui n'aidait pas à trouver les mots justes. Alors, il se tu et se tient à ses côtés.<p>

« Je croyais que la mère de Jude l'avait abandonné, Harry. Alors, pourquoi… ?

-Exactement ! Pourquoi ! P'tain, alors que ça allait si bien. Et Hermione m'avait promis qu'elle s'était chargé de cela !

-Hermione a quoi ?

-Je voulais que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art alors j'ai chargé Mione de faire en sorte que Sally renonce à ses droits parentaux. Elle a signé sans broncher. Mais… j'envoyais des photos à sa mère, la grand-mère de Jude et on allait la voir aussi. J'y comprends rien, des années sans vouloir entendre parler de Jude et tout d'un coup, elle veux me l'enlever ! Merde, on peut pas me laisser tranquille ? On ne peut pas me laisser heureux ?

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Ah, Blondie. Je me débrouille seul depuis que j'ai quinze ans. C'est pas maintenant que je vais demander de l'aide, railla Harry en prenant son portable. Hermione ? Sally-Ann veut récupérer la garde de Jude. Répare tes bêtises. Je m'en fiche que tu sois enceinte, tu rappliques tout de suite au salon de thé. Je m'en fiche d'être impoli, c'est tout de suite et maintenant. Commence pas avec tes cours de sémantique et… elle a raccroché !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment été délicat.

-La ferme Blondie, lâcha Potter en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Bah, Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Drago tourna la tête pour voir Jude, l'objet de leurs pensés, les regarder ébahis et inquisiteur. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de manger dans les cuisines parce qu'il avait une super conversation avec Julius, un des chefs _d'Alchemist_. Mais, comme c'était l'heure du dessert, le petit garçon avait décidé de rejoindre son père et son nouvel ami Blondie dans la salle. En voyant son père effondré, il tira Drago hors de sa place, monta élégamment sur la banquette et prit son père dans ses bras. Ils formaient tous deux une si jolie famille. Et même si Harry avait dit non, Drago lui apportera quand même son aide. On n'attaquait ni les amis, ni la famille des Malefoy. Règle de survie numéro une.

« Blondie, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Non, j'veux rien savoir. Va me chercher du chocolat dans les cuisines. D'mande à Julius, dit lui que c'est pour Papa. Tout de suite, Blondie ! »

Jude pouvait être effrayant quelques fois, se dit Drago en allant chercher le remontant le plus bon du monde. Est-ce que Harry lui dira tout ? Ouai, c'était certainement le genre de père à le faire.

En ramenant une mousse au chocolat dans une main et du café dans une autre, Malefoy vit Hermione Granger-Weasley arriver, accompagnée de Fleur. L'avocate avait amené une tonne de dossier et paraissait énervée. Fleur sourit doucement à Jude avant de lui dire qu'ils allaient tous les deux jouer en haut parce que son père avait des choses importantes à voir avec tata Mione. Jude broncha un peu, embrassa son père et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait avant de prendre la main de la française et de lui monter le chemin. Drago s'assit du côté de l'avocate et attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

« Je t'assure, Harry, qu'elle n'a aucun droit que faire cette demande. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire.

-Mione, je suis loin d'être bête. Si il y a une injonction, c'est qu'un juge a décidé que son dossier était recevable et donc que tu as merdé quelque part. Maintenant, à toi de trouver où.

-Hey, j'ai toujours essayé de t'aider alors mollo sur les sarcasmes, Monsieur Potter. Ginny a été prévenu, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Ginny est ma belle sœur, rajouta Hermione à l'intention de Drago. Elle est journaliste. Il n'y a pas meilleure qu'elle pour dénicher tous les petits secrets de tout le monde. Et je peux te jurer, Harry, que personne ne t'enlèvera Jude. Jamais. Compris ? Alors, tu vas te reprendre et m'aider à répondre à certaines questions, d'accord ? Tu as été évasif la dernière fois.

-Ouai. Vas-y.

-Ici Hermione Granger-Weasley, avocate, avec mon client Harry Potter et un témoin Drago Malefoy, dicta Hermione à son portable. C'est plus pratique pour les notes de tout enregistrer. Alors, Monsieur Potter, où avez-vous rencontré Mademoiselle Sally-Ann Perks ?

-Dans un bar, je ne sais plus lequel, à Londres, le 31 juillet 2000. Je fêtais mes vingt ans, et j'étais cuit. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. On s'est plu, on a couché ensemble, chez moi, et le lendemain, elle était partie. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Fichue téquila.

-Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Jude pour la première fois ?

-Le 1er avril 2002. J'ai vraiment cru à un poisson d'avril. Mais, Jude a ouvert ses yeux. Les mêmes que les miens. Il a commencé à pleurer, j'ai paniqué, j'ai même un peu pleuré aussi. Et puis, il y a eu un temps de battement, où on s'est entreregardé et on s'est compris. Il y avait une lettre dans ses couvertures. Sally me disait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et que c'était mon tour. Qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, plus nous voir Dakota et moi… ah oui, elle l'avait nommé Dakota. Et pourquoi pas Nevada tant qu'on y était ! Bref, qu'elle ne voulait plus nous voir tout court. J'ai encore une fois paniqué, appelé Hermione et Severus. Sev est arrivé le premier. Bien sûr, il m'a engueulé froidement sur ma stupide irresponsabilité… je lui ai fait remarqué qu'une irresponsabilité était forcément stupide et on s'est prit le bec. Hermione est arrivée alors qu'on était en train de s'engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Elle n'a pas réussit à nous arrêter…

-Qu'est-ce que qui vous a … ? intervint Drago.

-Jude. Il a rit, dit Harry avec un sourire tendre. Un rire franc, puissant pour un si petit être. Cela nous a stoppés net. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, on s'est installé et on a élaboré un plan de guerre. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle se chargerait de tout et Severus m'a dit que c'était une belle bêtise. Mione est partie rapidement, Sev est resté quelque temps, pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

-Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler mais est-ce que… ?

-Non. Mon passé est inattaquable. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ecoute, ça va faire sept ans que je m'occupe de lui, que je le soigne, le protège, l'aime. Je suis à la fois son père, sa mère et son ami, et crois moi, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais je n'échangerai cette vie contre rien au monde. Sally ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était enceinte, ni qu'elle avait accouché. J'ai découvert, un beau jour pluvieux, que j'avais un fils. Et je me suis rapidement fait à cette idée. Jude m'a sauvé la vie. Alors, raconte-moi ce que tu sais, pourquoi est-ce que Sally-Ann veut reprendre la garde de Jude.

-Je ne le sais pas encore. J'ai appelé Ginny voilà une heure, elle devrait arriver.

-Comment… ? commença Drago.

-C'est Ginny, elle connait tout sur tout le monde.

-Harry a raison. Elle connait tout sur tout le monde, et surtout sur Sally. On a toujours gardé un œil sur elle, au cas où et Gin était chargée de cela, Drago. Tu m'as demandé, Harry, ce que j'avais fait. J'ai réussit à retrouver Sally. Elle vivait dans la rue et n'était pas très clean.

-Droguée, traduit Harry pour Malefoy.

-Je lui ai tout expliqué, du A à Z, que si jamais elle signe le papier, elle n'aura plus aucun droit sur Jude. Je lui ai aussi demandé de revenir signer ces papiers lorsqu'elle serait lucide. Ce qu'elle a fait, deux semaines plus tard. Et j'ai des témoins, car elle était hospitalisée pour un arrêt cardiaque. Juridiquement, elle n'a plus aucun droit sur Jude. Pour qu'elle revienne sur cela, elle a dû trouver un bon avocat qui réussira à contourner la signature de ce renoncement, c'est la seule solution.

-Et qui me salira, c'est cela ? Parce qu'avec le passé qu'elle se traine, il faut que je sois encore plus sale qu'elle. C'est bien cela ?

-Oui, Harry. Les six années où tu as disparu ne vont pas aider ton dossier, c'est sûr. Mais nous y viendront plus tard. Gin ! On est là ! »

Drago, qui suivait avec attention la discussion entre avocate et client, tourna son regard sur la nouvelle arrivante. Bien entendu, elle était rousse. Mais elle avait aussi l'air d'un top model, avec ses longues jambes fuselées dans une jupe crayon noire, sa chevelure rousse flottante telle une auréole, ses grand yeux marrons inquisiteurs et ses lèvres rouges à tomber. Mais, vous voulez savoir quelque chose ? Ginny, aussi superbe qu'elle était, n'intéressait pas Drago, magnifique morceau qu'il était. Et pourtant, elle était sacrément parfaite. Elle s'assit élégamment à côté de Harry, l'embrassa doucement et lui prit la main. Le langage du corps ne trahissait jamais. Drago le savait, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux. Mais, peu importait maintenant. Seul importait Jude.

« Bonjour à tous. Drago je présume ? Ouai, on va s'en tenir à Blondie…

-Hey, pas touche, mangeuse d'homme. C'est mon surnom, il faudra me payer des royalties là-dessus !

-Harry chéri, chut, je parle. Mione, tu es radieuse.

-Merci, toi aussi. Et Ron va très bien à part que s'il continue de s'introduire ainsi dans ma vie professionnelle, je vais le tuer.

-Message reçu. Alors, Sally t'a fait une vacherie, chéri ? demanda Ginny en allumant son ordinateur portable. Je savais que c'était une salope. Mais à ce point là, quand même. Tu voudrais que je fouille à fond son passé, Mione ?

-Ouai, met ça sur ma note. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne fais pas ton suspense s'il te plait, Harry n'y survivra pas.

-Je ne suis pas ainsi, voyons. Bon, peut être un peu, avoua-t-elle sous la torture de deux regards blasés. Sally Ann Perks, née le 5 décembre 1981 à Bristol. Son père s'est barré à ses deux ans, sa mère l'a éduquée assez sévèrement. A fait plusieurs fugues entre ses douze et quinze ans. J'ai perdu sa trace entre 1997 et 2000. En début de l'année 2000, elle se fait arrêté pour possession de drogue, marijuana. Se trouve un bon avocat et n'est pas envoyée en prison. Continue ses bêtises. Te rencontre. Se calme pendant sa grossesse, essaie de renouer avec sa mère qui la renie. Trouve de petits boulots pour survivre et en 2002, replonge dans les ennuis. Arrestations multiples, fréquentations limites. Les services sociaux ont même lancé une procédure pour lui enlevé la garde de son fils. Finalement, elle l'abandonne à Harry le premier avril 2002.

-Ca on sait. Autre chose ?

-Chéri, on se tait lorsque je parle. C'est la règle. Et là, c'est le cercle infernal. Drogue, arrestation. Drogue, centres de désintox, drogue, désintox, prostitution –elle a été acquitté donc on ne peut pas le prendre en compte-, drogue, désintox. Puis, il y a sa période alcool, désintox, alcool, désintox, alcool. Bref, rien de folichon. Et puis, elle s'est calmée en 2006. Est entrée dans un centre réputé sévère, en sort réellement désintoxiquée, trouve un petit boulot, sort avec quelqu'un et se marie avec le médecin qui l'a soigné. Oui, c'est pervers je trouve. Vit depuis dans un monde de luxe, de mondanité et de facilité. A lancé une enquête contre toi, le 4 août de cette année, a demandé à une cour d'examiner son dossier, qui a été reçu par le Jude Edwards il y a trois jours. Le début du jugement est prévu pour le …

-15 décembre. Je sais, c'est marqué sur la lettre. C'est tout ?

-Harry chéri. Avec un dossier comme ça, elle n'a aucune chance ! Même si son médecin de mari lui donne du crédit…

-A vrai dire, si elle fait amendement de son passé et qu'elle raconte la stricte vérité, il y a une chance pour qu'elle remporte ce procès, marmonna Mione. Qui est son avocat ?

-C'est là que ça fait mal. C'est Penny. »

Hermione, Ginny et Harry firent la meme grimace. Vous savez, celle de dégoût, de pitié avec un soupçon de haine. Et Drago était maintenant perdu. Qui était cette Penny ?

« Qui est Penny ?

-Blondie, Blondie, Blondie. On se tait lorsque je parle.

-Mais, vous ne parliez pa…

-Chut. Penelope Deauclair, ex fiancée de Percy. En gros, elle nous a dans son collimateur depuis maintenant huit ans. Elle n'a pas digéré le fait que Percy épouse quelqu'un de plus jeune, chuchota Ginny à l'attention de Drago.

-Et c'est une avocate redoutable. Nous n'avons jamais été opposées mais elle n'a perdu que très peu de fois, confirma Hermione.

-En gros, on est dans la mouise. Et donc, si elle fait son _mea culpa_, la garde pourrait lui revenir ?

-C'est possible. Ca dépend leur stratégie pour te salir et ça pourrait fonctionner, oui. Lorsque tu as disparu, Penny était la petite amie de Percy. Elle a sûrement glané des informations sur toi pendant les dîners de famille. Alors, il faudrait que…

-Non. Non, Hermione. On se débrouillera sans. Ginny, ramasse le plus d'informations possibles sur elle et son mari. Et démerde-toi pour savoir pourquoi maintenant. Hermione, gère tout ce qui est juridique.

-Et toi, ne te laisse pas abattre, chéri, dit doucement Ginny. On sait comment tu peux te comporter lorsque tu es abattu.

-Tu dois être irréprochable, Harry.

-Ca y est, je suis perdu. Pourquoi doit-il être irréprochable à partir de maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-Parce que je suis gay. Crois ce que tu veux mais mon orientation sexuelle va faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Ce que veulent dire les filles c'est que je ne dois pas tomber ivre mort dans un bar, ni ramener un mec inconnu chez moi. Sauf que je ne fais plus cela depuis que j'ai Jude.

-Oh, d'ailleurs, il y a quelqu'un dehors qui te surveille, Harry chéri. Tu sauras le perdre ?

-Facile, Ginny. Merci pour t'être déplacée. Merci, Hermione de…

-Oh que non, tu n'y échapperas pas. Dimanche, au Terrier. Et amène le Blondie, ça fera de l'animation.

-Tout à fait Ginny. Je rajouterai que, si tu ne viens pas, je lâcherai Molly sur toi. Après, c'est ton choix, hein, je ne veux pas te bousculer… dit, avec un sourire, l'avocate.

-Bien sûr. Blondie, ça te dit un dîner en famille, un vrai, ou on se parle, on s'engueule. Par pitié, j'ai besoin de soutient. »

Yeux vert, sourire contrit. Harry avait l'air aux abois. Alors, Drago Malefoy mit son malaise de côté et accepta avec un sourire aux lèvres en disant que ça pourrait être amusant. Ginny lui sourit en lui disant qu'il rira bien et que son frère Charly sera là. Et que oui, elle savait pour lui et Luna, juste avant de prendre congé. Une vrai tornade, celle là.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je vais maintenant aller vomir en maudissant mon mari. Drago, on se voit au bureau. Harry, on se voit dimanche. Ou plus tôt si tu veux venir parler à Ron, ne te gène surtout pas.

-Ah, il est si chiant que cela ?

-Je suis à deux doigts de demander le divorce. Ou de le jeter dehors. Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi je l'aime. Alors, oui, ça va mal. Je ne rentrerai pas avant vingt deux heures, on a une réunion importante ce soir.

-Je vais le nourrir ce soir alors. Merci Mione et désolé pour…

-Tu aimes Jude plus que tout autre chose en ce bas monde. Ne t'excuse pas pour cela. A dimanche alors. »

Elle parti assez rapidement pour rejoindre son bureau qui avait sa propre salle de bain. Resta Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. La salle était à moitié pleine, les serveurs se reposaient tranquillement. Il était en effet quinze heures, le _coup de feu_ était passé depuis peu. Et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Non pas qu'il soit un handicapée des sentiments –quoique son ex lui ai sortie cela après qu'il l'eut plaquée- mais il n'était pas très doué socialement, à part pour s'envoyer en l'air, bien sûr.

« Mes parents s'écharpent mutuellement par médias interposés. J'ai appris par le _Post_ que mon père se payait des prostituées, j'ai appris par le _Sun_ que ma mère était sorti avec un certain Miguel et qu'ils avaient fait des choses… pas très catholiques. J'ai aussi appris que ma mère avait fait de la chirurgie esthétique pour se rajeunir partout, que mon père aimait les filles jeunes, sans trop de poitrine et à la peau foncée. Et il y a la question de la pension alimentaire astronomique que demande ma mère, celle que mon père refuse de payer. Ils en sont maintenant au stade de noms d'oiseaux : salope, pervers et j'en passe. Bref, c'est la joie de lire la presse en ce moment.

-Eh bien, Blondie, ce sont les risques lorsqu'on a une famille. Mais merci de partager. On en était où déjà ?

-Comment es-tu entré à Poudlard ?

-Ah oui. Toute ma famille y est passée. Sorte de tradition d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'ai passé les tests, Albus a été content de moi, je suis entré en internat. Ca m'a sauvé la vie. J'étais un bon élève. J'en suis parti au terme de la cinquième année, à l'âge de seize ans. Je n'en suis pas diplômé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Blondie, je te connais depuis moins d'un mois. Hermione, je la connais depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie et même elle ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait. Personne ne doit le savoir. Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Poudlard ? Ton père y était, non ?

-Oui, et je descends d'un des fondateurs. Mais j'ai préféré faire mes études en Suisse, dans un pensionnat. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Blaise, mon meilleur ami.

-Il fait quoi dans la vie, ton ami ?

-Etonné que j'en ai un ? Il est chirurgien cardio-thoracique à Saint Mangouste, donc je ne le vois pas très souvent vu que le peu de temps libre qu'il a, il préfère le passer avec des femmes.

-Ah, et donc, tu as décidé de te faire un autre ami et c'est tomber sur moi. Le lien sociologique, c'est pas vraiment ton truc, non ?

-Quoi, se lier avec les autres ? Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité jusqu'à maintenant. Et ce n'est pas tombé sur toi, c'est sur ton café, tes sucreries et ton fils que j'ai craqué. Toi, t'es en plus. »

Ah, enfin un sourire. Un sourire doux qui éclaircissait ses yeux. Drago en était fier c'était la première fois qu'il faisait rire quelqu'un. Certes, pas aux éclats mais avec pour résultat un sourire.

« Alors. Quoi de neuf dans la vie si trépidante de Drago Malefoy ? demanda Harry en picorant dans sa mousse au chocolat.

-J'ai accepté de rencontrer la femme parfaite selon ma mère. Astoria machin chose, j'ai pas retenu son nom. Je la vois dans une semaine.

-On voit que tu sautes de joie, Blondie. Et si, au lieu de rencontre les filles qui ont été approuvées par maman, tu cherchais celle que tu aimerais vraiment, qui te correspondrait vraiment.

-Aucune femme ne sera aussi bien que moi ! »

Drago ne savait pas encore ce qu'il recherchait, quelles qualités étaient essentielles pour lui ni même a quoi ressemblerait sa femme. En fait, il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas : une femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Quelqu'un qui l'insupporterai chaque secondes de chaque minutes de chaque heures de chaque jour. Du style « moi je » « moi je » « moi je », intolérable pour Drago.

En gros, exactement ce qu'était Astoria. Mais nous en reparleront un peu plus tard.

* * *

><p>Harry regardait sa penderie. Elle ne débordait pas de vêtements et la plupart avait plus de deux ans. En fait, il préférait la qualité à la quantité et n'était pas fana de la mode. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de se défouler, soit chanter au Chaudron Baveur, boire un verre et rentrer à la maison. Mais avant de sortir, il avait besoin de s'habiller différemment de son habitude. Ainsi, il était planté devant son armoire, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette de bain sur ses hanche.<p>

« Hey, Papa. Tu sors ce soir ? »

Jude avait deviné. Doué était ce gosse. Il avait deviné que son père n'allait pas bien, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et il n'insistait pas pour savoir quoi. Au lieu de cela, il le distrayait de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : être lui-même. Ce soir, Ron avait dîné avec eux et garderait un œil sur Jude, qui n'allait pas tarder à aller au dodo. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà mis son pyjama et avait dans ses mains son doudou, une peluche maintenant informe du fait des nombreux lavages. Au départ, c'était un lapin blanc.

« Oui, je vais chanter. Mais d'abord, je vais te raconter une histoire et te border, d'accord ?

-Comme d'hab. Tu t'amuseras ce soir ?

-Oui, promis. Aller, va te préparer, j'arrive dans un instant.

-Pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton pull vert et ton jean noir. J'trouve que ça va bien ensemble. »

C'était également lui qui l'habillait. Un gamin surprenant. Harry s'habilla rapidement, peigna vainement ses cheveux –même des coiffeurs expérimentés s'étaient arrachés les cheveux devant les siens-, mit ses lentilles de contacts et alla dans la chambre de son fils. Il était déjà prêt, dans son lit avec son doudou et il lui tendit un livre. Harry s'attaqua à la lecture avec Jude et quelques minutes plus tard, le petit était endormi. Potter le borda tranquillement, l'embrassa, éteignit la lumière et alla voir son meilleur ami dans le salon. Celui-ci était en train de regarder le football à la télévision, de quoi le faire sombrer encore une fois.

« Ron. C'est de la torture. Et si tu regardais un bon film au lieu de ça ? »

Ronald Weasley, un grand rouquin assez costaud, qui avait son genou droit dans un appareillage sophistiqué, détourna le regard de la télévision pour lui faire un sourire absent.

« J'ai eu de belles années. Tu sais, j'ai même faillit jouer en international, on me l'a proposé. J'ai faillit accepter. Mione a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle m'accompagne. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez. Elle m'a répondu que mon non plus je la suivrai si elle me le proposait. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. C'était juste avant l'accident. J'ai même téléphoné à un avocat pour divorcer. C'est fou la vie, elle détruit ma carrière fulgurante mais elle me rabiboche avec ma femme. Et je vais maintenant être papa.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant du roux.

-Mione et moi, on se dispute. De plus en plus. Et, ce soir, lorsqu'on s'est parlé au téléphone, j'ai laissé échapper quelque chose que je regrette déjà. Elle a été géniale, présente alors que je n'étais qu'une loque.

-Oh, ma parole Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit !

-Qu'elle devrait démissionner pour s'occuper de moi et du bébé »

Ronald pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser les larmes couler. Harry n'en revenait pas. Le rouquin avait l'habitude de dire des choses assez affreuse avec sa non-existence de tact, mais là, c'était le pompon.

« Et le pire, c'est que je le pensais sur le moment. Je n'ai plus de carrière, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait en avoir une, hein ?

-Oh, Ron. C'est pire que lorsque tu l'as trompée la veille de votre mariage.

-Mais, elle ne va pas me quitter, non ? Je veux dire, on va avoir un enfant ensemble, pour lui, on doit rester ensemble… s'il te plait, soutient moi !

-Alors là Ron, non. Je ne veux pas me mêler de cela ! Sois un adulte pour une fois dans ta vie ! Non mais, t'as entendu ce que tu viens de me… »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Fortement et longtemps. Jude avait le sommeil très lourd, rien ne pouvait le réveiller était c'était tant mieux. Harry laissa Weasley seul, prit ses affaires et alla ouvrir à l'inconnu. Qui se trouvait être Hermione Granger-Weasley, très en colère. Une Hermione en colère équivalait à une Molly en colère. Une Hermione enceinte en colère équivalait à une guerre. Courage, fuyons !

« Bonsoir, belle beauté. Ron est en haut. Merci de vous disputez en bas, pour ne pas réveiller Jude. L'un de vous peut rester ici, il y a des chambres. Moi, je vais boire et chanter. Bonne soirée, Mione.

-C'est ça, bonne soirée. Moi, je vais étriper ce stupide rouquin à la noix ! »

Hermione monta les escaliers avec la délicatesse digne d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Et il y eut des cris. Ah, l'amour.

Harry partit vite fait de chez lui. Il héla un taxi pour se rendre au bar où il avait l'habitude de chanter. Il était venu la première fois au Chaudron Baveur il y a maintenant cinq ans. Quelqu'un jouait de la musique, du blues principalement. Un jour, il improvisa avec le pianiste. Et depuis lors, le propriétaire l'avait autorisé à venir quand il le voulait et les consommations étaient gratuites pour lui. Il y avait maintenant deux ans, Seamus, un de ses colocataires à Poudlard était devenu barman. C'était un endroit où Harry se sentait bien, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'évasion.

Il entra directement dans le bar, salua Seamus qui était au bar, alla voir la nouvelle pianiste, Susan Bones-Weasley, et embrassa le patron, Tommy. Juste Tommy, personne ne connaissait son nom de famille. C'était un bar à l'ambiance tamisé où la musique était essentiellement du jazz, du blues, du bebop, avec un poil de Beatles. C'était Londres, il fallait du Beatles.

« Salut Suze, dit Harry en embrassant la jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisettes.

-Salut Harry. Tu vas bien ?

-Ron et Mione s'écharpent chez moi, Penny est devenue l'avocate de Sally-Ann, la salope de mère de mon fils qui veut récupérer sa garde et j'ai une folle envie de boire pour oublier mais je ne peux pas. Et toi ?

-L'enregistrement du CD se passe bien. Percy est un ange d'amour et tu es convié au déjeuné dominical. Steve Conte ce soir ?

-Toujours lorsque je suis déprimé, Suze. »

Susan Bones avait épousé Percy voilà maintenant quatre ans. Elle donnait alors des cours de piano au Conservatoire de musique de Londres. Leur premier rendez-vous était un rendez-vous arrangé par la tante de Suse, Amélia Bones, première femme à avoir intégré la grande magistrature de Londres, qui avait traité un dossier avec Serpentard entreprises. Percy, qui avait cassé avec Penny un au auparavant, tomba sous le charme simple et drôle de Susan. Et c'était réciproque. Un an plus tard, ils étaient mariés. Un vrai conte de fée.

« Alors, Penelope est de retour.

-Ouaip.

-Percy est au courant ?

-Nope.

-Tu voudras que je…

-Ouaip.

-Quelle chanson ?

-_No reply_.

-D'accord, Harry. On sera là pour te soutenir, tu le sais, non ? »

Susan, qui était également de la même promotion de Poudlard que Ron et Hermione, était douce et gentille. Molly l'avait de suite acceptée et elle s'était fondue dans la famille Weasley à une telle vitesse que ça en était effrayant. Oui, Harry savait que la famille Weasley ne la laisserait pas tomber. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, même après sa fuite de six ans.

« Prêt pour chanter ?

-Toujours. On s'accorde ?

-Comme si on en avait besoin… »

Susan prit sa place et Harry la sienne au micro. Sur la scène, il était quelqu'un d'autre. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, qu'il s'habillait mieux et qu'il essayait même de se peigner. Le projecteur dans les yeux, il ne voyait pas qui était dans la salle. Il entendait par contre Seamus hurler « Harrryyyy, Suzeeeeeeee » avec son indéfectible bonne humeur. Susan fit un signe de la tête et la musique mélodique commença. _No reply_ parlait du désespoir de quelqu'un. De son dégout de lui-même, du fait qu'on puisse lui pardonner. C'était la chanson favorite de Harry, avec _Hey Jude_, bien évidemment.

_« I fall, like the sand of time, like some broken rhyme, at feet no longer_ _there »_

(Je tombe, comme le sable du temps, comme quelques rimes brisées, mes pieds n'existent plus)

Oui, c'était l'impression de Harry, de tomber depuis l'annonce de ce procès. Tomber sans jamais atteindre le fond. Tomber, tomber, tomber…

_« I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by the only thing I see is you, For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side I say thank you_ »

(Je ferme mes yeux et vois ma vie passer devant, la seule chose que je vois, c'est toi, Pour tout ce temps ou tu as marché sur une ligne pour moi et ou tu as été à mes côtés, Je dis merci)

Jude. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Jude. Il était sa lumière sans ce sombre chemin qui s'annonçait devant lui. Sans Jude, qu'est-ce que serait sa vie ? Vide, sans aucun sens. Comme avant. Et Harry ne voulait pas être comme avant. Cette loque sans espoir qui ferait n'importe quoi pour vivre. Et au lieu d'aimer, de donner et de rire, il se plongerait dans le désespoir de la quête de la vengeance. Et se tromperait, encore une fois.

« _Here lies my life, It never felt real to me_ »

(Ici ment ma vie, Je n'ai jamais sentit ça réel.)

Dès fois, oui, il se demandait si tout était réel. Si ce merveilleux petit garçon était réellement son fils. Si Sally-Ann lui avait réellement fait ce merveilleux cadeau. Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, on lui avait toujours menti. Les Dursley. Albus. Minerva. Severus. Tom. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité. Sauf une personne. Et ça l'avait conduit à faire des choses… Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à prendre. Tout mensonge n'était pas bon à dire. Alors, ou se situait le réel derrière ces maximes ?

_« You in my life, It all meat so much more to me _»

(Tu es dans ma vie, Cela veut dire tellement plus pour moi.)

La première chose que Harry avait découvert sur sa famille, les Potter, c'était leur caractère. Ils étaient tous de fiers et courageux guerriers. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Harry se sentait si misérable devant une simple lettre ? Pourquoi était-il découragé avant de se battre ? Parce qu'il considérait Jude comme un cadeau qu'on lui aurait fait pour équilibrer sa vie au lieu d'un acquit ? Non, Jude avait toujours été son fils, à lui et à lui seul. Son premier rire. Ses premiers pas. Sa première phrase. Sa première bêtise. La façon dont il lui sourit. Nöel. Ses anniversaires. La façon dont il comprenait son père mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors, Harry finit sa chanson en larmes, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même si c'est humiliant de pleurer devant tant qu'inconnus… mais à cet instant, Harry était en état de stase, dans son monde.

Susan se leva et accompagna son ami au bar où Seamus lui servit une triple vodka citron, frappée. Harry avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis, surtout au primaire. Principalement parce que son cousin, Dudley, une espèce de bovin acariâtre, tabassait tous ceux qui s'approchait de lui. Mais à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de cousin. Et là, il s'était fait un tas d'amis, même s'il avait perdu la plupart lorsqu'il était parti pour New-York. Certains étaient revenus dans sa vie par hasard, comme Suze et Seamus.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Oh joie, Blondie. Pleurer devant quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant était encore plus humiliant que devant des inconnus. Bon, il était gentil avec lui et avec Jude, sa discussion était sympathique mais bordel, il restait un gosse de riche. Pire, un Malefoy !

« C'est qui le mec bien sur lui ? demanda Seamus, aux aguets.

-Drago Malefoy, voici Seamus Finnigan et Susan Bones-Weasley, la femme de Percy, répondit doucement Harry en buvant son verre d'alcool. Tout le monde, voici le nouveau patron de Percy.

-Ravie, Monsieur Malefoy.

-Ouai, c'est ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as, Ry ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu si déprimé, c'est lorsque Jude a attrapé une méningite et n'allait pas bien.

-Oh, tu veux dire la fois où il a faillit mourir à cause d'un docteur qui ne voulait pas me croire lorsque je lui disais que mon fils n'allait pas bien ? Sa salope de mère veut me l'enlever. Santé !

-Putain Harry, t'as vraiment pas de bol. Je peux faire quoi ? Oui, ça arrive, patientez deux minutes, merde !

-Seam, soit poli avec les clients. On ne peut rien faire, les pros sont déjà en action. Je dois y retourner. Veuillez veiller sur lui, Monsieur Malefoy.

-Oh, par pitié, on va déjeuner tous ensemble dans quelques jours maintenant, appelez-vous par vos prénoms à la fin !

-Merci, Susan. Je m'en occuperai, répondit Drago. »

Susan reparti jouer du piano. Seamus était occupé à servir les clients impatients de boire. Resta Blondie, toujours aussi impeccable dans son costume trois pièces et Harry, toujours aussi débraillé. Deux êtres opposés au niveau physique. Mais aussi deux êtres extrêmement seuls.

« Tu ne vas pas perdre, Harry. Jude va rester avec toi de toute façon…

-Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu un accro dans ta vie, Blondie ?

-Bien sûr, comme tout le monde !

-Un vrai accro, pas une fille que ne voulait pas coucher avec toi. Et ne me mens pas, je sais lorsqu'on me ment, même lorsque je suis bourré.

-Non. Jamais.

-Ma vie est une succession d'accro et ce, depuis ma première année de vie. Et plus j'avance sur ce putain de chemin, plus les accros sont gros. Un jour, un de ces accros va finir par avoir ma peau. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tout ira bien parce que personne ne le sait. Je peux perdre la garde de Jude, c'est même plus que probable pour deux choses : c'est sa mère et je suis gay. Tu sais combien de garde sont donnée aux mères alors que les pères sont tout aussi capables ?

-Harry. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres.

-Naon. C'est la maison des horreurs chez moi. Hermione et Ron s'engueulent. Alors, je vais rester ici et plonger mon désespoir dans l'alcool. Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais te caser.

-Me caser ne signifie pas entrer dans les ordres, Harry. J'attends une charmante amie.

-File. Suze va me ramener. Je vais comater dans le bureau du patron un moment.

-Si tu veux »

Harry commença à marcher vers le dit bureau équipé d'un merveilleux canapé défoncé. Il fit volte face avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hey, Blondie !

-Quoi ?

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Passe une bonne nuit »

Et fila vite fait. Peut être parce que la terre tournait trop vite pour lui. Peut être parce que pour une fois, il s'accrochait réellement à quelqu'un. Et que ça pouvait faire mal.

Quelques heures plus tard, un peu plus sobre, Harry se fit déposer par Susan chez lui. La maison était silencieuse ce qui ne prouvait absolument rien du tout. En entrant dans son salon, Potter vit sa meilleure amie, Hermione, regarder un film romantique sur une blonde à la recherche de l'amour. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait pleuré et un pot de crème glacée était vide sur la table basse.

« Je suis un tel cliché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, tu as toujours été tellement plus, Mione adorée. Au lieu de regarder Renée à l'écran, tu aurais du regarder la version historique avec Colin Firth.

-Mais il y a aussi Colin Firth dans celui là. Et dans le même rôle en plus.

-Ah, t'as raison. N'importe quel film avec Colin m'irait.

-Colin Crivey ?

-Oh, tu vas me donner des cauchemars, ma belle ! »

Il y eut une pose, puis Hermione prit le bras de Harry et se serra plus fortement contre lui.

« Je crois qu'on va divorcer, Harry. Je crois que c'est fini.

-Je sais, Mione, je sais. »

La bataille à l'écran dans la rue était de toute beauté. Surtout que la bataille était pour une fille. Ca n'arrivait que dans les films ce genre de trucs, jamais dans la vraie vie.

« Je peux rester ici ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu veux. Tu es ici chez toi, Mione.

-Merci Harry. »

La bataille avait pris fin et la blonde choisissait le mauvais type. Bien sûr.

« Harry ?

-Oui ?

-J'peux dormir avec toi ?

-Oui, c'est probablement mieux. Entre dépressifs, il faut se serrer les coudes, non ? »

Hermione fit un rire étranglé par ses larmes. Parce que, malgré la colère et la tristesse, c'était dur de dire au revoir à quelque chose qui faisait parti de soi après tant d'années.

C'était dur de laisser de côté l'espoir.

* * *

><p>Drago s'était fait beau. Il avait mit son plus beau costume italien, son plus beau veston, sa plus belle cravate, avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière, mit ses richelieus adorés et plaqua un beau sourire sur son visage. Il sonna chez Harry avant de regarder dans la vitrine son reflet. Par-fait. Résolument parfait. Les Potter mirent un petit moment avant de se montrer. Malefoy n'était pas revenu au salon de thé depuis l'arrivée de la lettre. En effet, il devait reprendre toute la comptabilité de l'entreprise ce qui lui demandait un travail monstre. Heureusement, Jade arrivait à le détendre lors de ses petits moments où il n'avait rien à faire.<p>

« Oh, salut Blondie ! Papa n'est pas encore prêt. Entre. »

Jude. Cheveux bien coiffés, pantalon noir, chemise rouge –non mais c'était quoi cette couleur ?- avec une veste noire. Il était adorable, sauf la chemise. Drago suivit le petit garçon jusqu'à l'étage pour voir Hermione en train d'enfiler ses chaussures à talon puis elle tenta de mettre des boucles d'oreilles. Harry passa en vitesse dans le salon avant de prendre ses chaussures et de courir dans sa chambre. Jude alla s'installer devant la télé pour attendre patiemment que les adultes soient prêts. Quand à Drago, il regarda les deux autres adultes se lancer des piques.

« Ne t'habille pas comme l'as de pique Harry ! Molly va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque !

-Et toi, ne t'habille pas trop strictement, Molly va nous faire un AVC !

-Tu te trouves drôle Potter ? renchéri la femme de la cuisine.

-Ouai, hilarant ! lança Harry de sa chambre. Je mets un costume alors ?

-Je mets une robe avec des couleurs alors ?

-Oui à la fin ! Et dépêchez-vous, Blondie attend ! hurla Jude depuis son siège.

-Oui Jude ! »

Drôle de famille. Hermione enleva les chaussures qu'elle avait eu du mal à passer avant de courir se changer. Harry fut plus rapide, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas à se changer mais à s'habiller tout court. Malefoy en eut marre et s'assit à côté de Jude.

« Tu regardes quoi, Jude ?

-One Piece. Tu connais pas, Blondie ? »

Ce qui passait à l'écran était un dessin animé japonais qui contait les aventures d'un jeune pirate à la recherche d'un grand trésor.

« Et tu peux me résumer ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ouaip. Luffy, le héros, difficile de le louper il porte un chapeau de paille. D'ailleurs, c'est son surnom, Luffy au chapeau de paille, est en train de mettre une pâté à un homme poisson nommé Arlong. Il a été méchant avec Nami, la navigatrice de Luffy, tu vois, la fille qui porte le chapeau de Luffy ? C'est elle. Il y a aussi Zorro, l'épéiste, Sanji, le cuistot… d'ailleurs, je trouve que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, Blondie. Et Ussop, le tireur d'élite qui ment plus qu'autre chose. Normalement, on le regarde ensemble avec papa, c'est notre moment mais je m'ennuie vraiment là.

-Je ne ressemble en rien à la tige blonde à l'écran !

-Ouah, tu ne retiens que cela. Hey, Papa !

-Ouai ?

-Est-ce Blondie ressemble à Sanji ?

-J'y avais jamais pensé mais oui. Je suis bientôt prêt !

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione de la cuisine. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était effectivement prêt. Ce fut Drago qui les emmena dans sa voiture rutilante.

« On va où ? demanda le conducteur.

-Dans le Surrey. Mione va t'indiquer la route, répondit Harry qui installait son fils sur le siège arrière.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que ton mari sera présent ?

-Non. Il boude. Et j'ai le soutient de sa famille. Prend le périphérique nord. Ensuite, tu … »

Une heure et demie plus tard, la voiture arriva devant le Terrier, maison campagnarde un peu déglinguée qui avait vu naître des générations de Weasley. Il y avait déjà quelques voitures de garée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde présent. Hermione souffla fortement et sorti de la voiture doucement en murmurant quelque chose. Harry détacha son fils qui couru vers l'entrée. Drago, un peu craintif vu ce qui l'attendait, restait en arrière avec son nouvel ami.

Molly Weasley, la matriarche, les accueillit comme à son habitude d'une étreinte gargantuesque. Même pour Drago.

« Eh, vous voilà enfin ! Bonjour, je suis Molly, tu dois être Drago ? Mais entrez, entrez, mettez-vous au chaud ! Arthur, les derniers sont là ! Ma chérie, dit-elle à sa belle fille, tu es radieuse.

-Merci Molly. Nous sommes les derniers ?

-Bien entendu. Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Entez donc, il fait froid dehors. »

Le Terrier était… original, du point de vue de Drago qui était habitué aux vastes manoirs de style antique. Mais il était avant tout chaleureux, comme la dame qui les avait accueillit. Jude alla directement vers les enfants présents et joua avec une petite fille blonde.

« Salut tout le monde ! lança Harry. Tout le monde, voici Drago. Blondie, voici Bill…

-Enchanté Blondie, dit un grand rouquin aux longs cheveux et au style rock.

-Le mari de Fleur, avec un peu plus loin Victoire, leur fille… où est Dominique ?

-En vacances chez mes parents, Harry. Drago, un plaisir de te voir, salua Fleur.

-Nous passons donc à Charly ! Salut mec, ça fait longtemps.

-Salut puceron, fit Charly, un homme musclé aux yeux bleus perçant. Salut Blondie.

-Et sa petite amie, Luna. Tu es radieuse ma chère !

-Merci. Nessy te salue aussi… répondit mystérieusement une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux globuleux.

-Nessy ? murmura Drago à l'attention de son ami.

-Loch Ness. Laisse de côté, c'est Luna. Ensuite, Percy et Susan que tu as déjà rencontrés, puis, Fred et George, les jumeaux identiques.

-Ravis Blondie, dirent les deux roux malicieux.

-Et la femme de George, Angelina Johnson…

-La journaliste sportive ? s'étonna Malefoy.

-En effet, ravie Drago, formula doucement Angie, une femme assez grande et fine aux cheveux courts châtains et yeux noirs.

-Et tu connais Ginny. Arthur ! Content de vous voir !

-Ah, Harry. Bienvenu. Et cela doit être Drago, bienvenu chez nous, exprima fortement Arthur Weasley, un homme fin aux cheveux blancs et visage ridé.

-Et nous avons les enfants, Victoire, la blonde, Teddy… Teddy ? Remus est ici ?

-Oui, il est dehors au téléphone. Dora n'a pas pu venir, elle est malade, raconta Molly juste avant de se pousser parce que Ted avait vu son parrain.

-Parrain, parrain ! Viens jouer avec moi, Parrain !

-Doucement, Teddy, je dois faire les présentations pour Blondie. Drago, voici Teddy, mon filleul et ton cousin, d'ailleurs.

-B'jour cousin. Alors, j'peux jouer avec Jude ? demanda Teddy, un petit garçon de cinq ans malicieux aux yeux gris et aux cheveux châtains clairs.

-Bien sur mon cœur. Va. Allez, Drago, mélange-toi avec les autres. Remus ! »

Drago vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui avait l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient certainement plus que son vrai âge. Harry enlaça fortement son parrain –d'après ses souvenirs- et lui sourit largement. Malefoy alla chercher de l'aide du côté de Ginny et d'Hermione. Elles étaient toutes deux dans le groupe des aventuriers et des chercheurs, soit Luna et Charly.

« Ah, Blondie. Ca va, pas trop perdu ? plaisanta Charly.

-Non, c'est bon, merci. Tu es donc ethnologue, c'est cela ?

-Yep. En fait, je suis spécialisé dans l'ethnologie préhistorique, comment les personnes vivaient et les relations qu'ils pouvaient avoir. On fait parti d'un groupe de recherche lié à l'université de Cambridge, la moitié du temps sur le terrain, l'autre, j'enseigne. Luna fait la même chose, sauf qu'elle n'enseigne pas mais étudie dans un laboratoire ce qu'elle trouve. Elle est paléontologue, spécialisée dans les espèces… comment dire…

-Comme Nessy, Charly, dit doucement Luna. Tu le sais bien. Alors, Ginny, comment se passe ton aventure avec ton homme marié ?

-Merci, Luna. Tu mets toujours les pieds dans le plat, à ce que je vois.

-Oh, petiote, tu devrais le savoir. Tes grands frères savent toujours tout ! plaisanta George –ou était-ce Fred ?-.

-C'est bien ce que me fait peur. La vie sexuelle de votre sœur vous intéresse donc tant que cela ?

-Yerk ! crièrent tous ses frères présents.

-Enfin, à part lorsque j'étais avec Harry. Mes frères étaient drôlement contents, c'en était effrayant, confia Ginny à Drago. Ah, mon premier amour. Mais c'était l'exception, les autres petits copains se sont enfuit en courant de cette maison, le jour de leur présentation. Etre la seule fille dans cette famille, c'est pas tous les jours facile.

-Mais maintenant, tu as tes belles sœurs, ça équilibre les pouvoirs, rappela Hermione.

-C'est vrai, Mione. Alors, Luna, comment as-tu réussit à mettre le grappin sur mon frère. Ca fait plus d'une décennie qu'on essaye vainement de la caser !

-En fait, petiote, je la drague depuis plus de deux ans. Tu connais Luna, elle a du mal à comprendre que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à elle.

-Charly, les fées m'ont toujours affirmé que tu étais gay, comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que ce n'était pas vrai ? demanda posément Luna.

-Ah, Luna, t'avoir dans la famille enchante mon cœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

-Merci Ginny.

-Aller, viens Drago, on va voir les autres. »

Hermione l'entraina voir les jumeaux avant de signifier qu'il n'était pas prêt pour eux. Elle décida de s'incruster avec l'aîné de la famille et sa femme qui parlait avec Angie.

« Salut belle sœur ! T'inquiète, Ronnie a toujours été con, ça va s'arranger, s'amusa l'aîné.

-A vrai dire, je ne pense pas. J'ai beaucoup supporté, ce qu'il a dit a fait déborder le vase, Bill.

-Bon, c'est votre décision. En tout cas, tu feras toujours partie de la famille. Surtout avec le polichinelle que tu as dans le placard.

-Merci de ta délicatesse chéri, lança Fleur en souriant doucement à sa belle sœur. Alors, Drago, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Je m'adapte, Fleur.

-Je compati, murmura Mione à l'égard de son patron. Je suis aussi enfant unique et arriver dans une famille comme ça demande un certain temps d'adaptation.

-De combien ?

-Oh, ça dépend. Entre deux secondes, pour Susan contre deux ans pour moi. Fleur a mis quatre ans à bien s'intégrer dans la famille, je te raconterai cela plus tard. Molly, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Mais non, ma chérie. Repose-toi donc un peu ! »

Drago commença a voir la tête qui tournait. Tant de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux noms… pour un enfant unique élevé dans une famille froide, c'était la quatrième dimension. Un bébé pleura et Harry monta à l'étage pour le calmer, certainement. Drago le suivit doucement, ayant besoin de repos et de silence. Il trouva Potter dans une chambre en train de bercer une petite fille, si on se fiait à la couleur rose bonbon absolument immonde selon les codes de couleurs de Drago Malefoy.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Ah, Blondie. Je te présente Lila Lupin, ta petite cousine, la sœur de Teddy. Lila, trois mois, je te présente ton crétin de cousin, Drago. Oh, ce qu'elle est belle cette petite princesse.

-Tu es doué avec les enfants à ce que je vois. Que fait Rémus ?

-Oh, tu as retenu son nom ? Il est professeur à Poudlard. Il enseigne l'Histoire, remplaçant par la-même le soporifique Binns. Le pauvre est mort sur son bureau l'année où je suis parti. Manque de bol. Et Dora est détective privé, elle a été à Scotland Yard pendant des années et elle en a eu marre alors elle a ouvert sa boite il y a trois ans. Coucou ma puce. »

Harry sourit doucement au petit bébé tout en le berçant. C'était une belle image : la lumière que laissait passer les rideaux mal fermés tamisait délicieusement l'atmosphère. La photo était parfaite.

« Harry, tu es là. Bonjour, vous devez êtes Drago, non ? Enchanté, je suis Rémus.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Rémus. Vous avez une petite fille adorable.

-Merci, c'est vrai que c'est un ange. Harry, pourrais-je te dire un mot ?

-Si c'est à propos de Sirius, la réponse est non. Hein, Lila ? Tonton Sirius est un gros crétin. Oui, je sais, c'est même pire que ça mais tu es une petite fille et je garde les insultes lorsque je suis rond comme une bille. Hein ? Oui, je sais, Blondie parait froid mais je suis sûr qu'il fera un cousin excellent, il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'adaptation et prier pour qu'il ne soit pas comme sa maman. Oui, ma puce ? Oh, tu veux aller voir ton papa. D'accord. Je t'adore, finit Harry en embrassant sur le crâne la petite fille.

-Tu te trouve drôle, peut être ?

-Très. Allons manger maintenant. Oh, et sa couche est pleine ! »

Harry entraina Drago à la salle à manger où le couvert était mis et les places attribuées. Les enfants avaient une table à leur taille, reléguée dans une autre partie de la pièce. Ils étaient entre eux. Les adultes étaient sur la longue table qui avait accueillit tant de dîners dominicaux. Les mets étaient disposés sur la table et tout le monde se servait comme il le souhaitait. Drago en était étonné mais se prêta vite au jeu. Et les conversations commencèrent.

Ainsi, Malefoy appris qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz dans le couple Weasley-Granger depuis bien longtemps, que Charly ne voulait pas se marier –sa mère en eu une syncope-, que Ginny et Harry étaient effectivement sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, que les jumeaux étaient diablement farceurs, que Rémus avait un conversation des plus intéressantes, qu'Arthur avait la lubie des objets les plus bizarres possibles, que Teddy s'accommoda bien avec lui, au point de ne plus le lâche de l'après midi, que Luna était franchement bizarre, que Bill, sous ses airs de rocker sur la route était en fait quelqu'un de très érudit qui coursait les voleurs de grande envergure dans tout le pays. Cette famille, des plus modestes, avait des membres éclectiques, voir complètement opposé les uns aux autres et pourtant, ils riaient des mêmes blagues, des mêmes souvenirs et étaient tous unis contre l'adversité.

Ca, c'était une famille comme il en existait peu.

* * *

><p>Il était dix heures trente du soir. Jude était couché depuis longtemps, Hermione regardait un autre film à l'eau de rose tout en pleurant –les hormones disait-elle- et Harry s'occupait de faire tourner la boutique avec quatre de ses employés. A cette heure-ci, les tables étaient à moitié vides. Alors, il dit à Lisa, une de ses serveuses, qu'elle pouvait partir plus tôt. Son fils était malade et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle le remercia et partit en vitesse.<p>

La journée chez la famille Weasley lui avait fait du bien. Jude s'était bien amusé avec Victoire et Teddy, Blondie aussi d'ailleurs, Charly avait toujours des histoires ahurissantes sur ses aventures, tout comme Bil,l et les écouter était un vrai plaisir. Molly faisait la cuisine comme une déesse ainsi, c'était toujours un délice. Et surtout, tout le monde soutenait la décision d'Hermione.

« Hey, Harry ? J'me sens pas bien, je peux partir ?

-Bien sûr Julius. J'assurerai le service. Va et reposes-toi bien.

-Merci patron ! »

Tous ses employés l'adoraient. Il n'était pas un patron trop chiant sur les horaires, leur donnait toujours des jours lorsqu'ils étaient malade ou lorsqu'un de leur enfant était malade. En fait, il demandait qu'une chose : que le boulot soit bien fait et dans la bonne humeur.

« Alors, Alice, qu'est-ce que tu révises ? demanda Harry à la jeune fille qui tenait le comptoir.

-Philosophie allemande du dix neuvième siècle. Schopenhauer, Nietzsche… en fait, ils s'inspirent beaucoup des philosophes grecs mais vont plus loin dans l'analyse. J'ai une fiche d'analyse à faire dans une semaine, expliqua-t-elle.

-Bon courage alors. »

La sonnette, une petite clochette installée en haut de la porte d'entrée, sonna. Un nouveau client entra. Blondie, accompagné d'une magnifique femme blonde aux yeux transperçants. Son rendez-vous agréé par maman. Et le blond avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Harry s'avança vers eux et salua Drago d'une poigné de main vigoureuse. Malefoy lui criait à l'aide avec son regard, ce qui amusa encore plus Potter.

« Une table dans la salle ou une qui donne dans la rue ?

-Une table privée, serveur, répliqua la femme hautaine.

-Où tu veux Harry tant que tu m'apportes un mug de café. Et un muffin, triple chocolat.

-Va t'asseoir à ta place habituelle alors. Et vous, mademoiselle, que voulez-vous ?

-Je doute que ce bouge ne me serve les mets délicats dont je suis habituée.

-Charrrrmante. On dirait toi lorsqu'on s'est vu pour la première fois, Blondie.

-C'est Drago Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy pour vous. Arrêtez d'être si malpoli ! réfuta la femme blonde.

- Charrrrmant. J'apporte cela tout de suite, continua Harry avec un sourire. »

Potter vit Drago installée sa compagne puis se diriger vers lui, une envie de meurtre plaqué son sur visage habituellement lisse.

« Alors, comme se passe ta soirée ?

-Harry, met trois doses de whisky dans mon café. Ou change le café pour de l'alcool, ce que tu veux.

-J'ai pas la licence, Blondie. Désolé. Juste du café alors ?

-C'était l'horreur. Du début à la fin. Elle est infecte avec tout le monde, comme tu as pu le voir…

-Ben, toi aussi tu étais infect.

-Chut. Je parle.

-Je savais que te présenter Ginny était une mauvaise idée. Mais, continue, je te prie.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler d'elle, des cadeaux qu'elle adore recevoir, de l'attention qu'elle adore recevoir. De nos projets d'avenir ensemble. Même de notre contrat de mariage !

-Cette fille à une araignée dans le plafond.

-Oui, elle est cinglée. Je vais la baiser et lui dire au revoir à jamais.

-Quel romantisme. Et dire que les filles se plaignent parce que plus personne n'a ton doigté en relations amoureuse.

-Oh la ferme Potter. Donne moi du café, j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

-Je crois qu'elle veut que tu reviennes. Je t'apporte ton remontant tout de suite, Blondie. Sourie et retourne voir le monstre.

-Je te déteste.

-Mais j'ai le café, personne ne me déteste, Blondie, rien que pour cela.

-Arg… »

Ce dernier son fit encore plus sourire Harry. D'habitude, Drago était impassible. Qu'il soit en colère amusait beaucoup Harry. Non, plus que cela. Il jubilait, voilà le mot correct. Harry Potter jubilait de voir dans quel pétrin son ami s'était fourré.

« … non mais il n'y a pas à être aimable avec les petits gentes, Drago chéri. Ce ne sont que des insectes qui nous servent à devenir riches, c'est tout. »

Harry retint un rire en la cachant sous une quinte de toux factice.

« Du vent, serveur ! Je ne tiens pas à tomber malade. Drago, chéri, je suis sûre que notre union, l'union de nos deux familles sera fabuleuse. J'ai déjà vu votre manoir et je dois dire qu'il correspond tout à fait à mon style de… »

Harry s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans la réserve où il put laisser éclater son rire. D'accord, ce n'était pas drôle pour Drago, mais le blabla que déblatérait son pauvre rencard était absolument hilarant. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il alla rejoindre Alice au comptoir et fit payer les clients qui avaient fini de consommer. Voir son ami se dépatouiller dans ce qui semble être une sacrée bonne erreur le mettait d'une humeur éclatante. C'était si bon de rire du malheur des autres.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsque la clochette sonna encore une fois. Il demanda d'une voix blanche à Alice d'aller chercher Hermione là-haut et s'approcha du couple qui venait d'entrer dans sa petite boutique adorée.

« Potter »

Salope eut envie de réponde Harry. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que, malgré tout, c'était la mère de son fils.

Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Sally. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je sais ce que tu as fait à New York lorsque tu as disparu. Alors, maintenant, rends-moi mon fils. Tout de suite.

-Salope »

Non, cette fois-ci elle le méritait. Mais c'était aussi pour la vie.

Salope de Sally. Salope de vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : ça va bien tout le monde ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pas de Lucius cette fois –une remarque a été faite comme quoi il était doux. Dans le prochain chapitre, il sera calculateur et manipulateur-, mais Sally-Ann entre en scène. Ah oui, les couples. Je les aime bien, moi, surtout Charly/Luna. Ils vont bien ensembles, non ? Remus qui a deux enfants. Vous apprenez ensuite que Harry en veut à mort à Sirius –leur relation est très complexe-. Un mariage prend l'eau –ça arrive-. J'ai aussi lancé quelques indices sur le passé de Harry (ça vous intrigue, hein ?). En même temps, le passé de Harry, sa disparition plutôt, est le fil conducteur d'une bonne partie de la fic. Alors, je le garde sous le coude.

Quelques questions qui ont été posées. Pourquoi Blondie? Surnom stupide, je suis bien d'accord. Les Weasley sont une fratrie très soudée. Drago s'est moqué de l'un d'eux devant deux autres des leurs, ils se vengent. Vous remarquerez que seuls les Weasley premiers se moquent -oui, c'est un surnom de moquerie- de lui. Pas Molly, ni Arthur, ni Rémus. Pour les enfants, eh bien, ils imitent. Pour Harry, c'est un mécanisme de défense, pour ne pas trop laisser apprcoher Drago. Un peu de patiente, Malefoy junior va récupérer sa verve dans le prochain chapitre et demander l'arrêt de ce surnom stupide. J'ai horreur des surnoms, personnellement, mais d'autres personnes les utilisent. Ne pas montrer la diversité du monde dans mes écrits semble restreindre le champ. Je n'aime pas le droit, dois-je le mettre de côté? Je n'aime pas les gens intolérants, dois-je les mettre de côté? Il y a toujours une histoire derrière chaque personnage qui le modère.

Ensuite, oui, Harry est mélancolique, le stade avant la dépression. Il a des raisons pour. Ca peut en enerver quelques uns. En même temps, on le montre le plus souvent optimiste à l'extrème et moi, ça m'énerve. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il a traversé, que ce soit dans le texte original ou ce que j'ai lu, une bonne petite dépression me semble la voie la plus logique pour lui. L'auto-apitoiement aussi d'ailleurs, parce que c'est rire de soi même.

La question principale qui est posée est à propos de Jude. Le procès occupera quatre chapitres sur dix. Je ne dirai pas ce qu'il se passera bien sûr, mais dans ce chapitre, j'ai bien précisé que le passé de Harry était inattaquable. Il l'est. Tout dépendra de la façon dont les arguments seront proposés, en gros, ça va être la bataille entre Hermione et Penélope plus que la guerre entre le père et la mère.

Ah oui, Astoria est caricaturale. Elle n'est apparu que peu de temps et c'est fait exprès. Pourquoi? Parce que même les plus caricaturaux des personnages ont une histoire. Et une fille comme ça, j'en ai rencontré une donc ça existe. Mais après quelques discussions, elle était bien plus profonde que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraitre. Et Astoria sera bien plus profonde que les quelques lignes de discours qu'elle a eu.

Et enfin, une précision. Le terme ethnologie est purement français. C'est le deuxième stade d'étude, casé entre l'ethnographie et l'anthropologie. Dans les pays anglophones, le terme employé est anthropology. J'ai sciement utilisé ethnologie pour signifié le niveau de recherche de Charly. En effet, l'ethnologie étudie une société par un objet choisi (institutions, religion, économie, relations sociales...). L'anthropologie, au niveau français, compare deux sociétés -qui peuvent être comparables, bien entendu-. L'anthropology équivaut alors à l'ethnologie française. Et comme j'utlise tous les termes français, vous voyez d'où vient mon choix.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _The garden of Everything_ » (Steve Conte et Maaya Sakamoto ; Kanno/Jensen). Vous verrez Poudlard et son équipe professorale, Drago découvrant _One Piece _pour de vrai, un pan du passé de Harry revient en force, la retour d'une blonde et Jude.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko54<strong> : merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Merci aussi pour ton nom. A bientôt.

**Sixtine** : merci pour ton mot avant tout. La suite, la voici la voilà, et j'espère que tu auras passé un bon moment. A bientôt

**Val** : merci, j'espère que le second chapitre t'a conforté dans ton avis. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt.

**Phane** : Merci. Oui, Lulu est assez spécial mais son caractère va revenir au galop bientôt. Je vois la remarque que tu m'as dite, j'espère que dans ce chapitre ce problème ne persistera plus. Merci de me le dire, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt.

Je remercie aussi **Ours en peluche**, **Gemini no vanou**, **Brigitte26**, **NarcizaPottermalfoy**, **annalysa-black**, **Orlinac**, **Angel of Dark Wings**, **Petit-dragon 50**, **hopeless mitsuki** et **caence**, ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

A dans un mois!


	3. Partie 3

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Putain de bordel de merde. Voici ma pensée pendant trois longues semaines. Ma main droite a été inutilisable pendant ce laps de temps et je suis droitière. Cela a été l'horreur. Donc, parce que ça va mieux et que je ne sais pas si demain ça sera mieux ou pire, je publie ce chapitre maintenant. Au cas où. Ce troisième chapitre fini de planter le décor et tous les mystères et secrets que chaque personnage peut avoir –sauf ceux qui ne sont pas encore apparu, bien sûr-.

**Conseil de musique **: La BO d'Anastasia, KISS « _I was made for loving you_ », U2, Beatles, Queen et, parce que c'est presque Noël, « _Christmas is all around_ » de Billy Mack –vient du film Love Actually-. Et bien sûr, « _The garden of Everything_ » (Steve Conte et Maaya Sakamoto)

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

_« Potter »_

_Salope eut envie de réponde Harry. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que, malgré tout, c'était la mère de son fils._

_Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins._

_« Sally. Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

_-Je sais ce que tu as fait à New York lorsque tu as disparu. Alors, maintenant, rends-moi mon fils. Tout de suite._

_-Salope »_

_Non, cette fois-ci elle le méritait. Mais c'était aussi pour la vie._

_Salope de Sally. Salope de vie._

* * *

><p>Partie III<p>

« _The garden of Everything_ »

* * *

><p>Harry était en colère. C'était assez rare pour être noté. Vous savez ce qui était encore plus rare ? Qu'il soit enragé. De toute sa vie, Harry Potter n'avait été enragé que deux fois. La première fois lorsque son très cher et estimé Oncle avait désigné sa mère de pute et la seconde fois… la seconde fois était un souvenir qui ne devait pas faire surface. Surtout en ce moment.<p>

« Mais quelles photos, Sally ? Et tu ne me présentes pas ton compagnon ? lança calmement Harry, en sortant son portable et en envoyant un texto.

-Des photos sordides de toi, par terre, avec une parure des plus intéressantes et totalement nu. »

Harry passa de la colère à la rage pour la troisième fois de sa vie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, eh bien, il ne serait pas convenable. Mais Jude était au milieu de tout cela. Alors, il serra les dents et respira fortement.

« Je suis sûr que ces sordides photos sont des montages, Sally. Qui est cet homme qui t'accompagne ?

-Mon mari, le Docteur Kilian Hawke, un homme respectable, lui. Donc, rend-moi mon fils, tout de suite ! lança la femme aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux noirs.

-Mademoiselle Perks, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, intervint Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés et une paire de lunettes de mise sur son nez.

-Hey, c'est vous qui m'avez fait signer ces papiers à la noix !

-Ma chérie, calme toi voyons, dit pour la première fois le docteur.

-Je suis l'avocate de Monsieur Potter, Maître Hermione Granger. Et vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Alors je vous prierai de partir, maintenant.

-Ma femme veut son fils. Vous le lui avez enlevé de force et notre enquête sur le passé de votre client est éloquent. Vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner ce procès, Maître, autant vous rendre à cette évidence.

-Monsieur… ?

-Docteur Hawke. Et ma femme a pris mon nom de famille.

-Bien entendu. Ma procédure était tout ce qu'il y a de légal. Quand au passé d'Harry, il est inattaquable. Nous nous reverrons au procès que je compte bien gagner. Maintenant, veuillez partir de cet endroit et ne plus harceler mon client, dit, avec véhémence, Hermione.

-Nous nous reverrons donc au procès, Maître, dit Hawke en tendant à la femme une enveloppe jaune. Monsieur Potter. Viens ma chérie.

-J'arracherai mon fils de tes pattes diaboliques, Potter ! lança Sally-Ann en se laissant entraîner par son mari.

-On verra Sally, on verra. »

Finalement, ils partirent. Non sans lancer une œillade rancunière pour Harry. Celui-ci ordonna aux cuisiniers et serveurs de fermer la boutique pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ce problème. Surtout qu'Hermione voulait des réponses. Alors, il monta dans son appartement et se servit un verre d'alcool. Normalement, il ne buvait pas chez lui mais aujourd'hui, il en avait grandement besoin.

Hermione s'installa dans le canapé qu'elle avait quitté depuis peu et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Plusieurs clichés y étaient. Toutes étaient centré sur son ami dans le plus simple appareil et humilié. L'avocate en elle lui criait que ces photos lui feront perdre la garde de son enfant. L'amie en elle se disait que les apparences étaient trompeuses. La femme en elle était révoltée. La personne toute entière avait des questions.

« Est-ce que ces photos sont vraies, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en les passant au maître des lieux

-Ouai, répondit celui-ci en jetant un petit coup d'œil. Mais elles sont biaisées.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces années ? Où étais-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai fais. Mais j'étais à New York. A vrai dire, c'est là que …

-Qu'il m'a rencontré, Hermione, lança une voix nouvelle.

-Severus. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que Harry a fait, non ? J'ai des doutes depuis deux ans mais là… pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le savoir ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-La confiance n'est pas remise en question, Hermione. C'est qu'on ne peut pas vous le dire. Essayez de comprendre cela.

-Tu risques de perdre la garde de Jude avec ces révélations. J'ai besoin de savoir où je mets les pieds, Harry James Potter ! exigea Hermione

-Et je ne peux pas te le dire, Hermione Jane Granger. Alors range ta curiosité dans un coin et fait ton boulot, compris ? »

C'était dit sur un ton tellement dur que sa meilleure amie le gifla et partit dans sa chambre. Harry s'effondra encore plus, cachant les photos et buvant encore plus. Severus s'assit près de lui, mettant son bras ses les épaules du plus jeunes et regardant les photos incriminantes silencieusement.

« Il y a eut des fuites.

-Sûr.

-Tu sais qui ça peut être ?

-A ton avis, Sev ? Qui est assez stupide pour faire cela ?

-Fudge. Je préviendrai l'équipe, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

-Oh, Severus. Tu t'en es vraiment persuadé, non ? »

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tôt, Drago prit congé d'Astoria en voyant la dispute entre Harry et celle qui devait être Sally Ann. Il fit aussi la bêtise de dire qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée et qu'il serait heureux de la revoir, le genre de fadaises qu'il sortait habituellement aux femmes insipides qui plaisaient tellement à sa mère. C'était des phrases routinières. C'était aussi une erreur grossière pour quelqu'un d'aussi organisé et rationnel que Drago. Mais c'était malheureusement trop tard aussi.<p>

Alors qu'Astoria insista pour que leur soirée continue, Severus Rogue passa en vitesse devant lui avant de monter les marches qui menaient à l'appartement dessus quatre à quatre. Son parrain avait toujours l'apparence d'un homme posé, jamais pressé. Une autre illusion que Drago s'était imaginé venait de tomber.

« Oui, Astoria, je t'appelle demain, sans faute.

-Sinon, je t'appellerai. Les hommes n'ont pas toujours à faire le premier pas. Et je ne te laisserai pas filer, Drago chéri. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il réussit à la voir prendre un taxi. Soufflant de soulagement, il se retourna et monta doucement l'escalier. La porte n'était pas fermée et deux personnes discutaient. Deux hommes. Severus et Harry. L'un avait le ton inquiet et l'autre affligé. Cassé même. Devait-il les interrompre ? Eh bien, il pourrait peut être glaner quelques informations sur leur rencontre. Ca ne faisait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

« … es vraiment persuadé, non ? demanda tristement Harry.

-Je l'ai vu mourir. Harry, crois moi, tu l'as tué. Il est mort. Point final. martela Severus.

-Oh non, Sev. Il est vivant et il attend patiemment de revenir. Et de m'avoir.

-Harry. Tu l'as poignardé en plein dans la carotide. J'ai vu le sang giclé. Je l'ai vu se vider de son sang. Il. Est. Mort.

-Non, je le sens dans mon corps. Il est vivant. »

Mais qui était ce Il ? Et Harry a tué ? Comment ça, son ami avait _tué ?_ Et son parrain y était mêlé ?

« S'il était vivant, Harry, pourquoi vit-il sous les radars ?

-C'est un fin stratège. Un fin stratège qui est patient. »

Le dernier mot était dit avec une telle haine que Drago en eut un frisson. Non, rectification, de la haine mélangée à de la tristesse.

« Je le sais pertinemment, Harry. Je le sais même plus que toi, continua Severus en prenant Harry plus franchement dans ses bras.

-Il va revenir pour moi, hein ? Il est en vie et il va revenir pour moi ?

-Oh, Harry… je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Ni moi, ni King. Il ne s'approchera pas de toi. Quand aux photos, je vais voir d'où vient la fuite et la colmater. Mais prépare-toi. Au cas où.

-Me préparer à quoi, Sev ?

-A ce que la vérité sorte, durant le procès.

-Je sais. Je sais.

-Potter jusqu'au bout des cheveux. A s'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas à blâmer. Bien que je ne me souvienne pas de cette attitude chez ton père. Plutôt chez ta mère.

-Oh, arrête de faire comme si tu haïssais mon père. Vous vous êtes entendus, finalement.

-Ouai, finalement. Il a fallu beaucoup d'alcool, de patience de la part de ta mère et de temps. Oui, on y est arrivé mais…

-Ils sont morts.

-Et la vie m'a amené à New York, dit dans un souffle Severus.

-Quelques années plus tard, la vie m'a amené à New York. »

New York. C'était la clé. Il s'était passé quelque chose à New York, Drago en était certain. Qui était ce King ? Et, bon Dieu, que s'était-il passé ?

Lorsque Harry craqua dans les bras de Severus, Drago s'en alla. Ca devenait trop intime. Ils étaient trop intimes.

Et il en était jaloux.

* * *

><p>La journée avait si bien commencée pour Drago. Sentir le corps chaud de Jade, l'embrasser sur l'épaule, se lever, prendre une douche, s'habiller, manger, se préparer, prendre un taxi, arriver à sept heures dans son bureau et commencer à éplucher les comptes de l'entreprise. Normalement, c'était aux comptables de le faire mais Drago avait une philosophie : dit moi ce que tu dépenses, je te dirais qui tu es. Ainsi, Malfoy junior se chargeait de regarder attentivement les énormes livres de compte. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Et Drago, quelques heures plus tard, avait bien besoin de son remontant quotidien, aussi appelé café.<p>

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai un visiteur pour vous. Un certain Blaise Zabini.

-Merci Madame Pince, veuillez le faire monter.

-Bien »

Le directeur financier de la firme rangea rapidement son bureau avant l'arrivée de la tempête Zabini. Il avait beau adoré son meilleur ami, Blaise amenait toujours les problèmes avec lui. Bon, ça mettait un peu de piquant dans la vie assez morne de Drago, mais quand même !

« Salut Dray ! Comment ça va ? Comme je suis content de te voir ? Ca va, pas trop dépaysé ? En même temps, Londres, New York, ça se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Oh, moi ? Eh bien, je suis le meilleur, tout le monde s'arrache mes mains en or et… »

Et c'était une vraie pipelette. En même temps, Blaise avait sorti Drago de pas mal de pétrins, notamment ceux avec Pansy. Ah, Pansy. Niveau folie, elle battait tous les records celle là.

« Stop ! Bonjour Blaise, je vais bien merci. Londres ne me dépayse pas. Je suis content pour toi. Assis-toi, je t'en prie et modère ton débit de parole.

-Rah, Dray, toujours aussi froid. Bon, merci, je viens de faire une transplantation et je suis crevé. Bon, qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé dans ta vie morne et sans couleurs ? »

Drago grogna. Oui, un Malefoy ne devait pas grogner mais devant Blaise, il n'y avait pas le choix. Même son père le faisait ! Blaise Zabini était le fils de la très célèbre top model Gloria St James et du très riche homme d'affaire Saphir Zabini, mort il y avait maintenant vingt ans. Blaise avait la peau de couleur chocolat au lait, les yeux verts de son père et le magnétisme de sa mère. Charmeur, intelligent, il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Je me suis fait un ami.

-Attends. TU as décidé de te faire un ami ? C'est tout nouveau ça. Je me rappelle que je t'ai collé pendant trois mois avant que tu daignes me serrer la main. »

Que voulez-vous, Blaise gagnait toujours.

« J'ai changé, Blaise. Il s'appelle Harry, il tient le salon de thé qui nous livre les cafés et…

-Oh, c'est encore plus tordant. Quelque en dessous de ta catégorie sociale. J'ai hâte de rencontrer la perle rare, se moqua le chirurgien.

-Je t'emmerde. »

Les insultes venaient du temps passé avec Zabini. Ce n'était certes pas Malefoy, mais c'était la seule façon de s'en tirer sans trop de problème. Et avec une psyché encore valide par le conseil des psychiatres du pays.

« Et ta nouvelle petite amie ? C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

-Et toi, toujours à papillonner ?

-Ah, Dray chéri, j'ai encore tout mon temps avant de me caser. C'était quoi son nom déjà… Ass quelque chose.

-Blaise ! C'était Astoria et il n'y aura pas de suite. Tu en as de la chance toi…

-Quoi, d'avoir une mère qui m'encourage à papillonner et ne chercher pas à me caser avec les filles les plus timbrées qu'ils soient ?

-BLAISE !

-Roh, Drakichou…

-On avait banni ce surnom pour une bonne raison, Blaise.

-Ah, cette bonne vieille Pansy. Je me demande comment elle va… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle s'était fait refaire les seins, le nez, les joues, les dents, les…

-La ferme Zabini. Viens visiter les locaux…

-Et comme ça, je devrai bien me comporter. Rah, Dray, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. »

Bon, Blaise était chiant, certes. Mais il amusait grandement Drago et ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs du pensionnat de Suisse. Ils sortirent tous deux du bureau et se dirigèrent vers celui de Lucius.

« Bombes à trois heures. Bombes de chez bombes par ailleurs… je sens que je vais bi…

-Blaise Zabini, voici Fleur Weasley-Delacourt et elle est mariée. N'essaye même pas, prévient Drago. Fleur. Comment vas-tu ?

-Drago. Bonjour. Bien et toi ? répondit doucement Fleur. Voici ma petite sœur, Gabrielle. Elle vient d'obtenir une place d'interne à St Mangouste.

-Oh, quelle coïncidence, c'est justement là que je travaille, ravissante Fleur. Je serai plus que ravi de faire visiter l'hôpital à votre délicieuse sœur…

-Vu votre caractère, vous êtes chirurgien. Et votre arrogance, j'hésite entre neurochirurgien et chirurgien cardiaque. Pas assez tête pour neuro, vous vous occupez donc des cœurs, répondit la jeune femme doucement avec un doux sourire. »

Drago apprécia dès cet instant Gabrielle Delacourt. C'était si rare des filles qui démontaient Blaise que Malefoy appréciait délicatement ce spectacle.

« Ah, okay. Ma proposition tient toujours, Mademoiselle Delacourt, continua Blaise, pas vexé pour un sou et en faisant une courbette. Que faites-vous là bas ?

-Médecine générale, dit sèchement Gabrielle. Fleur, quand est-ce que Harry vient ? J'ai hâte de le revoir, cela fait si longtemps.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder. Ah, Hermione, regarde qui est là !

-Gaby, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama l'avocate. Tu es magnifique.

-Toi aussi, Hermione. Tu es même radieuse. Je suis si contente de te voir. »

Gabrielle était en effet magnifique. Aussi belle que sa sœur mais dans un autre style. Ses courts cheveux blonds encadraient délicatement son visage d'une symétrie parfaite. Son teint de pèche, ses lèvres rouges et ses grands yeux bleus comblaient le portrait. Elle était plus petite que sa sœur mais tout aussi bien proportionnée.

Drago retourna la tête pour voir entrer dans le bureau de son père deux hommes, visiblement père et fils, en surpoids. Ils ressemblaient tous deux à des hippopotames et paraissaient pas très futés. Pour que son père reçoive de telles personnes, selon l'avis de Drago absolument écœurante, cela devait être très juteux.

Madame Pince arriva vers lui pour lui dire qu'il devait tout de suite aller dans le bureau de son père. Cela tombait bien car Harry venait d'arriver avec les cafés et pâtisseries. Il salua de loin Fleur, Hermione et Gabrielle et entra dans le bureau juste avant Drago.

Les deux pachydermes étaient assis sur les chaises qui n'en finissaient pas de tanguer.

« Salut à tous. Les cafés sont là ! salua avec entrain Harry. »

Son sourire se sauva à la vitesse de la lumière en voyant les deux monstrueux hommes. Oui, les Malefoy jugeaient sur l'apparence et ils se trompaient rarement. Cela faisait parti des règles. Et oui, il y avait des règles.

« Potter. Toujours pas mort ? demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire sardonique. »

Harry, son nouvel ami –oui, c'est redondant mais on s'en fichait- devint livide et lâcha tous les paquets qu'il avait dans la main. Sa respiration s'accentua et ses yeux s'agrandir. De peur.

« Lucius, j'ai les comptes rendus des ingénieurs et je… commença Severus avant de s'arrêter net devant les deux nouveaux arrivants. »

Drago avait vu son parrain trois fois en colère. Enfin, son parrain ne s'était mis en colère que trois fois contre lui. Et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir.

« Severus, Drago, je vous présente Vernon Dursley et son fils Dudley. Nous allons faire affaire avec leur entreprise, dit froidement Lucius.

-Non. »

On ne disait jamais non à Lucius Malefoy, Severus le savait bien. Mais là, c'était trop, qu'importe ce que son ami lui disait. Ou son patron au choix. Car lorsque Lucius voulait un marché, il l'emportait. Alors, Rogue laissa échapper ce non et se précipita pour soutenir Harry. Et Vernon continua ses insinuations.

« Je vois que tu t'es bien servi de ton cul, Potter. Finalement, tu ne sais que faire cela. Mais je suis déçu, j'aurai cru qu'une crevure comme toi aurait débarrassé le plancher de ce monde merveilleux comme tes parents ont eu l'amabilité de le faire.

-Dursley, fermez-là. N'insultez plus jamais Lily, persiffla –oui, exactement, persiffla !- Severus. Ou James mais c'est moins important.

-Ah, l'ami alcoolique de cette pute de Lily. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas employé Lucius, en tout cas, je ne travaillerai pas avec lui, continua la pachyderme. »

Drago était perdu. Totalement à la ramasse. D'abord la conversation sur New York et maintenant ça. Mais quel passé Harry avait-il ?

« Vernon, asseyez-vous. Je ne renverrai pas Severus mais il ne travaillera pas avec vous, dit posément Lucius Malefoy.

-Bien entendu, cela va de soi, renchéri Dursley senior.

-Lucius, j'ai besoin de vos signatures sur les… commença Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. Vous ! Que font-ils ici ? Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Et voici maintenant le rebus de cette école pourrie…

-Je voudrai que Drago reste dans mon bureau avec les Dursley. Le reste peut partir, dit Lucius en faisant un geste négligé de la main. »

Hermione était scandalisée. Cela se voyait à ses yeux. Elle était prête à écraser les Dursley avec ses talons hauts. Elle avait un regard de tueuse, en gros, une parfaite avocate. Et elle faisait peur à Drago. Malefoy junior suivit quand même le groupe des yeux qui soutenait son nouvel ami. Gabrielle et Fleur le rejoignit. Ce fut tout ce qu'il vit car la porte se referma. Alors, il se retourna, plaqua un sourire d'affaire sur son visage et s'avança vers le bureau immense de son père.

« Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy, directeur financier de la compagnie Serpentard, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main au plus vieux.

-Vernon Dursley, directeur de Grunning, bien entendu. Et voici mon bras droit, mon fils Dudley. Alors, Lucius, ou en étions-nous avant cette plus que désagréable interruption. »

Ce crétin de pachyderme allait réellement affronter deux Malefoy en mal de caféine ? Oui, il était cinglé. En tout cas, il paraissait drôlement atteint.

« Comment va votre femme, Lucius ? demanda avec un drôle de sourire Vernon. »

Et nous avons atteint des sommets d'imbécilités ! Tout le monde à Londres savait que le couple Malefoy divorçait et que ça se passait très, mais alors très mal. Lucius ne se départi pas de son sourire et répondit poliment à la question posée. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Drago commença à se poser des questions. Grunning ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ni des Dursley d'ailleurs. Surement des petits bourgeois. Donc, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi puissants que la famille Malefoy. Mais alors, pourquoi son père se laissait-il faire ?

Après deux heures de discussion qui aurait fait pleurer n'importe qui –sauf les Malefoy-, les Dursley prirent –enfin !- congés.

« Eh bien, à bientôt alors. Ce n'est pas pour dire mais vous avez vraiment l'air de tapettes, les Malefoy ! »

Ce fut avec cette dernière phrase que Vernon s'éclipsa. Et Lucius continua de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte claquer. Il se pencha vers son téléphone et appela Hermione, lui demandant de vite revenir. Le bureau fut plongé dans le silence pendant un quart d'heure. Drago pouvait se targuer d'être la personne qui connaissait le mieux Lucius Malefoy mais là, il était complètement largué. Son père, le guerrier du monde des affaires s'était laissé marcher sur les pieds _en souriant _!

« Quoi, Lucius ! lança hargneusement Hermione. »

Ne jamais énerver une femme enceinte. Ne jamais énerver une femme enceinte et avocate. En gros, pour les sept prochains mois, ne jamais au grand jamais énerver Hermione Granger-Weasley.

« Pouvez-vous appelez votre belle sœur. J'ai un travail bien rémunéré pour elle.

-Oh, Lucius, il me faudra plus que cela pour vous aider.

-Je veux écraser les Dursley et leur petite entreprise ridicule. Je veux qu'ils soient à la fin ruinés, socialement et financièrement. Qu'ils soient au bord du gouffre, dit tout doucement Lucius. Je veux qu'ils payent.

-Non, là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'explications, intervient Drago. C'est quoi cette mascarade ?

-Les Dursley ont élevé Harry. Par très bien par ailleurs, raconta Hermione.

-Ils ont osé traiter mon fils de tapette. Je veux qu'ils soient plus bas que terre, essorés de tout leur argent, qu'ils soient désignés comme étant le ridicule, continua Lucius. Je veux que leur nom soit le synonyme de déshonneur…

-Mais pourquoi les avoir invités, Père ?

-Parce que, mon fils, Lors Parkinson et ne fait pas cette tête, m'a dit il y a trois jours que Vernon Dursley, dans sa grande sagesse, nous avait insultés. Nous, les Malefoy. Personne ne s'attaque aux Malefoy sans en payer les conséquences.

-Je vais de suite appeler Ginny pour qu'elle fouille dans le passé pas très reluisant des Dursley, dit Hermione avant de rejoindre son bureau.

-Que ce soient des personnes horribles est un plus, continua Lucius dans son délire.

-Elle est partie Père. C'est quoi l'autre raison ?

-Oh, mon cher fils, tu ne me connais que trop bien. Disons que cette compagnie et cette famille m'agace depuis longtemps. Tu n'es peut être pas allé à Poudlard mais moi, j'y suis allé.

-Et… ?

-Lorsque j'ai repris cette entreprise, elle était en guerre contre une autre, dirigée par Joshua Potter. Oui, les même Potter, c'était le grand père de Harry. J'adorai l'affronter, le voir plier, le voir s'effondrer…

-Père !

-Hum, oui. Bref, James a repris la société à ses vingt ans. Il est mort peu de temps après. La compagnie s'est effondrée après la gestion calamiteuse du conseil d'administration. Et le monde des affaires est devenu ennuyant.

-Qu'elle est le nom de l'entreprise ?

-Quidditch.

-Tu l'as avalée voilà dix sept ans, Père. J'ai vu des documents là-dessus.

-Je sais. Et il y a peu, j'ai découvert que l'entreprise avait été sabotée de l'intérieur. Une grande partie des fonds avaient disparu. Bizarrement, au même moment, Grunning connaissait une croissante extraordinaire.

-Tu penses que les Dursley ont utilisé l'argent de Harry pour cela ? Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Harry ?

-Oh, il le sait déjà, j'en suis persuadé. Mais, comme tu l'as vu, il a une peur bleue des Dursley, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. J'ai bien l'intention d'écrabouiller le connard qui m'a pris mon amusement premier. »

Ah, voilà, ça, ça ressemblait à son père. Arrogant, sûr de lui, un peu mégalomaniaque, rancunier. Drago était rassuré, son père était toujours le Roi de la plus grande entreprise du Royaume-Uni. Et d'une des plus grandes dans le monde entier. Manipulateur, calculateur même, revanchard. Le monde de Drago était sauvé, son père était resté exactement le même.

Les Dursley allaient avoir très mal. A cette pensée, Drago sourit. Il avait les mêmes traits de caractères que son père. Ecraser les autres par exemple était son passe temps favori, en dehors du sexe.

Oh oui, les Dursley allaient payer. S'attaquer aux Malefoy, et puis quoi encore ? Les traiter de tapettes, se moquer d'eux ? D'ici un an, ils ne seront rien. Drago en fit le pari.

Et il n'avait jamais perdu un seul de ses paris.

* * *

><p>Ce fut dans la dernière semaine de novembre que Jude entra à Poudlard. Pendant des siècles, l'entrée dans cette très réputée école se faisait à onze ans, lors de la sixième. Néanmoins, depuis quelques années maintenant, une école de préparation très sélective à Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes. Cette école était dirigée par les sœurs Patil qui avait étudié la même année que Harry.<p>

Poudlard avait des locaux un peu particuliers. C'était en effet un vieux château du XIIIème siècle au sud de Londres. A partir de l'entrée au collège, il y avait la possibilité pour les étudiants d'être internes. L'endroit était entouré d'un vaste parc, d'un lac et de pleins de passages secrets. C'était un lieu magique.

Harry frappa à la porte des deux directrices et entendit un 'entrez'. Il sourit doucement à Jude qui était surexcité. Dans la pièce, il y avait une des jumelles ainsi qu'un père et son fils. Bien entendu, il fallait que ce soit eux. William et son père. La poisse des Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

« Qu'est-ce que cette tapette et son gnome fait ici ? s'exclama le père.

-Et c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas vous accepter, Monsieur Smith. Je vous prierai de quittez les lieux maintenant, intervint Parvati Patil.

-Mais c'est proprement scandaleux ! J'espère qu'au moins ce petit microbe ne saura pas…

-Salut Jude, continua Parvati. Prêt pour ton premier jour !

-Bonjour Madame la directrice. Oui, fin prêt. Je commence par quoi ?

-Maths. Désolé pour toi je sais que tu détestes cela. Salut Harry, contente de te revoir. Cela fait si longtemps, dit la directrice en prenant Potter dans ses bras.

-La dernière réunion d'ancien élève. Il y a cinq ans, Parvati. Comment va Padma ?

-Elle est grippée. Je te donne l'emploi du temps, tu pourras accompagner ton fils ? J'ai bien peur de devoir utiliser la force pour sortir Monsieur Smith d'ici.

-Sûr, pas de soucis.

-Oh, et Albus attend ta visite. Va savoir pourquoi.

-Merci. A bientôt !

-Au revoir Madame la directrice, salua poliment Jude.

-Messieurs Potter. »

Harry prit la main de son fils et le mena rapidement vers la salle de cours. Ah, les maths, enseigner par la délicieuse Professeure McGonagall, directrice des Griffondors. Une femme qui approchait les soixante dix ans, sévère mais juste. Que de souvenirs !

« Monsieur Potter, bienvenu à Poudlard. Monsieur Potter, contente de vous revoir. J'espère que votre fils n'a pas pris de vous. Ou de son grand-père, salua la professeure.

-Eh bien, difficile à dire. Je dirai qu'il tient de ma mère. Bon courage ! Passe une bonne journée Jude et soit gentil.

-Ben, je le suis toujours ! Bye Papa ! »

Jude alla sans peur dans la classe se présenter sous le regard de son père. L'enfant allait manger à la cantine. Et dans quelques années, il dormira ici tous les soirs. C'était dur pour Harry de laisser partir comme ça son enfant. Qui ne paraissait pas trop traumatisé en plus.

Potter décida de se balader un peu dans l'école. Chaque endroit avait un souvenir encré dans la mémoire du visiteur. L'endroit où il était devenu ami avec Ron. Celui où il était devenu ami avec Hermione. Son premier baiser. Sa première retenue. Les bêtises qu'il avait faites. Les blagues aussi. Les histoires sur ses parents. Des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs.

Il finit par arriver à la grande vitrine des trophées des clinquantes dernières années. Avant, c'était stocké dans une salle un peu plus loin qu'il avait nettoyé un bon nombre de fois. La médaille de son père, les résultats de sa mère, sa propre médaille. S'il remontait un peu, il pouvait même voir la médaille de son grand-père. Sacrée famille, les Potter. Il voyait aussi un Severus plus jeune enlaçant sa mère : les deux meilleurs résultats de toute la Grande Bretagne de 1978. Record toujours à battre. Son parrain, pour le nombre de retenus qu'il avait eu pendant toute sa scolarité. Même Lucius avait le droit à une photo. Lui-même entouré de Ron et d'Hermione. Bill et Charly pour leurs exploits au football.

« Je savais que je te trouverai là, Harry. »

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'illustre école Poudlard se tenait à ses côtés. Approchant les quatre-vingt dix années, l'homme était une institution dans ces lieux. Ses longs cheveux blancs et sa longues barbe toute aussi blanche le faisait ressembler à un père Noël. Surtout avec le costume rouge sang et or qu'il arborait. Ses tenues étaient toutes… spéciales. Il était très connu pour cela. Pour cela et pour son intelligence aigue.

« Bonjour Albus. Comment allez-vous ?

-Fort bien mon enfant. Et toi ?

-Bof. Jude est heureux. La séparation va être difficile pour moi, c'est tout.

-Je vois. C'est toujours dur pour les parents de laisser partir leurs enfants. Mais tu le verras ce soir et il te racontera pleins d'histoires sur ce lieu. Ce sera une expérience fantastique pour toi et pour lui.

-Vous savez y faire pour rassurer les parents un peu paniqués.

-C'est le plus gros de mon métier, mon cher. J'ai appris pour la procédure à ton encontre. Veux-tu en parler ?

-En parler devant une tasse de thé et des gâteaux au citron ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ma méthode et elle est plutôt efficace depuis cinquante ans.

-Je préfère parler ici, Albus, dit doucement Harry. Je vous remercie pour le coup de pouce…

-J'ignore ce que Severus a dit mais Jude aurait du venir ici depuis un an. Ses résultats et son comportement cadrait parfaitement avec cette école.

-Le fait que tous les Potter soient passés ici n'a rien à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, Harry. Tu es entré dans cette école par tes capacités seules, rassura Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde dans ta famille y est entré. Ah, je me souviens de ma jeunesse avec Erik. Un sacré bonhomme ton arrière grand-père !

-Est-ce que vous savez ? demanda Harry en se détournant et de la vitrine pour regarder son mentor dans les yeux.

-Bien entendu, Harry. Je sais tout.

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché ?

-Parce rien n'aurait pu t'empêché de le faire. Tu étais têtu, aussi têtu que l'était ta mère. Et c'était le chemin que tu avais choisi. Mon travail est de pousser les élèves à choisir leur chemin à eux et à eux seuls. Tu l'as fait un peu plus tôt que les autres, c'est tout.

-Qui… ?

-J'ai eu des doutes. Et puis j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Severus. Ce fut la seule fois ou il osa hausser le ton avec moi. Mes soupçons se sont donc confirmés en 2000 et selon lui, il était trop tard. Il était même contre l'idée. Mais moi, j'avais confiance en toi, je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

-Vous voulez dire réparer vos erreurs ? C'était bien une de vos erreurs, non ?

-Je vois que tu l'as appris. En effet, une des plus grosses bourdes que j'ai commise. Et que je regrette tous les jours.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Albus. Vous avez beaucoup de responsabilités vous ne pouvez pas vous charger de tout. Mes parents ont pris leurs propres décisions et je suis fier d'eux. Mais…

-Mais à seize ans, tu étais en colère contre eux. Tellement en colère que tu recherchais la vérité. Vérité que je t'avais cachée. Peut être qui si je te l'avais dis…

-A seize ans, je vous aurai dit que oui, j'étais assez grand et tout le barda. Mais maintenant que je suis père, je me dis que vous avez eu raison. Je n'étais pas prêt à affronter la réalité et la vérité. En tout cas, à la prendre sereinement et à faire la paix avec mes origines et moi-même.

-Mais tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as fait. Parce que grâce à ces expériences, tu t'es construit et tu es devenu un homme responsable et respectable. Je suis très fier de toi, Harry, nous le sommes tous ici, déclara solennellement Albus en prenant le plus jeune par les épaules.

-Merci, Albus. Je suis encore en colère contre moi-même mais ça va mieux. Il est temps que je fasse la paix avec moi-même, que je me pardonne. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à regarder la vitrine des trophées. Derrière eux, Monsieur Smith et son fils étaient coursés par Hagrid, le gardien des clés de l'école. C'était vraiment comique comme situation mais ni Albus ni Harry ne la virent.

« Tu sais qu'ici sera toujours chez toi, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je le sais. Merci, Albus. Je dois retourner au salon de thé.

-Oh, d'ailleurs, est-ce que…

-Oui, je vous ferai une tarte au citron avec de la meringue. Je l'amènerai demain, d'accord ?

-Oh, tu es un ange Harry. »

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Jude s'était tellement dépensé qu'il s'était endormi à huit heures du soir. Hermione avait emmené Gabrielle dîner dehors. En effet, la jeune Delacourt était hébergée par Harry, au grand contentement de tout le monde –surtout Jude qui idolâtrait la jeune médecin-. Alors, ce soir, Harry était tout seul. A regarder One Piece. En mangeant une pizza.<p>

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pourtant, Harry n'attendait personne ce soir. Alors, il ne se dépêcha pas d'ouvrir la porte car il détestait par-dessus tout être dérangé pendant One Piece.

« Salut Harry. Je fuis Astoria, tu m'héberges ? »

Blondie. L'heure de l'interrogatoire avait sonné.

* * *

><p>Drago avait passé une journée morose. Il y avait des irrégularités dans les comptes de l'entreprise ce qui l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Avant d'en parler avec son père il devait retrouver qui avait fait cela. A midi, Astoria était passée, le suppliant de l'emmener déjeuner au Plazza. Sa mère était avec elle, ce qui fait que Drago n'avait pas pu refuser. Et pendant deux heures, Astoria et Narcissa discutèrent chiffons, sortie mondaine et autre, alors que Drago avait en tête ces fichues irrégularités. Il dû inventer une excuse bidon pour éviter à un dîner le même soir et se dit qu'il était temps d'aller voir Harry.<p>

Alors, à huit heures pile, il frappa à la porte de son nouvel ami. Il mit un certain temps à venir, le bougre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Harry en bas de pyjama large et de son sweet de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il avait de la sauce tomate autour de sa bouche et la télé parlait japonais.

« Blondie. C'est bien connu que ma maison est un centre d'auberge. Vas-y, entre. Tu veux de la pizza ? »

Drago hocha de la tête et s'installa rapidement sur le canapé. Le dessin animé que regardait Jude passait encore à la télé mais en japonais et pas en anglais. C'était quand même sous-titré.

« Bon, il est temps des questions, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, attaque Blondie.

-Mais c'est quoi ce surnom stupide ! J'en ai marre à la fin que tu m'appelles Blondie à longueur de temps. Même les Weasley l'ont fait. Merde à la fin, j'ai un nom, Drago et j'aimerai que tu l'utilises ! dit froidement Malefoy junior. »

Harry regarda Drago dire sa tirade d'une seule traite, une part de pizza dans la bouche, de la sauce tomate jusque sur son nez.

« Ben, fallait le dire. T'es pas habitué dire aux autres ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, Drago, plus de Blondie. N'empêche que ce jour là, j'aurai pu t'appeler Barbie, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Houa, merci Potter, c'est gentil, dit ironiquement Malefoy. Tu as de la sauce tomate sur le nez.

-Ah, merci. Je suis assez inspiré pour le surnom. Tu veux peut être une explication sur One Piece, non ?

-Jude m'a expliqué. Pirates cherchant un trésor, non ?

-On va dire ça comme ça.

-Et je ne ressemble pas du tout au cuistot, non mais !

-Ben, c'est un dragueur invétéré, raffiné, toujours propre sur lui, blond… jusque là, vous vous ressemblez. Après, tu n'es pas aussi dingue que lui.

-Mais tu as vu ses sourcils ? Ils _s'enroulent_ ? Et pourquoi on ne voit qu'un seul de ses yeux ?

-Ah, c'est un mystère. Il y en a pleins dans One Piece. Là, nous somme dans la partie Eneas Lobby. Robin a été kidnappée par le gouvernement, ses compagnons n'étaient pas d'accord alors ils sont venus la chercher.

-Ce m'a l'air un peu gamin, ton truc.

-Au départ, ça l'est. Mais à partir du moment où ils arrivent sur Grand Line, qui est le début du voyage pour chercher le One Piece, le trésor mythique, ça devient bien plus profond. Et c'est tellement imaginatif ! Moi, j'adore. C'est notre moment à Jude et à moi. »

Drago regarda quelques minutes un gamin au chapeau de paille battre un homme léopard –oui, un homme léopard- avec des techniques que Malefoy n'aurait jamais imaginé. Harry semblait absorbé par l'épisode.

« Que s'est-il passé à New York ?

-Secret Défense. Autre question ?

-Les Dursley.

-Ah. Eux. Vernon Dursley est l'époux de Pétunia Evans, la sœur de ma mère. C'est également la seule famille encore vivante que j'ai. Lorsque mes parents sont morts, ce sont eux qui m'ont … on va dire élevé. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'étais dedans mais, fort heureusement, j'en suis réchappé avec seulement une cicatrice sur le front. Pétunia a toujours été jalouse de la réussite de sa sœur. Vernon n'a jamais apprécié mes parents. J'étais négligé. Battu. Affamé. On peut même dire torturé psychologiquement. Ce n'était pas une bonne période de ma vie.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Qui m'aurait cru ? répondit Harry en tournant son regard vers le blond. Dans le quartier, tout le monde croyait les Dursley. Albus a bien essayé de me sortir de là mais ça a été un échec. Il fallait des preuves et dans le quartier, tout le monde croyait que je me battais souvent.

-Mais en fait, non, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Lorsque je suis parti pour Poudlard, les Dursley ont fait croire aux autres que j'étais en fait à St Brutus, un internat militaire. Je n'avais pas envie de les combattre. Je les avais même presque oublié jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

-Père veut les écrabouiller. Ton oncle nous a insulté alors il y a fort à parier que les Dursley seront ruiné d'ici quelques mois et n'auront plus aucune crédibilité. On ne s'attaque pas à un Malefoy sans en assumer les conséquences.

-Ah, les fameuses règles des Malefoy. C'est ce qu'ils méritent. Merci. Autre question ?

-Il y avait quoi sur les photos ?

-Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment pas bien d'espionner les conversations des autres ? Tu n'as jamais la totalité des informations. Les photos me montraient dans des postures humiliantes et sans vêtements. Et non, je ne peux pas te dire quand, ni où, ni pourquoi je les ai faite.

-Secret défense, c'est cela ? ironisa Drago.

-T'as tout pigé. Question ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me raconte tout cela ? On ne se connait que depuis un mois, je ne suis pas gentil et comment tu peux savoir que je peux être digne de confiance ?

-Drago, je sais lorsque les gens me mentent. C'est aussi bien une qualité qu'un défaut. Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais menti. Tu as toujours été vrai avec moi et c'est totalement nouveau pour moi. Pour cela, et parce que tu restes toi quoiqu'il arrive, je te fais confiance. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence entrecoupé des attaques de Luffy. Drago… était proche d'être ému. Il n'était pas handicapé des sentiments, du tout, mais il avait du mal, c'était tout.

« A toi de me poser des questions, Harry.

-Pourquoi ne pas être allé à Poudlard ?

-Tu la préparais depuis longtemps ?

-Elle est dans ma tête depuis que je te connais. Alors ?

-Je ne voulais pas suivre la voie de mon père. Je voulais trouver ma propre voie. C'est pour cela que je suis allé en Suisse au lieu de Poudlard. J'y ai rencontré Blaise.

-Okay. Réponse acceptable. Si tu voulais trouver ta propre voie, pourquoi revenir à Londres et prendre les commandes de Serpentard ?

-C'est une affaire de famille, c'est mon devoir de la reprendre en main.

-Et ça te plait ?

-Heureusement, sinon j'aurai dit non, mon père m'aurait laissé faire.

-Mais pas ta mère.

-Non, ma mère rêve de me voir dans la politique. Premier Ministre par exemple. Avec, à mon bras, Astoria.

-Ah, Astoria. Comment ça se passe avec elle ?

-C'est le portrait craché de ma mère. Et je ne pourrai jamais épouser ma mère. Et puis, je ne veux même pas me marier.

-Tu veux juste te caser sans passer par la case mariage.

-Voilà.

-Mais tu n'oses pas le dire à ta mère.

-Voilà.

-Après tout, c'est une Black. Elle doit être assez spéciale.

-Elle l'est. Et ton parrain, il est comment ?

-Sirius ? Aujourd'hui, c'est un alcoolique qui continue à courir les minettes et qui m'a éjecté de sa vie parce que je me tape des garçons. Tant que je ressemblais à mon père, il m'adorait. Lorsqu'il a vu que je n'étais pas James mais Harry, il a mal réagit. Et nous vivons de disputes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Tu sais, je l'idolâtrai mon Parrain. Il était le mec le plus cool qu'il soit. Il voulait être mon meilleur ami… et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas fait son deuil et qu'il me voyait en James. Depuis ce jour, c'est la guerre ouverte entre nous. Il m'en veut surtout parce que j'ai raison et que Remus, son meilleur ami, est de mon côté. Comme quoi, chaque chose que je touche, je la flingue.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est bouché. Cela doit être la caractéristique des Black, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Sûrement. Quel est ton moment le plus humiliant ?

-Secret défense, Harry. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir garder cela pour toi.

-Roh, t'es pas drôle.

-Je sais, Blaise n'arrête pas de me le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à New York ?

-Non, toujours pas.

-Roh, t'es pas drôle.

-Ne me pique pas mes répliques, Malefoy !

-Tu peux rêver, Potter.

-Ah, j'en ai une ! Ta date de naissance.

-C'est une drôle de question. Je suis né le cinq juin mille neuf cent quatre vingt. Et toi ?

-Le trente-et-un juillet de la même année. Ton enfance ?

-Tranquille. J'avais une nounou qui s'occupait de moi. Ce n'était pas le truc de ma mère. Et mon père passait le peu de temps qu'il avait pour lui avec moi. Et toi, tes parents ?

-Mon père était dans la finance. Ma mère était journaliste d'investigation au Times. Tu connais mon enfance dans les grandes lignes. Ta vie à New York ?

-Boulot, baise, boulot, baise.

-Sympa. Tu connais le Clover ?

-Le bar irlandais ? Dans Soho ? Oui, un de mes clients m'y a emmené. Enfin, une de mes clientes. Sympathique.

-J'y passais tous mes jeudi soir lorsque j'étais là bas.

-Ton premier baiser ?

-Avec une fille, Cho. J'ai juste pensé 'Dieu que c'est mouillé !' »

Drago explosa de rire devant la dernière réplique de Harry. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils se connaissaient mais l'un et l'autre ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi à l'aise avec une autre personne. D'où le jeu des questions ce soir là, devant One Piece, en mangeant de la pizza à moitié froide.

« Et toi ?

-Avec un gars qui s'appelle John, dans mon internat.

-Ah, première expérience homosexuelle. Intéressante.

-Il n'y avait que cela à me mettre sous la main. Et toi, premier baiser avec un mec ?

-Un certain Tom. Et toi, avec une fille ?

-Malheureusement Pansy. Encore plus folle qu'Astoria. Première fois ?

-Avec Ginny. Oui, je sais, mais on est sorti ensemble pendant cinq mois. Et lorsque Ginny veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. Et toi ?

-Malheureusement Pansy. Une des pires décisions que j'ai prise dans ma vie. Depuis, elle crois dur comme fer qu'on va se marier.

-Hé hé, tu es si doué que cela ?

-Faut croire. Première fois avec un mec ?

-Tom. Et toi ?

-Je ne suis pas allé aussi loin, Potter. La pire chose que tu aies jamais faite ?

-Secret défense. La chose dont tu as le plus honte.

-Avoir couché avec Pansy.

-C'est vraiment une plaie dans ton cœur.

-Non, un souvenir horrible dans ma tête. Et toi ?

-Se faire surprendre par Ron alors que je couchais avec sa sœur. J'ai bien failli passer l'arme à gauche ce jour là.

-Effectivement. Ta plus grande fierté ?

-Jude. Et toi ?

-Mon métier.

-Tu ne te sens pas seul dès fois ? demanda Harry, finissant de manger.

-Oui, surtout depuis que je suis revenu. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de devenir ton ami.

-Bien entendu, Prince Malefoy, ironisa Harry.

-Et toi, tu ne te sens pas seul dès fois, avec tous tes secrets ?

-J'ai Severus. Mais si, je me sens seul. Deux loosers solitaires qui deviennent amis. Ce n'était pas sensé être les opposés s'attirent la formule ?

-C'est peut être notre solitude qui nous a attiré l'un à l'autre ?

-Qui sait. Oh, c'est ma partie favorite, lorsque Luffy défonce Lucci, le méchant ! Chut. »

Harry s'avança pour mieux voir la fin du combat. Malefoy l'observa. Potter était un être compliqué dès que Drago pensait l'avoir cerné, une autre de ces facettes fait son apparition. Pourtant, ils étaient opposés sur bien des choses : leurs enfances en premier lieu. L'une a été sans histoire, l'autre pleine de colère et de haine. Leurs métiers, l'un responsable des chiffres, l'autre des hommes et femmes qui travaillaient pour lui. Même leurs physiques étaient opposés. Et pourtant, ils avaient la même solitude. Le même manque.

« Dit Harry ?

-Quoi ? Dépêche parce que trente secondes je serai méchant.

-Tu m'as déjà menti ?

-Non, jamais. Moi, je ne mens pas. Je préfère me taire. Chut. »

Drago sourit en voyant l'air d'un enfant devant un cadeau qu'arborait son ami. Blaise aussi ne lui avait jamais menti. On avait beau dire mais c'était rare, les personnes vraies. Malefoy se dit qu'il avait bien choisi son nouvel ami. Et une voix dans sa tête lui signifia qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi mais qu'il l'avait rencontré. Nuance.

* * *

><p>Plus la date du procès approchait, plus Harry était surprotecteur envers Jude. Le sept décembre exactement, Hermione entra dans l'appartement de son ami avec une personne inconnue. Harry comprit dès qu'il la vit. La personne qui allait lui enlever son bébé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait mais c'était un papa ours. La conscience, il s'en foutait. Alors, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec Jude, boudant comme un petit garçon.<p>

« Harry, tu dois le laisser partir, dit Hermione à travers la porte.

-Non ! crièrent les deux Potter.

-Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas le choix. Jude doit passer la semaine avec sa mère par équité.

-Equité, mes fesses ouai ! Désolé Jude, je mettrai une livre dans le cochon.

-Bien Papa. Je ne veux pas partir Madame ! J'veux rester avec mon Papa ! Il a peut être ses jours, me tire toujours de mon lit trop tôt, me fait manger des trucs verts absolument dégoûtant, c'est mon Papa et je veux rester avec lui !

-Harry ! Tu aggraves ton cas là ! La personne qui m'accompagne est le Docteur Marsh, la psychiatre qui doit suivre Jude.

-M'en fiche. C'est mon petit bébé à moi et…

-Hey, je suis un grand maintenant alors arrête de m'appeler ton bébé, Papa, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Jude.

-Oh, mon Poussin, tu seras toujours mon bébé.

-Monsieur Potter. Mon rapport sur vous a déjà mal commencé. Veuillez laisser votre fils partir.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir, Madame ! lança Jude.

-Ah, vous voyez, il veut rester avec moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? dit une nouvelle voix.

-Dra… Mione, tu as appelé Drago ? s'étonna Harry. Traitre. »

Il y eut des murmures et Malefoy reprit la parole.

« Harry, ce sera juste pour le temps procès. Laisse Jude partir…

-Non, à la fin ! Laissez mon Papa tranquille !

-Tu n'as pas le choix Harry. Reprend le dessus de tes émotions. »

Le Blondie avait raison. Il fallait laisser son fils partir.

« Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrai l'avoir au téléphone tous les jours ?

-C'est à voir, Monsieur Potter.

-Non, je veux mon histoire tous les soirs. L'histoire que me raconte mon Papa ! C'est notre moment, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous l'enlever ! dit Jude, en pleurant.

-Je vous promets que je ferai tout pour que cela ce fasse. Mais vous devez sortir de cette chambre, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de son fils. Aucun d'eux ne voulait partir mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Alors Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et ouvrit le verrou de sa chambre. La psy à la noix –ne lui demandez pas d'être poli aujourd'hui- demanda à ce qu'ils se séparent. Jude refusa, serrant son père encore plus. Harry lui murmura que c'était que pour quelques semaines et qu'après tout reviendra à la normale.

« Tu promets ?

-Oui. Et j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses.

-J'sais. Tu vas me manquer Papa. Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ?

-Certainement que non, Jude. Tu es ma fierté, n'oublie pas. Tu vas aller avec Tata Mione et avec la dame. On se revoit bientôt, Trésor.

-D'accord Papa. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime moi aussi. Sois gentil avec ta maman et son mari. Travaille bien à l'école et ne fait pas trop de bêtises. Et je t'ai au téléphone ce soir, d'accord ?

-D'accord. 'Voir Papa. »

Jude mit son manteau, prit son cartable et salua son père, les yeux pleins de larmes. Harry resta fort, sans pleurer et fit même un petit sourire. Mais lorsque la porte se referma, il ouvrit les vannes. Drago le prit dans ses bras et il pleura pendant plusieurs heures.

C'était injuste, se dit Drago.

Ce n'était que pour quelques temps, se dit Harry. Pour une fois que ce qu'il avait fait pouvait lui servir.

Le procès débutait dans une semaine maintenant. Une semaine d'enfer pour Harry qui fut l'ombre de lui-même, malgré l'aide de Gabrielle et d'Hermione. Drago l'emmena souvent chanter au Chaudron Baveur. Chacun reprit son petit train-train quotidien.

Tous, sauf Harry.

* * *

><p>Le tribunal était blanc. Aussi blanc qu'un hôpital, se dit Harry en observant la salle où tout allait se jouer. Hermione était prête à attaquer et à mettre en pièce Penny. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Penelope Deauclair plaqua un sourire de sympathie sur son visage. Sally-Ann et son mari se tenait la main. Drago était là en soutient, comme il le lui avait promis. Il y avait aussi un greffier et un garde.<p>

Il fut annoncé l'arrivée du juge. Tous se levèrent. Le juge s'assit, les autres s'assirent. Comme si le juge avait le pouvoir de Dieu. En fait, là, il avait le pouvoir de Dieu. Bordel de merde, se dit Harry. Il le savait que c'était mal barré. Et pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Sally-Ann reparte avec la garde de Jude. Mais pour cela, il fallait déterrer quelque chose que Harry avait profondément enterré. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Bonjour. Je suis la juge Marchebank, c'est moi qui vais présider ce jugement. Bataille pour la garde de Jude Potter. Qui a demandé le jugement ?

-Mes clients, Madame la juge, intervint Penny.

-Je vois. Et l'enfant était sous la responsabilité de votre client, Maitre Granger-Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, sous la garde de Harry Potter pendant sept ans et demi.

-Nous passerons aux détails plus tard, Maitre Granger-Weasley. Bien, que le jugement commence. »

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : Voilà. Un peu plus petit mais ma main crie de douleur. Au moins, je suis sûre de la publier dans les temps. Vous avez appris pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre et le plus gros est attaqué. Le procès va prendre quatre chapitres, les quatre suivants. Le jeu du question réponse devant One Piece, Harry qui ne veut pas lâcher Jude, l'apparition de Dumbledore, l'arrivée de Gabrielle (d'ailleurs, la rencontre de Gabrielle et de Blaise). Lucius comploteur. Les Dursley vont morfler. Drago qui retrouve son mordant.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Highway to hell_ » (Voie rapide pour l'enfer) de AC/DC. Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances de fin d'année et un joyeux Noël d'avance!

* * *

><p><strong>Eden<strong> : pour le premier point, j'ai répondu à la fin du chapitre deux et je suis amplement d'accord avec toi. J'ai aussi répondu pourquoi j'ai fait cette approche. Tu trouves Jude très mal élevé ? C'est un enfant de huit ans malicieux. Là, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je répète, c'est un enfant. Il fait des caprices, il n'obéit pas tout le temps, veut que tout le monde le voit grand, bref, c'est un enfant de huit ans. Désolée que tu n'aies pas accroché. Merci, bonne continuation à toi aussi.

**Yukiko** : c'est un peu plus complexe que cela. Mais je pense que ce chapitre te rassurera sur le futur de la garde de Jude. Et tu vois, le mois est passé sans encombre. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et merci pour le mot. Bisous.

**Lili** : Merci, j'espère que la suite a comblé tes attentes et je prends le courage avec plaisir. A bientôt et bisous.

Je remercie aussi **Edenka, Felinness, NarcizaPottermalfoy, Brigitte26, Meldrac, Expensive-taste, YAMIA, Nekochan Miharu **, ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	4. Partie 4

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Après multiple péripéties médicales et ayant toujours –encore- mal à la main, ce qui diminue mes capacités, voici le –looooooooong-chapitre numéro 4. Je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a mit pour écrire mais mes priorités ne sont pas là. Et vu comment je veux arrêter celui là… je me suis dit que l'écart entre le quatre et le cinq devrait être moindre que celui entre le trois et le quatre. Je pense que c'est mieux pour vos cœurs.

Dans ce chapitre… vous allez m'aimer, me détester, m'aimer, me détester… comme les montagnes russes. Mais j'espère surtout que vous aller aimer ce chapitre.

**Conseil de musique **: _Hey Ya_, reprise de Sam Llyod –Scrubs, pour ceux qui connaissent-, BO de Shrek II –notamment _Little Drop of poison_-, le _Requiem_ en ut mineur de Mozart –je vous conseille les mouvements 1, 2 et 8-, _La symphonie 9 du nouveau monde_ de Dvorak, et _Superfreak_ de Rick James pour le côté déjanté.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

[L'abus d'alcool peut être très dangereux pour la santé.]

* * *

><p>.<p>

Résumé de l'épisode précédent…

_« Bonjour. Je suis la juge Marchebank, c'est moi qui vais présider ce jugement. Bataille pour la garde de Jude Potter. Qui a demandé le jugement ?_

_-Mes clients, Madame la juge, intervint Penny. _

_-Je vois. Et l'enfant était sous la responsabilité de votre client, Maitre Granger-Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-C'est exact, sous la garde de Harry Potter pendant sept ans et demi. _

_-Nous passerons aux détails plus tard, Maitre Granger-Weasley. Bien, que le jugement commence. »_

* * *

><p>Partie IV<p>

« _Highway to Hell_ »

* * *

><p>Harry regarda la juge déclarant d'un ton digne d'une dramaturge shakespearienne le début du jugement pour la garde de Jude. Si elle le gardait tout du long, peut être qu'il conservera son calme, mais rien n'était sûr. Fichue déesse dans son arène de mer…<p>

« Qui commence ? demanda la juge en mettant ses lunettes. Maître Deauclair, allez-y.

-Merci, Madame la juge. Nous sommes ici pour réunir une mère, ma cliente, et son fils, Dakota.

-Jude. Son nom de l'état civil est Jude, Maître Deauclair, intervint Hermione.

-Soit. Jude. Les papiers d'abandons ont été signés de force par Maître Weasley…

-Maître Granger, Maître Deauclair, lança l'avocate de Potter.

-Soit. Par Maître Granger, alors que ma cliente était dans une détresse dès plus totale. Certes, les services sociaux voulaient enlever le bébé de la garde de ma cliente mais depuis, elle s'est soignée et est accompagnée de son mari. Elle mérite de voir son fils, comme toute mère se le doit.

-Maître Deauclair, la plaidoirie, c'est à la fin du jugement, pas au début. Veuillez-vous en abstenir, rappela la juge. Vous pouvez continuer.

-Bien Madame la juge. Dans les prochaines semaines, ma cliente va vous révélez sa vie, ses erreurs par le biais de son témoignage, bien entendu, mais aussi de connaissances, de médecins et d'amis. Elle ne cachera rien et montrera qu'elle est une personne digne et responsable, contrairement au père, Harry Potter. »

Hermione commença à se lever pour objecter mais Harry l'en empêcha. Que Penny le salisse, qu'importe, c'était leur défense. Il ne fallait pas trop fâcher la juge par des objections trop fréquentes.

« En quoi Monsieur Potter est une personne indigne et irresponsable, Maître Deauclair ? s'enquit la juge. Sur le papier, il est plus que propre.

-Nous vous montrerons cela pendant le procès, Madame la juge.

-Jugement, pas procès, Maître. Poursuivez.

-Soit. Je vais vous remettre à vous et au Maître Wea… Granger la liste des intervenants. Elle est assez conséquente, il fondra donc convenir de beaucoup de rendez-vous pour les faire tous passer. Si cela vous convient, bien entendu.

-Pourquoi pas. L'enfant restera donc chez la mère jusqu'à ce que je donne mon jugement. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, mais il me semble que votre fils va passer Noël chez sa mère »

Et la journée fut véritablement merdique. Harry serra les mâchoires, brisa pratiquement la main de sa meilleure amie et fit un grand effort pour rester impassible pour ne pas envoyer de jurons aux femmes de la salle. Mais alors, un sacré grand effort de contrôle de soi digne d'un être roguien. L'être roguien premier étant Severus Rogue. Imaginez le truc.

« Par quoi voulez-vous commencer, Maître Deauclair ?

-Ma cliente n'est pas encore prête psychologiquement à passer à la barre. Je propose donc le témoignage de son mari, qui a été aussi son médecin. Ils se connaissent depuis maintenant sept ans et il est, je pense, un des rocs de sa vie. J'appel donc à la barre le docteur Killian Hawke. »

Harry regarda le mari de son ex évoluer rapidement vers la barre (endroit ou les témoins… eh bien, témoignent) situé à droite de la juge. C'était un bel homme athlétique dans la cinquantaine, aux cheveux totalement gris et aux yeux noirs. Son teint olivâtre et son sourire ravageur lui donnait du charme. Mais en ce moment, Potter avait plutôt des envies de tortures. Et, croyez-le ou non, il s'y connaissait en torture.

« Bien, docteur, parlez-nous de votre rencontre avec Sally-Ann Perks, voulez-vous, commença Penny.

-Je travaillais dans un centre de désintoxication à Brighton et Sally était une patiente. Elle avait été amenée ici par la police et avait été sommée de se soigner. Je n'étais pas directement impliqué dans son projet de soin mais, certains midis, nous parlions ensemble. Je lui parlais du monde extérieur, les patients étant totalement coupé de ce monde et elle me parlait d'elle. C'est après sa désintoxication finie que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes mariés et nous sommes heureux. C'est une merveilleuse femme aimante, responsable et équilibrée.

-Quand vous a-t-elle parlé de Dak… Jude, Docteur ?

-Dès le début. Elle s'en veut depuis tellement longtemps de l'avoir abandonné, même si c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Cette perte a contribué à sa déchéance, je pense. Et l'espoir de revoir un jour l'a grandement aidé à s'en sortir. Elle a fait toutes les démarches toute seule et … »

Et le docteur continua pendant quarante cinq interminables minutes à glorifier sa femme. En long, en large et en travers. Harry avait lâché la main –désormais bleue- d'Hermione pour mieux serrer les points. Cet homme avait l'air honnête et surtout, complètement amoureux de sa femme. Mais il voulait lui enlever Jude. Et ça, c'était impardonnable. Potter était tellement concentré sur l'homme à la barre qu'il n'entendit, ni ne vit, Drago Malefoy s'installer près de lui. Il le réalisa lorsque le blond serra l'épaule du brun en guise de soutient. Il était pas si mal comme ami, tout compte fait.

« Merci, docteur Hawke. Je laisse la parole à la… défense.

-Merci, Maître Deauclair, dit Hermione en se leva pour se diriger vers la barre. Tout d'abord, bonjour docteur Hawke.

-Bonjour, répondit celui-ci.

-Quand avez-vous commencé les démarches pour la garde de Jude exactement ?

-Ma femme a commencé les démarches seule.

-Oh, donc vous ne voulez pas de Jude chez vous ?

-Pas du tout, Maître et je suis scandalisé que vous pensiez cela ! Mais c'était à ma femme seule de faire ces démarches. Elle devait les faire en signe de catharsis.

-Bien entendu. Deux ans… quelles ont été les embuches qu'elle a traversé ?

-Monter le dossier prend du temps, Maître. Trouver le juge qui veut bien recevoir ce dossier aussi.

-Et il vous a fallut du temps pour trouver des saloperies sur mon client…

-Maître ! Votre langage !

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Madame la juge. Des choses… irresponsables.

-La démarche de ma femme n'est pas de discrédité votre client, Maître, mais elle voulrait pouvoir voir son fils, comme une mère en a besoin.

-Alors pourquoi demander la garde complète et totale de Jude ?

-Parce que nous avons découvert que votre client était homosexuel !

-Et… ?

-Et c'est une pédale !

-Monsieur Hawke, c'est une injure et je ne tolèrerai pas cela dans mon tribunal ! intervint fortement la juge.

-Bien. Pardon. Mais plusieurs études ont prouvé qu'un homosexuel ne sait pas s'occuper correctement d'un enfant. Alors qu'une mère a son instinct maternel qui la guide.

-Sérieux ? C'est cela votre ligne de défense ? L'instinct maternel ? Les études ? Oh, je vous en prie, des études ont montré que l'instinct maternel était faux et que les gays étaient aussi capables que les hétéros. Pourquoi, parce que nous ne parlons en pas en tant que sexualité mais d'individu. Est-ce que Jude est malheureux ?

-Eh bien, il ne veut pas me parler, je ne le serai donc dire mais il me parait… normal.

-Oh, vous voulez dire qu'il n'agit pas comme une petite fille, c'est cela ?

-Objection ! Conjoncture ! cria Penny.

-Accordée. Maître Granger, faites attention.

-Est-ce que Jude est heureux, docteur ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Donc, mon client a brillamment élevé un enfant, dont il ignorait l'existence la plus totale jusqu'à la surprise sur son pallier, pendant sept ans et juste parce qu'il aime les hommes, il devient incapable ? Je crois que le passé a démontré qu'il était et est un bon père. Un excellent même.

-Objectif. Non fondé.

-Refusée. N'abusez pas non plus, Maître.

-Mais avec les photos, un enfant ne peut pas rester avec un homme qui a fait… _ça_.

-D'où est-ce qu'elles proviennent ? Sont-elles des montages ? Sont-elles entières ? Qui me prouve que tout ceci est vrai et qui vous prouve cela ? Qui vous les a donnés ?

-Nous avons engagé un détective privé pour chercher des informations sur votre client et il est revenu avec des photos.

-Excusez-moi mais quelles photos ? demanda la juge.

-Preuves numéro 1 à 12, madame la juge. Vous verrez qu'elles parlent d'elles même.

-Hum hum. Continuez, docteur Hawke, dit distraitement l'autorité suprême dans ces murs.

-Nous avons décidé que nous ne pouvions pas laisser ce pauvre garçon avec ce … désaxé.

-Est-ce que ces photographies sont vraies, Maître Granger ?

-Mon client reconnaît que oui…

-Ah, vous voyez !

-Maître Deauclair. C'est le premier et le dernier avertissement.

-Ces photos sont vraies mais elles ont été tronquées et surtout, elles ont une explication des plus convaincantes, Madame la Juge.

-Et pouvons-nous l'entendre, Maître ?

-Lorsque ça sera notre tour, Madame. Puis-je retourner à mes questions ?

-Bien sûr, Maître.

-Donc, ces photos sont arrivées comme par magie et vous ont décidé à séparer Jude de son père.

-Tout à fait. Pour la sainteté d'esprit du garçon, nous n'avions pas le choix.

-Est-ce que mon client envoyait des informations sur Jude à votre femme, docteur ?

-Non. Jamais. Sally a été claire, il n'a jamais repris contact avec elle, affirma avec un hochement de tête Killian.

-Et par le biais de sa mère, Véronique Perks ?

-Sally et elle ne se parlent plus depuis des années. Elle est dans une maison de retraite, je crois, dans le comté d'Oxford.

-Elle est morte, voilà deux ans. Harry et Jude allait la voir tous les mois pour lui donner des nouvelles. Véronique avait tenté plusieurs fois de reprendre contact avec sa fille, qui ne lui a jamais répondu. Elle envoyait aussi des lettres qui parlaient de son fils et des photos de lui. Donc, si, elle avait des nouvelles de Jude, docteur. »

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Penny se retenir de lancer une objection. C'était dur, elle en était accro. Et surtout, Hermione avait brillement amené le docteur-mon-dieu-que-j'aime-ma-femme-si-merveilleuse à admettre qu'il ne savait pas tout d'elle. Potter 1 Perks 0.

« J'en ai fini avec le témoin, Madame la juge. Merci, Docteur Hawke.

-Maître Deauclair, avez-vous d'autres témoins à nous présenter aujourd'hui ?

-Non, Madame la juge.

-Bien. Nous nous reverrons donc vendredi, à 13h. Ne soyez pas en retard, j'ai horreur de cela. L'audience est terminée. »

La juge se leva et sorti par la porte qui lui était attribué en enlevant la perruque blanche et bouclée qu'elle avait sur les cheveux. Il paraitrait que c'était une tradition. Harry trouvait cela plutôt ridicule. Dans un état second, il fut ramener chez lui par Hermione et Drago, alla directement chercher la bouteille de brandy qu'il cachait dans sa chambre, s'assit dans la chambre de son fils et bu. Beaucoup.

Personne ne l'en blâma.

* * *

><p>« Drago chéri, aujourd'hui, je t'invite à déjeuner. »<p>

Cette merveilleuse phrase de la non moins adorable Astoria réveilla Drago. Et Drago se leva du pied gauche. Non, du pied gauche du pied gauche. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_**, **il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort. Proverbe Poudlarien. Et tellement vrai en ce qui concerne Drago. Alors, il aboya comme un poissonnier au marché –je m'excuse pour les poissonniers-, comme un chien enragé –et aussi auprès du chien- sur ses employés, fit fuir les stagiaires et eu le droit à une remontrance de la part de son père. Sale journée. Alors, pour éviter de trancher quelqu'un en deux avec ses mots –au bout d'un certain temps avec Severus, vous avez le pouvoir de faire mal aux autres juste avec la parole- il s'enferma dans son bureau et éplucha les comptes de la compagnie.

Nous étions le lundi 21 décembre et il flottait dans l'air un merveilleux parfum de vacances. De quoi avoir la nausée.

Malefoy n'avait pas pu se rendre à la deuxième audience du jugement pour la garde de Jude. D'après ce que lui avait dit Hermione, sa défense tenait bon, même si Penny arrivait à sortir pas mal de chose de son chapeau. Et Harry déprimait. Beaucoup. Il chantait. Beaucoup. Buvait encore plus. Dormait peu. Bref, il était au fond du trou depuis l'annonce que Jude et lui ne passeraient pas Noël ensemble. Et rien ne pouvait lui remonter le moral.

« Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Quoi !

-Votre père vous demande de suite dans son bureau. »

Encore une tuile. Ben tient. Il laissa les chaleureux comptes de l'entreprise –on avait beau dire mais les chiffres, c'était beau, rassurant et bon- pour rejoindre son paternel qui paraissait, lui, de bonne humeur. Il avait même le sourire qui allait avec l'air. De quoi rendre perplexe Malefoy junior. Une jolie rousse était assise devant lui, son ordinateur ouvert de posé sur le bureau métallique du grand manitou des lieux. Ginny Weasley dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ah, Drago. Es-tu calmé ?

-Non. Tu veux quoi ?

-Salut Blondie ! Non, je n'abandonnerai pas ce surnom et pas la peine de gueuler sur moi, tu as rencontré ma mère, tu sais que je peux survivre à tes cris et des répliques cinglantes. »

Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison.

« Bonjour Ginny. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'ai enquêté sur les Dursley. Non, en fait, j'enquête sur eux depuis des années. Harry fait parti de la famille et vu comment ces connards de la pire espèce l'ont traité…

-Oh, quel langage de la part d'une si frêle fille, s'étonna Lucius.

-J'ai six frères, Monsieur Malefoy. Et Percy est l'exception. Bon, assis-toi près de moi, Blondie. Ca risque de prendre du temps. »

Elle détailla avec efficacité les trente dernières années de la vie de Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley. Du vrai travail de pro. Un chef d'œuvre diront certains. Cette femme était douée pour déterrer n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui.

« Bref, entre les frasques de junior dans son pensionnat, les plaintes du voisinage qui disparaissaient rapidement, la croissance hallucinante de l'entreprise de perceuse qui ne vendaient que peu de perceuses, je peux dire avec certitude que cette famille est louche.

-Et le fisc ?

-Jamais inquiétés. Là encore, c'est louche. En entre 1982 et 2001, il semblerait que Vernon Dursley ait un appui très important politiquement. Voir même… des employés pour faire les sales besognes.

-Plus maintenant ?

-Nope. A vrai dire, depuis 2001, il est en perte de vitesse, a affronté deux procès d'ex-employées, harcèlement sexuel, a du vendre son immense manoir, de très mauvais goût il fallait l'admettre, pour une plus petite maison, mais seules quelques personnes le savent.

-Avez-vous réussit à obtenir des livres de comptes ? demanda Lucius.

-Non, vraiment ? Vous me sous estimez ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une roturière ? Une femme ? Que j'ai moins de trente ans et toutes mes dents ?

-Un peu de tout cela, admit Malefoy senior. Alors ?

-Bien sûr. Mais ça va vous coûtez très cher, dit avec un sourire Ginny, en appuyant sur le mot 'très'.

-Et si je vous disais que je pourrai renvoyer rapidement votre frère et vos belles sœurs, vous me ferrez un prix ? dit le patron en s'avançant vers la femme.

-Oh que oui, je le doublerai. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai une belle sœur qui s'appelle Hermione Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. Alors ?

-Vous me plaisez, Ginny. Ca vous dirait une partie de jambe en l'air ?

-Père ! cria, scandalisé, Drago.

-Oh, volontiers Lucius, répondit Ginny en se penchant vers l'homme avec un sourire. Mais pas avec vous.

-Ouch. En plein cœur. Nous disons donc trente milles, c'est bien cela ? demanda Lucius tout en retournant à son bureau.

-Arrondissons à trente cinq milles.

-Ce n'est pas un arrondi et trente est largement suffisant, Mademoiselle Weasley.

-Ah mais c'était avant les avances plus que douteuses et la menace de renvoi de ma famille.

-Va pour trente cinq milles. »

Drago regarda ébahit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La journée était passée de pourrie à étrange. Voire même carrément dérangeante. Qui aurait cru que Ginny Weasley pouvait être si redoutable, si retors, si… machiavélique ?

« Oh, à propos, pouvez-vous enquêter sur ma femme, Ginny ?

-Bien entendu, Lucius. Pour le même prix. Merci pour le paiement, dit Ginny en tendant une clé USB à Lucius. Voici les carnets de comptes de l'entreprise des Dursley. J'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter les comptes de la famille ainsi que les numéros de comptes bancaires que j'ai pu trouver.

-Merveilleux. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, Mademoiselle Weasley.

-Vous de même. Salut Blondie ! lança Ginny en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Et, Ginny ! Pouvez-vous commencer rapidement les investigations sur ma femme ?

-Oh, Lucius… j'ai déjà commencé ! Bye. »

Un adversaire à la hauteur du grand Lucius Malefoy. Pourquoi ?

Parce que personne ne la croyait capable de cela.

Quelques heures plus tard, Astoria se pointa à son travail. Et par la même, pas moyen de l'éviter. Non, en fait, cela tombait bien, il était temps d'en finir avec cette mascarade minable à laquelle tous les deux jouait. Ainsi, la belle blonde l'emmena dans un beau restaurant, tout sourire et toute séduction dehors sans se douter de ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Malefoy junior. Lorsqu'arrivèrent les plats (saumon poché, légumes vapeurs, petites parts, pour l'une et côte de bœuf pour l'autre. Il n'y avait pas plus cliché…), Drago prit la parole.

« Astoria. Tu es une femme … formidable, intelligente, pleine d'esprit, charmante et certainement autres choses.

-Je le sais mais c'est gentil de le souligner, Drago chéri. Continue.

-D'accord. Hum… je pense qu'il faut en rester là. Ca ne marche pas.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Drago chéri. Nous allons nous marier, ta mère me l'a dit. Et la bague que tu as achetée il y a peu ? Tes grands projets pour nous deux ? demanda Astoria, toujours avec son sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de bague, ni de projets, ma mère t'a mentie et j'en suis navré. Tu n'es pas ce que je recherche mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'aimerai que l'on reste en contact.

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est cela ? De gré ou de force, tu deviendras mon mari. Je serai Lady Malefoy, la mère de ton fils et…

-Je peux dira avec certitude une chose, Astoria, reprit Drago plus fermement. Tu ne seras jamais ma femme, ni la mère de mes enfants, point barre. Je ne cherche pas le mariage de mes parents ni une clone de ma mère. C'est tout simplement… malsain.

-Mais, justement, le mariage de tes parents était si parfait et…

-Tu as vu la fin ? Jamais je ne souhaiterai cela à mes enfants, pas ce déballage de secrets plus sordide les uns des autres. Il n'était pas parfait parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, pas plus que l'on ne s'aime…

-C'est à cause de ce Harry. Cette espèce de … je savais bien que votre amitié était contre nature ! Il a réussi à te pervertir mais je vais te remettre dans le droit chemin, Drago chéri.

-Ne mêle pas Harry à nôtre histoire. Tu aimes mon titre, mon argent et mon corps mais pas… moi. Et tu ne m'intéresses pas, tu ne m'as jamais intéressée, Astoria. »

Drago avait peut être été dur, il le savait, mais la fatigue et l'énervement de la journée lui avait fait dire… la vérité. Sur certains points de sa vie, notamment avec la gente féminine, il était hypocrite. La libération de ce poids rendait ses épaules moins lourdes. C'était… très appréciable. Il regarda Astoria se débattre avec ces pensées, avant de commencer à pleurer silencieusement, faisant couler son mascara. Elle prit son verre de vin (Château Lafitte, 1979, très bon cru) et lui jeta à la figure, avant de s'en aller en le traitant de goujat.

Ce fut ainsi que se fini l'histoire improbablement romantique entre Astoria Greengrass et Drago Malefoy. Mais leur histoire, elle, ne se termina pas là.

« Garçon ? Les desserts s'il vous plait, demanda le blond, en s'essuyant le visage du vin ainsi gaspillé. A emporter. »

* * *

><p>« … ah, je vois Jude. Et tout se passe bien avec tes profs ? … Ouai, je sais, McGonagall a toujours été comme ça… hum, oui, je me nourri, merci bien. Tu sais, Gabrielle et Hermione s'occupent très bien de moi… Non, je suis seul ce soir, Mione dine avec Ron… oui, je sais, ça risque de mal se terminer mais ils sont adultes, mon trésor. Adultes et vaccinés… Tu comprendras plus tard. Et Gaby fait sa garde à l'hôpital… Non, je ne regarde pas One Piece, c'est notre moment à nous, tu le sais bien. Il est temps d'aller te coucher, Trésor. Tu as déjà eu ton histoire… oui, tu me manques atrocement. Cela veut dire beaucoup, Jude. Oui, moi aussi et ne t'inquiète pas, tu reviendras bientôt. Sois gentil avec ta mère et son mari… oui, je sais mais essaye au moins, d'accord ? ... Ca, c'est mon bonhomme à moi. Attend, quelqu'un cogne à la porte… Hey, je ne suis pas si désespéré non plus ! … Chenapan. Bisous. Bonne nuit et on se parle demain, d'accord ? … Promis… Oui, ça aussi. Hey, doucement jeune homme… tu préfères bébé ? Roh, si on ne peut même pas rigoler. Oh, salut Drago… Tu as un 'salut Blondie' de la part de Jude. Hey, je ne suis pas l'intermédiaire. Je t'aime aussi, Poussin. Bonne nuit.<p>

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien. Il s'amuse à l'école et pour le reste… ce n'est qu'une passade alors il s'accroche à l'idée qu'il reviendra bientôt ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens le vin ? Un coup dans le nez ?

-Ca, c'est ton truc, Potter, ricana Drago en enlevant sa veste, sa cravate et en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui était autrefois blanche. J'ai rompu avec Astoria. Et voilà le résultat. Du gâchis. J'ai besoin de ta réserve secrète d'alcool, ma journée a été pourrie.

-J'allais commencer à boire. Un merveilleux bourbon de 1963. Glaçons ?

-Sec. J'en ai grandement besoin.

-Cela se voit. Tu me racontes ta journée ?

-Merdique.

-Oh, un gros mot. J'ignorai que tu savais parler ainsi, monsieur le marquis ! se moqua Harry.

-Lord. Pas marquis, ne régresse pas mon futur titre.

-Bien, votre altesse.

-Ne pousse pas trop loin non plus, Potter. Merveilleux bourbon. Il y a quoi à la télé ?

-Mais va-y, fait comme chez toi, Monseigneur.

-Titre approprié. Tu fais des progrès. Tu as beaucoup de dessins animés… Kuzco ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Ah, Kuzco. Tu devrais adorer, tu lui ressembles beaucoup au niveau du caractère.

-Positivement ou négativement ?

-A toi avis ?

-Mets ce fichu film. De toute façon, on va parler. Ah oui, Disney, je connais. Il a fait beaucoup de ce genre de films, non ? »

Harry regarda le blond avec un regard abasourdi. Qui ne connaissait pas Disney ? Qui n'avait jamais vu un Disney ? Mais quelle enfance avait eu ce gosse de riche ?

« Mes parents ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de me faire regarder ce genre de films. C'est bien ?

-Ah, Malefoy, tu as tellement de choses à apprendre… »

Pendant les trente premières minutes du film, Drago regarda attentivement la télévision. Et non, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'empereur mégalomane qui défilait sur l'écran. Non mais.

« Tu fais quoi pour le 24 ?

-J'avais prévu d'aller au Chaudron Baveur, de me bourrer la gueule, de chanter ma douleur et de comater le lendemain.

-Ca m'a l'air bien. Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Pourquoi pas. Tu vérifieras que je ne m'étouffe pas dans mon vomi.

-Charmant. C'est plus drôle que de voir mon père au bras d'une… poulette est le mot je crois, ou alors ma mère dans sa cage en or blanc et diamant, nourrissant à la main son nouvel petit ami. Blaise est de garde ce soir là donc, il ne reste que toi.

-Et Severus ?

-Oh, Severus la veille de Noël… tu veux vraiment que je me tire une balle ?

-Ben… Jude t'aime bien, tu es une précieuse distraction… ça serait bête que tu meures maintenant, railla Harry en buvant son alcool.

-Merci. Je t'aime bien aussi.

-Ah, tu arrives enfin à exprimer tes sentiments. Tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin d'un psy !

-Comme quoi, tu m'as réparé, Harry.

-Ouai, je suis le meilleur…

-Abuse pas non plus. Le meilleur ici, c'est moi. Après tout, je suis un Malefoy et …

-Règle numéro une, les Malefoy sont les meilleurs. J'ai saisi.

-C'est bien de le reconnaître, Potter, dit doucement Drago, l'œil fixé sur la télé. Hey, il ne va devenir … gentil, non ?

-Ben, c'est un Disney alors…

-Je comprends tout à fait mes parents. Ces films ne m'auraient rien appris.

-A rêver ? A imaginer ? Voir le monde autrement ? C'est sûr qu'ils ont bien réussi leur coup, tu es tellement coincé dans ton monde, Drago, qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui t'échappent.

-Comme quoi, toi qui est le spécialiste, Harry ?

-S'amuser, en premier lieu. Sans penser aux conséquences. L'as-tu seulement fait une fois ? »

Le silence de Drago était éloquent. Non, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais Harry allait remédier à cela d'ici la fin de la semaine. Sans le vouloir.

* * *

><p>C'était la troisième audience en ce jour du vingt deux décembre 2009 et Harry était arrivé largement en avance. Il attendait dans le couloir, sur un banc, qu'Hermione débarque enfin. Et elle arriva, le cheveu ébouriffé, portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille, avec son cartable en cuir sous son bras, son ordinateur dans sa main gauche et des dossiers soutenus par son bras droit. Harry sourit devant le sous entendu de sa tenue.<p>

« Hier était bien ?

- Oh la ferme, toi. J'avais entendu parler du quatrième mois de grossesse mais j'ignorai que ma libido serait si …

-Haute ? Ron a du être heureux.

-Pas vraiment. Je lui ai fait savoir que j'avais juste besoin de son membre préféré et que nous n'étions pas de retour ensemble.

-Et vous vous êtes pris le bec ce matin. Viens-là que je te coiffe, souffla Harry.

-Merci. Eh bien oui, on s'est engueulé comme du poisson pourri. Mais le sexe était formidable.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle que je ne voulais pas entendre. Ca commence à se voir, non ?

-Ouai. Il va falloir que je pense à acheter des vêtements. Plus tard. Pour le moment, restons concentré sur Jude, c'est le plus important…

-Mione, commença plus sérieusement Harry. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais mais n'oublie de profiter. Bientôt, ton enfant va bouger en toi. Tu vas le sentir…

-C'est peut être cela que j'attends. Pour le moment, à part mes seins qui ont doublé de volume et mon ventre qui commence à grossir, je ne me sens pas vraiment… différente.

-Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre patience, Mione. Prête à en découdre ?

-Et comment, Harry. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'audience débutait enfin. La dernière fois, Sally-Ann avait parlé, suivit de son thérapeute, du policier qui lui avait donné sa chance et de deux de ses amis. La corde sensible avait été jouée. Avec brio, il fallait l'admettre mais rien n'était perdu, selon Hermione.

« Bien, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui, Maître Deauclair ?

-Nous allons faire un détour dans le passé de Monsieur Potter, votre Honneur. J'appel à la barre Ethan Evans, commença Penny.

-Une idée de qui c'est ? demanda doucement Hermione.

-Nope, aucune. »

Une homme d'une quarantaine d'année arriva à la barre et se présenta comme étant Ethan Evans, habitant au 25 Privet Drive, Little Winning.

« Ah.

-Quoi, 'ah', Harry ?

-Ben, il vous évoquer mon passé à travers les médisances des Dursley. Imagine le truc, Mione.

-Ah.

-Ben oui.

-Penny vient de commettre sa première erreur, dit doucement Hermione avec le sourire carnassier de l'avocate.

-Monsieur Evans, vous habitez à Privet Drive depuis combien d'années ? commença Penelope.

-Vingt cinq ans. J'ai emménagé avec ma femme en 1984, Maître.

-Harry Potter a habité au 4 Prive Drive du 1981 à 1996, est-ce exact, Monsieur ?

-Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois en 1996 en tout cas.

-Bien. Décrivez-nous son comportement.

-Bien sûr, Maître. C'était un enfant bagarreur, turbulent, agressif même. Il n'était pas très doué avec l'école et passait le plus clair de son temps soit puni pour une bêtise, soit embêtant les autres.

-Je vois. Et pendant son adolescence ? continua Penny.

-Hum… on ne le voyait que pendant les vacances d'été. Il passait le reste de l'année dans un centre pour jeune délinquant, St Brutus si ma mémoire est bonne et…

-Cela sera tout pour le moment, Monsieur, coupa net Maître Deauclair en voyant l'erreur commise.

-A la défense de parler, Maître Granger, dit la juge.

-Oh, volontiers votre honneur. Continuer, Monsieur Evans, vous étiez si bien parti, lança Hermione, avec le ton taquin et ironique.

-Je disais donc que St Brutus était un internat pour enfant difficile et déficient. Les gamins de son espèce sont envoyés là bas parce que personnes d'autres ne veulent d'eux.

-Qui vous a dit cela ?

-Les Dursley, bien entendu. Des gens charmants. D'ailleurs, les voilà qui arrivent. »

Effectivement, les Dursley au grand complet s'installèrent dans le côté de Sally-Ann Perks. Penny fit la grimace, sachant pertinemment que cette erreur pouvait lui être fatale.

« Fantastique. Donc, avec vos sept années en tant que voisins des Dursley, vous pouvez m'affirmer que Monsieur Potter était à St Brutus, qui est un lieu qui lui convenait parfaitement puisqu'il était mentalement déficient et un danger pour les autres ?

-Objection ! s'écria l'avocate de Sally.

-Pourquoi donc maître ? s'étonne la juge.

-Hum… parce que… je…

-Continuez à répondre, Monsieur Evans, somma Marchebank.

-Bien. Oui, je confirme mes propos et peux vous affirmez qu'il était un délinquant juvénile, Maître. Vous défendez un mauvais gars et l'école où il a été était pour les gens de son … espèce.

-Oh, je vous remercie Monsieur Evans, de votre témoignage… éclairant. Autre chose, cependant. Harry Potter n'a pas fait sa scolarité à St Brutus mais à Poudlard. Et, par la même, vous venez de m'insulter, d'insulter Maître Deauclair et, comble du comble, d'insulter le juge Marchebank en plus de mon client, lâcha avec un grand sourire Hermione.

-Merci, Maître Granger. Maître Deauclair, à l'avenir, vérifiez vos témoignages par pitié, rappela la juge, irritée. Ce genre d'écart peut vous coûtez cher.

-Bien, Madame la juge.

-Puisqu'on est là, autant parler de l'enfance et de la scolarité de mon client, si cela est d'accord avec vous, votre Honneur.

-Pourquoi pas, Maître Granger. Je crois que Maître Deauclair a besoin de quelques minutes pour se ressaisir.

-Merci, Madame la juge. Harry Potter était un garçon calme, intelligent, curieux et travailleur. La plupart de ses professeurs du primaire pourra vous le dire. Ce travail lui a permis d'intégrer Poudlard à onze ans et d'y rester tout le premier cycle, avec de très bonnes notes et un comportement exemplaire, excepté quelques blagues par-ci par-là.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait après, Maître Granger ?

-Il … refuse de me le dire. Tout se que je sais c'est qu'il est parti à New York et y est resté six ans. Il vous le racontera lui-même lors de son témoignage, n'ayez aucuns doutes là-dessus.

-Bien. Je pense que Maître Deauclair a repris ses esprits. Monsieur Evans, vous pouvez vous retirer, annonça la juge.

-Mione, tu fais chier, murmura Harry, en colère.

-Chéri, je suis avocate. Fais avec, répondit à son tour son amie, toujours avec son sourire. Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est notre jour, regarde comment le juge penche de notre côté.

-Mouai. »

Et pendant toute la séance, Penny n'arriva pas à rattraper la bourde qu'elle avait faite. Ni en faisait passer sa cliente pour une sainte, ni en attaquant sauvagement Harry. Sa crédibilité avait été mise à mal. Mais un avocat était retord et il arrivait toujours à retomber sur ses pattes. A la prochaine séance, elle arriverait à écraser cette petite mijaurée de Granger-Weasley en attaquant son point faible. _Lui._

Rendez-vous le six janvier 2010.

* * *

><p>En ce jeudi 24 décembre 2009, le bar <em>Le Chaudron Baveur <em>était plein. Plein à craquer. A ras bord. Au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Harry, assit au bar en train de bord de la vodka et de chantonner _Highway to hell _d'AC/DC. Normalement, il devrait être en train de coucher son fils, qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée du Père Noël. Dans l'après midi, ils auraient tous deux fait des cookies pour lui, qui auraient été posés sur la cheminée. Et le vingt cinq, très tôt le matin, Jude l'aurait réveillé, criant qu'il avait pleins de cadeaux et qu'il voulait les ouvrir avec lui. Ca, c'était un Noël, pas cet ersatz de fête qui consistait à boire encore plus que d'habitude.

« Désolé du retard, j'étais plongé dans les comptes. »

Ah, Blondie. Blondie adoré. Son compagnon de beuverie. Gabrielle étant de garde et Hermione dinant chez ses parents, Drago était la seule occupation de Harry en ce merveilleux soir de cuite intégrale.

« C'est rien. Mais j'ai commencé sans toi.

-Cela ne change pas de tes habitudes, donc. Barman, un scotch.

-S'il vous plait… dit Harry.

-S'il vous plait. Merci. Content ?

-Trèèèèèèès. Alors, ta journée mon cher ?

-Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume des Malefoy.

-Et tu trouves cela étonnant ? Tu travailles dans le monde capitaliste où, peu importe combien tu es riche, tu veux devenir encore plus riche.

-Hey, il y en a qui ont une droiture d'esprit. Mon père fait partie de ces gens là. Un autre, barman… s'il vous plait. Tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi

-Je te socialise, nuance. Tu es presque à la tête d'une entreprise planétaire et tentaculaire. Ton père ne peut pas tout voir.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je cherche le responsable avant de lui en parler.

-Brave petit. Ton papounet sera tellement fier de toi !

-La ferme Potter.

-Bien Malefoy. A la tienne, lança gaiment Harry avant de boire cul-sec sa vodka.

-Et toi, ta journée ? Dépression, alcool, cuisine et dépression ?

-Oh, Drago, tu me connais si bien. Et oui, ma journée a ressemblé à cela. Quoique j'ai commencé à boire il y a seulement une heure.

-Brave garçon. Astoria me harcèle au téléphone, ma mère aussi. Elle me fait du chantage, c'est soit Astoria, soit Pansy.

-Et toi choix serait ?

-Astoria sans hésitation. Mais je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir.

-A qui ? Astoria ou ta mère ?

-Ma mère. Visiblement elle a dû gueuler sur mon père parce qu'une demi-heure plus tard il a débarqué dans mon bureau, m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a fait la bise et m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi.

-D'avoir dit non à ta mère ?

-Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant.

-Drago. Félicitation. Tu es devenu un graaaand garçon.

-Bref, elle m'en veut vraiment, refuse de me parler tant que je ne serai pas revenu sur mes paroles et actions.

-Ce que tu ne feras pas.

-Et grâce à elle, je suis dégoutée des femmes, surtout celles de mon milieu. Déjà que je ne me voyais pas vraiment faire ma vie avec ce genre de personne, mais là…

-Ah, la recherche de sa moitié perdue. Tu sais, je pense que moins on recherche et plus on a de chance de la trouver.

-Et toi ? Tu y crois ?

-Je crois que la personne que j'aimerai le plus au monde est Jude.

-Mais tu ne désires pas t'installer avec quelqu'un ?

-Ma priorité reste Jude. Et puis, les gars que je rencontre sont loin d'être des…

-Gentleman ?

-Equilibrés.

-Ah, carrément. C'est fou ce que nos vies amoureuses se rassemblent.

-Nos vies tout court, Drago. Santé !

-C'est vrai. Garçon, un autre !

-Ouai, un autre, Kay !

-Kay ? Mais c'est pas un nom ça.

-Et il ne connait même pas _Men In Black_. C'est pas des lacunes que tu as mais un canyon.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ?

-Laisse tomber, Monseigneur... Encore un autre ! »

Et ce fut le dernier souvenir de Harry de la soirée.

* * *

><p>Drago se réveilla à cause de la luminosité. En effet, les volets de sa chambre n'étaient pas fermés. Mais avec la gueule de bois qu'il avait, il prit simplement son oreiller, le plaça sur ses yeux et grogna. Ne se souvenant pas de grand-chose de la nuit dernière, il prit le temps de souffler pour se décontracter. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Déduction simple vu qu'il avait chaud alors qu'il avait une mauvaise circulation qui lui donnait les extrémités froides durant toute l'année.<p>

Dernier souvenir ? Harry et lui dans un taxi. Ils étaient bien trop torchés pour rentrer chez eux à pied ou en métro. Et son appartement était le plus près, ce fut pourquoi ils…

Oh bon dieu.

Merde.

Fuck.

La chose dans son lit était Harry.

Dernière donnée importante à prendre en considération, ils étaient tous les deux nus.

Cela menait à une conclusion dès plus dérangeantes.

Oh bon dieu.

Merde.

Fuck.

Qu'est-ce que l'alcool pouvait nous faire faire ? Réponse : tout et n'importe quoi.

Oh, un grognement. Aller, un essai pour voir. Non, toujours trop de lumière. Encore une fois… ah, ça va mieux. Ouvre les yeux, Malefoy. Et ce qu'il vit fut… l'apocalypse. Les vêtements, non, leurs vêtements étaient partout dans la chambre, tout comme ses coussins. Les lampes de chevets étaient par terre, tout comme son réveil, qui indiquait l'heure. Huit heures cinquante six. Trop tôt.

Un autre grognement. Harry dormait sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui. Les couvertures laissaient apparaitre son bras droit et son épaule. Endormi, il ressemblait à un enfant, surtout lorsqu'il se frottait les yeux avec son poing. Il était beau, c'était un fait. Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu… non, quand même pas.

Oh, un flash. Merde, ils avaient …

« Spachémoi. Quiès ?

-Moi. Drago.

-Okidoki. »

Il fallut trois longues minutes à Harry pour bien percuter.

« Oh bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il se pourrait qu'on est fait une petite connerie.

-Même avec la gueule de bois, ton langage est chiant. Mais comment ?

-Je me le demande, dit Drago en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bouche pâteuse. Haleine fétide. Trou de mémoire. Yeux lourds. Téquila. Tu m'as fait boire de la téquila ? DE LA TEQUILA ?

-Attends. Attends. On a commencé au scotch pour moi et vodka pour toi.

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Ensuite, on a attaqué le gin et j'ai attrapé une bouteille de tequila, tu étais d'accord par ailleurs et on en a bu, oui.

-Malefoy. Je tiens très bien à l'alcool, à tous les alcools, sauf la tequila. La tequila m'a fait coucher avec une femme, c'est beau dire !

-Hey, c'est pas ma faute. Et puis, qui te dit qu'on a couché ensemble ?

-J'ai mal. Tu t'y es pris comme un manche.

-Ah. Merde. Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut passer par-dessus et…

-Attend, tu couches avec un mec, toi, le pur jus d'hétéro et tu me dis 'on passe par-dessus' ? J'vais vomir. »

Harry se leva rapidement, faisant fit de sa nudité et alla vomir dans les toilettes. Bruyamment.

« Je n'imaginai pas que je te dégoutai à ce point là ! lança Drago, visiblement vexé. »

Un autre bruit de vomissement lui répondit.

« Ce n'est après tout qu'une erreur de deux mecs complètement bourrés, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat, Harry. A part cela, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de préférence.

-Mon cul oui, tu ne l'as jamais dit ! Fichue téquila.

-Mais si. Bon, on oublie tout, oui ou non ? »

Drago prononça ces paroles en d'habillant rapidement. Harry revient dans la chambre et retourna dans le lit. Sans aucuns mots.

« Je n'oublie jamais rien. Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, Malefoy ? Tu as baisé un autre mec sous l'emprise de l'alcool ! Je crois que c'est deux nouveaux trucs pour toi.

-Je philosophe. Ce n'est pas grave et je ne boirai plus jamais autant. Tu vois, je retiens facilement les leçons. Et toi ?

-J'ai fait bien pire. Tu promets de ne pas m'en vouloir, de ne pas être bizarre avec moi et de n'en plus jamais en parler ? demanda Harry, regardant droit dans les yeux gris de son interlocuteur.

-Promis. Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ?

-Naon, dodo.

-D'accord. »

Malefoy se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, mais se retourna avant de franchir le palier.

« Joyeux Noël Harry.

-T'ossi. »

* * *

><p>Drago oublia vite cet incident, le gardant pour lui et ne changea pas son comportement envers Harry. Le jour de la Saint Sylvestre, il la passa, par sécurité, avec Blaise. Aucun doute, jamais il ne coucherait avec son meilleur ami. Zabini l'avait emmené dans une boite branchée de Soho où la moyenne d'âge était de vingt ans. Autant dire que Blaise était dans son élément mais pas Drago. Trop jeunes, trop stupides, trop … il ignorait quoi exactement mais juste trop.<p>

La musique était la techno. Les lumières étaient fluo. La foule était compacte. Tout était prêt afin de passer à 2010. Blaise s'était dégoté quelqu'un à embrasser, laissant son ami se débrouiller. Lequel commanda un whisky pour se remonter le moral.

« 5. »

Cette histoire de comptes le taraudait sérieusement. Et de plus en plus.

« 4. »

En plus, ses parents étaient passés au niveau supérieur de l'insulte.

« 3. »

Il n'avait pas d'ami autre que Zabini et Potter, ce qui était un peu désolant.

« 2. »

Se sentir heureux grace à son boulot, c'était un peu désolant aussi.

« 1. »

Et cette nuit avec Harry… il n'avait que des flashs, dans le désordre en plus.

« Bonne année ! »

Cette nuit… qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Cette nuit… qu'il ne voulait peut être pas oublier.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Harry fêtait la nouvelle année avec les Weasley. Ils étaient tous festifs, même si Ron et Hermione s'ignoraient comme des pros. Par tradition, Harry embrassa Ginny à la fin du décompte, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls célibataires de la salle. Les enfants étaient depuis longtemps endormis, resta seulement les adultes, au nombre de vingt.<p>

« Alors, Harry. Tu vas bien ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé, dit Remus.

-C'est vrai. Désolé, j'ai un peu été minable. Ca peut aller, juste une passade. Et toi ?

-Je suis très heureux, Harry. Et l'année 2010 ne peut être que meilleure. J'espère qu'elle le sera aussi pour toi, mon cher Harry.

-Ouai. Moi aussi. »

2010 sera une des meilleures années de la vie de Harry Potter. Mais ne nous avançons pas trop vite.

* * *

><p>« La juge Marchebank, veuillez vous lever, annonça le greffier.<p>

-Assis. Bien, où en étions-nous ? Maître Deauclair, qui avez-vous l'intention d'appeler ?

-Harry Potter.

-De quoi ? Il n'est pas sur la liste, votre honneur ! s'écria Hermione.

-Maître Granger, il y est. Sur le deuxième jet de cette liste.

-Votre honneur, je n'ai jamais eue le deuxième jet de cette liste. Je trouve cela indigne de toi, Penny !

-Nous réglerons cela plus tard, Maîtres. Monsieur Potter, veuillez venir à la barre, ordonna la juge. »

Harry se leva doucement de sa chaise. Derrière lui, Drago lui souhaita bonne chance, Severus grogna –grognement roguien- et Hermione le regarda désolée. Penny avait été vache, elle croyait les avoir coincés, même, d'où son sourire victorieux. Pour le moment, elle avait raison.

« Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Oxford de James Joshua Potter et de Liliane Rose Potter-Evans. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui.

-Vos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture le 31 octobre 1981. Est-ce exact ? continua Penelope.

-Oui.

-Vous avez été à Poudlard de 1991 à 1996 ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi être parti ?

-J'avais besoin de partir.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, Monsieur Potter.

-Sujet, verbe, complément, c'est une phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct, Maître, répondit Harry.

-Soit. Qu'avez-vous fait entre 1996 et 2002 ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Maître.

-Votre honneur, l'accusé…

-Maître, n'abusez pas. Quand à vous, Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de répondre à la question.

-Madame la juge, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Potter, en tournant la tête vers elle.

-C'est une insulte à la court ! Je demande une amende à l'encontre de… s'insurgea Penny.

-Quel âge avez-vous, Juge Marchebank ? réitéra le brun.

-Soixante deux ans, Monsieur Potter. Où voulez-vous en ve… ?

-Dans quelle maison êtes-vous allée, Madame la Juge ? recommença Harry.

-Serpentard.

-Bien. Madame la juge Marchebank, je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions. Et je pense que vous savez pourquoi, dit doucement, mais sans inflexion, Harry. »

La juge regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec aplomb. Elle repensa à ses années collège. Elle avait bien compris. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, et ne suffira pas pour les autres.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de répondre honnêtement à toutes les questions qui vous saurons posées. Ou, tout du moins, de faire en sorte de répondre. Avez-vous besoin d'un moment ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Bien. Suspension d'audience pendant dix minutes, dit la juge en abattant son marteau sur la planche de bois à cet effet. »

Harry retourna à sa place, sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Severus avait déjà brandit son Blackberry et parlait doucement à son interlocuteur. Avec un hochement de tête, il signifia à Harry que c'était bon.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Penelope était en plein bouillonnement intérieur, comme ses clients. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre Potter et la juge, mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas répondre à de simples questions ? Si seulement il continuait comme ça, le procès… pardon, le jugement était gagné. Largement.

Dix minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent. Un grand homme noir en complet tout aussi noir et à l'élégante démarche avança rapidement vers le fond de la salle. Les portes se renfermèrent toutes seules, comme par magie. Severus se leva aussi, rejoignit le nouvel arrivant et se vit chargé des papiers.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la juge.

-Kingsley Shackelbolt, votre honneur. Je vous prierai de bien signer les contrats que mon … disons ami va vous apporter. Et sans questions.

-Et si nous refusons ? demanda Penny alors que la juge signa rapidement les documents.

-Eh bien, vous ne saurez rien, répondit doucement Kingsley.

-Mademoiselle Deauclair, signez, maintenant, rajouta Severus. »

Le truc avec Severus, c'est qu'il ferait plier n'importe qui, y compris ceux qui étaient entrainés à ne pas flancher. Alors, Sally-Ann, son mari Killian, Penelope Deauclair, le greffier, le garde, Hermione et Drago signèrent, à contre cœur pour certains, car ils ignoraient ce à quoi ils s'engageaient.

« Qui va témoigner ?

-Eh bien, Madame la juge, commença Kingsley, c'est une histoire à trois voies. Et aucuns rapports ne devront être écrits là-dessus. En fait, si vous racontez ce que je vais vous dire à l'extérieur de ces murs, je devrai vous tuer. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Monsieur Shackelbolt, commença la juge, quelle était la fonction de Harry Potter ?

-Espion. »

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : Ouch. Heu, pitié, ne cognez pas l'auteur, elle est déjà en très mauvais état et, si vous la maltraitez, elle ne pourra pas vous livrer la suite au plus vite. Oui, je sais, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Et que commencé une relation sur une nuit de beuverie/sexe, ben, niveau romantisme, c'est pas terrible. Mais ça va s'arranger, promis !

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte d'en apprendre plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko<strong> : Merci. Et pour ta question, tu as le début de réponse là. Le prochain chapitre se consacré presque totalement à Harry, donc patience. Quand à rapprocher les dates de publication la réponse est non. De un, parce que ma main est douloureuse et que taper plus de vingt pages, ça demande des efforts physiques et du travail intellectuel. Qu'à côté, j'ai du boulot et que ça passe après. Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre la suite mais elle arrive le plus rapidement possible. De plus, un mois permet une régularité que je ne pourrai pas me permettre autrement. J'espère que la suite t'a enchantée et plu. Merci pour le mot et à bientôt.

**Valrie** : Désolée. Je crois que cette fois c'est pire. Non, on pose les tomates trop mûres… en plus, c'est pas la saison. La suite, la voici la voilà. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Merci pour le mot et à bientôt.

Je remercie aussi **hopeless mitsuki, Kira Potter Malfoy, felinness, houzel, babou90** et **Sinoa**, ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	5. Partie 5

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **chapitre assez particulier vu qu'il sera entrecoupé de flashbacks. Chapitre attendu vu que pas mal de réponses aux questions posés dans les quatre premiers chapitre seront ici. Chapitre… charnière. Chapitre numéro cinq. Enjoy.

**Conseil de musique **: « _Children of the Revolution_ », Enfants de la Révolution, de Bono, Gavin Friday et Maurice Seezer. «_ I am the Walrus _», Je suis le morse, Les Beatles. « _Blue_ », Mai Yamane (Kanno/Jensen), inoubliable chanson de Cowboy Bebop. Ceux qui ont vu la série savent de quoi je parle. Lorsqu'Harry la chante, écoutez là. _Requiem_, requiem en do mineur, Mozart ou le _Kyrie_ du Grand Messie de Mozart. Les deux sont exceptionnels. « _Bitter Sweet Symphony_ », Symphonie aigre-douce, de The Verve.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

__« Qui va témoigner ? __

__-Eh bien, Madame la juge, commença Kingsley, c'est une histoire à trois voies. Et aucuns rapports ne devront être écrits là-dessus. En fait, si vous racontez ce que je vais vous dire à l'extérieur de ces murs, je devrai vous tuer. Est-ce bien clair ?__

__-Monsieur Shackelbolt, quelle était la fonction de Harry Potter ? __

__-Espion. »__

* * *

><p>Partie V<p>

« Children of the Revolution »

* * *

><p><em>« Je t'ai fait, Harry. Tu me dois la vie.<em>

_-En quel honneur ? Parce que tu n'as pas eu le culot de prendre la vie d'un enfant ? Parce que tu as assassiné une femme sans défense ? Parce que tu m'as marqué comme on marque du bétail ? Comme on marque sa propriété ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis dans ton esprit dérangé, Tom, ta possession._

_-Tu es mon égal, Harry. Ma moitié. Rejoins-moi, suis-moi, contrôle le monde avec moi. Comme cela était écrit. _

_-Plutôt mourir. »_

* * *

><p>La salle d'audience était silencieuse au vu de la révélation faite par Kingsley Shackelbolt. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant étaient abasourdis, et ils avaient de quoi l'être.<p>

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! lâcha Penelope, résumant ainsi toutes les pensés des personnes réunies ici.

-Maître Deauclair, votre langage s'il vous plait. Messieurs Potter, Shackelbolt et…

-Rogue, votre honneur, répondit doucement King.

-Rogue, pouvez-vous nous raconter cela de façon claire et audible, requière la juge Marchebank.

-Cela va de soit, votre honneur. Severus, je crois que tu dois commencer.

-Bien, King. Je crois que l'histoire de Harry commence voilà trente et un ans. J'ai été époustouflé par un homme, par son charisme, par sa façon de voir le monde. Cela a été ma plus grande erreur que je ne cesse de regretter. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il faisait réellement, je me suis tourné vers le MI5. A cette époque, la menace n'était qu'intérieure, ce qui n'était plus le cas lorsque Harry devient espion. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Je suis devenu le bras droit de Voldemort, le MI5 était enchanté d'avoir quelqu'un de très proche de…

-Voldemort ? Et puis quoi encore ! Madame la Juge, je voudrai que… coupa Penny avec véhémence.

-Maitre Deauclair, jusqu'à la fin de l'exposé de ces Messieurs, vous n'êtes plus habilité à parler, dit la juge. Je vois que Tom est toujours aussi… attractif.

-En effet, intervint Harry. Il est difficile d'oublier un homme comme lui. Une belle face qui couvre la pourriture intérieure.

-J'en conviens, Monsieur Potter. Continuez, Monsieur Rogue.

-J'avais une meilleure amie. C'était ma seule famille. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire, c'était la politique de MI5 alors, je ne lui ai rien dit. Seulement, on ne pouvait rien cacher à Liliane Evans. Embauchée au Times alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'être diplômée. Et d'avoir un bébé. Lily… dit doucement avec un tendre sourire Severus. Lily a toujours été ainsi. Elle a fait son enquête et comme à son habitude, ce fut brillant.

-Elle a réussit à remonter plusieurs filières totalement légales de l'entreprise tentaculaire qu'est celle de l'entreprise Voldemort. Elle a même réussit à dégoter des noms. Ce travail, personne en dix ans ne l'avait fait. J'étais un bleu, à l'époque, expliqua Kingsley, et personne ne m'a entendu. Mon chef ne voulait rien savoir, ce n'était pas important et une petite femme tout juste sortie des jupons de sa maman n'allait pas lui apprendre à faire son boulot. Et oui, c'était une citation. Mais elle avait quelque chose. Je le sentais dans mes tripes. Alors, je suis allé chez elle, le soir d'Halloween 1981. Seulement, il était trop…

-Tard, finit Harry, les yeux brouillés. »

* * *

><p><em>« Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ron, âgé de seize ans. <em>

_-Bah, comme d'hab. Pas grand-chose, répondit l'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs. _

_-Tu pourras surement venir chez moi. Maman t'adore, tu sais._

_-Ron. Va parler à Hermione. Ne tourne pas autour du pot, ne parle pas de Lavande, parle à Hermione. Maintenant. _

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi…_

_-Hermione est une fille pétillante, intelligente, charmante qui a beaucoup de succès avec…_

_-Moi vivant, jamais ! dit l'adolescent roux avant de se précipiter pour voir sa future petite amie. »_

_Harry Potter était donc seul, allongé près du lac de Poudlard. Sa veste au dessus de ses yeux, il essayait de s'endormir. Vainement. _

_« Cet endroit est décidément éternel. »_

_Harry renifla, enleva sa veste de ses yeux, remit ses lunettes et regarda l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Près de la quarantaine d'année, il était très grand, noir et chauve. Son costume était de bonne facture et il n'avait aucuns faux plis. Et il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. _

_« Faut croire. Demandez au directeur, il doit être à cette place depuis le début de cette école. _

_-Oh, je ne pense pas qu'Albus soit si vieux, Harry. Puis-je t'appeler Harry ? _

_-Comment savez-vous mon nom ? _

_-Harry ? Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. »_

* * *

><p>« Mes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, Madame la Juge. Ils ont été tués par Tom, de sa main.<p>

-Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, je suis surprise. Il était plutôt du genre à ne pas se salir les mains dans mon souvenir.

-Il l'était, répondirent les trois hommes des services secrets anglais.

-Mais pour eux, il a fait une exception, continua Severus. Personne ne le savait. Personne ne savait où il était allé, ni ce qu'il avait fait. A exactement minuit, le premier novembre, il nous a annoncé vouloir se tourner vers les Etats-Unis, que le Royaume Uni pouvait le trouver. Et vite, il y a eu une rumeur. Que le grand patron aurait tué quelqu'un. Un couple, un jeune couple donc la femme était journaliste.

-Il m'a directement appelé au bureau, reprit King. Je n'y étais pas. J'avais eu un pressentiment. Je voulais voir les travaux de Lily. Lorsque je suis arrivé, Harry criait à plein poumons. Son père était étendu sur l'escalier, trois balles figées dans la poitrine, les yeux ouverts. Fonceurs. Sa mère était près de Harry, une seule balle en plein cœur, les yeux ouverts, volontaires. Et Harry. Petit bonhomme qui secouait sa mère pour la réveiller. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. J'ai appelé mes supérieurs, qui ont réveillé certains ministres.

-Et votre bureau a fait passé cet assassinat pour un accident de voiture, couvrant ce que Tom avait fait, finit la juge. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi avait-il laissé Harry en vie ? Lily était morte parce que nous ne l'avions pas écouté, parce qu'elle voulait protéger un ami. La moindre des choses était de protéger son enfant.

-« Avec le courage de ton père, l'intelligence de ta mère et la beauté de tes parents, tu ne pouvais que devenir exceptionnel, Harry Potter », cita Harry les yeux fermés. Il ne m'a tué pour cela. Pour que je devienne son égal. Lorsque King m'a raconté cette histoire, j'allais avoir seize ans. J'étais un adolescent en colère contre le monde. En colère contre Tom, principalement. Je voulais venger mes parents.

-Pourquoi avoir envoyé un enfant faire ce travail, Agent Shackelbolt ? dit doucement la Juge.

-Parce que Tom était obsédé par lui, Madame la Juge, répondit le directeur du MI6. Parce que c'était notre seule chance d'arrêter son entreprise et de le faire tomber, lui. Parce que, sur le moment, ça me paraissait être un plan infaillible.

-Ca n'a pas été le cas ? demanda pour la première fois Hermione, sa main gauche sur celle de son meilleur ami.

-Non. Ca n'a pas été le cas, Maitre Granger. Même si votre ami à reçu les honneurs les plus grands du gouvernement anglais et du gouvernement américain, ça ne s'est pas fini.

-Il est en vie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry à Kingsley. Et il est ici, non ?

-Impossible, souffla Severus. Il était mort. JE l'ai déclaré mort. Trop de sang était perdu… Harry a carrément arraché sa carotide, il est mort.

-Non, Severus. Il ne l'est pas. Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il l'est et …

-« C'est un fin stratège qui est patient », dit tout doucement Drago. C'était de lui dont vous parliez ?

-Ouai, Blondie. T'as bien suivi l'histoire. J'ai accepté l'offre de Kingsley. Je suis parti de chez les Dursley et je suis vite arrivé aux Etats-Unis. On m'a entraîné à la Ferme pendant un an. Tout ce qu'un espion doit savoir. Ils ont aussi construit mon identité américaine.

-C'était une opération conjointe entre le MI6 et la CIA, expliqua Shackelbolt. On ignorait combien de taupes Tom avait dans le service donc l'opération était très restreinte.

-Preuve est, l'infiltré numéro un ignorait que j'avais rejoint l'équipe, dit Harry en souriant.

-Pas la peine de me rappeler cela, Potter, grogna Severus. Quand je pense que j'ai engueulé Albus Dumbledore…

-Ah oui, il m'en a parlé. Il ne t'en a pas tenu rigueur, Sev.

-Et je pense que ce n'est rien par rapport au savon qu'il m'a passé, se rappela King. « Si j'ai fait tout cela, c'est pour protéger le rejeton Potter et tu l'envoies en plein dans la gueule du loup ! » Je vous épargnerai le reste, quelqu'un de votre stature n'a pas à entendre les élucubrations d'un Severus Rogue en colère.

-Au mois de Septembre 1997, j'ai intégré l'université Columbia, à New York. J'avais passé le SAT haut la main pendant l'année d'entrainement. Il se trouve que Tom était professeur là bas, de sciences politiques et que le meilleur moyen de m'infiltrer était de passer pour un élève.

-Mais avec votre cicatrice, il vous aurait reconnu non ? Surtout s'il vous a suivit toute votre vie, non ? demanda la Juge.

-Pour ma cicatrice, je me la suis fait enlever le jour ou j'ai su ce qu'elle représentait. Pour le reste, je me suis teint les cheveux et je portais des lentilles de contacts de couleurs.

-Roux aux yeux marron, ironie de la chose, tu aurais certainement pu ressembler à cela, Harry, se moqua Rogue.

-Je sais, Sev. Madame la Juge, le but n'était pas qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas mais qu'il me reconnaisse. Il a su dès le départ qui j'étais. Il a su dès le départ que je savais qui il était. Il a su dès le départ que je savais qu'il savait.

-Mais il ne fallait pas que son entourage fasse les connections sinon, il aurait été discrédité, poursuivit King. Il fallait qu'ils jouent tous deux le jeu.

-Et le jeu était que quoi, Agent ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

-Harry devait devenir le plus proche possible de Tom. Il devait devenir son amant, oui. J'ai envoyé un gosse de dix sept ans dans les bras du meurtrier de ses parents, vous pouvez le dire. Et je peux vous dire ceci : je ne le regrette absolument pas, Madame la Juge. Parce que tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec Harry vous dirons ceci ; c'est le meilleur espion qu'il soit. Il détecte le moindre mensonge, sait se défendre et attaquer comme les meilleurs du monde savent le faire. Et, surtout, il est la personne la plus solide que je connaisse. Je n'ai pas envoyé un gamin dans les bras du loup, comme me l'a dit gentiment signalé Severus. J'ai envoyé un espion qui pouvait briser le loup. Et il y est arrivé.

-En dépit de sa santé ! tonna Severus. Il aurait pu mourir !

-Mais il ne l'est pas. Il a mis hors jeu un des mafieux les plus puissants de la planète, ce qu'en trente ans personne n'a réussit à faire. Je n'ai aucun regret et ma conscience est libre.

-Est-ce que ça valait le coup, Monsieur Shackelbolt ? De rendre mon meilleur ami comme ça, de le briser ? demanda Hermione, en se levant. Parce qu'avant l'arrivée de Jude, il n'allait pas bien. Alors, est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

-Mione. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je sais que tu m'en veux depuis des années de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que j'avais fait. Ce n'était pas la décision de King. Ni celle d'Albus. Ni celle des dirigeants. C'était la mienne. Et grâce à elle, je suis l'homme que je suis. Oui, j'ai souffert mais je connais maintenant la vérité sur mes parents, sur pourquoi ils sont morts. Tom est un homme d'une grande intelligence, machiavélique même qui n'avait qu'un seul point faible. Moi. Il faisait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de personnes mais il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal. Il m'a toujours protégé. J'étais le seul qui pouvait l'arrêter. Le seul qui en avait les capacités. Pour ta question, oui, ça en valait le coup parce que le monde est un peu plus en paix. Mon regret ne se porte pas sur la mission mais comment elle s'est terminée. »

* * *

><p><em>New York, Manhattan, SoHo, octobre 2001. <em>_Musique techno, couleurs fluo, personnes qui se déhanchent sur la piste. Harry Potter, 21 ans, buvait seul au bar. Vodka lemon, ressassant ce qu'il devait faire pour le lendemain. Un homme vint l'accoster, lui parler. Plus âgé, souriant, légèrement timide. Quelle importance ? Mais ils dansent quand même. Longtemps. Pourtant, Harry avait horreur de cela mais ça lui permettait d'oublier un peu. _

_Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait tué un homme. Le premier. De sang froid, en lui craquant les vertèbres comme un pro, comme on l'avait entrainé à faire. Potter sentait encore les vertèbres se désencastrer du tronc et la vie quitter le propriétaire du corps. _

_Alors, il ferma les yeux pour oublier ceux de l'homme. Un sous fifre de Tom, qui l'avait surpris. Leçon numéro un, petit, toujours être sur tes gardes, lui avait dit Maugrey. Et voilà où il en était maintenant. _

_Il ne vit pas le coup de poing arrivé. Il le sentit. _

_Le poing effleura sa joue. Il bloqua le bras avant d'ouvrir les yeux. _

_Fenrir était là. _

_Ce fut le début de la fin._

* * *

><p>« Continuez, Messieurs.<p>

-Bien, Madame la Juge. Les cours se passaient sans encombre. Au tout début, Tom ne s'intéressait pas à moi, ce qui m'allait, je pouvais l'observer et l'analyser tranquillement. Et, un jour de mars, j'ai vu que quelqu'un me suivait. Il m'a dit plus tard que c'est à la fête de Noël qu'il s'est intéressé à moi pour la première fois. Deux semaines plus tard, j'ai été convoqué dans son bureau. »

* * *

><p><em>« Bonjour, Harry James Potter. <em>

_-Bonjour, Tom Elvis Jedusor. »_

_Le professeur, âge d'une cinquantaine d'année, était très séduisant. La plupart de ses élèves féminines le voulait dans son lit. Plus que sa beauté, son magnétisme était effrayant. Ses yeux noirs aux pourtours rouges étaient captivants. Harry, sans s'en cacher, était intrigué par ce personnage. _

_« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. _

_-Belle entrée en matière, ironisa Potter. _

_-J'admet que ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure, j'en conviens, mais elle me semble la plus neutre possible. Le MI6 décline pour envoyer un jeune homme à mes trousses._

_-Ont-ils tord ? _

_-J'ignorai qu'ils pouvaient être si rationnels. Je suis impressionné. Thé ? _

_-Non, le thé fait trop cliché. »_

_Cela fit pouffer l'homme le plus redouté au monde. _

_« Avec le courage de ton père, l'intelligence de ta mère et la beauté de tes parents, tu ne pouvais que devenir exceptionnel, Harry Potter._

_-C'est pour cela que je suis vivant ? Pour quelqu'un que j'aurai pu devenir ?_

_-Pour quelqu'un que tu es devenu. Quelqu'un qui est parfait._

_-Pour quoi ? Devenir votre petit chienchien comme vous adorez ? _

_-Oh, cela n'a jamais été mon attention, Harry. _

_-Et je devrai croire en votre parole ? _

_-Je crois que tu sais parfaitement quand je mens ou pas. T'ai-je déjà menti ? _

_-Est-ce que vos cours sont des mensonges ? Ce serait pas très bien pour votre carrière, non ? ironisa Harry._

_-En effet, Harry. Tu veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai laissé en vie ? Alors que j'ai ôté celle de tes parents ? Ce sont les deux seules personnes que j'ai tué de mes mains._

_-Quel honneur, dit sarcastiquement Potter. _

_-Nous pouvons voir les choses ainsi. Tes parents étaient tous les deux exceptionnels. Leurs fils ne pouvaient qu'être hors du commun. _

_-Je ne suis pas …_

_-Et il me fallait un être hors du commun pour être à mes côtés. »_

* * *

><p>« Patati, patata, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître tous les détails. Quatre ans sans anicroches notable. J'ai rencontré Severus. Il était pas vraiment content. J'ai passé mon diplôme donc si, je suis diplômé mais sous mon alias, Jay Sullivan. La relation que j'ai entretenue avec Tom n'est pas le plus important ici. Vous voulez savoir pour les photos, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

-Oui, nous aimerions bien savoir ce qu'elles représentent, Monsieur Potter.

-J'ai… commis une erreur. Une erreur de débutant. J'ai relâché ma garde. Pour couvrir mes traces, j'ai du tuer quelqu'un. Cela a été le premier domino d'une longue série. Deux des généraux de Tom ont découvert qui j'étais, lui ont donc rapporté. Il ne pouvait plus me protéger et a donc laissé les généraux me capturer. Il a même participé à l'attaque pour être sûr que je m'en sortirai vivant. J'ai été leur prisonnier pendant trois semaines, du 31 octobre au 24 novembre, jour de ma libération. Ces photos ont été prises vers la fin de ma captivité je pense… cette période est assez floue pour moi. Il y a eu beaucoup de douleur et de drogues alors…

-Ils ont été obligé de recourir à ces extrêmes parce qu'il était trop fort pour eux. Et lorsqu'ils ont cru que Harry avait été brisé… raconta King.

-Harry les a achevés. En beauté. Ils étaient paniqués lorsque Tom s'est effondré.

-Mais en tuant Tom, ma protection s'arrêtait là. Fenrir particulièrement me voulait mort. Les heures qui ont suivies lui ont servit à extérioriser sa haine sur moi. Le temps que Sev réunisse l'équipe et vienne me sauver tel un héros sur son cheval blanc.

-Attends, tu t'en souviens ? Tu vas me le payer Potter !

-Harry délirait lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé. Des phrases sans queue ni tête et… reprit King. Tu chantais, il me semble.

-Ouai. _Blue_. »

* * *

><p><em>Harry avait mal partout. De ses orteils à sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il avait mal. Dans son esprit, il avait mal. Cinq ans d'espionnage sans tuer qui que ce soit et en un mois, il avait tué seize personnes. Le premier sous la panique. Les autres, pour ne pas se laisser capturer. Le dernier, Tom. <em>

_Est-ce que ses parents seraient fiers ? Son père, peut être. Les Potter étaient des guerriers. Mais sa mère… non. Certainement que non. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il avait apprécié la compagnie de Tom. L'homme avait fait tous les efforts possibles pour que Harry se sente à l'aise. Mais cela n'effaçait pas les crimes qu'il avait commis. Cela n'effaçait pas l'entourage qu'il avait. __Bella et Fenrir, deux dingos qui s'entendaient à merveille. _

_« Asked myself what it's all for, chantonna Harry doucement. You know the funny thing about it, I couldn't answer, No I couldn't answer. »_

_[__Je me suis demandé pourquoi tout ça, Tu sais le truc marrant à propos de ça, Je ne pouvais pas répondre, Non je ne pouvais pas répondre.]_

_Il y avait de l'animation. Peut être pour la succession sur l'entreprise. Qui ? Quelle affaire. Harry s'en fichait._

_Parce qu'il allait mourir. Alors, que le monde implose dans les années à venir, il s'en fichait. _

_Il se rappelait le 11 septembre. Tout le monde était paniqué. Tout le monde était désorienté. _

_A New York, tout le monde était mort. _

_Harry avait erré dans les rues pendant des heures avant d'être retrouvé par Tom. Il l'avait reconduit dans sa maison, dans les Hampton, lui avait fait coulé un bain, l'avait lavé, l'avait pris dans ses bras._

_A cet instant, Harry avait pensé, à quoi bon ? Eliminer un méchant, dix autres pousserons aux portes des Enfers. A quoi bon combattre la nature humaine ? A quoi bon combattre contre ce qu'on était ? _

_Pour un enfant qui avait grandit sans affection, qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour, les bras de Tom après cet épisode traumatique étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amour. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal certes, mais il lui avait menti. Ou caché des choses. Harry savait que Tom devait être arrêté mais le 11 septembre 2001, il s'en fichait. _

_Dans sa cellule, après avoir tué son amant, il repensait à ce moment. En se posant la question : et maintenant ? Que faire ? Sa vie tournait autour de cette affirmation : il fallait arrêter Tom Elvis Jedusor par tous les moyens possibles. __Et maintenant, que faire ? _

_« Free, reprit Harry. Wanna be free… gonna be free… And move among the stars… You know, they really aren't so far. Feels so free… » _

_[__Libre... Je veux être libre … je vais être libre... Et me déplacer parmi les étoiles … Tu sais elles ne sont pas si loin… Des sensations si libres …] _

_Vivre ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cinq ans. Cinq putains d'années qu'il était parti ! En Angleterre, il n'était rien. _

_Vivre ? Pour qui ? Ses amis qui avaient fait leurs vies, leurs brillantes vies._

_Vivre ? Comment ? Comment vivre sans mensonges, sans secrets, sans missions, sans peur au ventre d'être découvert ? Peur qui avait vite disparue. _

_Vivre ? Quelles étaient les raisons ? _

_Un bruit. Un autre plus violent. Une révolte ? Une lutte fratricide ? _

_Harry pleurait maintenant. Il se savait mort. Avec Fenrir, dès le départ il était mort. __A quoi bon…_

_« Gotta know free… Please… Don't wake me from the dream... It's really everything it seems… I am so free… No black and white, in the blue. »_

_[__Je vais connaître la liberté... S'il te plait?... Ne me réveille pas de ce rêve… C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il paraît… Je suis si libre... Pas de noir et de blanc dans le blues]_

_« …Ry. Harry ! »_

_Ah, Severus. Plein de rancœur contre lui-même. Qui s'empêchait de vivre. Ce merveilleux Severus. __Son ami. Sa béquille. _

_« Everything is clear now. Life is just a dream, you know. That's never ending… I am ascending… _

_[Tout est plus clair maintenant. La vie est juste un rêve, tu sais. Qui ne finit jamais… Je monte...]_

_-Non. Ne part pas, Harry ! _

_-Vrus. Sev'us. Mon chevalier blond sur son destrier blanc ! _

_-Tu me le paieras Potter. Ambulanciers ! Ici ! _

_-Naon. Laisse-moi. J'vaux rien. Laisse-moi…_

_-La ferme, Potter. Et laisse-moi faire. »_

* * *

><p>« Donc, les photos étaient une façon d'humilier et de briser Monsieur Potter, c'est bien cela ? demanda la Juge.<p>

-Exact. Cela a lamentablement échoué, par ailleurs. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, Madame la juge, reprit King, c'est comment ces photos sont arrivées dans les mains de maître Deauclair. Ca, ça m'intéresse au plus haut point.

-Mes sources n'ont pas à se…

-Qu'ai-je dit, Maître Deauclair ? rappela la Juge, assez sèchement.

-Nous découvrirons qui a fait quoi, Maître Deauclair. Et je pense que nous avons suffisamment découvert la vie de Harry pour aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui a été raconté ici vient du Secret Défense. Vous ne pouvez en parler à personne, insista le chef du MI6.

-Donc, pour conclure, intervint Hermione, Harry était, il y a encore quelques heures, un homme non diplômé, qui avait un trou dans sa vie et des photos compromettantes. Maintenant, c'est un espion décoré…

-Un héros, coupa Shackelbolt. Tout le monde le connait à la CIA, au MI6 et au MI5. Mais sous le nom du Survivant.

-Un héros décoré, diplômé de l'université de Columbia, qui est très encré dans la communauté où il travaille, respecté par son entourage, finit Hermione. Tu avais raison, Potter, c'est effectivement inattaquable.

-Je te l'avais dit, Mione. Avez-vous des questions à me poser, Madame la Juge ? demanda Harry. Parce que c'est la dernière fois que j'évoquerai mon passé.

-Le protocole demande un certain nombre de précautions. Il y a trois gardes armés devant toutes les sorties. Les communications sont coupées et les contrats ont été signés. Cela sera la dernière fois alors vérifiez bien que vous avez tout demandé, dit doucement l'espion.

-Je m'inquiète surtout de l'état mental de Monsieur Potter, Agent Shackelbolt, intervint la Juge. Après tout ce qu'il a du subir, j'aimerai demander un examen psychologique.

-Déjà fait, répondit rapidement King. Le protocole. Le docteur Mahoney a suivit Harry pendant toute sa période d'infiltration, la période qui a suivit et ils continuent de se voir tous les ans. Je vous l'enverrai et vous pourrez lui poser vos questions, Madame la Juge. Seulement, je tiens à vous le dire, à vous et à tous ceux présents, ce que le docteur m'a dit après le retour de Harry en Angleterre. 'Il est le plus fort des hommes et certainement le plus compétent des espions. Il est un atout pour le pays. Mais je ne peux pas le rendre apte au devoir tout simplement parce qu'il ne le veut pas. Il faut qu'il apprenne à se connaître avant de pouvoir décider de ce qu'il voudra faire. De tous les espions avec lesquels j'ai travaillé, Harry a été le plus impressionnant, certainement parce que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle force chez un être si frêle.' C'est pour cela que j'ai renvoyé Harry, après lui avoir donné les honneurs. Il a cela dans le sang, dans les trippes. Mais ça l'aurait détruit. Maintenant, il va bien. Il a une affaire qui marche très bien, une famille sur laquelle il peut compter et surtout, il a Jude. Le jour où Jude est arrivé dans sa vie, il a décidé de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Ne lui enlevez pas cela, Madame la Juge. Cela serait injuste pour lui parce qu'il a tellement fait pour le monde.

-Je comprends bien, Agent. Mais, ce qui m'intéressé le plus, c'est la sécurité de l'enfant.

-Tom ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal. Il n'a jamais toléré qu'on me fasse le moindre mal, dit tout doucement Harry. Jude est en sécurité avec moi, même si Tom est en vie. Et, surtout, il est heureux. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il ait une relation avec sa mère mais pas comme ça. Il est heureux, ne gâchez pas cela. »

* * *

><p><em>Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois. Envie de vomir, gueule de bois. Encore une fois. En pleurs, encore une fois. <em>

_Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était revenu en Angleterre. Nous étions le premier avril 2002. Sa jambe, qui avait été broyée, lui faisait encore mal. Il pleuvait, c'était une certitude. La cicatrice que lui avait refaite Tom lors de sa capture avait été enlevée mais Harry la sentait encore. Sa marque. _

_Il vivait dans un taudis, à l'Est de Londres. Seul Severus savait qu'il était de retour, il était le seul à passer de temps en temps le voir. Il travaillait beaucoup à Serpentard industries et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Son studio sous les toits était triste, petit et spartiate. Cela allait parfaitement avec son humeur. _

_Il y eut un bruit dans le couloir. Des … gazouillements. Oui, des gazouillements. Un chat peut être. _

_Harry se leva, s'étira, massa sa jambe et se dirigea en boitant vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit rapidement et plaqua sur son visage l'humeur Rogien numéro 2, aussi nommé humeur des ténèbres. Il n'y avait personne mais les bruits étaient toujours là. Alors, il baissa les yeux. _

_Il y avait un enfant. Un bébé même, d'à peine un an, qui le regardait, assit par terre, enroulé dans une couverture._

_Il avait ses yeux. Ses yeux verts émeraude. Et il le regardait. _

_Comment était-ce possible ? _

_L'enfant le regardait toujours et lui tendit ses bras. Harry ne bougea toujours pas. Alors, le bébé se mit à quatre pattes et se dirigea vers le géant. Lorsqu'il atteignit les jambes, il s'en servit pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds et tendit de nouveau ses bras. Potter réagit enfin et pris l'enfant pour le mettre à sa hauteur. _

_C'était son portrait craché. La même bouille. Les mêmes yeux. Le même capharnaüm au niveau des cheveux à part qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus clairs. Blonds foncés._

_C'était son fils. _

_Il avait un fils. _

_Et Harry commença à paniquer. _

_Jude commença à pleurer. _

_Harry commença à pleurer. _

_Cela dura quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que les deux regards se croisèrent de nouveau. _

_Il y eu un moment de pur grâce pendant lequel le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, Harry et son fils. _

_Ce fut un moment magique, inoubliable dans l'existence de Harry Potter. _

_A ce moment là, il trouva un but dans sa vie. _

_Un but qu'il nomma plus tard Jude._

* * *

><p>Drago faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à diriger le fait que son parrain, Severus Rogue, ait été un espion durant plus de vingt ans. Sans jamais lui avoir dit. Ils étaient pourtant si proches ! Et Harry… tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser dans la vie, tout ce qu'il avait dû faire, les sacrifices, la douleur, les humiliations...<p>

Il méritait amplement ses médailles, toutes les récompenses du monde même. Et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son fils, qui lui avait été enlevé. En même temps, maintenant, Harry allait gagner le procès. Un héros de guerre contre une ancienne toxicomane. Y'avait pas photo.

Mais Severus lui avait menti ! Durant toute sa vie ! Drago avait besoin d'explications. Maintenant, si possible. Ce qu'il demanda.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Drago. »

Son parrain resta froid. Mais le blond savait qu'il était mal à l'aise. A sa place, il le serait aussi.

« Des réponses.

-C'est faisable.

-Tu me le dois bien.

-Je ne te dois rien, Drago. Je suis disposé à te donner des réponses à ta curiosité mais je ne te dois rien.

-Tu m'as menti ! Alors, si, tu me dois des réponses.

-Tu agis comme un enfant et ce ne sont pas des histoires à raconté à un enfant. Lorsque tu seras de nouveau adulte, fais-moi signe. »

Et son parrain parti dans un tourbillon de noir, en claquant la porte.

Non, il n'était pas immature. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Harry regardait les films fait sur son fils. Le jour où il lui a apprit à faire du vélo. Noël. Ses anniversaires. Tous les dessins qu'il lui avait faits. De quoi lui donner le bourdon quoi. Et qu'est-ce qui allait bien avec le bourdon ? Le bourbon !<p>

Alors, il dégustait son bourbon, d'une distillerie qui appartenait à sa famille depuis très très longtemps en regardant son fils sur son écran. En ressassant ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p><em>New York, The Clover, trente-et-un décembre 1999. Harry buvait seul, au bar. Comme à son habitude. Il venait de se disputer avec Tom et de rencontrer, par la même, Fenrir Greyback, le gentil toutou de son amant. Fenrir haïssait Harry. Et, c'était réciproque. Fenrir avait fait du mal à Remus et si Tom ne le retenait pas, Fenrir ferait du mal à Harry. Sans compter qu'il avait un léger faible pour les enfants. Un vrai malade celui-là. <em>

_Il avait été accosté quatre fois depuis qu'il était là. Quatre fois, il avait envoyé paître les bellâtres. Joli sourire dehors, ils roulaient tous des mécaniques. Insipides. Minables. _

_Il y en avait beaucoup qui croyait au grand bug de l'année 2000. Passer d'un millénaire à un autre, peu de personnes le vivait. _

_« Scotch, double, sec, dit une voix roque à côté de lui »_

_Ah, au moins quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de parler. C'était agréable. Il avait une voix agréable. _

_« Eh, joli rouquin, tu m'accordes cette…_

_-Le jour où je lèverai les yeux vers l'insipide personne que tu es sera le jour de l'apocalypse. Alors, maintenant, dégage de mon cercle d'intimité avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, finit Harry en buvant une gorgé ambrée. »_

_Ah, l'alcool. Quel ami fidèle. Toujours là, toujours présent. Heureusement que les faux papiers qui lui donnait l'identité de Jay Sullivan avaient légèrement menti sur son âge, sinon, adieu Alcool. Douce Mère des Vices. _

_« Joli réplique. »_

_Douce voix parlait. Intriguant. _

_« Merci. Cela fait parti de mon charme. »_

_Tournant la tête, il vit que douce voix n'était pas un bellâtre. Des cheveux mi long sans formes, un teint cireux, un nez plutôt gros, des lèvres presque inexistantes, il n'était pas dans les normes de la séduction. Mais… il avait quelque chose. Quelque chose… d'ineffable. _

_« Je vois. Un autre ?_

_-Oh, volontiers. Quel sera la Saint-Sylvestre sans l'alcool ? _

_-Une fête banale et sans intérêt._

_-Tout à fait. »_

_Douce voix était passé du stade intrigant à intéressant. Peut être que la soirée n'était pas totalement fichue. _

_« Je suis Severus. Et vous ?_

_-Jay. »_

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Harry. Quelqu'un d'énervé. Alors, rien que pour le faire chier, Potter prit sons temps. Et là, surprise ! Blondie.<p>

« Yo. C'est pour ?

-J'ai besoin de réponse.

-Mais encore, Drago ?

-J'ai besoin d'alcool.

-Mais encore, Drago ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Monseigneur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Lord, pas Monseigneur, Potter !

-J'adore le Drago en pétard. Il est tellement plus drôle que le Drago guidé !

-La ferme Potter. »

Drago entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea d'emblé vers le canapé –et le verre d'alcool. Outre sa dispute avec Severus, il s'était pris le bec avec Blaise, son père, sa mère et Astoria, qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. En gros, c'était une très mauvaise journée.

« Pose les questions que tu veux, Drago. J'y répondrai dans la mesure du possible.

-Mon parrain m'a menti pendant des années. Non, pendant toute ma vie ! Je me sens trahi, si tu savais…

-Comment tu retournes la situation, Malefoy. C'est… infantile.

-Ah non, pas toi aussi !

-Je vois que Sev t'a déjà passé un savon. Et qu'il a eu raison. Tu as été protégé du monde pendant ton enfance, même lorsque tu es devenu adulte, tu étais protégé. Severus a risqué sa vie pendant plus de vingt ans il a été battu, torturé, mis sans cesse à l'épreuve. Il ne laissait personne l'approcher pour éviter qu'il ne souffre. Alors, tes états d'âme, tout le monde s'en fout, Malefoy.

-J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler, Potter, alors, la ferme. »

Ils burent tout deux leur verre d'alcool en regardant Jude sourire à la caméra. Un portable sonna. Malefoy soupira, regarda le numéro et grimaça. Il avala une lampée de Bourbon avant de donner son Iphone © à Harry.

« Réponds. J'en peux plus.

-Tu m'en devras une, Malefoy.

-Tout ce que tu veux mais réponds.

-Téléphone de Drago Malefoy, Harry à l'appareil. Non, il n'est pas présent. Oh, voyons Mademoiselle, jamais je ne mentirai, mes parents m'ont bien éduqués, moi. Non, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, il m'a jeté son portable à la figure en me disant d'aller me faire voir chez les grecs. Je lui ai répondu que volontiers, l'expérience que j'ai connu avec Alessandro était fantastique et que… hein ? Oui, c'est exact. J'aime les mecs, les vrais. J'en suis persuadé que vous allez épouser l'homme de vos rêves, ma petite. Drago ? Non, ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. Parce qu'il se trouve qu'il hait l'idée même de mariage, qu'il n'arrive pas à se projeter dans la vie avec une fille et certainement pas avec vous. Je suis sûr que votre première fois était fantastique mais non, pas de mariage, pas d'enf… bien sûr, pas d'enfant, vous ne voulez pas devenir grosse. Ecoutez… Pansy. Ah, Pansy, oui, bien sûr, la Pansy. Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de vous voi…

-POTTER ! hurla Drago, le visage rouge de colère.

-Oui, c'est bien lui. Je vous le passe. Ravi de vous avoir écoutée aussi, Pansy et bonne chance dans la vie.

-Tu vas me le payer, Potter, murmura le blond entre ses dents. Allo, Pansy ?

-Tu n'avais pas à hurler, Malefoy, chuchota Harry en retour.

-Non, nous n'allons pas nous marier. Tu sais, Pansy, nous ne sommes plus au dix neuvième siècle, une femme peut avoir plusieurs partenaires sexuels. Oui, même dans notre cercle. Non, jamais je ne marierai avec une femme, je peux te l'assurer et au grand jamais je ne sortirai avec toi. Pourquoi ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse une liste ? Oui, une liste, tu as bien entendu. C'est cela, appelle ton papa, il va t'aider à te venger. Appelle ma mère si tu veux. Appelle qui tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Je. Ne. T'épouserai. Jamais. Oui, je ne suis qu'un connard. Oui, je vais brûler en Enfers, ça sera bien plus drôle que le Paradis. A jamais, ma chère. Oui, ma descendance sera maudite. C'est cela oui. J'en suis persuadé. Oh, et puis merde. »

Drago raccrocha en soupirant. Pansy, de retour dans sa vie. Maudite soit sa mère.

« Elle avait l'air sympa, ton ex, commenta Harry en souriant.

-Sympa ? La pire plaie que l'humanité n'ait jamais créée. Merci de ton aide, d'ailleurs. Je ne t'en dois pas…

-Hey. Tu m'en dois une. Je t'ai aidé. Ne me dit pas que les Malefoy ne sont pas des hommes d'honneurs, j'en serais choqué.

-Va au diable Potter.

-Volontiers. Il doit être chaud comme la braise.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh ! »

Drago Malefoy en colère était vachement plus drôle que le Drago ordinaire. Bien plus humain en tout cas.

Et il avait raison sur un point. Jamais il n'épouserait une femme. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il ne mettrait pas une alliance à son annulaire gauche un jour.

.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient assoupis devant la télévision, un bruit sourd réveilla les amis. Drago se prit la tête dans ses mains alors que Harry se mit en position d'attaque : voyez ici les deux caractères.

« Désolée.

-Hermione Granger qui découche. Encore. Je vais noter cela dans mon journal intime, se moqua Harry.

-Alors ? C'était comment ? demanda Drago en entrant dans le jeu de Potter.

-Rien que ne vous regarde, Dupont et Dupond, répondit la jeune femme en enlevant son manteau.

-Orgasme plus dispute, je dirai, intervint Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

-T'es sûr ? Elle a l'air en colère… remarqua Drago.

-Ouai peut être. Ron peut être con dès fois.

-Ah, ça, tu l'as dit, mon cher ! cria Hermione de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, Mione adorée ?

-Il a une proposition d'assistant d'entraineur aux Etats-Unis, cria toujours l'avocate.

-Et il veut que tu partes avec lui, finit Harry.

-Non, il exige que je parte avec lui ! Parce qu'il se trouve que ton meilleur ami ne pense qu'à sa pomme, comme toujours. Et que maintenant que je suis enceinte, je lui appartiens soi disant et que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne ma vie. Voilà quel genre d'homme j'ai épousé. Et de quel genre d'homme que vais divorcer ! Bonne nuit. »

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre bruyamment, laissant Harry et Drago seuls dans le salon. Le blond commença à rire silencieusement sous les yeux intrigué du brun.

« J'ai reçu beaucoup de savons aujourd'hui. Heureusement que je n'ai pas croisé Hermione !

-Je confirme, elle est douée pour ratatiner les autres.

-En gros, une parfaite avocate.

-Exacte. Tu restes ici pour la nuit ?

-Pourquoi pas. J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu te dis que Pansy sera là pour t'accueillir.

-Il y a des chances oui. J'ai vraiment fait l'imbécile aujourd'hui, non ?

-Oh que oui. Présente tes excuses demain. Il t'adore, dieu seul sait pourquoi et il te pardonnera.

-Je sais bien. Je dors où ?

-En haut, dans la chambre d'ami inoccupée. Je te laisse faire le lit, tout est dans l'armoire. Bonne nuit Blondie !

-On avait dit stop avec ce surnom débile, Potter !

-Le jour où tu grandira Blondie ! »

Drago prit un des coussins du canapé et le lança sur son ami. Celui-ci l'évita si aisément que c'en était incroyable. En sachant la vérité, c'était maintenant frappant. Harry se déplaçait comme un chat, sur la pointe des pieds, les muscles toujours bandés. Toujours sur le qui vive. Sans jamais se reposer.

Quelle vie fatigante et usante. Une vie qu'il ne souhaitait à personne.

* * *

><p><em>Drago venait d'arriver à l'aéroport de Newark en ce 31 octobre 2001. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à New York, mais cette ville l'impressionnait toujours autant. Pour un homme comme lui, c'était le paradis. Mais le paradis avait un goût amer depuis peu. Ses parents n'étaient pas rassuré qu'il aille rendre visite à son Parrain mais Drago avait insisté. Après tout, il était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses décisions. Et malgré les attentats, New York était toujours aussi forte. Une abnégation qui avait beaucoup plu à l'héritier Malefoy. <em>

_Dans quelques mois, il aura fini ses études. Au vu de son nom de famille et de ses résultats scolaires plus qu'honorables, plusieurs cabinets de Manhattan lui avaient fait des offres de travaille. Il profitait donc de sa pause dans ses études pour rencontrer du monde et se tisser une toile sociale plus qu'importante dans son futur métier. _

_Son parrain devait le retrouver à Time Square dans trois heures. Drago arriva à l'heure. Severus Rogue arriva en retard. Il évoqua une réunion qui l'avait retenu plus longtemps que nécessaire, s'en excusa et prit son filleul dans ses bras. Seulement son téléphone sonna. Il s'éloigna pour prendre cet appel et laissa donc Drago seul, au beau milieu de la masse de New yorkais. _

_Un jeune homme, de son âge, le bouscula. Il était sûrement plongé dans ses pensés parce qu'il avait la tête baissé. _

_« Pardonnez-moi, dit l'inconnu en baragouinant. _

_-Ce n'est rien »_

_L'inconnu parti rapidement. Un américain, au vu de l'accent. Petit, rouquin, des vêtements de mauvaises factures, un manteau noir. _

_Juste avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, Drago avait cru voir un éclair vert. Surement ses yeux. Si c'était le cas, il devait avoir de beaux yeux. _

_Qui aurait cru que ces deux là se retrouveraient des années plus tard, dans un bureau d'une tour de la City, à Londres ? _

.

_Un peu plus loin, Harry regardait Severus prendre le papier qu'il avait laissé dans la poche du blond. Sûrement le fils de Lucius, au vu de la ressemblance. Et Severus ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Bien, il était maintenant au courant. Le temps filait à une vitesse… il fallait maintenant prévenir la future cible de Tom, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'avait plus le temps de prévenir la CIA ou le FBI. Maintenant, tout reposait sur les épaules de Potter._

_Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arrivé de pire un 31 octobre ? _

_Réponse ? Sa capture._

* * *

><p>Drago se réveilla aux aurores, comme à son habitude. Il était du matin depuis sa plus tendre enfance et rien n'avait changé cela. Il s'étira et regarda la chambre dans laquelle il avait atterrit : elle était petite –pour lui-, assez spartiate –pour lui- et trop colorée –pour lui. Mais également chaleureuse et pleine de vie.<p>

Il se mit debout et parti à la recherche de la salle de bain perdue. Malefoy se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain dans tout l'appartement qui était pourtant sur deux niveaux. Et la dite salle de bain était déjà prise. Comment Drago le savait ? Parce que Harry tambourinait à celle-ci, criant à Hermione de se grouiller à vider son estomac parce qu'il avait besoin de vider sa vessie. Un peu plus loin, Gabrielle, en petite tenue, regardait Drago d'un air absent.

« Une salle de bain pour tout cet espace, c'est peu, Potter.

-Il était prévu que je fasse la deuxième salle de bain cet hiver. Mais, vois-tu, je n'ai guère eu le temps. Gaby, retourne te coucher, tu as fait une garde de 36 heures. Mione, on se grouille, là ! Il y a la queue ! Je devrai être prioritaire, c'est moi le propriétaire !

-Tu as cette verve dès le matin ? Je suis impressionné, se moqua Malefoy.

-Tu veux aider ? Va coucher Gaby. Mais dépêche-toi, merde ! »

Harry, le matin, n'était pas beau à voir. Enfin, il avait toujours la même dégaine, mais il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Cela changeait Drago du silence de son appartement. Cela l'amusait. Il reconduisit Gabrielle dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête eut été posée. C'était un canon qui venait de dévoiler sa plastique absolument parfaite à Drago et il n'avait rien ressenti. Il fallait qu'il parle à Blaise, après lui avoir fait ses plus plates excuses. Et sans mentionner qu'il avait vu Mademoiselle Delacourt à moitié nue. Question de sécurité personnelle, Blaise pouvait être très physique lorsqu'il le voulait.

Lorsqu'il revint vers la salle de bain, celle-ci était toujours fermée mais Harry n'était plus devant. Hermione apparue, un verre d'eau dans sa main, le visage verdâtre.

« Tu maudis ton mari, là ?

-Je maudis ses couilles, là. Bonjour, Drago. Désolée pour hier soir.

-Je comprends. Ton mari est très… spécial.

-C'est un con, cherche pas. Pour le petit déjeuner, tu peux commander en bas. L'avantage d'habiter ici, c'est que les repas sont faits par des professionnels et qu'ils sont très bons.

-J'aimerai prendre une douche avant.

-Ouai. Harry n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'il y ait tant de monde dans sa maison. Mais il adore cela. Il a toujours voulu avoir une grande famille alors, ça le rassure d'avoir du monde autour de lui. Même si une seconde salle de bain n'aurait pas été du luxe. Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?

-A cause d'une folle dingue qui squatte probablement mon appartement avec la gracieuse aide de ma mère.

-Je comprend.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus… amical envers toi et les autres. Mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Ah, Drago Malefoy qui commence à avoir du cœur. Harry fait vraiment des miracles. Merci, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois surmonter seule. C'est mon problème et celui de Ron et nos amis et familles n'ont pas à prendre parti.

-C'est… très mature de ta part.

-Lorsque les hormones ne parlent pas, je suis très mature. Malheureusement, elles prennent de plus en plus la parole, ces saloperies. Bon, je vais m'habiller. On va ensemble au bureau ?

-Volontiers, Mademoiselle Granger.

-Maître Granger. Je n'ai pas gagné ces galons pour rien, Drago. »

Harry lui dit, quelques minutes plus tard, que la salle de bain était libre et qu'il allait chercher les cafés et viennoiseries. Et qu'il allait presser du jus d'orange.

Drago ne se l'avoua pas mais il aimait beaucoup cette ambiance, ou le petit déjeuner était succulent et surtout prêt sans effort. Avec une bonne compagnie.

Dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré ?

* * *

><p>Harry venait d'enfourner des muffins aux myrtilles, les préférés de Drago, lorsqu'Anaïs, une de ses serveuses, l'informa que quelqu'un voulait le voir. Il demanda donc aux pâtissiers de surveiller ses petits gâteaux. Ceux-ci lui lancèrent qu'ils étaient habitués à cette réplique ! La cuisine était toujours chaleureuse. Pas dans le sens surchauffée, pas que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur.<p>

Potter retira son tablier, se lava les mains et se dirigea vers la salle. Là, Kingsley Shackelbolt l'attendait patiemment devant une tasse de thé. Thé Oolong, son préféré. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'ils se voyaient. Et ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Harry. Salua l'espion.

-King. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

* * *

><p>Privet Drive avait toujours été connu pour sa tranquillité et son voisinage. Lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose, c'était toujours une joie. Sauf aujourd'hui.<p>

Les Dursley étaient très connus. Ils avaient fait fortune mais avaient décidé, il y a peu, de revenir dans la maison de leur début en tant que famille. Leur quartier leur avait manqué, selon eux. Revenir aux sources était une bonne façon de ne pas oublier qui ils étaient, avaient-ils rajouté. Conneries, avait pensé leurs voisins. Avec raison.

Le périmètre de sécurité autour du 4 Privet Drive était important. Les policiers de cette petite ville de banlieue étaient tellement peu habitués à cela qu'ils avaient mis en place le protocole à la lettre. Voir une telle barbarie… tous les agents avaient rendu leur petit déjeuner.

L'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête était Piers Polkiss, un vieil ami de Dudley Dursley. Il était chapeauté par son partenaire, John Savage.

« Bon. C'est moche à ce point, le bleu ?

-Mais je t'en prie, le vieux, va jeter un coup d'œil puisque ça t'intéresse.

-Je crois que tu ne devras pas mener l'enquête, petit. T'es trop proche des victimes.

-Et moi je crois que tu devrais te mêler de tes oignions, Savage. Hey, c'est qui les deux péquenots ! Personne ne passe la ligne ! »

Les deux arrivants passèrent sans problème la ligne jaune qui délimitait les lieux interdits au public. Le noir avança vers les inspecteurs alors que le plus jeune, qui rappelait quelqu'un à Piers, se dirigea vers les lieux du crime.

« Hey ! Je sais pas qui tu es ducon, mais tu va dégager de ma scène du crime ! cria Polkiss.

-Piers. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme-la. Kingsley ! lança Savage. Content de te revoir. C'est pour toi, celui-là ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. On verra, John. Agent Shackelbolt, MI5. Et vous êtes?

-Je dirige cet endroit. Alors dégagez.

-Mon coéquipier, Piers Polkiss, King. Je croyais que tu dirigeais le MI6 ?

-Mais je suis toujours agent du MI5, John.

-Comme le petit qui vient d'entrer ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas joli-joli à l'intérieur ? Il va surement vomir ses trippes, le pauvre petit, se moqua l'inspecteur.

-Il a vu bien pire, John. Quand à ta première question, ça va dépendre.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qu'il va trouver. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry entra dans la maison, après avoir mis des gants en latex et des chaussons de plastiques, il eut l'impression de revenir dans le temps. Rien n'avait changé, à part les photos dans les cadres. Sinon, c'était la même déco ringarde, la même tapisserie, la même senteur de javel. Comme si rien n'avait changé en quinze ans. Enfin, à part les traces de sang.<p>

Le premier corps découvert fut celui de son oncle. Entassé dans le placard sous l'escalier, il était maintenant un méconnaissable tas de chair. Rien de bon là dedans. Le deuxième corps était à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Sa tante avait été vidée de son sang lentement, selon les traces de son corps. Elle baignait dedans, vu qu'elle était dans la baignoire. C'était horrible mais Harry ne ressentait rien. Ni de la joie, ni de la colère. Rien du tout. Il redescendit, passant devant la petite chambre qui lui avait été généreusement allouée lorsqu'il était devenu trop grand pour le placard sous l'escalier.

Il passa maintenant à la cuisine. La baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin parfaitement entretenu de feu sa tante était propre. Clean. Nette. Pourtant, les flèches tracées par le sang de son oncle menaient à cet endroit. Avisant un homme de la brigade scientifique, Harry demanda à lui emprunter sa lampe à UV. Il la pointa sur la vitre, la peur au ventre avant de voir son sentiment devenir réel.

Il alla dehors, se dirigea rapidement vers King.

« J'en suis, dit rapidement Harry, en tendant ses mains.

-D'accord, répondit King, résigné »

Le patron du MI6 lui tendit son arme de service et sa plaque, qui le mettait dans le service du MI5, de la sécurité intérieure.

« Eh, j'me rappel de toi, le morveux ! Le crétin de cousin de Dud ! Hey, Dud ! Ton crétin de cousin est là, s'écria l'inspecteur Polkiss. »

Dudley était choqué et hurlait au téléphone. Harry mit tranquillement son arme dans son holster, placé sur la ceinture de son jean, avant de lever la tête pour voir son cachalot de cousin arriver.

« … Vous nous aviez promis de nous aidez ! Je m'en fiche, ducon, je vais vous retrouver et vous découpez en rondelle… »

Harry pensa au message sur la baie vitrée. _Je te l'avais promis_. Et, d'un seul coup, il su qui était au bout de la ligne. Rapidement, il envoya un coup de poing dans la figure de Dudley Dursley, attrapa le téléphone au vol et le plaça sur son oreille.

« Désolé mais j'en rêvais depuis vingt ans, connard ! cria Harry. »

Kingsley s'approcha de lui et l'épaula, demanda à Savage de retenir son coéquipier.

« Eros, murmura une voix suave au téléphone. »

Harry fit signe à King de tracer l'appel. Potter fit le tour de lui-même, pour scruter la foule, avant de répondre.

« Tom. »

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : heu, l'auteur a besoin de toutes ses forces pour la suite. Merci de ne pas la frapper pour cette coupure impromptue et pas du tout voulue. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre où l'on rentre au fond des choses. Entre le passé de Harry révélé, Drago qui commence à réaliser des choses, la rencontre Harry/Sev, la vraie rencontre Harry/Draco, et Tom.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Something that I want »_ (Mandy Moore). La suite de chapitre donc, la suite du procès et un évènement heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Nirhya<strong> : Merci, j'ai corrigé l'erreur. C'est gentil de me l'avoir signalée. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas fan de ce couple, seulement que dans le monde de la magie, j'ai du mal à les voir ensemble. Certaines fics sont très bonnes là dessus, mais j'ai choisi le AU pour remédié à ce problème. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt.

**Ceoh **: Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite. Bisous et merci pour ton mot.

**Yalacta** : La suite est là, profite ! Roh, quand même pas accro, non ? Je suis heureuse qu'elle te procure tant de bonheur, elle est là pour cela ! Merci beaucoup pour ton mot et j'espère que la suite a continué à t'enchanter. Bisous.

Je remercie aussi **Babou90, houzel, sinoa, Kira Potter Malefoy, lauemiau, brigitte26, .o0, feliness, Krix27, Jes Cullen-Malefoy, Jayisha, hopeless mitsuki, miruru-sensei, Kelis Frost, orlinac et FunkyStar**, ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	6. Partie 6

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien… en tout cas, voici la suite tant attendue J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Conseil de musique **: « _Call me call me_ », Steve Conte, « _Heroes_ » David Bowie, « _I've got a dream _» traduit en français par 'Moi j'ai un rêve' « _I see the light_ » (Mandy Moore et Zackary Levy) « _When will my life begin_ » (Mandy Moore) 'Quand ma vie commence' et, bien entendu, « _Something that I want_ » (Grace Potter) 'Quelque chose que je veux'. Ces quatre dernières chansons viennent de la BO explosive du dernier Disney en date, Raiponce –Tangled en Vo-. Un Disney au mieux de sa forme.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

_Harry pensa au message sur la baie vitrée. Je te l'avais promis. Et, d'un seul coup, il su qui était au bout de la ligne. Rapidement, il envoya un coup de poing dans la figure de Dudley Dursley, attrapa le téléphone au vol et le plaça sur son oreille. _

_« Désolé mais j'en rêvais depuis vingt ans, connard ! cria Harry. »_

_Kingsley s'approcha de lui et l'épaula, demandant à Savage de retenir son coéquipier. _

_« Eros, murmura une voix suave au téléphone. » _

_Harry fit signe à King de tracer l'appel. Potter fit le tour de lui-même pour scruter la foule avant de répondre. _

_« Tom. »_

* * *

><p>Partie VI<p>

« _Something that I want_ »

* * *

><p>« Entendre ta voix me rempli de joie, Eros.<p>

- Rempli de joie ? Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, Tom.

-Mais je te pardonne, Harry. Je l'ai bien mérité… je n'ai pas pu te protéger. J'ai été faible alors que j'aurai dû être fort. Je ne commettrais plus cette erreur, je te le promets, susurra l'homme le plus recherché d'Angleterre.

-Je ne me laisserai plus attraper, que ce soit physiquement ou avec tes mots, dit Harry en faisant des signes à Kingsley.

-Je sais. Tu es indomptable. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

-Oh, la ferme Jedusor. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu aimes…

-T'avoir ? Non. Je préfère te savoir heureux loin de moi que malheureux près de moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas repris contact avec toi lorsque tu étais au trente-sixième dessous ? »

Harry Potter, qui était d'habitude en verve, ne sut pas répondre à cela. A vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Tom était un grand méchant, il n'était pas humain et donc n'avait pas de sentiment. Il l'avait prouvé mainte fois. Mais maintenant, il lui sortait cela !

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tuer… de _les_ tuer, Tom. Pourquoi ?

-Ils le méritaient pour avoir maltraité mon trésor.

-Oh, je t'en prie, tu les as aidés à le faire ! Sans toi, j'aurai été retiré de leur garde pour être confié à Sirius. Alors, arrête de te faire passer pour un bon samaritain !

-Certes. Et c'était une erreur. Je n'ai fait que des erreurs avec toi… se désola Tom. Même nos quatre années passées ensemble …

-Etaient une erreur ? Eh bien, peut être que rencontrer la faucheuse t'a changé, Tom.

-Non, ce n'était pas une erreur. La fin était une belle connerie mais l'ensemble reste un des meilleurs souvenirs de mon existence.

-Alléluia. Le ciel soit loué ! dit, ironiquement, Harry. Peux-tu attendre deux secondes ?

-Bien sûr. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. »

Harry Potter plaça le téléphone dans la poche de son jean avant de dégainer son arme et de la pointer sur son cousin qui essayait vainement de la frapper depuis quelques secondes. Quelque part dans la foule, une femme cria. Derrière lui, Kingsley et son vieil ami retenait Piers.

« Ecoute moi bien, Dursley, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter, crétin. Je parle avec l'assassin de tes parents. Tes élucubrations m'importent peu parce que ce crime, j'en ai rien à faire. Mais alors, rien du tout. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de mettre derrière les barreaux la personne derrière le téléphone et pour cela, j'ai besoin de lui parler sans avoir à me retenir de te foutre la raclé de ta vie. Compris ? »

Dudley Dursley ne répondit rien. Au lieu de cela, il loucha pour regarder l'arme noire et argent qui était posée sur son front. Il était très effrayé par le ton froid qu'employa son cousin.

« Hey, Potter ! Ici, c'est moi le chef ! Tu es en état d'arrestation pour… commença Piers avant d'être arrêté par son coéquipier.

-Mon Dieu, lâcha-t-il en retenant le plus jeune. C'est le Survivant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais …

-John. Chut. Ordonna King.

-Mais … il est si jeune ! continua tout de même le policier.

-John, si tu continues, je serais obligé de t'arrêter, prévient le chef de MI6.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez les vieux ? »

La foule de voisins, qui avait reconnu Harry comme le petit délinquant recueillit par les gentils Dursley, voulut intervenir. Une femme frêle notamment, s'élança vers Dudley qui s'écroula par terre.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquez, les crétins… non, disons plutôt les ingénus, dit fortement Harry. C'est une chose qui vous dépasse totalement, je demande… non, je requiers, car je le peux, le silence. »

Plusieurs de ses anciens camarades, amis de Dudley, s'élancèrent vers lui, près à en découdre. Ainsi, Potter leva son arme dans le ciel et tira. Trois fois. L'air menaçant, l'arme toujours au poing, il reprit son petit discours.

« Suis-je clair ? Bien. Merci de reculer derrière la ligne jaune, signifia-t-il avant de reprendre le téléphone. Tom ?

-Oui, Eros ?

-J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce surnom.

-Il te convient parfaitement pourtant. Cela te fait-il du bien de frapper ton cousin ?

-Non. Ce n'est qu'un crétin. Et la mort de ma tante et de mon oncle ne m'a rien fait, avant que tu le demandes.

-Je sais. Disons que je voulais le faire.

-Comme tu voulais tuer mes parents ? Comme tu as tué mes parents ? lâcha, hargneusement Harry, en se foutant royalement qu'il y est des oreilles qui trainaient.

-Ce fut l'erreur numéro une.

-Tu croyais quoi, au juste ? Que me faire subir exactement la même vie que toi m'aurais rendement exactement comme toi ? Je n'étais qu'une expérience sociale ?

-Je l'ai naïvement cru, Harry. Tu m'as brillamment prouvé que non. L'innée a aussi son importance.

-Et le professeur refait son apparition ! nargua Potter, le visage déformé par une grimace.

-Il est difficile de se débarrasser de ce travers. Je suis néanmoins désolé des répercussions que la découverte de notre relation a pu avoir sur ta vie sociale.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, Tom. Ca t'arrangeait bien que tu sois la seule connaissance que j'avais. Pour mieux m'enfermer dans la cage que tu m'avais taillé !

-C'était idiot. Je le sais bien. »

Kinsley interrompu la conversation de retrouvaille pour murmurer à l'oreille de Harry que l'appel ne pouvait pas être localisé. Potter souffla fortement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Cela fait plus de sept ans. Pourquoi ?

-Pour exactement la même chose qui t'a fait rempiler, Eros.

-Le travail n'est pas terminé.

-Nous avons tellement de choses en commun…

-La ferme.

-Tu sais, j'adorais passer du temps avec toi. Avec ce frêle jeune homme qui ne connaissait pas ses capacités. Mais, je dois admettre que je te préfère maintenant, avec ce cynisme qui te va à merveille. Et je dois dire que tu as bien embelli. Pas vieillit, non, mûrit. Erreur numéro trois, c'était bien trop tôt.

-Que… tu me regardes en ce moment ?

-Bien entendu. Me sous-estimes-tu ?

-C'est tout à fait ton genre ça. Te cacher pour observer les autres… »

Un policier en uniforme arriva en courant et annonça qu'il y avait un autre corps, derrière la maison. Tous furent surpris, surtout les agents du MI5.

« Cet air m'avait manqué. Tu évoques si peu la surprise…

-Qui est-ce ? demanda d'une voix blanche Harry.

-Ah, Eros, il fallait que je me fasse pardonner. Te savoir blessé m'a véritablement brisé le cœur…

-QUI EST-CE ? hurla-t-il.

-McNair. C'est bien lui qui t'avait écrasé la jambe, non ? »

McNair, lieutenant numéro un de ce timbré de Greyback. Lui avait une préférence pour les femmes. Peu avant sa libération, il était venu dans sa cellule crasseuse, avait immobilisée sa jambe et avait frappé avec un grand maillet. Cinq fois exactement. Rétrospectivement, ça avait rappelé à Harry une scène du film _Misery_, avec Katy Bates.

« Je vois. Et que comptes faire de Greyback ?

-Fenrir ignore que je suis en vie, Eros. Pour les raisons que tu peux deviner.

-Parce qu'il a essayé de me tuer un bon nombre de fois ou parce qu'il aime croquer _littéralement_ des enfants ?

-Pour tout cela. C'était une erreur de l'enrôler…

-Non, ça aurait pu marcher, dit, non sans ironie, Harry. Sauf qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi.

-Je sais. Et pour cela, je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner.

-Tom. J'ai cru mourir dans ce cachot. Je n'en suis toujours pas remis. Bien sûr que je ne peux pas te pardonner ! Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi dans ton jeu de malade ?

-Aucuns de mes employés ne te touchera, toi ou ton fils. Il a l'air vraiment adorable…

-JE T'IN…

-C'est ton fils, Harry. Personne n'y touchera un seul cheveu sinon, il aura affaire à moi. _En personne_.

-Ouah, quel honneur, ironisa Potter. »

Cela fit rire Tom. Ou plutôt, glousser. Oui, glousser. Ce qui était assez étrange à entendre. Pendant ce temps là, Harry tournait sur lui-même pour trouver la caméra.

« Je pense que j'ai suffisamment détruit ta vie pour ne pas t'arracher ton bonheur. C'est la moindre des choses.

-La moindre des choses ? Non, la moindre des choses c'est que tu te rendes et que tu réponds de tes actes. _Ça_, mon cher, c'est le minimum syndical de mon point de vue.

-Certes. Nous verrons bien.

-Où est Peter ?

-Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis cinq ans. J'imagine que la C.I.A l'a attrapé.

-Bella ?

-A mes côtés, bien entendu. Et comment va Severus ?

-Bien. Heureux. Ne touche pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

-J'ai été déçu d'apprendre que vous avez folâtrés dans mon dos. Mais j'ai certainement dû…

-Tom ? Va en enfers, toi et tes excuses. Et, crois une chose venant de moi. Je t'arrêterai, toi et ton entreprise et je pourrais enfin passer à quelque chose d'autre. Compris ?

-Eros ? Si tu savais comme tu m'excites en ce moment… »

Harry pointa son arme vers un arbre qui, il en était sûr, contenait la caméra. Il coupa la communication et tira, faisant sursauter pas mal de monde. Quelque chose explosa et des détritus noirs tombèrent de l'arbre. Il remit son flingue dans son holster et retourna vers Kingsley faire son rapport.

« Le corps en plus, c'est un cadeau ? demanda le Shackelbolt.

-Oh oui. Il est encore plus fou, King. C'est McNair. Où est Peter ?

-En prison, dans un centre de la C.I.A. Mais nous n'avons pas réussit à…

-Bella est avec lui. Par contre, il a lâché Fenrir à New York. As-tu réintégré Severus ?

-C'est en cours. Pouvons-nous apprendre quelque chose de la scène du crime ?

-As-tu appris quelque chose de la scène du crime de mes parents ?

-C'était une question idiote. Désolé, Harry. Bien, nous pouvons maintenant partir…

-Non, signifia Harry. J'ai encore quelque chose à régler. Et, je pense que j'ai mis le temps.

-Bien. Je t'attends, pour plus de sécurité. »

Harry sourit pauvrement à son supérieur avant de s'avancer vers la foule compact autour de Dudley, toujours à terre. La femme qui le tenait devait être son épouse. Il n'avait le droit qu'à des regards désapprobateurs voir même haineux pour certains. Qu'importe. Mais il était maintenant temps de faire table rase du passé en exprimant tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans ce quartier. Pour pouvoir avancer…

« Je te plains, Dudley, plus que je ne te hais. Couvé par tes parents, tu ne sauras rien faire sans eux. Et, malgré tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir, ils ne méritaient pas de finir ainsi. En même temps, pactiser avec le diable, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, même si il vous a protégé pendant tous ces années.

-Saleté de monstre ! lança Dursley, en essayant d'attaquer son cousin.

-Tu y tiens vraiment ? Parce qu'en ce moment, je rêve de te mettre à terre, pour me venger de toutes les fois où toi tu l'as fait. Toi et tes amis. Toi et tes parents. Je devrais le faire, juste pour me défaire de mon passé mais non, parce que je vaux mieux que cela. Même si vous m'avez humilié, affamé, battu, torturé… oh, vous m'avez aussi volé mon héritage. Oh oui, je suis au courant de cela, Dudley. Depuis très longtemps. Mais je n'en rien à faire parce que j'ai affronté bien pire que cela et que je m'en fous. Tu ne mérites pas que je m'occupe de toi, ni que je te donne la monnaie de ta pièce. Tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Harry souffla et se tourna vers le conglomérat de voisins, ceux qui avaient aidé sa famille à le mettre plus bas que terre. Tous, sauf une vielle dame qui habitait juste en face, et qui venait d'apparaître. Arabella Figgs, qui le gardait de temps en temps. Elle lui avait permis de tenir dans cet enfer qu'était le 4 Privet Drive.

« Madame Figgs, salua-t-il.

-Mon petit Harry, dit en retour la vieille femme en l'embrassant. Je savais que tu deviendrais quelqu'un de bien. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Et vous ? Comment vont vos chats ?

-Je ne suis entouré que d'amour. Tu vas finalement dire l'abominable vérité à ces mal-embouchés ?

-Je vais en profiter. Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je vais mettre les pieds ici, Madame Figgs.

-Roh, comme tu es devenu bel homme, Harry ! Comment se passe la vie ?

-Bien. J'ai mon salon de thé, j'ai un fils, Jude, mon bonheur. Et, dès que j'aurai arrêté le diable, je serai tranquille pour le reste de ma vie. Je suis désolé pour…

-Tu as pris une décision, petit, dit-elle doucement. Ne sois pas désolé pour cela. Aller, c'est à toi de jouer. Et saches que je suis fière de toi. »

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas beaucoup vus, les Dursley voyant d'un mauvais œil le soutien que lui apporter la voisins Figgs. Mais, pourtant, elle avait été très importante à ses yeux.

« Vous autres… ma vie ici a été un enfer. J'ai connu, dans ma vie d'adulte, la torture, autant psychologique que physique mais rien n'est comparable à ce que j'ai vécu enfant. Tout simplement parce que j'étais un enfant. Alors, une bonne fois pour toute : non, je n'étais pas bagarreur. Non, je n'étais pas un bon à rien. Et surtout, non je ne suis pas aller à cette horreur qu'est l'internat Saint Brutus. Je suis allé à Poudlard, là où toute ma famille est passée. Non, je n'étais pas puni, j'avais interdiction de sortir pour ne pas montrer mes bleus et coupures. J'étais un enfant qui criait à l'aide chaque fois que vous le croisiez. Mais c'était tellement mieux de croire Monsieur et Madame Dursley parce qu'ils étaient si gentils et que jamais ils n'auraient pu mentir. Bravo, j'applaudis à deux mains votre clairvoyance. Et merci d'avoir bousillé mon enfance qui aurait du être tendre. »

Monsieur Evans, celui qui avait été appelé à la barre quelques temps plus tôt, avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Madame Figgs qui n'était que la folle du voisinage. Les autres n'étaient pas mieux. Quand à Harry, cela lui faisait du bien… de dire tout ce qu'enfant il avait voulu dire. Toute cette rancœur vis-à-vis des adultes qui choyaient leurs enfants… elle était enfin sortie. Il ne pouvait aller que de l'avant maintenant.

« Eh bien, Dudley, cela surement la dernière fois qu'on se verra. Messieurs Dames. Madame Figgs. Autre chose, Dursley. A quoi pensais-tu en attaquant les Malefoy ? A un suicide ? Parce qu'ils vont t'écraser comme le cafard que tu es.

-De quoi droit tu…

-Les Malefoy sont des visionnaires, les Potter sont des guerriers. Les Malefoy sont des grands, les Potter sont des forts. Les Malefoy sont des puissants, les Potter sont des ambitieux, récita Harry sur un air de comptine. Je ne suis pas un minable petit insecte qui ne mérite que la mort, mon cher. Je suis un Potter. Fais avec. Sur ce. »

Il se retourna après avoir embrassé sa vieille nounou. Il avança d'un pas léger vers la voiture noire où se tenait Kingsley. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe.

Harry ne remit plus jamais les pieds à Privet Drive. Et, cette partie là de sa vie fut définitivement close.

* * *

><p>Drago leva les yeux des chiffres des livres de compte des entreprises Serpentard pour voir une scène des plus dérangeantes. Son père et sa mère se disputant en public. L'annonce du divorce avait ouvert des vannes qu'il était dur de fermer maintenant. Et qu'elle était la victime ? Drago.<p>

Soufflant de dépit, il se leva rapidement et ne prit même pas le temps de se regarder dans le miroir de son bureau pour voir s'il n'avait pas un cheveu de travers. C'était pour dire à quel point il était … exaspéré.

« Père, Mère. Dans la salle de conférence. Tout de suite, dit, avec autorité, Drago.

-Mais… intervint son père.

-Tout. De. Suite. »

Les deux le suivirent donc dans la salle de réunion, qui était une des rares salles à être insonorisée. Leur fils s'installa à la place du maître et demanda à ses deux parents de se mettre de part et d'autre de la longue table en merisier.

« Il est temps de régler vos problèmes. Non pas par la presse ni par vos avocats respectifs, mais tous les deux, comme deux adultes que j'espère que vous êtes.

-Je ne te parle plus, Drago, déclara doucement Narcissa.

-Tant mieux, ça m'évitera quelques migraines.

-Bien envoyé, mon fils !

-Vous allez régler vos problèmes maintenant et je vais rester ici pour éviter que cela tourne en bain de sang. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit mais ils acquièrent. Ainsi commença la matinée la plus longue pour Drago. Et, le pauvre petit, ne tint que deux heures de cris.

« STOP ! Assez. Plus de parole. Si vous ne pouvez pas agir en adulte, je le ferai. Père, Mère a mérité une certaine rente. Mère, pas toute la fortune de Père et certainement pas le Manoir familial. Mère pourra reprendre son nom de jeune fille, mais participer aux réunions comme restant Lady Malefoy. Père, tu pourras échapper à ces… horreurs comme tu les appelles. Et, surtout, évitez de vous produire en spectacle pour humilier l'autre, parce qu'au bout du compte, celui qui souffre le plus, c'est moi. Et non, Mère, je ne me marierai pas, ni avec Astoria et certainement pas avec Pansy. Suis-je assez clair ?

-De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie, Drago ? argua Narcissa.

-Je fais ce que tu me fais depuis des années, Mère. Sauf que moi, j'ai une bonne raison.

-Et laquelle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ma santé psychique. Père, quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non. Je pense que tu as été assez clair mon fils. Et juste. Pourras-tu venir lors de la réunion à l'amiable ?

-C'est cela, achète donc son amour, Lucius ! dit Narcissa. N'as-tu pas honte ?

-Moi au moins, je n'essaye pas de le marier à des filles qui te ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, Sissi.

-Quel mal y-a-t-il à cela ? Personne ne l'aimera plus que moi !

-Laisse-moi rire ! Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de lui ! Il a commencé à t'intéresser lors de ses dix huit ans et encore ! Arrête de la jouer mère poule parce que tu ne l'as jamais été !

-Comment oses-tu !

-J'ose ! Le jour où il s'est ouvert le bras, tu as dit quoi déjà ? 'oh, ça guérira !' d'un air détaché ! Si Dobby ne l'avait pas emmené aux urgences, qui sait les conséquences qu'il aurait dû affronter.

-Et toi ? Tu étais où ? Arrêtes de me culpabiliser, toi non plus, tu ne t'es pas occupé de lui !

-A la seconde où j'ai appris cela, je suis rentré. J'ai affrété un avion pour revenir plus vite ! J'ai été le voir à l'hôpital, moi, contrairement à toi qui, trois jours plus tard, demanda où était ce petit chenapan !

-Je ne me rappelle pas de cela, dit doucement Drago.

-Tu avais trois ans, rajouta Lucius. C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Mais moi, ça restera un des jours les plus longs de mon existence. Te savoir à l'hôpital, sans aucun soutien si ce n'est celui du majordome …

-Si ça se trouve, ce n'était vraiment pas grave, Père, commença Drago pour calmer le jeu.

-Pas grave ? On voyait ton os !

-Roh, ce n'était pas si grave que cela ! intervint Narcissa. Et toi, tu n'étais pas là le jour de… tu n'étais pas beaucoup là !

-Et toi, tu étais trop soûle pour le voir ! Tu as mis deux mois à te rendre compte qu'il était parti en pensionnat ! cria littéralement Lucius. Tu ne t'intéresse à lui que pour l'ascension sociale qu'il peut te donner !

-Et toi, tu ne t'intéresse à lui que pour être ton héritier !

-C'est faux, crièrent-ils en même temps. »

Drago abattit son poing sur la table en signe de mécontentement. Son premier souvenir était celui de son père qui lui apprenait le golf, à six ans. En fait, il avait vraiment plus de souvenirs de son père que de sa mère. Mais il ne voulait pas choisir, parce que malgré tout, ils restaient ses parents, l'un et l'autre.

« Ne. Me. Mettez. Pas. Au. Milieu. De. Vos. Disputes. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'approche la trentaine. Je vais donc mettre des choses au point. Non, Mère, je ne ferai pas politique. Oui, j'aime le travail que je fais actuellement. En fait, je l'adore. Et je suis heureux de prendre la suite de Père. Quand à mes souvenirs d'enfance, cela ne vous regarde pas. Je voudrais juste vous dire que je vous aime, tous les deux, aussi imparfaits que vous êtes, mais que je n'en peux plus de tout cela. Mère, tant que vous continuerez de vous immiscez dans ma vie amoureuse, tant que vous pousserez Pansy à me harceler, je ne vous parlerai plus. Père, tant que vous humilieriez Mère, je ne vous parlerai pas hors de notre travail. Je ne veux pas me retrouver entre vous deux. C'est votre divorce, votre affaire, pas la mienne. Ma vie n'aurait pas du changer d'un poil. Or, elle devenu un enfer. Remédiez cela.

-Oh, mon chéri, lâcha Narcissa. Tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que toute autre chose au monde, non ?

-J'en doute. Je doute que tu m'aimerais si je ne fais pas exactement ce que tu veux. Tu me l'as prouvé il y a peu. Je choisirai la vie que je veux. Je choisirai la personne que je veux. Tant pis si tu n'es pas d'accord. Tant pis si tu ne me parles plus car si tu critiques encore une fois mes choix, c'est moi qui ne te parlerais plus. Compris ? »

Drago parlait d'une voix polaire, empruntée pour l'occasion à Severus. Parce qu'il en avait marre de tout cela et que malgré l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, il savait très bien comment elle réagirait si… si. Quand à son père, c'était différent. Il était plus tolérant, tout simplement parce qu'il le comprenait. Parce qu'il le côtoyait. Parce qu'il le connaissait. Alors que sa mère était enfermée dans sa cage dorée depuis plus de trente ans.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attends, déclara Drago. Je ne serai pas là cet après midi.

-Je sais, dit doucement Lord Malefoy. Severus m'a prévenu. Tu dirais à Harry que je pense à lui.

-Potter ! Enfin, Lucius, les Malefoy haïssent les Potter ! s'exclama Narcissa.

-De quoi ? s'étonna Drago.

-Ce ne sont que de vieille histoires qui ne sont pas de ton ressors, Drago, dit son père en fusillant du regard Narcissa. Va. Nous allons régler nos problèmes comme des adultes. »

Drago s'en alla doucement, laissant ses parents se débrouiller tout seul. Mais, il ne résista pas à écouter un peu aux portes.

« … enfin, Lucius, un Potter ! Et puis quoi encore… dit sa mère, fortement.

-Harry… m'a rendu un énorme service, sans rien en contre partie. Lorsque j'ai commencé, Joshua Potter aurait pu me couler. Il n'en n'a rien fait. Mon père… était un salopard de la pire espèce, Sissi. Les Malefoy ont pour pires ennemis les Potter… ce ne sont que foutaises et je ne veux pas que Drago parte avec cela en tête.

-Et qu'à fait cet … Harry ? »

Cela fit sourire Drago, parce que sa mère avait prononcé le nom de Potter avec le même ton que lui-même, la première fois.

« Il a protégé ce que j'avais de plus cher, Sissi. Parlons argent, ma chère, puisque c'est ce qui te tiens à cœur… »

Malefoy junior s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était très fier de son père, pour ne pas avoir été obtus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné mais il était passé au-delà de cela. Sa mère, elle, ne l'aurait pas fait.

Il passa le reste de la matinée avec ses biens aimés chiffres. A une heure pile, il partit rejoindre le tribunal où avait lieu le jugement pour la garde de Jude Potter avec son Parrain. Ils s'étaient réconciliés quelques jours plus tôt. Severus avait répondu à par mal de questions que lui avait posé le plus jeune.

A deux heures pile, la juge Marchebank arriva. Tous se levèrent et s'assirent après elle. En tournant la tête, Drago vit que Penelope Deauclair avait un sourire en coin. Comme cela ne signifiait rien de bon, Malefoy serra l'épaule de son ami. Tout ce micmac les avait rapprochés.

L'après midi fut surtout pour Penny, qui évoqua plusieurs pistes pour discréditer Harry. Il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle réussisse. En fait, toute son attaque s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes à la dernière séance. Elle attendait surtout l'analyse des deux psys, qui devait arriver dans deux semaines. Pendant ce temps, elle meublait, gagnait du temps. Et Hermione avait bien saisit cela. C'était le point faible de Penny : elle savait travailler ses affaires mais n'était pas habitué aux coups de théâtre comme ça avait été le cas il y avait peu.

Deux heures après le long monologue de Penelope, la juge abattit son marteau pour signifier la fin de la séance. Rien n'avança aujourd'hui… au grand désespoir de Harry. Jude lui manquait énormément et il avait hâte de le retrouver, dans leur appartement, à parler de tout et de rien.

Bientôt… Jude sera de retour et Harry sera de nouveau heureux, pensa Drago. Si seulement…

* * *

><p>« … Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour les deux petits monstres… et aussi…<p>

-Moony, ce n'est pas la première fois que je garde Teddy. Et j'ai élevé un petit garçon, donc ça ira pour Lila. Relax et profite bien de ta soirée avec Dora. De ta soirée et de ta nuit, vous en avez besoin, n'est-ce pas Tonks ?

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Une nuit de silence, dit-elle avec un sourire absent. Du calme, Chéri, tout va bien se passer. Nous avons nos portables, il y a un médecin qui dort dans la même maison que notre baby sitter, tout ne peut que bien se passer.

-Tu vois ? Hein, ma petite ? demanda Harry en penchant l'oreille vers la petite fille de six mois. Ah ! Lila vient de me dire de vous dire de vous barrer fissa. N'est-ce pas, Teddy ?

-Ouai ! J'veux m'amuser avec Parrain !

-Ca me fend le cœur d'entendre tout cela… murmura Remus, la larme à l'œil.

-Tonks ? Il va falloir utiliser la force, je pense…

-D'ac, Poussin. Aller, Papa et Maman reviennent demain. Soyez sage les mioches !

-Bye Mama ! Bye Papa ! »

En sortant de l'appartement Potter, le couple Lupin croisèrent Drago Malefoy, au bord de la crise de nerf. Ce fut la première fois que les deux cousins se rencontrèrent. Et quelle différence, mesdames et messieurs, entre le grand blond propre sur lui et la petite punk de quarante ans, aux tatouages peu discrets. Malgré tout, Nymphadora « Tonks » Lupin, lui sourit doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Rapidement, car leur réservation au restaurant, elle y tenait.

« Tu vois, il y a même Drago. Alors, Remus, nous allons passer cette soirée tous les deux, tous seuls.

-Mais…

-Et ce n'est pas négociable. Bonne soirée, Cous' ! »

Drago entra dans l'appartement et ferma bien la porte. Dire qu'il avait été choqué était un euphémisme… Alors il avança comme un zombie vers le salon où étaient rassemblé Harry, tenant la petite Lila et Teddy qui, dès qu'il vit sont cousin, s'élança avec un grand sourire vers lui.

« Drayyyyyyyy !

-Oh. Teddy. Je suis heureux de te revoir. De faction ce soir ? demanda le blond au brun, en réceptionnant son petit cousin.

-Yep. Et toi ?

-J'ai été choqué par une vision rose bonbon…

-Pansy ? rétorqua Harry.

-A ton avis ?

-Tu peux squatter. Et Teddy sera très heureux de jouer avec toi… »

En effet, le garçonnet l'amena au centre du salon où étaient exposés quelques jouets. Drago, bon joueur se laissa faire… de toute façon, il préférait s'occuper de Teddy plutôt que de Lila, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un bébé. En fait, il n'en n'avait que très rarement croisés.

« Et donc, c'était…

-Nymphadora Lupin, surnommée Tonks, ta cousine, oui, approuva Harry en berçant le bébé. Elle parait extravagante mais elle est extra.

-Extravagante ? Ses cheveux sont rose. Rose ! C'est plus qu'une faute… ça mériterait la prison pour mauvais goût.

-La semaine dernière, ils étaient bleus, confia Harry. Le rose ne va durer qu'un temps, môsieur jamais content. Ah, il est l'heure de manger pour Lila. Ensuite, ça sera notre tour. Teddy, Drago, voudriez-vous mettre la table s'il vous plait ? Pour cinq, s'il vous plat, Gaby et Mione seront là. Merci. Quand à toi, ma puce, ça sera un grand biberon de lait pour ce soir. Oh que oui ça te va. »

Harry continua de gagatiser devant la puce pendant qu'il réchauffait le lait, tandis que les deux autres mettaient la table en ronchonnant. Ce qui était très drôle à observer. Ce fut juste après que Lila eut fini son biberon qu'Hermione et Gabrielle arrivèrent. L'une épuisée, l'autre excitée. Gabrielle dit tout de go qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Quand à l'avocate, elle se précipita vers Harry, qui faisait le rôt de Lila, avec un grand sourire.

« Il a bougé, il a bougé ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai ? Ton bébé a bougé ? Comment c'était ? s'exclama doucement Harry.

-C'était… indescriptible. Je l'ai senti bougé… je l'ai senti ! J'ai hâte qu'il recommence !

-Tu te sens bien ? demanda Harry en changeant d'épaule Lila.

-Je me sens parfaitement bien, Potter. Pour la première fois depuis que je me sais enceinte, je me sens très bien. Bonjour Lila… oh comme elle a grandi ! Les enfants restent toute la nuit ?

-Yep. Le couple parfait Lupin avait besoin de se reconnecter.

-Et Remus a accepté ?

-Difficilement, mais Tonks a des arguments imparables.

-J'en suis persuadé. Je vais chercher le dîner. Bye Lila, dit Mione en embrassant le bébé qui commençait à s'endormir.

-Bye tata Mione. »

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Teddy ne lâcha pas d'une semelle son grand cousin et Lila s'endormit rapidement. Elle faisait de longue nuit de douze heures et était un bébé facile à vivre. Elle ne pleurait jamais et pouvait rester des heures à fixer quelques choses. Contrairement à Teddy qui était une boule de nerf, même étant bébé. A neuf du soir, les enfants était couchés, Hermione aussi, fatiguée des évènements de la journée. Resta donc Drago et Harry. Dans le salon.

« Tu aurais du bourbon ?

-Pas quand les enfants sont là, Drago. C'est une règle de la maison. Mais je peux te faire un café.

-Encore mieux. Un grand café, alors. Je dois dire que, grâce à toi, tous les préjugés que j'avais contre les enfants sont désormais partis. Ils peuvent être adorable et peu demandeur.

-C'est bien de s'en rendre compte.

-Et puis, t'es vraiment doué pour t'occuper d'eux !

-J'ai appris sur le tas, avec Jude, et en vitesse. Crois-moi, au départ, j'ai gauche… j'avais toujours peur de faire la mauvaise chose. Mais, au bout d'un moment, enfants et parents arrivent à se comprendre et ça va beaucoup mieux. Tiens, ton café. Et muffin.

-Merci. Comment ça va ?

-Bof. Jude me manque. Et toi ?

-Mes parents se disputent pour savoir lequel j'aime le plus.

-Ouch. Ca doit faire mal…

-Je leur ai dit que je ne choisirai pas et que je ferais de ma vie ce que je veux. Mère n'était pas très heureuse mais Père si. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu as rencontré mon père ?

-New York, mai 1998, je crois. Lors d'une fête pompeuse à mourir. Je m'étais enfui dans une chambre pour crier mon désespoir. Lucius souhaitait faire la même chose. On a commencé à parler. Et, tout d'un coup, il a crié 'Potter '! Avec un ton partagé entre effarement et dégout. Surpris aussi. Mais je pense que…

-Pourquoi les Malefoy et les Potter se détestent ? demanda Drago.

-Tu l'ignores ? C'est … intriguant. Mais Lucius a du me dire quelque chose dans ce bout là, comme quoi il ne voulait pas influencer son fils. Les Malefoy et les Potter sont de vieilles familles anglaises, toutes deux dans les entreprises. Deux familles radicalement différentes. Ils ont essayé de s'entretuer plusieurs fois, et, trois fois il me semble, il y eut réussite. C'est dans la tradition de se détester.

-Je ne comprends pas, là…

-Je n'ai pas été élevé par mes parents. Je n'ai appris cela que lorsque je suis allé à Poudlard. Quand à toi, tu viens juste de l'apprendre. Et nous sommes pourtant devenus amis. Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Albus lorsqu'il m'a raconté cette histoire ? Les enfants sont différents de leurs parents. La preuve…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Tu as un sérieux problème avec cela, mon cher Lord, se moqua Harry.

-Qu'as-tu faire pour avoir le respect de mon père ?

-Ca, mon cher, c'est à lui de te le dire. J'ai promis.

-Et les Potter sont des hommes de promesses ?

-Tout comme les Malefoy. Ta journée ?

-L'horreur. Aujourd'hui, c'était la médiation pour le divorce. C'était… un massacre. Règle numéro trois, un Malefoy doit toujours paraitre froid. Cette règle là a sauté aujourd'hui, à mon grand désespoir. Tu avais raison, j'ai été protégé de tout durant vingt neuf ans… et je suis incapable d'affronter les problèmes.

-Mon cousin Dudley aussi. Je suppose que tu as appris pour ses parents ?

-Ouai. Bien fait pour eux.

-Lui aussi, continua rapidement Harry en sautant sur la dernière phrase de son ami, a été protégé de tout. Sauf que lui est incapable de continuer et d'avancer. Toi, tu le peux. Tu peux surmonter ces problèmes et faire en sorte de tout arranger.

-Comment ?

-Ton parcours, idiot ! Tu as voulu te construire seul dès tes onze ans ! C'est admirable de se détacher si jeune de ses parents et cela montre que tu as une force de caractère. Tu as fait tes choix jeunes, il suffit de continuer dans cette voie maintenant.

-Ouai. Tu as certainement raison. On regarde quoi ce soir ?

-_Men in black_. Tu en as grandement besoin Blondi !

-Arg… ce surnom !

-Certes… »

* * *

><p>Drago se leva, encore une fois, de bonne heure. Même si on était samedi, et qu'il ne travaillait pas. Considérons cela comme une routine. A six heures tapantes, il se leva, s'étira, et se précipita dans l'unique salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne. Alors, il pu profiter d'une longue douche bien chaude, comme il les aimait. Après s'être habillé, il passa dans la chambre de Jude où dormait Lila, dans son berceau. Enfin, non, elle venait de se réveiller et elle balbutiait doucement en tendant ses bras pour toucher le mobil. Dans le lit, Teddy dormait profondément.<p>

Alors, il prit le bébé dans ses bras et alla dans le salon. Celle-ci était bien éveillée et elle souriait franchement à Drago. Elle était mignonne, avec ses grands yeux dorés et ses cheveux noirs bouclés. Pour passer le temps, Malefoy lui parla doucement de tout et elle l'écoutait. Souriant quelques fois, riant quelque fois, tendant ses mains pour s'enrouler autour d'un doigt.

Ce fut sur ce spectacle que Harry déboula, pas encore tout à faire réveillé. Par automatisme, pourtant, il prit son appareil numérique et prit les deux petits Black en photo. Parce que la photo était magnifique.

Dès qu'elle vit Harry, Lila lui tendit les bras en émettant de petits cris. Elle devait avoir faim, la pauvre petite. Alors, Potter lui prépara son grand biberon de lait, dans la cuisine. Malefoy emmena dans ses bras la petite fille qui suivit chaque geste du brun, une façon, de vérifier qu'il faisait tout bien.

Et ce fut Drago qui la nourrit, pas tout à fait sûr de la démarche à suivre. Alors, il écouta tranquillement les conseils de Harry, qui regarda avec un grand sourire son dadais d'ami nourrir une petite fille de six mois. Et Teddy se leva, demandant avec force le petit déjeuner à son Parrain.

Potter alla chercher café et petits déjeuner en bas, puis installa Teddy pour qu'il puisse manger ses œufs au bacon. Drago arriva aussi, une fois le biberon fini et le rôt de fait. Lila, bien éveillée, glapit en touchant le visage de son grand cousin, toujours en souriant. Le blond passa la petite fille à Harry pour manger.

Le couple Lupin arriva à ce moment précis. Teddy s'élança vers eux, les mains et la bouches sales, pour les embrasser. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras mais Remus alla directement voir si sa fille allait bien.

« Roh, ce que tu as manqué à ton papa adoré, ma puce, dit celui-ci en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Harry, Drago.

-Tu vois Moony, tout s'est bien passé. Et de votre côté ?

-Harry ! s'exclama Remus, tout rouge.

-Nickel, Potter. Merci, dit Tonks en embrassant le brun. Salut Cous' ! Tu t'es bien amusé avec mon petit monstre ?

-En effet.

-Ouai, on s'est bien amusé, Mama. Mais, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? demanda Teddy, sous l'œil victorieux de Remus.

-Flûte, lâcha Tonks. Okay, j'ai perdu, Lupin. Mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Je vais récupérer les affaires des enfants. »

Elle s'en alla, Teddy dans ses pattes, dans la chambre de Jude. Quand à Drago, il était totalement perdu.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Ils parient. Beaucoup. Remus a gagné et donc, Tonks lui doit quelque chose. Non, ne demande pas. Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi, raconta Harry, en mangeant son toast.

-Oh, qu'elle est belle la fifille à son papa. Hein, qu'elle est belle, continua Remus, sans se préoccuper des autres présents dans la pièce.

-Et non, Blondi. Il n'avait pas réagit ainsi lorsque Teddy est venu au monde. A croire que les pères ont un comportement différent lorsqu'ils ont une fille. Peut être pour compenser.

-J'ai entendu, Harry. Ce n'est pas cela, c'est juste que c'est ma petite princesse à moi…

-Alors ? Vous en faites un autre ? demanda Harry, très curieux.

-Tu sais bien que non, Potter. Faut écouter les autres de temps en temps. Au fait, continua le professeur d'Histoire en changeant sa fille de bras, Sirius m'a appelé.

-Qu'il aille au Diable.

-Ouai… à propos de cela…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! Lâcha dans un soupire Harry.

-Claudia est de retour. »

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Mais qui était Claudia ?

« Qu'est-ce que cette garce vient faire à Londres ?

-Reconquérir Sirius. »

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Deux des faiblesses de Sirius étaient son attrait pour l'alcool et les femmes, d'après ce que Drago avait compris. Peut être une ex ?

« Oh joie. Tu dirais à ce crétin que si jamais il se remet avec elle, je ne lui parlerai plus jamais. D'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je lui ai déjà fait savoir que si il se remettait avec elle, nous ne lui parlerions plus, toi y compris, rassura tout doucement Remus, en berçant sa fille. Quand à savoir ce qu'il va faire…

-Nous verrons bien. Je crois que c'est bon, dit Harry en embrassant le bébé. On se revoit bientôt ?

-Bientôt, Harry. Et avec Jude.

-Bien sûr. Prend soin de toi et de ta marmaille, dit le brun en embrassant son presque Parrain.

-Toi aussi. Toi également, Drago. Ça ne doit pas être la joie avec tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus Lupin était de ces personnes qui réussissaient à comprendre tout du premier coup, y compris des sentiments. Ce devait être un sacré bon professeur.

« Ca va. Harry m'aide beaucoup.

-Heureux de l'entendre. A bientôt, les jeunes !

-Salut vieillard ! lança Harry. Au revoir ma puce…

-Au revoir, dit plus sobrement Drago. »

* * *

><p>Le soir même, les deux compères se retrouvèrent au <em>Chaudron Baveur<em>. Ils avaient passé la journée au cinéma, chose que Drago n'avait jamais fait. Il avait trouvé cela bien, mais ses chiffres lui manquaient. Un peu. Ils avaient mangé dans un bon restaurant et avaient ensuite échoué dans le bar préféré de Potter. A boire. Avec modération, cette fois-ci.

« Tu ne veux pas chanter ?

-Noan. Pas envie. Seamus, à boire ! cria Harry en direction du barman.

-Tout de suite, Potter ! Attends ton tour !

-Si tu ne te ramènes pas, je dirais à ces jolies filles ce que tu as fait le 31 décembre 1995 !

-J'arrive ! dit rapidement Seamus. Vodka ?

-Ouai. Et du Brandy pour mon ami. T'inquiètes, je garderai ma langue dans ma poche. Combien de numéro, don juan ?

-Quinze. C'est une bonne soirée. Oui ? J'arrive ! »

Le barman parti rejoindre un groupe de filles qui avait soif. Il resta la plupart de la soirée avec elles. Drago et Harry étaient à leur place habituelle, tout au bout du bar, un peu à l'écart des autres.

« Alors, ta journée ?

-Ca a été. Mais je ne ferai pas cela tous les jours, confia Drago.

-Hyper actif !

-Glandeur !

-C'est vrai. A la journée cinéma !

-Au travail !

-T'es pas drôle Malefoy, dit en pouffant, Harry.

-Je sais. Cela fait parti de ma personne… »

Ils s'entendaient comme larron en foire. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, ils eurent leur dispute la plus virulente qu'il soit.

* * *

><p>« Oh, je t'en prie Malefoy, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! »<p>

Harry avait lancé cette formule ô combien allégorique à un Drago en colère. Ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement du blond voilà maintenant trois minutes et ils se lançaient ce genre de phrases depuis ce laps de temps. Leur discussion au bar avait petit à petit dérapée pour en venir à … cela.

« De mauvaise foi ? Admets que j'ai raison, Potter !

-De quoi ? Que je ne suis pas sociable ? Et toi, alors, t'es quoi ?

-Moi, c'est différent, Potty !

-En quoi ?

-Tu veux entendre ce que je pense ? Très bien, hurla le blond, le cheveu défait. Tu ne te lies à personne…

-C'est faux ! J'ai pleins d'amis !

-Que tu t'es fais avant tes quinze ans ! Depuis, plus rien !

-Faux. Y'a ton père !

-Ouah, génial, ironisa le blond. Il y en a un. Et sinon ?

-Severus…

-Admets que ta mission suicide t'a affecté ! Merde à la fin !

-Bien sûr qu'elle m'a affecté ! J'ai failli mourir !

-Pas de cela ! Tu as cadenassé ton cœur depuis que tu es entré en contact avec ce Tom ! Et depuis, plus rien !

-Et comment tu sais…

-Parce que tu ne fais pas confiance !

-Je t'ai dit que…

-J'ai pas fini, Potter. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, tout comme tu ne fais confiance à personne. Sauf peut être à Severus, et encore ! Après tout ce que tu as traversé, je comprends…

-Comment oses-tu dire cette phrase ! Comment un gosse de riche comme toi, protégé comme toi, peut dire qu'il _comprend _? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. Personne ne le peut ! Personne ne sait ce que…

-Tu as traversé ? Non, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester cloitré comme tu l'as fait depuis ton retour.

-Comment quelqu'un comme t…

-Pourquoi tu n'as eu aucune histoire ? Pourquoi…

-J'ai un fils. Il passe avant tout autre chose !

-Ton fils veut te voir heureux ! Et tu n'es pas heureux !

-Si !

-Non !

-Oh que si !

-Dieu que non ! Tu n'es pas heureux et Jude n'est donc pas heureux ! Tu n'es pas heureux parce que tu laisses personne t'approcher.

-Et toi alors, Môsieur sans histoire ? Et toi ?

-Moi c'est par choix. Toi, c'est par peur ! »

Harry s'étrangla en entendant cette dernière réplique. Un Potter qui a peur ? Et puis quoi encore !

« Les Potter n'ont peur de rien !

-Il ne s'agit pas de ta famille mais de toi ! cria Drago, faisant fit de la règle numéro cinq. Tu as peur de souffrir, tu as peur de faire confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau ! Tu as peur de …

-Je n'ai pas peur ! hurla Harry.

-Oh que si !

-Non !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Mais comment est-ce qu'on a pu devenir amis, tous les deux !

-On est pas ami, crétin ! »

Dix centimètres séparèrent leurs visages. Ils étaient à bout de souffle tous les deux et rouge de colère. Se lançant leurs quatre vérités à la figure, sans prendre de gant.

C'était sûr, ils n'étaient pas amis.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à prés… commença Harry. »

Drago sauta sur lui et l'embrassa avec toute la rage de contenu en lui. Tant pis pour les questions, tant pis pour les conséquences. Tant pis tout court, il en avait trop envie. Non, en fait, il avait envie de plus.

Harry, stupéfait au début, se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme rentré à la maison après un long voyage. Rassurant. Chaleureux. Confiant.

Malefoy cessa le baiser et posa sur front sur celui de Potter.

« N'accuse pas la téquila, cette fois, lâcha le blond ».

Ce fut Harry qui l'embrassa avec force. Chacun son tour.

Et ce qui devait arriver… arriva.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre grise, les deux amants réfléchissaient, chacun sur un côté du lit. Drago se tourna sur le côté pour poser la main sur le torse étonnamment sans poil de Harry. Celui-ci sursauta en sentant le mouvement doux de la main.<p>

« Tu l'as toi-même dit, Potter. J'ai été protégé. J'ai suivi les recommandations de ma mère. Et ce n'est pas une question d'attirance…

-Je croyais que tu étais pourtant attiré par moi ? Et, aux dernière nouvelles, je suis un homme, railla-t-il.

-Alors, j'aurai été attiré physiquement dès le départ, non ? Or, c'est petit à petit que tu m'as intéressé. Enfin, pas exactement. J'ai d'abord aimé ton café, tes muffins et ton fils. Toi, t'es venu en supplément.

-Remarquable réplique, mon cher, ironisa Potter.

-Merci, j'en suis plutôt fier. Je ne tiens pas à te faire souffrir. Si jamais je le fais, tu pourras me frapper.

-Si je te frappe, tu te briseras en mille morceaux, coton tige.

-Hey ! C'est la constitution des Malefoy, je n'y peux rien.

-Faire du sport, tu connais ?

-Tu m'énerves. Non, en fait, tu évites le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grogna. Le blond était malin. Et tenace.

«Comment peux-tu…

-Quoi ? Alors que je couchais avec beaucoup de filles, je couche maintenant avec toi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, très cher.

-Non… comment peux-tu … m'apprécier ? »

Harry regarda obstinément le plafond, même lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot avec … dégout. Pour quelqu'un qui mettait sa personne sur un piédestal, c'était assez ... inconnu.

« Ca t'a plus détruit plus que tu ne veux bien le laisser paraître, dit doucement Drago en accentuant les mouvements de sa main. Tu veux le savoir ? J'en sais rien. Ton ironie. Ta façon de faire la cuisine. Ton fils. Ton café, bien évidemment. Tes pieds sur terre. Ta façon d'agir. Toi. Tu es quelque chose que je veux... Comment définir tout cela ? Je le sais, c'est tout, et je ne me pose pas de questions. Je sais aussi que chaque soir, j'ai hâte de te retrouver. Je sais aussi que ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens envers Blaise. Ce me file des frissons rien que d'y penser.

-Est-ce que c'est réel ?

-Hey, Potter, tu sors avec le plus parfait des Malefoy.

-Dans tes rêves, Blondi ! rétorqua le brun.

-Oh joie, il est de retour !

-Je ne suis pas parti !

-Pendant un moment, si. Ton ton sarcastique mélangé à un ton sardonique, c'est ce qui te représente. J'adore.

-T'es vraiment …

-Génial ? Parfait ? Un dieu vivant ?

-Bizarre. »

Drago explosa de rire en entendant cet adjectif le décrivant. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le qualifiait de bizarre !

« Ton sourire, lâcha Harry en tournant la tête pour le voir.

-Quoi, mon sourire ?

-C'est à ce moment là que tu m'as intéressé. Lorsque tu as sourie. J'ai un faible pour les sourires. Draco, j'ai un fils.

-Que j'adore et qui m'adore. Il est moins difficile à comprendre que toi.

-C'est un enfant, c'est normal. J'ai un fils. Nous sommes comme…

-Toi, t'es le truc en plus, Harry. J'ai bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Il passe avant tout.

-D'accord. »

Drago prit Harry dans ses bras, pour la première fois, sans arrières pensé sexuelles. Parce que, étrangement, il avait sentit que Potter en avant besoin.

« Blondi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de lâcher ce surnom stupide, Potter !

-Tom est de retour.

-Ah.

-Et j'ai rempilé.

-Ah.

-Ca peut être dangereux.

-Ah.

-Par pitié, dit autre chose que 'Ah'.

-J'ai souhaité un peu plus de difficulté, pas toutes les difficultés de la Terre, dit avec un sourire Drago en regardant le plafond.

-C'est comme mon fils, ça vient avec moi. »

Sentant le sommeil venir, Harry avait fermé les yeux. Mais il entendit, juste avant de sombrer, la réponse de Drago.

« Ca marche. »

* * *

><p>« … eh bien, eh bien… qu'avons-nous là ? dit doucement une voix connu des deux dormeurs. »<p>

Harry se leva rapidement et se mit en position d'attaque, contrairement à Drago qui ouvrit simplement les yeux.

« Harry, mets quelque chose. Je vois tout »

Harry se remit derrière le drap et chercha les lunettes. Drago, lui, souffla et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ah, Jade. Salut ? »

Jade ? Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Pensa Harry en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Cho ? lança-t-il stupéfait.

-Cho ? demanda interloqué Drago. Jade !

-Salut !

-Cho ! s'écria Harry, ne comprenant rien. Jade ?

-Jade est un surnom, mon cher Dray. Cho est mon vrai nom. Harry, un vrai plaisir de voir que tu me reconnaisses lorsque tu es à jeun, plaisanta l'asiatique.

-Je suis perdu là… dirent les deux hommes en cœur.

-Oh, ça va être pire, les gars. J'ai une amie qui squattait dehors, je l'ai donc invitée à… »

Une autre femme arriva dans la chambre. Elle poussa un cri strident avant de se couvrir la bouche.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! »

L'arrivante était habillée de rose des pieds jusqu'aux ongles. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés étaient très clairs, ses yeux noisette écarquillés. Elle était très mince, d'après ce que Harry voyait à travers le lourd manteau de fourrure rose.

« Sale Pédale ! s'écria-t-elle en direction de Drago.

-Pansy ! cria celui-ci en colère.

-Pansy ? demanda Harry. Cho ?

-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! cria le nouveau couple. »

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : vous savez que vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir à cause d'une migraine qui m'a terrassée ? Sachez aussi que j'ai fait le maximum pour vous le donner à l'heure. Ca plus ma main qui me fait mal… enfin, le voici. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, entre Tom qui revient, Drago qui comprend bien plus vite que Harry, la famille Lupin… Oh, et pour Pansy qui lâche le "Oh mon Dieu", faute à Friends, que je suis en train de regarder.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera, surprise, surprise « _Hey Jude »_ (Beatles). La suite de ce chapitre, la fin du procès et du drame.

* * *

><p><strong>Kahome :<strong> Merci, j'espère que tu continueras de l'apprécier. Merci également pour ton mot et à bientôt !

**Tif** : Coucou. Merci. J'espère que je suis toujours au niveau et que la trame continue de te plaire, comme tout le reste. J'espère également que le caractère de Harry est plus nuancé pour ne pas que tu le trouves Gary-Stu. A bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous.

**Elfie** : Merci. Ah, pourtant, il y avait des fautes, vu que j'ai corrigé les cinq chapitres… mais c'est gentil, je me concentre beaucoup pour vous offrir de la quantité mais également de la qualité. La suite, la voilà. Alors, je te dis à bientôt ! Bisous.

**Anneaux nime** : Ca m'arrive aussi de sortir Merde… je suis contente que tu aimes cette création aussi. Merci pour ton mot et j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite ! Bisous.

Je remercie aussi **YAMIA, STL95, Meri-Chan91, Perry-Khan, Sahada, Miss Doda, felinness, toinette Malefoy-Potter, Loloppop, Amistosamente-vuestro, Praxagora, Dreamy-Nymph, lilou5701, brigitte 26, carrambar et **, ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	7. Partie 7

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Il était prévu que je poste la semaine dernière au vu de mes vacances. Malheureusement, c'était aussi les derniers instants de mon chien. Vous comprenez que j'ai préféré passer ce temps avec lui plutôt qu'a vous écrire ce chapitre. M'enfin, le voilà et dans les temps, ce qui est important. Seulement, vous allez me détester parce que le prochain sera dans un mois grand minimum… pour cause, fin d'année et bouclage des dossiers. Aussi… ne m'en veuillez pas trop.

**Conseil de musique **: « _Hey Jude_ », magnifique chanson des Beatles, « _I was made for lovin you _», KISS, « _Come what may_ », réarrangée par Craig Armstrong, « _Stray_ », Steve Conte, « _Gravity_ », Maaya Sakamoto, toutes deux BO de Wolf's rain, « _Hellulujah_ », Rufus Wainwright.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

_« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! »_

_L'arrivante était habillée de rose des pieds jusqu'aux ongles. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés étaient très clairs, ses yeux noisette écarquillés. Elle était très mince, d'après ce que Harry voyait à travers le lourd manteau de fourrure rose. _

_« Sale Pédale ! s'écria-t-elle en direction de Drago._

_-Pansy ! cria celui-ci en colère. _

_-Pansy ? demanda Harry. Cho ? _

_-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! cria le nouveau couple. »_

* * *

><p>Partie VII<p>

« _Hey Jude_ »

* * *

><p>Toujours stupéfaits mais réactifs, Drago et Harry se partagèrent couvertures et draps pour pouvoir couvrir leur nudité. Pansy, quand à elle, prit de suite son Iphone© pour prendre des photos tandis que Cho s'approcha doucement du brun.<p>

« Hé bien, hé bien, commença cette dernière, c'est tellement dommage que nous…

-Cho ? C'est pas le moment, dit assez sèchement Harry. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oh, mon cher Harry, je m'envoyais occasionnellement en l'air avec Dray, mais il est tout à toi, maintenant, dit la trentenaire aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux bridés marrons, avec un sourire, en se penchant sur le brun. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, tu m'as manquée, Potter.

-Bah, toi aussi, lança avec un sourire Potter en embrassant la joue de son ex. Mais… pourquoi Jade ?

-A ton avis, Harry ? dit-elle mystérieusement en ramenant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je vois, soupira le brun en observant la boucle d'oreille très spéciale que Cho portait. Ce nom te convient alors à merveille.

-Chut, Potter. Observons plutôt ce qu'il se passe avec les blonds…

-Je suis d'accord, ma chère. »

De l'autre côté de la chambre, les paroles furent moins… policées. Faisant fit des deux bruns installés sur le lit, les regardant en chuchotant quelques remarques, ils criaient. Beaucoup. Encore heureux que l'appartement de haut standing était insonorisé, sinon, les voisins auraient déjà appelé la police.

« Mais arrête tes conneries Parkinson ! hurla Drago, rouge de colère et le cheveu en pétard.

-Sale pédale ! Pas étonnant que tu ne voulais pas de moi ! Et dire que j'ai cru un instant que j'étais le problème ! Dit la femme habillée de rose.

-Ouai, c'est toi le problème. Tu restes la pire erreur que j'ai commise ! Tu es ce que l'humanité a enfanté de pire !

-Oh non, Malefoy, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Si tu ne m'épouses pas, tout le monde saura que tu te tape un mec !

-Mais vas-ici, connasse !

-Tu seras la risée de toute l'aristocratie ! hurla la blonde, les dents en avant. Ta mère aura honte de toi et ton père ne te parlera plus jamais.

-Mais vas-ici connasse ! »

Retournons du côté des bruns. A la dernière réplique de Drago, Harry réagit activement.

« Ah !

-Quoi donc, Harry ?

-Règle numéro quatre, un Malefoy ne jure pas.

-Bah, ça doit être toi qui lui fais faire ça.

-Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien, ma chère, dit Harry, en remontant son drap.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a réellement des règles ?

-Je crois même qu'il y a une bible de règle chez les Malefoy. Ils doivent jurer dessus…

-Comme Barney dans _How I met your mother_ ? demanda Cho.

-Ah… bonne réplique, ma chère. Mais continuons à regarder le spectacle… »

Pansy passait maintenant un appel. Difficile de dire à qui.

« Narcissa chérie ? C'est Pansy. Je tenais à vous dire que le mariage est d'actual…

-Mère, dit Drago après avoir prit le téléphone de force. Je sors avec quelqu'un. Non, tu ne connais pas… quoique, en fait si. Non, il ne fait pas parti de l'aristocratie. C'est un homme, Mère. Non, ce n'est pas une passade. Je m'en fiche du qu'en dira t-on. Tu as été malheureuse dans ton mariage et tu veux la même chose pour moi, ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que tu veux pour moi ? Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, Mère mais tu ne contrôleras plus ma vie. Bien, ne me parle plus ! Et n'envoie plus Pansy faire le sale boulot ! Si jamais elle revient chez moi, chez moi et non pas chez toi, j'appelle la police et je la ferai arrêter pour harcèlement. Oui, moi aussi, tu me déçois.

-Narcissa ? reprit la blonde en réceptionnant le portable lancé par Drago. Je ne sais pas qui c'est…

-Harry Potter ! cria Malefoy en empoignant la femme aristocratique pour l'amener dehors. »

Les deux bruns, toujours sur lit, rirent en entendant la porte se refermer violement. Draco revint dans la chambre, toujours aussi en rogne et confus.

« Ouah. Ca, mon cher Blondi, c'était un coming out remarquable, se moqua Potter.

-Ce que j'aime ce surnom, Harry, il lui va à merveille, rajouta la femme.

-Je sais, je suis super doué.

-Stop, vous deux. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer rapidement et clairement ce qu'il se passe ici, dit doucement le blond, au bord de la crise de nerf. »

Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé de coups à la porte de la part de l'indésirable. Cho souffla fortement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Dès que je t'ai accosté au bar, je savais qui tu étais, Draco, expliqua-t-elle. En fait, j'étais là pour te voir, Harry mais je me suis dit que Dray pourrait être utile. Et puis, tu es vachement bien fichu, mon cher.

-Ma parole, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil ! s'écria Harry, avec un sourire.

-'Dieu que c'est mouillé', cita Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

-Bingo !

-Ah, c'est méchant ça, Potter, dit Cho en tapant gentiment le brun à côté de lui. Bref, il y a des choses qui t'échappent Dray. J'étais juste venu te dire que nous devions arrêter notre petit amusement vu que j'étais devenue la secrétaire de ton père et que…

-Quoi ? s'étonna Potter.

-QUOI ? cria Drago.

-Chose qui t'échappe, Drago, et que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. J'étais juste venu te le dire face à face. Mais voir Harry nu était la cerise sur le gâteau. Et dire que je suis passée à côté de…

-Cho ! rappelle Harry.

-Ma parole, vous êtes de connivence ou quoi ? demanda le blond.

-Ben … ouai ! s'écrièrent les deux bruns.

-J'ai besoin d'aspirine… et d'un psy ! »

Drago prit ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Là, il prit les aspirines bien méritées et fit ce qu'il adorait faire : écouter aux portes.

« Alors, ma chère, commença Harry. Draco était une cible ?

-Non. Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire… a moins, qu'on ne m'ait pas donné toutes les pièces du puzzle. M'a-t-on donné toutes les pièces du puzzle, Potter ?

-Les principales, certainement. Pour le reste, il faut voir avec ton supérieur.

-Lequel ? »

Lequel ? Manquait plus que ça ! se lamenta Drago. Elle avait plusieurs patrons ! Mais qui était Cho ?

« Les deux, ma chère.

-Oh, Lucius est mêlé à cette histoire ?

-Depuis le début, oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es envoyée là bas ?

-Je ne me pose pas de question, j'obéis aux ordres.

-Comme tout bon espion sait faire, souffla Harry.

-Exact, _Jade_.

-Cho, s'exclama Potter, c'est le nom de l'opération, pas mon nom à moi. »

Et nous tombons de Charybde en Scylla ! Harry lui cachait encore des choses ? Non, pire, son _père_ lui cachait-il des choses ? Qu'avait-il fait ? C'était vrai, il ne connaissait rien de son père, rien de son passé.

Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? demanda Drago en s'effondrant dos à la porte.

« Mademoiselle Cho Chang, sais-tu que ton ex-fiancé travail à Serpentard ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu cela. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tuerai pas Cédric Diggory. Bon, je dois y aller. A bientôt, Potter.

-Je suis en charge des cafés et autres douceurs. Tu prendras quoi ?

-Café au lait, allongé. Et pour les douceurs, fais-moi la surprise, dit-elle juste avant de se pencher pour embrasser sur la joue râpeuse Harry. Vraiment dommage qu'on n'est pas…

-Cho !

-Tu es tellement coincé, Potter. A bientôt, Harry.

-Salut.

-Au revoir, Dray, dit-elle un peu plus fort en directeur de la salle de bain. »

Elle s'en alla rapidement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Resta donc Drago, dans la salle de bain, et Harry, dans le lit, toujours nus.

Malefoy sortit une demie heure plus tard, habillé et visage sobre. Harry, de son côté, était lui aussi habillé et attendait la sortie du blond. Patiemment.

« N'auras-tu aucun regret ? demanda Potter lorsqu'il vit le blond.

-Je n'en n'ai aucun. J'en aurais peut être. Plus tard. Lorsque les conséquences arriveront. Cho est…

-Espionne. Oui. Faut croire que le MI6 recrute directement à Poudlard.

-N'est-ce pas la meilleure école du pays ? demanda ironiquement Drago avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Que va être ma vie maintenant ? »

Harry, comprenant très bien la question que se posait le blond, s'approcha de lui. Malefoy devenait adulte à trente ans. Et, vu la vie qu'il avait eue avant, il avait certainement besoin d'aide.

« De toutes les batailles que j'aie menées, la bataille de la vie a été la plus éprouvante, Drago. Et, ta question a une réponse des plus simples. »

Potter se mit à califourchon sur son amant et posa son front sur celui du blond.

« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de ta vie. Absolument tout. Le destin n'existe pas…seuls tes choix peuvent construire ton chemin de vie. Hier, tu as pris un choix qui va peut être ou peut être pas changer ta vie. A toi de faire au mieux. »

Il y avait tellement de vérité dans ces paroles et dans ces yeux verts émeraude. Tellement de passion.

Tellement d'avenir.

« Embrasse-moi ».

* * *

><p>Jeudi 28 janvier 2010. Date de la dernière séance du jugement pour la garde de Jude Potter. Longtemps attendue par Harry Potter. Ce jour là arriva très lentement pour lui. Mais il arriva.<p>

La juge Marchebank arriva ponctuellement, comme à son habitude. Sally-Ann et son mari étaient à leur place, à côté de Penelope Deauclair. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Hermione terminait de ranger ses papiers. A côté d'elle, Harry se rongeait littéralement les ongles. Severus Rogue était derrière eux, discutant à voix basse avec Drago Malefoy. Derrière la porte, Ginny et Molly Weasley, ainsi que Gabrielle Delacour et Luna Lovegood étaient là en support moral. Lorsqu'on s'attaquait à un membre de la famille Weasley, tous serraient les rangs. Ce qui leurs donnait un point commun avec les Malefoy.

« Veuillez-vous asseoir, annonça la juge. Bon. Nous allons aujourd'hui écouter le rapport de la pédopsychiatre Martha Grayson. »

La psy s'avança vers la barre. Elle approchait la quarantaine d'années, avait les cheveux courts, bouclés et bruns, des yeux perçants cachés derrière des lunettes et un air pincé. Selon les recherches d'Hermione, Martha Grayson étudiait les conséquences désastreuses de l'homoparentalité sur les enfants. Une bonne femme qu'Harry avait prise en grippe dès le départ.

Ce fut Penny qui commença.

« Bonjour, Docteur Grayson. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Jude ?

-Bonjour, Maître Deauclair. J'ai observé le petit Jude pendant deux mois, dans le milieu maternel. J'ai aussi observé son père lors de son travail ou de ses activités personnelles. »

Ben tient. Elle l'avait espionnée. Manquait plus que cela. Hermione, à ses côtés, sentit que son ami n'allait pas bien. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit. Rien n'était encore joué.

« Jude est un enfant équilibré, parfaitement dans la norme. Intelligent, vu qu'il a été accepté à Poudlard. J'ai également rencontré ses professeurs, qui m'ont fait que des éloges, sauf le professeur McGonagall. »

Ce qui fit pouffer Harry. La psychiatre l'aperçu et décida de lui demande pourquoi il avait rit.

« Jude déteste les maths. Minerva est un merveilleux professeur… mais pour ceux qui ont un minimum de curiosité, dit Harry, avec un sourire.

-Vous connaissez les professeurs de votre fils, Monsieur Potter ? demanda le docteur Grayson.

-Mon fils va là bas, bien entendu que je connais les professeurs ! De plus, je suis allé à Poudlard. Mais je pense que vous le savez, Minerva a du vous le dire, Docteur.

-C'est exact. Elle m'a dit de vous que vous étiez appliqué… lorsque vous le vouliez. Blagueur. Charmeur. Ressemblant physiquement à son père mais mentalement à sa mère. Un gamin adorable qui aurait pu être bien plus pire, dit d'un souffle le témoin à la barre. Il me semble qu'elle a rajouté quelque chose à propos de votre parrain…

-Ah, Minerva déteste mon Parrain, rajouta Harry. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec une mauvaise blague… personne n'a voulu me raconter cette histoire.

-Qui est votre Parrain, Monsieur Potter ? demanda la juge.

-Lord Sirius Orion Black, Madame la juge.

-Merci. Vous pouvez reprendre, Docteur.

-Bien, Madame la juge. J'ai observé le comportement de l'enfant pendant six semaines. Il a du mal à faire confiance à sa mère et ne s'approche pas de son beau-père. Il a deux nounous qui s'occupent de lui. Il a hâte de parler à son père, chaque soir. Et il n'a pas tarit d'éloges sur vous, Monsieur Potter. Votre fils vous aime beaucoup. Mais, au vu de la longue séparation avec sa mère, il me semble que deux mois soit juste. Mon hésitation sur mon verdict se trouve donc sur le comportement du père.

-Etes-vous allé voir le psychiatre qui suit Monsieur Potter, Docteur Grayson ? demanda l'avocate Deauclair.

-Oui. Le docteur Mahoney. Un psychiatre reconnu dans le monde entier. Il est en déplacement jusqu'au mois de mars, je lui ai donc posé les questions qui me dérangeaient et je vais vous en faire un bref résumé. »

Ca, ce n'était pas bon. Malgré l'éthique, le docteur Grayson pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait sur Harry. A vrai dire, il ne fut pas sûr que ce soit légal. Mais Hermione pinça les lèvres, attendant de voir ce que la psy avait à dire sur son ami.

« Harry Potter est suivi par le docteur Mahoney depuis son entré dans le MI6, en 1996. Il a passé des tests exigeants pour savoir si oui ou non il pouvait tenir à un haut niveau de stress. Il a été suivi très régulièrement pendant son entrainement à la base de la CIA. Pendant la mission, de 1997 à 2001, le contact s'est ralenti à un rendez-vous par an. Puis, Monsieur Potter est revenu, blessé, en Angleterre. Le docteur Grayson a donc exigé des rendez-vous toutes les semaines. En 2003, les séances se sont espacées, jusqu'à devenir annuelles. Il m'a aussi confié qu'il est arrivé à Monsieur Potter de demander un rendez-vous. Voilà pour le suivit quantitatif. Parlons maintenant des séances en elle-même. Je ne peux pas vous dire tout ce que mon collègue m'a confié, à cause du secret médical mais je vais vous livrer les grandes lignes. Mais peut être avez-vous une question, Maître Deauclair ?

-Oui. Est-ce que Monsieur Potter est saint d'esprit ?

-C'est drôle, ce fut ma première question à mon collègue. Il m'a répondu par un grand éclat de rire. Le docteur Mahoney suit, la plupart du temps, des victimes de stress post-traumatique, qui ce soit des soldats ou des espions. Il m'a répondu, avec une franchise incroyable, que Harry Potter était tout à fait sain. Qu'il est un homme équilibré et fort. Au départ, il n'avait pas donné son aval pour la mission. Le chef d'équipe était passé outre. Et, au fur et à mesure des années, malgré les épreuves, Monsieur Potter était resté lui-même, malgré les mensonges et la double vie. Il était resté aussi clair sur sa mission, concentré sur un objectif. Et c'est cela qui a interpellé pour la première fois mon collègue.

-En quoi, Docteur Grayson ?

-Une fois la mission achevée, que ferait-il ? répondit la psychiatre. Et, une fois la mission achevée dans le sang, les préoccupations du docteur Mahoney furent des réalités. Harry Potter fit une dépression. Assez grave, selon lui.

-A-t-il tenté de se suicider ? demanda Penny, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non. Là encore, c'est catégorique. Harry Potter a basé sa vie sur le sacrifice de ses parents. S'ôter la vie reviendrait à bafouer cela. Mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a jamais eu ces pensés. Notamment lors de son sauvetage. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? »

Tous les regards de la salle se tournèrent vers lui. Le plus glaçant fut celui de Drago. Harry s'humidifia les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Oui, c'est vrai.

-Donc, il est suicidaire !

-Maître Deauclair, ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai lu le rapport médical, expliqua la psychiatre en regardant Potter. Vous étiez plus mort que vivant. Non, plus brisé qu'autre chose. Combien de temps a mis votre jambe pour guérir, Monsieur Potter ?

-Totalement ? Deux ans. Une chance que je ne boite pas. Ma commotion cérébrale était pourtant la blessure la plus importante. En plus des drogues qu'on m'avait injecté… je délirais complètement lorsqu'on m'a trouvé.

-Cela était indiqué dans le rapport, Monsieur Potter. Mais merci de votre honnêteté. Mon collègue a remarqué un changement radical dans le comportement de son patient. Au jour du 6 avril 2002, pour être exacte. Monsieur Potter avait un but. Quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait donner tout l'amour qu'il avait.

-Qu'entendez-vous par changement radical, Docteur Grayson ?

-Il a entrepris de quitter son domicile, insalubre. A cherché un emploi et en a trouvé un. Vendeur dans une pâtisserie. Il s'est trouvé une passion pour cela. Il a fait des démarches pour monter sa propre affaire. Il a finir par réussir.

-Comment un gamin de 22 ans a-t-il pu obtenir les fonds nécessaires pour ouvrir _Alchemist_ ?

-Ca, Maître Deauclair, je pense que c'est à Monsieur Potter de répondre. »

Encore une fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ah, Penny. Essayer de la faire passer pour le mauvais gars. Loupé encore, ma vielle, pensa Harry.

« Ma famille est une vieille famille anglaise qui a longtemps été dans les affaires. J'ai hérité de certains papiers de mes parents qui étaient dans un coffre à la banque. J'ai tenté ma chance et je suis allé à Gringotts, la banque la plus ancienne de l'Angleterre. J'ai expliqué ma situation et le banquier ma gentiment dit que c'était impossible. J'ai demandé à voir un certain Gripsec, qui s'occupait de l'entreprise de mon père. Etant donné qu'il était associé, je me suis fait jeter. J'ai essayé tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je me présente moi-même. Il a été très étonné de me voir, mais m'a invité chaleureusement dans son bureau. Nous avons parlé un long moment de mon projet jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de me financer.

-Vous voulez-dire que vous avez obtenu un prêt, alors que vous n'aviez aucun droit de l'avoir, juste parce que vous vous appelez Potter ? demanda, incrédule, la psychiatre.

-Oui et non. Gripsec est un excellent banquier qui sait très bien faire affaire. Il savait que mon projet était béton. Il a connu mes parents et mes grands-parents. Il m'a fait confiance et je me suis battu pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu. Oui, mon nom a aidé à obtenir ce prêt mais non, il n'a pas été usurpé. Un an après l'ouverture, j'ai dû embaucher. Trois ans plus tard, j'avais atteint les douze employés. Ma boutique a été rentable dès la première année. Le docteur Mahoney a du vous le dire, non ? Ce que je suis capable de faire avec la bonne motivation ?

-Tout. Il me l'a dit oui. Je me suis rendue à vôtre salon de thé quinze fois. C'est excellent, Monsieur Potter. J'ai aussi observé la dynamique de groupe. Vos employés ont beaucoup de respect pour vous et aussi de l'amitié. Vous êtes un bon commerçant, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Passons maintenant à votre défouloir. Jude m'a dit que vous chantiez assez régulièrement au _Chaudron Baveur_. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui. Je suppose que vous m'avez vu là bas, non ?

-C'est vrai. Et je voulais vous le demander depuis deux semaines. Quelle était la chanson que vous avez chantée ?

-_Gotta knock a little harder_, Mai Yamame.

-C'était magnifique, Monsieur Potter. Jude m'a aussi dit tout sur les Weasley qui sont votre famille. Il les aime beaucoup. Vous vivez avec votre avocate, enceinte, ainsi qu'une doctoresse…

-Gabrielle Delacour. Elle est en internat à Sainte Mangouste. Ma maison est grande et Gabrielle n'a pas eu le temps de chercher ailleurs.

-Vous allez aux déjeuners dominicaux tous les mois. Jude aime aussi beaucoup son oncle Severus. Qui est-ce ?

-Severus Rogue, le type ronchon derrière moi, commenta Harry, avec un sourire.

-Potter ! marmonna le dit ronchon.

-Silence ! rappela la juge.

-Le meilleur ami de maman, un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Il a été un espion pendant vingt ans. Il est aussi mon confident sur patte et la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde.

-Et aussi son oncle Remus…

-Remus Lupin, un autre meilleur ami de mes parents. Mon second parrain et également le professeur d'Histoire de Poudlard. Il a un fils, Teddy, de cinq ans et Jude adore jouer avec lui.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, oui. Parlons maintenant de votre vie personnelle. Votre fils m'a dit que vous ne ramenez jamais personne chez vous. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez aucune relation ? »

Il s'était passé une semaine depuis l'interruption de Pansy dans la chambre du blond. Et elle avait bien fait son boulot, la garce. Toute la City savait pour eux. Mais ce fut bien accepté, principalement parce que Harry possédait la recette magique.

« Si, mais c'est tout récent.

-Avec un certain Drago Malefoy, dit la psychiatre en regardant ses notes. Est-ce exact ?

-Ouai. Le blond derrière moi. Oh, et non, ça ne dérangera pas Jude. Je pense qu'il sera plutôt content. Il aime bien Drago.

-En fait, il n'arrête pas de me parler d'un certain 'Blondi'. Qui est-ce ?

-Drago, répondirent Hermione et Harry.

-Je vois. Et ce surnom grotesque vient… ?

-Les Malefoy sont arrogants dès la naissance. Il faut savoir bien les prendre. Le surnom Blondi est là pour le lui rappeler. Ecoutez. Vous m'avez observé. Vous avez parlé à mon psy. A mon fils. Certainement à Sally-Ann et à son mari. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais parlé à moi. J'aime mon fils. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour le protéger. Je l'ai élevé, chéri et protégé pendant sept ans et demi. Il me manque atrocement. Et j'aimerai qu'il reste avec moi le plus longtemps possible. Mais il n'est pas question de moi ici, ni de Sally-Ann. Il est question de Jude. Lui avez-vous demandé ce qu'il voulait ? »

Silence dans la salle. La juge Marchebank demanda à la psychiatre de répondre.

« Je lui ai demandé quel était son moment favori dans la journée. Selon les enfants, les réponses sont variables. Jude m'a étonnée. Il m'a répondu qu'il préférait par-dessus tout le temps du coucher, lorsque son père lui lit une histoire. J'ai effectivement posé la question à vôtre fils parce que j'estime qu'il est assez grand pour donner son avis. Il m'a raconté que vous lui aviez beaucoup parlé de sa mère. Que vous alliez voir assez souvent sa grand-mère, Madame Perks, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Et qu'il voulait par-dessus tout revenir chez lui, là où vous êtes. Il m'a même supplié. Mon intérêt premier est le même que le votre, Monsieur Potter, savoir si oui ou non Jude sera heureux.

-Où Jude Potter sera-t-il le mieux ? demanda la juge, voyant la psy hésiter.

-Sa mère est équilibrée grâce à son mari. Ils ont du personnel pour s'occuper de lui. En deux mois, Madame Hawke, vous n'avez tissé aucun lien. A vrai dire, vous n'avez que mollement essayé. Quand à votre mari, il est poli mais ne s'intéresse pas à lui. J'ignore pourquoi vous voulez le reprendre maintenant mais ce n'est pas pour son bien.

-Je ne vous permets pas de … commença Sally-Ann.

-Je ne fais que constater. Vous avez traumatisé votre fils. Cette demande de garde sortie de nulle part ne vous a pas aidé pour construire un lien. Monsieur Potter, vous vous êtes battu. Vous ne vous êtes pas découragé. J'ai demandé à certain de vos clients s'ils connaissaient votre fils. J'ai été surprise de voir que oui et que vos taquineries étaient un spectacle très comique. J'ai été très sceptique en apprenant votre parcours. Mais le docteur Grayson m'a affirmé que vous êtes un excellent père. Tous les témoignages que j'ai recueillis le montre aussi. Vos paroles le montrent aussi. Tout ce qui vous importe est votre fils, qu'il soit heureux et en pleine santé. J'avais des aprioris sur vous, je dois l'admettre, à cause de votre sexualité. Mais je dois me plier à ma raison. Vous êtes un excellent père. Jude est heureux avec vous et c'est cela qui est important. Ainsi, Madame la Juge, voici le résultat de mon analyse. »

Penelope essaya d'argumenter mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. De l'autre côté, Harry ne souriait pas. Il pourrait sourire lorsqu'il récupérera son fils à l'école. Pas avant.

« Je pense qu'avez ce témoignage, je peux rendre mon verdict en mon âme et conscience. La garde totale de Jude Spencer Potter va à son père, Harry James Potter. Le jugement est maintenant terminé. »

La juge Marchebank s'en alla après avoir frappé de son marteau.

Harry pouvait enfin respirer. On allait lui rendre son fils. Et il pleura longuement, pour faire sortir le stress de son corps. Drago fut rapidement à ses côtés, Severus plaça sa main sur la tête de son protégé et Hermione serra la main de son ami.

Le pire cauchemar de Harry prenait enfin fin.

«Monsieur Potter, une dernière question et je vous laisse, intervint la psychiatre.

-Tout ce que vous voulez !

-Pourquoi Jude ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce prénom ? »

Harry fit un large sourire en entendant cette question. Il se remémora ce souvenir qui lui était si cher…

« Deux semaines après son arrivée, je n'arrivai toujours pas à l'endormir. J'avais tout essayé. Absolument tout. Et je me suis mis à chantonner du Beatles. J'ai découvert qu'il était fasciné par '_I'm the walrus'_, que '_Lucy in the sky with the diamonds'_ le faisait pleurer et que '_Hey Jude' _le faisait dormir. Il souriait si paisiblement au son de Jude que j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi. »

Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, Then you begin to make it better, chantonna Harry dans sa tête.

[_Hey Jude, ne sois pas effrayé_. _Tu es né pour la faire tienne, Dès que tu l'auras dans la peau, Après tu commenceras à faire quelque chose de meilleur__.]_

Qu'il soit malade, triste, colérique ou mélancolique, '_Hey Jude'_ calmait toujours Jude. Après tout, c'était une si jolie chanson.

* * *

><p>Il était seize heure trente et la sonnerie avait retenti dans l'école primaire de Poudlard. Jude sortait mollement, ayant peu hâte de rentrer chez la femme qui la gardait. Il ne l'aimait pas, tout comme l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Et son papa lui manquait beaucoup.<p>

Il souffla d'un air fataliste qui ne lui allait pas. Mais sourit en voyant son Papi Albie qui l'attendait. Il connaissait Papi Albie depuis très longtemps, aussi loin qu'allait sa mémoire. Jude adorait parler avec lui, il avait toujours de bonnes histoires sur sa famille, que ce soit sur son père, ses grands parents ou encore ses arrières grands parents.

« Aller, vient mon grand. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends devant les grilles, lui dit le directeur de la très renommée école. »

La femme qui se prétendait être sa mère ne lui avait rien dit, à part qu'il allait rester ici pour très longtemps et qu'il devait faire des efforts pour être gentil.

Et il le vit. Son papa. Débraillé. Aux yeux rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait aussi quelques Weasley, tata Mione, Gaby et Blondie. Mais tout ce que Jude voyait, c'était son père, qui couru vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une résistance. Mais tous deux s'en fichaient.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Drago regarda Jude parler sans s'arrêter. Raconter absolument tout à son père, avec un grand sourire et des gestes exagérés. Harry était détendu, heureux. Il ne dit rien lorsque Jude parlait la bouche pleine. Ils étaient tous les trois dans l'appartement, Hermione travaillant encore et Gabrielle ayant pris sa garde de nuit.<p>

Et là, Drago Malefoy se sentit de trop. Ces deux là formaient une famille et il était de trop. Alors, il se retira sur la pointe des pieds, un peu triste. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit que rien n'avait dérangé les Potter. Se rendant dans la chambre du second étage, avec ses affaires, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était triste.

Et il n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

><p>Jude, en pyjama, s'installa rapidement dans le canapé, attendant que son père arrive avec les desserts. Potter père appuya sur le bouton magique et le générique de <em>'One piece'<em> apparu sur l'écran de la télé.

« Et donc, la psy n'était pas méchante mais pas très maligne non plus…

-Jude ! Un peu de respect, s'écria doucement son père.

-Ouai, ouai. Dit, papa ?

-Oui gamin ?

-Je vais rester ici pour toujours ?

-J'espère bien me débarrasser de toi dans une petite dizaine d'année. Mais oui, l'idée de base, c'est bien celle là. Ici, tu es chez toi. Pour toujours.

-C'est bien. J'aimais pas l'autre maison. C'était trop grand. Les dames qui s'occupaient de moi étaient gentilles mais l'autre, là…

-Jude. Elle reste ta mère.

-Non. Toi, tu es ma mère et mon père, mon meilleur ami aussi. Elle… elle restera _elle_. Et l'homme qui l'accompagnait… on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ma vie ici m'a manquée. Tous mes tontons et mes tatas… déjeuners au salon de thé… Tu m'as… »

Jude pleurait maintenant, silencieusement. Cette séparation et la bataille pour sa garde l'avaient véritablement traumatisé. Harry le prit dans ses bras, fortement et lui chanta sa chanson. L'entrecoupant de promesses. Lui frottant le dos. L'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises sur le tas pour calmer l'enfant.

« Toi aussi, Jude, tu m'as tellement manqué. Mon petit bébé m'a manqué. Dit-toi que maintenant, nous avons deux mois à rattraper et qu'on va en profiter à fond. Cet été, on partira à la mer. Juste toi et moi. Comme toujours… »

Jude se calma et se blotti tout contre son père. Le petit regarda la télé mais Harry laissa son regard sur son fils. Il avait grandi. Et il avait aussi perdu une partie de son innocence là dedans. Tout ce que Harry avait voulu éviter. Maintenant, il haïssait Sally-Ann. Non pas par ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais par ce qu'elle avait fait à leur fils.

« Papa, tu peux mettre sur pose ? demanda Jude. Je reviens. »

Il embrassa sur la joue son père avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Harry en profita pour débarrasser les assiettes et les laver. Une chose qu'on apprenait avec les enfants, faire ce qui devait être fait maintenant. Une toute autre vie.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'éléphant de son fils –la discrétion n'avait jamais été de mise avec lui-, il retourna au canapé. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Drago, tiré par son fils.

« J'ai invité Drago. On allait pas le laisser seul là haut, non ? »

Diablotin avec un sourire d'ange. Jude s'assit près de son père et demanda au blond d'en faire de même, à côté de lui. Malefoy, mal à l'aise –ça aussi, c'était une première-, s'exécuta. Harry passa son bras sur les épaules de son fils. Tous deux parlèrent en regardant le combat assez extraordinaire entre Luffy et un homme sable nommé Crocodile. Dans un pays qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'Egypte ancienne.

« Oncle Remus est vraiment génial comme professeur ! En fait, c'est comme si il nous racontait des histoires sur l'Histoire ! J'adore son cours. Pas contre, les maths… je hais ce truc. Désolé Blondi. Mais j'aime les cours de français. J'adore cette langue ! Eh, dit, papa ? Est-ce que je pourrai faire du sport ? J'aimerai bien faire du foot, comme toi !

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, ou veux-tu me faire plaisir ?

-'Sais pas. Peut être.

-On attendra le temps que tu te décides, mon grand. Tu veux que je te raconte ce que j'ai fais pendant ton absence ?

-Ben oui ! Chacun son tour !

-Hermione a senti son bébé bouger. Elle te le fera voir demain. J'ai beaucoup chanté. Je suis sorti. J'aime même emmener Drago au cinéma, lui qui n'y est jamais allé.

-Non ! Pas possible ! s'exclama Jude en regardant Malefoy les yeux grands ouverts. C'est une honte !

-Honte réparée. Lila et Teddy ont passé quelques temps ici.

-Lila a du grandit depuis la dernière fois !

-Ouai, c'est un bébé adorable. Je vais bientôt les inviter, comme ça tu pourras les voir !

-Cool. Et on ira voir Mamie Molly ?

-Comme tu veux, dit doucement Harry en embrassant son fils.

-Merci Blondi, de t'être occupé de papa ! »

Drago détourna la tête de la télévision en entendant cette phrase. Jude le regardait et lui souriait. Un gamin de plus en plus surprenant. Tout comme son père.

« Même si ça n'a pas du être facile. T'as vu comment il est le matin ?

-JUDE ! »

Les deux Potter rirent. Définitivement. Il était définitivement de trop. Il essaya de se lever mais Jude le retint. Il prit son bras gauche et s'y accrocha avec une telle force…

« Tu sais, Papa. J'aime bien Blondi. Tu resteras toujours mon préféré mais j'aime bien Blondi. Et tu es heureux avec lui. Et Papi Albie m'a dit qu'une famille ne cessait de s'agrandir. Alors, j'aimerai bien qu'il fasse parti de notre famille. Parce que je l'aime bien et qu'il te rend heureux. »

Drago se concentra encore une fois sur l'anime qui passait à la télé. Le petit bras de Jude le serrait encore, tandis que père fils n'arrêtaient pas de parler.

Un peu plus tard, il sentit une main s'insinuer doucement. Puis, elle lui prit la main et la serra. Malefoy baissa les yeux pour voir la main droite de Potter entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Il tourna la tête, surpris, et aperçu un sourire de la part de son amant. Jude commença à parler avec lui.

Petit à petit, Drago entra dans la conversation. Bientôt, ils ne regardèrent plus la télé.

En ce jour précis, Drago Lucius Malefoy entra dans la famille Potter.

Et jamais il ne regretta cela.

* * *

><p>« Patron ! Vos muffins sont en train de brûler !<p>

-Merdeuh ! »

Harry se précipita pour enlever les moules du four. Julius, le pâtissier, rit. C'était une plaisanterie, bien entendu, mais il fallait quand même les enlever et il avait les mains dans la pâte des pains aux chocolats.

« Tu connais l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup, Julius ? lança Harry, agacé.

-Qu'importe ! Vous viendrez quand même ! La commande pour Serpentard est prête. J'envoie qui ?

-J'y vais, Julius. Tu surveilles la boutique ?

-Bien, chef ! »

La dizaine de café pour les dirigeants ainsi que les douceurs attendaient devant la caisse, prêt à être transportés. Harry mit son manteau et son échappe avant de sortir de sa boutique. Serpentard n'était qu'à trois minutes à pied _d'Alchemist_, mais avec le froid de canard du mois de février, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Harry salua Jules, la secrétaire, ainsi que Freddy, le chef de la sécurité. Cela faisait six ans qu'il livrait les cafés ici. Lucius avait été un des premiers à venir à _Alchemist_. Les autres chefs de la City l'avaient suivit comme les petits chienchiens qu'ils étaient. Potter monta tout en haut de la tour, là où les bureaux panoramiques offraient une vue qui émerveillait tous les pigeons.

Le bureau de direction était assez particulier. En son centre, il y avait les open-spaces, où travaillaient les moins gradés. Sur les côtés, pour profiter de la vue, il y avait six bureaux : celui de Lucius, bien sûr, qui faisait bien cinquante mètres carré et un coin de l'immeuble, celui de Drago, moins spacieux, celui de Fleur, de même taille que celui de Malefoy junior, celui de Cédric, celui de Percy et celui de Severus, un peu plus petit. A l'exact opposé du bureau du directeur se trouvait la salle de conférence, dernier cri. Harry avait été impressionné, la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Que voulez-vous, les Malefoy savaient donner une bonne première impression. Encore, presque tous.

Il entra d'abord dans le bureau de Fleur. La blonde était en train de parler au téléphone, en français. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui demanda de patienter un instant. Au mot « Maman », Harry sut qu'elle parlait avec ses parents. Avec un léger sourire, elle posa le téléphone et se leva pour embrasser son ami.

« Harry ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer pour te féliciter ! Comment va Jude ?

-Bien, répondit dans un souffle Potter. Enfin, il fait des cauchemars… il va me falloir des trésors de patience pour le rassurer mais il va bien. Nous avons repris nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Et toi ? Tes filles vont bien ?

-A merveille. Bill est en repos, donc il s'occupe d'elles. Et, bientôt, nous seront un de plus !

-Oh, toute mes félicitations Fleur ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Pratiquement trois mois. Avec tous nos problèmes, je voulais être sûre, cette fois ! »

Bill et Fleur avait eu beaucoup de problème à avoir Dominique. Presque après trois années de traitements hormonaux lourds, la petite fille était née. Mais les deux parents voulaient aussi un fils… Ce désir était profond, mais la pression pour Fleur était trop forte. Ainsi, ils avaient abandonné les traitements et laisserait le sort décidé. Dominique avait maintenant cinq ans et Fleur avait fait trois fausse couche, tous plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres. Alors, la voir si heureuse…

« Tu l'as annoncé aux autres ?

-Bill l'a dit à Charly, je crois. Tu sais comment ils sont proches. Et je l'ai dit à Gabrielle et à mes parents. D'ailleurs, savais-tu qu'elle sort ce soir avec un certain Blaise, l'ami de Drago ?

-Non, je l'ignorai. Et pourtant, je vis avec elle. Oh, Fleur, je suis si heureux pour vous !

-Et moi donc !

-Comment l'a pris Bill ?

-Je lui ai appris la nouvelle il y a deux semaines. Il n'a pas arrêté de sourire depuis ! »

Cela fit rire Harry. Bill était quelqu'un de complexe. Son style d'habillement ne laissait pas voir aux premiers abords à quel point il était cultivé. Il avait l'air d'un fêtard, mais il n'y avait pas plus casanier que lui. Et il était d'un optimiste effroyable. Toutes ces années de traitement auraient pu faire couler n'importe quel couple, mais pas celui-ci.

« Allez, je te laisse. Encore toutes mes félicitations, ma belle. Voici ton café décaf' et ton croissant au beurre.

-Merci, Harry. Je compte l'annoncer à tous le monde dimanche. Tu viens avec Jude ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et amène aussi Drago !

-Ouai ! »

Potter sortit du bureau, toujours avec son sourire. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Severus et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Percy était occupé au téléphone, ainsi, Harry posa son café simple sur son bureau avant de filer. Cédric était présent aussi, avec une jolie fille. Le livreur parti sans laisser son reste. Resta donc les deux Malefoy. Cho, la nouvelle secrétaire du dirigeant, arrêta son activité en voyant arriver son premier amour.

« Salut toi ! Alors, que m'apportes-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda la femme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Muffin chocolat avec coulis mangue. Café au lait sur-sucré, ma chère. Comment se passe ton travail ?

-A merveille. A part que j'ai envie de mettre KO Cédric. Sinon, tout le monde est gentil, ici, et tu m'apportes beaucoup de réconfort, Ry.

-J'en suis honoré. Lucius est dans son bureau ?

-Ouaip. Tu es au courant pour la réunion ?

-Cho, ma chère, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

Sourire de connivence, encore une fois. Ils s'étaient compris sans aucunes paroles. Harry se dirigea vers le grand bureau et frappa. On lui lança un entrer, ce qu'il fit. Et il eut un surprise de taille qui l'attendait.

« Salut beau brun ! »

Ginevra Weasley, en rendez-vous avez Lord Lucius Malefoy. Ben tient.

« Harry. Qu'as-tu apporté de bon aujourd'hui ? demanda Lucius, les yeux brillants.

-Pour Ginny ? Rien, j'ignorai qu'elle était là. Pour vous, Lucius, café noir, ainsi qu'un muffin chocolat noir, triple pépites. Votre préféré. »

Harry s'approcha de l'énorme bureau pour déposer les colis. Malefoy se jeta sur le muffin tandis que Potter salua correctement son ex numéro deux.

« Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour, Harry. Tu aurais pu me dire, pour Cho ! s'exclama la petite dernière de la fratrie Weasley.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond, juste avant d'enfourner une grosse bouchée de son muffin.

-Cho m'a mis le grappin dessus, expliqua Potter. Ca n'a pas plu à Ginny. Une fois qu'on a rompu, Cho et moi, Ginny m'a sauté dessus. Ah, le lycée…

-C'était le bon vieux temps. Et, franchement Harry, tout le monde savait qu'elle se foutait de ta gueule !

-Ca fait quinze ans ! Je suis resté deux semaines avec elle et six mois avec toi. Tu as gagné, laisse donc tomber le reste !

-Si tu veux Potter. Bon, Lucius, et si nous reprenions nos affaires ? proposa Ginny, en ouvrant un autre dossier sur son ordinateur.

-Bonne journée, lança Harry en sortant du bureau de l'étrange. »

Il se dirigea maintenant vers le bureau de son … selon les dires des autres, compagnon. Sa secrétaire, qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil, ne dit rien. Il frappa à la porte et un faible mot lui dit d'entrer.

Drago Malefoy était un homme soigné, même dans les pires situations. Aujourd'hui, il était allongé sur le canapé blanc et les rideaux étaient fermés. Il avait travaillé tard, hier soir, et n'avait pas dormi chez Harry mais chez lui.

« Qu'as-tu ?

-Moins fort, chuchota le blond. Mal de tête. Médocs dans le tiroir du haut.

-D'accord. »

Il avait vraiment l'air mal. Alors, Harry posa loin de lui le café et les douceurs, alla chercher les pilules, en prit une et un verre d'eau et l'amena au malade. Drago le prit avec reconnaissance et avala cul sec le verre pour faire passer le médicament. Il se rallongea doucement et grogna.

« Ca t'arrive souvent ? demanda doucement Harry, en lissant les cheveux blonds de l'homme.

-Assez. Lorsque je travaille trop. Ca va passer. Ca passe toujours.

-Tu es allé consulter ?

-Les docteurs ne savent rien. Ca va aller, il faut que je me repose, c'est tout.

-Sur ce canapé inconfortable ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je te ramène chez nous. Tu as besoin d'un lit et de calme. Je vais donner les autres cafés et prévenir ton père, d'accord ? Je reviens. »

Harry reprit ses courses et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit un murmure provenir du malade.

« Harry ?

-Ouai ?

-Tu sais que tu viens de dire chez nous ?

-Ah. Dis-toi que c'est un lapsus. »

Il trouva Hermione avec Severus, dans le département de la recherche. Il les informa de l'état de Drago avant de remonter au dernier étage. Ginny était toujours présente dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. Elle fut surprise de le revoir et rangea rapidement ses dossiers.

« Lucius ? Drago a un gros mal de tête, je le ramène chez moi, il ne pourra rien faire aujourd'hui.

-Encore ? C'est de plus en plus souvent…Prends soin de lui.

-Ouai. Pas de problème. Du coup, ma chère, vous avez un café et un muffin au chocolat. Et, comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, Lucius en aura deux aujourd'hui ! »

Il récupéra rapidement Drago, somnolant. L'héritier Malefoy était peut être plus grand, mais il n'avait véritablement aucune masse musculaire, contrairement à Harry. Le trajet fut plus long mais finalement, ils y arrivèrent. Encore heureux que dehors, il ne faisait pas beau.

Potter déshabilla le blond et le mit sous les couvertures.

« Dit, Drago ?

-Mmm.

-Tu savais que ce soir, Gaby sort avec ton ami Blaise ?

-Blaise Zabini obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, chuchota Drago, les yeux fermés. Après tout, je suis devenu son ami alors que je ne le voulais pas. Je l'ignorai mais je savais que ça allait arriver.

-Repose-toi bien, Blondi.

-J'ai peut être mal au crâne, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête. Plus jamais ce surnom ne sortira de ta bouche ! »

Harry embrassa doucement son amant avant de redescendre s'occuper de sa boutique.

* * *

><p>Drago se réveilla huit heures plus tard, groggy mais sans nausée ni étourdissement. La lumière ne lui faisait plus peur. Resta maintenant les sons. Il s'étira, se rhabilla et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement. Il bu un peu d'eau avant de descendre au salon de thé. Il était six heures trente du soir et le coup de feu commençait doucement. Harry était derrière le comptoir, écoutant Jude parler de sa journée. Le petit avait encore son caban et son béret, signe qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Malefoy s'installa à côté de lui et sourit doucement à Harry.<p>

« Merci, souffla Drago. Ca m'a fait du bien.

-De rien. Jude me racontait que, tout compte fait, il préférait faire du tennis, comme sport.

-Ouai. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai essayé pleins de sport aujourd'hui et j'adore le tennis ! dit, tout excité, le garçon.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de tennis étant plus jeune, confia Drago. Du golf aussi.

-Cool. Tu as surement pleins d'histoires, Blondi !

-Jude, as-tu des devoirs à faire ? demanda Harry, revenant ainsi des cuisines.

-Ouai. Des _maths_. Blondi, tu peux m'aider ? demanda, avec des yeux de chiens battus, Jude.

-Drago ne va pas bien aujourd'hui et il a besoin de repos. C'est moi qui vais t'aider, mon petit bébé.

-Papa ! s'exclama le garçon. Je ne suis plus ton bébé ! Et puis, t'es nul pour cela ! »

Un air scandalisé vient prendre place sur la face de Potter. Cela fit rire doucement Drago.

« C'est bon Harry, des calculs simples, je devrais y arriver. Mais, reprit le blond en voyant que le brun allait intervenir, si mon mal de tête reviens, j'irai me reposer.

-Cool ! On y va !

-Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse lui enseigne au lieu d'un nul ! lança Drago, toujours en rigolant, alors qu'il se faisait traîner par Jude.

-Traitre ! hurla Harry, trahissant par la même son sourire. »

Drago expliqua plusieurs fois comment faire des multiplications et des divisions à Jude. Il avait raison, les maths, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais Malefoy aimait bien le temps passé avec Jude. Au bout d'une demi heure, cependant, il avait fini tous ces exercices, et ce, seul. Harry monta à ce moment, pour voir où en était les mutins.

« Fini ! Et sans faute ! Je suis trop fort, s'auto congratula le petit garçon.

-C'est cela, monsieur trop fort, se moqua Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Aller, tu peux aller jouer.

-J'y compte bien ! »

A ce moment là, arriva Gabrielle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas, mais avait passé la journée avec des amies qui faisaient le même internat qu'elle. Aussi, lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit deux pairs d'yeux qui la fixaient.

« Ah. Vous êtes au courant. C'est juste un dîner, pas de quoi en faire un fromage ! Bon, je vais me préparer ! »

C'était Gabrielle. Libre comme l'air et n'ayant aucune envie de se fixer. Elle ne croyait ni au mariage ni à la fidélité. Et son travail passait avant tout.

A huit heures, alors que Drago, Jude, Harry et Hermione dinaient, Blaise se présenta. Il embrassa son meilleur ami comme il savait si bien le faire, avec une exubérance extrêmement fatigante. Il portait un costume de haute facture, gris foncé avec une chemise verte qui rappelait ses yeux.

Arriva Gabrielle. Ses cheveux courts étaient décoiffés mais maintenu par un bandeau noir, dégageant ainsi son beau visage. Elle portait une robe noire, simple et des chaussures à talon rouge. Peu de maquillage et de bijoux. Elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

« Bon, je devrai être bientôt de retour, dit-elle d'une voix ensorcelante, en passant gilet, manteau et autres protections contre l'hiver.

-N'y compte pas, ma belle. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, nargua Blaise.

-Et moi donc ! s'écria la française en s'avançant vers ses colocataires et en embrassant sur le front le garçon. Bonne nuit, Jude.

-Bonne nuit Gaby ! dit le bonhomme avant de s'attaquer à son dessert. »

Et elle partit.

Il faut dire, ils allaient bien ensemble. Après tout, ils avaient les mêmes croyances et la même priorité. Mais ils étaient, également, bien bouchés !

* * *

><p>Une fois Jude couché, après trois histoires –il en réclamait plus à cause de celles qu'il avait loupées- Hermione alla travailler dans sa chambre, laissant donc Drago et Harry seuls dans le salon. Potter avait décidé de faire rattraper au blond tout son retard cinématographique. Ce soir, ils regarderaient <em>le Roi Lion<em>. Le plus grand classique de chez Disney.

« Tu vas adorer celui là, Dray.

-J'ai du en entendre parler. Elton John a écrit certaines paroles, non ?

-Bravo ! Exact, deux de mes chansons favorites, _Le cercle de la vie_ et _Hakuna Matata_.

-Hakuna quoi ?

-Tu as tellement de retard dans les choses de la vie, mon cher, dit, avec un ton désolé, Harry, en caressant la joue du blond. »

Drago se prit au jeu. Et il tomba amoureux de l'histoire du petit Simba. Ce petit lion qui cherchait sa voie, ça lui parlait beaucoup. Son bras se posa sur les épaules du brun et ils se pelotonnèrent tous deux pour voir le film, en silence.

Des bruits dans l'escalier les sortirent de leur bulle. Juste pendant la chanson de Timon et Pumba, qui plus est !

« HERMIONE ! cria Gabrielle, rouge de colère. »

Blaise la suivait et semblait complètement perdu. La soirée avait dû être interrompue pour les voir arriver si tôt, et tous les deux. Harry mit pause pour ne pas louper sa scène favorite et fit signe au docteur de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le maître des lieux.

-Tout se passait bien. On rigolait, on parlait des choses dont il ne fallait absolument pas parler lors d'un premier rendez-vous et puis… elle s'est fermée comme une huitre. Elle fusillait une autre table du regard. Une blonde avec un grand rouquin en béquille.

-Oh merde, lâcha Harry, blanc comme un linge.

-Ron sort avec quelqu'un ? demanda Drago à son compagnon.

-Faut croire que oui. Mais quand est-ce que ses conneries vont s'arrêter ! »

Ronald Weasley arriva claudiquant dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il paraissait … effrayé. Il se dirigea d'emblé vers Harry et celui-ci compris. Une quelconque fille, d'accord. Mais Lavande Brown, non.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley ! N'as-tu pas honte ! cria Harry, qui se calma en voyant Drago se prendre la tête dans ses mains.

-Je monte, annonça le blond.

-D'accord. Blaise, soyez gentil, accompagnez-le. Il a eu un mal de tête affreux aujourd'hui.

-Okay. Dites à Gaby que je ne suis pas parti, hein ? demanda le médecin, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oui. »

Une fois le blond et son ami parti, le pire arriva. Hermione Granger-Weasley, alors enceinte de six mois. Lunettes sur le nez, débraillé et en colère. A côté d'elle, Gabrielle, tout aussi en pétard qu'était son amie.

« Comment oses-tu ? commença l'avocate.

-Et toi ? Tu m'as quitté, je te rappelle, j'ai bien le droit d'aller voir ailleurs ! s'écria Ron.

-D'aller… non mais je rêve là ! Comment oses-tu… »

C'en était trop pour Harry. Il aimait beaucoup ses meilleurs amis mais il ne voulait pas les voir s'entre déchirer. Alors, il alla chercher quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas et qui pouvait les contenir. Et surtout, quelqu'un qui devait gagner des points pour conquérir Gabrielle Delacour. Blaise Zabini.

« Hey, Blaise ? Je peux te tutoyer ?

-Tu baises mon meilleur ami. C'est la moindre des choses, plaisanta la métisse.

-Zabini ! s'écria scandalisé le dit meilleur ami.

-Peux-tu, s'il te plait, allez en bas et t'occuper de l'arbitrage. Moi, j'en peux plus.

-Mais, pourquoi …

-Et ça te fera passer pour quelqu'un de sympa aux yeux de Gabrielle, rajouta Harry, en prenant place près du blond.

-J'y vais. Repose-toi, Dray, et pas d'efforts surhumains, d'ac ?

-Barre-toi, Zabini ! souffla Malefoy. »

Il s'en alla en fermant la porte, rigolant. Drago souffla et s'allongea dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. Puis, il se releva brusquement.

« Et Jude ? »

Potter, prit d'une monté de tendresse, recoucha le malade et le rassura.

« Une guerre nucléaire ne réveillera pas Jude, Drago. Alors, sois-tranquille.

-Mais… avec ses cauchemars. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aura peur avec tous ces cris ? »

Malefoy marquait un point. Jude dormait très mal. Le traumatisme encore frais le faisait se réveiller une à deux fois par nuits. Harry le rassurait toujours assez rapidement. Seulement, aujourd'hui, et vu que la dispute pouvait durer très longtemps, Potter décida quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Jude allait dormir avec lui.

« Tu as raison. Je vais aller chercher Jude et on va tous deux dormir dans la chambre à l'opposé, à cet étage.

-Raconte pas de sottises, chuchota Drago. On dormira tous les trois ici. J'ai vu l'autre chambre et ça sent le moisit. En plus, ce que tu appelles chambre, moi, j'appelle ça débarras. Sinon, vous pouvez dormir chez moi. Au moins, vous aurez la paix. »

Malefoy se poussa jusqu'au bord du lit de taille modeste –pour lui- et s'endormi, le médicament qu'il avait pris faisant vite effet. Potter alla dans la chambre de son fils et le réveilla. Jude ne compris pas tout mais dès qu'il entendit les cris de son oncle Ron et de sa tante Hermione, il pigea.

« J'peux dormir avec toi ? demanda le garçon en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

-C'était l'idée. Mais le seul lit là haut est occupé par Drago. Si tu veux, on peut allez dans son appartement et…

-Blondi est malade ! On va pas le laisser tout seul, Papa ! »

Jude sauta par terre, prit son oreiller fétiche et son doudou –ne le racontez à personne, il est normalement trop grand…- et traîna son père jusqu'à la chambre du deuxième étage. Cette partie de la maison n'était pas encore tout à fait rénovée et la seule chambre d'a peu près propre, comme l'avait signalé Malefoy, était celle où il dormait.

L'élève de Poudlard monta vite sur le lit et demanda à son père de la rejoindre. Harry se déshabilla et mit son pyjama avant de se mettre entre Drago, qui dormait profondément, et Jude, qui demandait à nouveau une histoire. Potter prit son fils dans ses bras pour la lui raconter –et surtout, pour couvrir les cris de la dispute-.

« Bonne nuit, 'Pa. Je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit, Trésor. ».

* * *

><p>« Aller, Papa, Blondi, je suis déjà en retard ! cria Jude, prêt, devant la porte. »<p>

Il entendit les deux hommes courir un peu partout pour finir de se préparer. Autant pour son père, c'était habituel, autant pour Drago, c'était les restes de son mal de tête. Il avait besoin de plus de sommeil que d'habitude.

Jude avait spécialement demandé à Blondi de l'accompagner lui aussi à l'école. Il trouvait que les choses allaient bien trop lentement pour son plan diabolique visant à les mettre ensemble.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Une demi-heure de taxi plus tard, Jude était déposé à Poudlard. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, attendait sa livraison quotidienne de tartes aux citrons et autres meringues. Ce fut la première rencontre entre la légende vivante et le dernier Malefoy. Jude embrassa son père et Drago avant de retrouver ses amis. Le Directeur souri devant la manœuvre du petit Potter.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose, dit Albus en tendant sa main. Tout le portait de votre père.

-Monsieur le Directeur, un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-il à son tour, en serrant la main de l'illustre bonhomme.

-Merci, Harry. Tu me gâtes trop, dit l'homme aux habits coloré en sentant le citron.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je devrai vérifier avec Pompom pour savoir si vous pouvez manger de mes…

-Non ! s'écria Albus. C'est bon. Bonne journée, les enfants. »

Et le directeur de l'école Poudlard s'en alla en courant, rejoindre son bureau, et déguster les délices que lui avait apportés son ancien élève favori.

« Tu as fait fuir un des hommes les plus respectés de Grande-Bretagne, se moqua Drago.

-Un accro au sucre. Le docteur qui s'occuper de cet endroit, Pompom Pomfresh, suit de près le diabète de notre bienaimé directeur. Une bataille que tout le monde connait, Drago. Allez, je t'emmène à ton école, petit !

-Va en enfer, Potter !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Une demi-heure de taxi plus tard, retour à la case départ. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago était en retard. Main dans la main, Harry l'accompagnait comme il l'avait promis. Devant l'immeuble de trente étages, Cho, Cédric, Severus et Lucius attendaient les voitures. Ils avaient surement un rendez-vous.

« Ah, Harry ! N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour les cafés ? plaisanta Lucius, en embrassant son fils.

-Ouai. Nous venons d'emmener Jude à l'école…

-Et je continue à dire que Dumbledore m'a l'air franchement à l'ouest ! insista Blondi.

-Oui, la première fois, il fait cette impression, renchéri Lord Malefoy.

-Ah, tu vois, Potter !

-Mais après, il te roule dans la farine et tu n'auras rien vu venir ! continua Malefoy senior.

-Ah, tu vois, Malefoy ! se moqua Harry. »

Ils plaisantèrent en se rappelant leur scolarité. Ainsi, personne ne vit le gros véhicule noir blindé et aux vitres tintées, s'avancer doucement vers le groupe. Harry, Severus, Cho et Cédric furent les plus rapides à réagir. Dès les premiers coups de feu, ils se jetèrent à terre, entrainant avec eux les autres. Harry protégea Drago, Severus protégea Harry, Cho et Cédric protégèrent Lucius. Quinze longues secondes de fusillade. Quinze excessivement longues secondes.

Severus sentit la crosse du Desert Eagle de Harry, la saisit et tira sur le véhicule. La voiture démarra rapidement et s'en alla.

« Tout le monde va bien ? hurla Cho. »

Lucius se releva, acceptant même l'aide de Cédric. Severus, debout, se tourna pour voir comment allait Harry. Il était toujours par terre, affalé sur le blond. Enfin, Potter se releva. Il avait du sang sur la figure… et Drago ne bougeait pas.

« Drago ! hurla Harry, les larmes aux yeux. »

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : on pose les flingues, s'il vous plait ! Il faut juste attendre un mois avant de savoir la suite. J'avais dit qu'il y aurait du drame… le voici, le voilà. Voici aussi la fin du procès, et Jude, le retour. Le rapprochement entre les deux tourtereaux. Cho.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Words that we couldn't say_ de Steve Conte, toujours extrait de la BO de _Cowboy Bebop_. La suite de ce chapitre, bien entendu, des explications, Astoria reviendra aussi, le MI6 et surtout, l'Ordre du Phenix. Eh oui, je l'intègre aussi, celui là.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord VDM<strong> : La suite est enfin là ! Merci, que de compliments. Ta reviews m'a remonté le moral lorsque ça n'allait pas. Top 5, carrément ! Ouah ! Oui, le truc du tu dois relire pour bien comprendre… tout cela grâce à un plan. C'est vachement bien, ce truc. J'espère que la suite continuera de t'enchanter et que tu auras eu quelques réponses. Merci encore pour ton mot et à dans un mois pour la suite. Bisous.

Je remercie aussi **Amistosamente-vuestro, brigitte 26, YAMIA, felinness, Loloppop, Praxagora, EwigK, Julia13verseau, Eichi-chan, Orlinac et NyannaCh **ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	8. Partie 8

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Bijour. Comment ça va ti ? Moi… heu… mieux vaut que je garde ça pour moi. Désolée du retard, je tape à la vitesse d'un escargot lorsque j'ai le temps… Voici donc le chapitre numéro huit, on arrive presque à la fin, dit donc. Aujourd'hui ? De l'action, du romantisme, Sainte Mangouste et ses médecins cinglés –je n'ai aucun grief contre les docteurs, voyons-, Astoria est dans la place et Jude. Un sacré numéro celui-là. Bref, enjoy.

**Conseil de musique **: « _To make you feel my love_ » [Te faire sentir mon amour], Bob Dylan, avec de très nombreuses reprises, « _Heroes_ » [Héros] David Bowie, « Grande sonate pathétique » de Beethoven, « L'arlésienne » de Bizet, « _Lithium Flower_ » [Fleur de Lithium] de Steve Conte (OST de Ghost in the shell, Stand alone complex) et, pour le côté folie, « _Diggin'_ », toujours Steve Conte (Merveilleux album de _Futur Blues_). Bien évidement, « _Words that we couldn't say_ » [les mots qu'on ne peut dire] est de la partie.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

_Severus sentit la crosse du Desert Eagle de Harry, la saisit et tira sur le véhicule. La voiture démarra rapidement et s'en alla. _

_« Tout le monde va bien ? hurla Cho. »_

_Lucius se releva, acceptant même l'aide de Cédric. Severus, debout, se tourna pour voir comment allait Harry. Il était toujours par terre, affalé sur le blond. Enfin, Potter se releva. Il avait du sang sur la figure… et Drago ne bougeait pas._

_« Drago ! hurla Harry. »_

* * *

><p>Partie VIII<p>

« _Words that we couldn't say_ »

* * *

><p>Drago n'avait rien vu venir. Il sentit Harry le pousser hors du champ de tir, vit son père être expulsé de la même manière. Il entendit le bruit puissant des balles, qui explosa les baies vitrées de l'entré de l'immeuble Serpentard. Enfin, il atterrit par terre. Lourdement. Et son cerveau faisait des maths pendant sa chute. Que voulez-vous, les mathématiques le calmaient. Avec sa hauteur -1m80-, et la poussé de Harry, cela voudrait dire que… Oh oh.<p>

Et le noir fut.

Harry, inquiet, qui lui tenait la main.

Un homme inconnu qui criait des choses.

Un univers fait de blanc, de bip et de choses que Drago détestait.

Un truc dans sa bouche qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Son père, les yeux rouges et priant.

Harry, toujours présent.

Et, finalement, il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, avec un mal de crâne terrible. Bien pire que ses précédents. Il avait un tube dans sa gorge, les bips du moniteur qui disaient que son cœur battait, et cela sentait l'hôpital. Donc, par conséquent, il était à l'hôpital. Drago ferma ses paupières, réalisant ce qui était arrivé. Il s'était cogné la tête, sur le trottoir. Il avait heurté le bord, avec la poussée de Potter. Harry devait s'en vouloir, beaucoup. Malefoy le sentait, son amant était là. Lui serrant la main droite. Il lui semblait même qu'il lui parlait.

Drago concentra tous ses efforts sur sa main droite et la bougea. Un tout petit peu. Harry releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait soulagé. Et il appela un infirmier, qui appelle la docteure.

On lui retira cet affreux tube de sa gorge et le blond prit une grande goulée d'air frais. Toussa, cracha même du sang. On lui fit boire une gorgée d'eau, doucement. Il ne comprit pas tout mais ferma les yeux, car ils étaient si lourds, juste un instant. Et s'endormit.

Drago Malefoy se réveilla vraiment quatre jours après la fusillade. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et porta la main sur sa tête. Elle était bandée. Après vérification, il n'y avait que sa tête qui allait mal, le reste était en bon état. Il se leva un peu et retomba dans la lit, encore trop faible pour faire cet effort. Une infirmière entra et l'aida à se mettre ainsi. La demi-heure suivante, il la subit avec des examens médicaux tous plus assommants que les autres.

Il se souvient des évènements. Pendant la fusillade, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose. Harry. Drago Lucius Malefoy, vingt neuf ans et demi, nul en relation amoureuse pendant ce laps de temps –on le lui avait fait comprendre durement- était amoureux. D'un mec. Canon, certes –faut pas exagérer non plus, il resta un Malefoy-, mais ni de son rang social, ni de son monde. Et pourtant. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Cette expérience, qui l'avait mis en face de la mort –au fait, Dieu, plus jamais ça !-, lui avait ouvert les yeux très grands.

Resta le plus compliqué à faire.

Le dire.

* * *

><p>Harry avait campé dans la chambre luxueuse d'hôpital de Drago pendant quatre jours. Gabrielle l'avait persuadé de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une douche et un peu de repos avant de revenir sur le pied de guerre. La vue de Drago, allongé sur le trottoir, le sang qui coulait de sa tête… cela mettait en rogne Potter. Ceux qui avaient fait cela allaient le payer.<p>

Les deux premiers jours, Drago resta dans le coma. Il avait même besoin d'un appareil pour respirer. Les médecins avaient expliqué à Lucius que son fils avait un hématome sous dural, en gros, son cerveau saignait. Il s'était fait opéré et son état resta critique le temps de son coma. Et il se réveilla, miraculeusement. Enfin, en quelque sorte il ouvrit les yeux, rejeta la tube, bu un peu et se rendormi. Harry demeura dans la chambre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, un magnifique jour de février. Un jour de neige qui paralysa Londres.

Bien entendu, ce fut ce jour là que Drago se réveilla. Blaise Zabini l'appela pour le lui dire. Gabrielle confirma –elle dormait à l'hôpital-. Potter finit rapidement sa douche, confia Jude à Bill –en vacances- et fonça, à pied à Sainte Mangouste. Il faillit se casser la jambe plusieurs fois, tant les trottoirs étaient glissants mais il y arriva. Courant comme un dératé à travers le dédale de couloirs tous plus blancs les uns que les autres, il arriva finalement en un seul morceau dans la chambre de Malefoy.

Assit dans son lit, adossé à de nombreux oreillers, Drago était pâle, bien plus qu'à son habitude. Les bandages recouvraient tout son crâne et la cicatrice qu'avait laissée l'opération. Mais il était réveillé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Et il respirait seul.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était plus seul, et qui était à la porte, Drago sourit. Tranquillement. Doucement. Un type de sourire qu'il faisait pour la première fois.

« Hey, lança Harry, la voix enrouée.

-Hey, dit à son tour Drago ».

Potter s'avança vers le lit et lui prit la main.

Ils restèrent ainsi, se regardant sans dire un mot, pendant plusieurs heures.

« Alors, c'est ça, frôler la mort ? demanda Drago.

-Ouai. Ca parait du tonnerre mais c'est très surfait, en fait, ironisa Harry.

-C'est en tout cas très épuisant. Et, ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ne referai plus jamais cela.

-Si seulement !

-Je suis un Malefoy. Ne me sous-estime pas.

-Si seulement ! »

Drago leva le bras droit et frappa légèrement son amant, en riant.

« Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouai. Tu es le seul à avoir été blessé. Et tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

-J'imagine. Papa va bien ?

-Oui, il est en réunion et il viendra dès qu'il le pourra. Il est resté ici pendant deux jours entiers avant d'être happé par l'extérieur.

-Et Mère ? »

Le visage si ouvert de Harry se ferma. Drago comprit tout dès cet instant. Sa mère qu'il idéalisait n'avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour voir son fils à l'hôpital. Il aurait dû être déçu… et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien. Parce que Harry ne l'avait pas lâché. C'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment.

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Est-ce mon père qui était visé ? Et pourquoi ? »

Harry fit cette fois une grimace. Il savait tout, selon Drago.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, Blondie. J'ai promis.

-Potter, j'ai faillis mourir. Je mérite bien la vérité.

-Je ne peux rien te dire. Apprends à poser des questions aussi ! Vous autres, les Malefoy, vous ne parlez pas, c'est lassant à la fin ! se moqua Harry.

-Notre éducation est ainsi.

-Harry ?

-Oui Drago ?

-Pourquoi est ce que Jade, ou Cho peut importe, et Cédric, ont-ils protégé mon père ?

-Ils appartiennent tous deux au gouvernement. Pour Cho, tu le savais mais pas pour Cédric. Moi-même j'ignore les détails pour lui et j'ai été étonné de ses reflexes. Pendant quatre jours, mes pensés étaient vers toi et non pas le pourquoi du comment. Tu devrais poser la question à ton père.

-Je le ferai. Et Jude ? Il est seul ?

-Non. Bill est en vacances donc il s'occupe de Jude. Il y a une tempête de neige dehors, expliqua Harry, toutes les écoles sont fermées. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec toi, te racontant toutes ses journées. Il t'aime beaucoup alors il s'est inquiété.

-Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. J'ai dû te faire peur, non ?

-Bah, j'ai vu pire, Blondie. T'es vraiment une petite nature, Malefoy.

-Je dirai plutôt que je n'ai pas de chance.

-Sûr. Sur plus de trois mètres de trottoir, tu as pris le coin qu'il ne fallait absolument pas.

-Je ne le ferai plus, Potter. Je compte bien vivre très, très, trèèèèès longtemps.

-J'y compte bien, finit Harry en baillant. »

Lorsque Lucius arriva, quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre de son fils, celui-ci était endormi. A ses côtés, Harry Potter dormait du sommeil du juste, assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit.

Il remarqua avant tout les mains enlacées. Comme si aucuns des deux ne voulaient se séparer.

* * *

><p>« Bon, Drakichou…<p>

-Zabini, on avait dit plus jamais ! rappela sèchement Malefoy.

-Drakichou ? demanda Harry, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pansy, répliquèrent les deux amis. »

Septième jour d'hospitalisation pour Drago. Et Harry n'avait pas quitté la chambre, malgré les demandes incessantes de tout son entourage. Enfin, sauf Jude qui le poussait à rester ici. Tels étaient les Potter, collant jusqu'à la moelle.

Harry Potter était extrêmement fatigué. Il avait tellement peur que Drago ne se réveille pas qu'il restait éveillé toutes les nuits pour surveiller sa respiration. Il faisait peur à voir et c'est pour cela que Drago, Blaise, Gabrielle et même Jude avaient concocté un plan d'enfer. Il était certes un ancien –enfin, plus maintenant- agent du MI6, mais après quatre nuits à ne pas dormir, Potter était lent.

Ainsi, il ne vit pas arriver la prise qui l'immobilisa. Il ne sentit pas la piqure, administrée par Gabrielle, qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Par contre, il s'aperçu du sourire hautain de Malefoy, tout comme son regard qui était inquiet. Le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, s'était fait avoir par deux docteurs et un malade. La pire humiliation de toute sa vie.

« Pendant combien de temps ? demanda Drago.

-Avec la dose, au moins douze heures. Et c'était nécessaire Drago, rajouta Gabrielle. Lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie, il est resté à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Et, ensuite, il passait la plupart de son temps avec moi, m'amusant. Il est comme ça, Harry. Et j'étais une inconnue pour lui !

-C'était marrant, Gaby ! lança Blaise, tout sourire. On recommence ?

-Non. Jude devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures. Je passerai le prendre vers six heures, d'accord Drago ?

-Oui. Merci Gabrielle, dit-il en caressant les cheveux noirs de son amant. Blaise, tu n'as pas une opération à faire ?

-Ouai, une transplantation. A toute Drakichou !

-Je te hais Zabini ! »

Blaise tira la langue avant de sortir de la chambre, suivi de Gabrielle. Laissant Drago seul avec lui-même.

Il devait rester deux semaines en observation avant de pouvoir sortir et Harry ne voulait pas le quitter. Drago en était très heureux, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'hôpital. Et surtout, parce que Potter prouvait par ses actes qu'il tenait vraiment au blond. Jude passait tous les soirs, avec un dessin ou une anecdote, assis sur les genoux de son père.

Continuant ses caresses, Drago leva la tête en voyant la nouvelle arrivante. Astoria Greengrass. Son ex, agréée par Matrone Malefoy. Elle paraissait hésiter avant d'entrer. Drago en décida autrement.

« Astoria, salua-t-il.

-Drago. »

Elle était toujours aussi sublime, grande blonde à la peau claire et aux yeux bleus. Sa tenue sobre –un tailleur noir avec une chemise blanche- détonnait de ce qu'habituellement il connaissait d'elle.

« Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie, dit-elle. »

Et elle paraissait sincère. Elle posa son regard sur Harry, endormi sur le lit, et la main de son ex posée sur celle du brun.

« J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as été très clairvoyante, Astoria. Et je suis navré de la façon dont j'ai agit. J'aurai dû te dire dès le départ que je ne voulais pas de toi.

-Je crois que nous avons fait cette erreur tous les deux. Tu as suivi les recommandations maternelles, j'en ai fait de même. Après que tu m'aies éconduite, j'ai passé deux semaines chez ma sœur ainée, Daphné. Tu sais qu'elle est mariée à Théodore Nott depuis cinq ans ?

-Oui. Je connais Théo. Et… ?

-J'ai vu à quel point ils étaient malheureux ensemble. Ils en étaient venus à se détester en privé. Daphné ne peut même pas voir ses enfants sans devenir une… vraie harpie! Et j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas de cette vie et que tu avais raison, finit-elle dans un soupir. Et je t'en remercie, Drago. Parce que je veux être heureuse et je veux être aimée pour ce que je suis et non pas ce que je peux paraître. »

Drago regarda cette sublime femme, produit pur de l'aristocratie anglaise, être tellement humaine. Il sentit de la culpabilité envers elle, car il s'était conduit comme un salopard alors qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui. Il glissa son regard sur Potter, qui laissa échapper un soupir dans son sommeil provoqué par les drogues.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ta situation, Astoria. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui mérites d'avoir ce que tu souhaites.

-Comme toi, fit-elle remarquer.

-Comme moi. C'est compliqué, c'est nouveau, et ça me donne de sacrées migraines mais ça vaut le coup. Je pense qu'il était temps de couper le cordon ombilical et de devenir adulte. Comme a dit le philosophe assoupi près de moi, c'est moche, c'est chiant et ça craint. Mais ça vaut le coup. Comment ont réagit tes parents ?

-Et les tiens ?

-Ma mère n'est pas venue me voir, donc, je pense que ça veut tout dire. Mon père était mort d'inquiétude et me soutient quoique je devienne. Tu n'as pas eu cette chance, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago, en voyant les yeux remplis de tristesses de son invitée.

-Non. Pour ma mère, je n'existe plus car je ne suis plus sous sa coupe. Mon père m'a effacée de son existence car j'étais pour lui un moyen d'ascension social. Ma sœur refuse de me parler, ne voyant pas pourquoi je n'ai pas fait comme elle. Je pense que le choix de mon suivant était déterminant dans ma décision.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Rufus Parkinson.

-Oh bordel ! »

Rufus Parkinson était le grand frère de Pansy, cette chère sangsue de Pansy. Agé de trente-sept ans, il était connu pour être violent, misogyne et ne faisant rien de ses dix doigts. Mais il était le fils de Lord Parkinson et étant donné que la succession était pour le fils ainé, il fallait le marier. Drago l'avait rencontré une seule fois et c'était suffisant. Vouloir donner –car c'était le cas !- sa fille, si jolie, intelligente et tellement d'autres qualités à ce rustre…

« Et que fais-tu maintenant ?

-Mes soi-disant amis ne veulent plus de moi, raconta Astoria. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Mon père m'a coupé les vivres mais j'avais mis de l'argent de côté, de quoi pouvoir vivre pendant deux, trois ans, le temps de retomber par terre et de trouver un travail. Je vais m'en sortir et j'en serai fière. Je voulais juste te dire cela et te voir en vie. Finalement, je pense que je me suis attachée à toi ! Repose-toi bien et qui sait, peut être que nous nous reverrons. »

Elle commença à partir mais la voix de Drago la retint.

« J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à rompre avec toi parce que tu m'intéressais. Je pense, en tout cas, que c'est une des raisons. J'essayais de voir si tu étais plus profonde que ce que tu laissais paraître. En fait, je ne voyais que ta ressemblance avec ma mère mais tu es très différente d'elle, juste à cause d'un choix. Et j'aimerai bien qu'on devienne amis, si cela te dit. »

Astoria se retourna pour voir s'il était sincère. Drago Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de se superbe, même avec la tête recouverte de bandage et la peau cireuse. Il était beau, mais aussi magnétique. Et il avait changé en si peu de temps, grâce à Harry Potter.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-elle. »

Et ainsi, mesdames et messieurs, commença l'intense amitié entre Astoria Greengrass et Drago Malefoy. Tous les deux obtinrent exactement ce qu'ils voulurent, quelqu'un qui les aimaient et qui les rendaient heureux. Pour elle, elle rentra dans les grâces de sa famille trois ans plus tard. Ce fut elle qui refusa d'en entendre parler.

Astoria resta deux heures dans la chambre de Drago, à parler de tout et de rien. En enlevant la pression du mariage, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, un boulet châtain ouvrit fortement la porte et lança.

« Blondie ! C'est moua ! Pourquoi Papa dort ? »

Jude. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour faire tomber les derniers flocons de neige de sa tête, enleva son caban et ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit du blond.

« Alors, quoi d'neuf ? Pourquoi Papa dort ? C'est qui ? dit-il à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Jude, soit poli, rappela Drago. Voici Astoria, mon amie. Ton père dort parce qu'il est fatigué et il ne se passe rien ici.

-Oki doki. Salut Astoria, je suis Jude Potter. J'ignorai que tu avais une amie, Blondie. Blaise m'a dit que tu n'avais que lui.

-Blaise va me le payer, marmonna Malefoy. Jude, retient bien ceci, tout ce que dit Blaise Zabini sont des mensonges.

-Vraiment ? demanda Jude, avec ses grands yeux d'écarquillés.

-Vraiment.

-Donc, tout ce qu'il a dit à propos de ton état de santé, c'est faux ?

-Non, pas ça.

-Et à propos de Gaby ? Il va la faire souffrir ?

-Non, pas ça non plus.

-Et il ne m'aime pas ?

-Pas ça non plus.

-Alors, il ne ment pas ?

-Eh bien, dit Drago, il ment la plupart du temps lorsqu'il raconte des histoires sur moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il veut enjoliver la réalité, Jude.

-Enjoliver ?

-La rendre plus jolie, plus attirante.

-D'ac. Aujourd'hui, oncle Remus nous a donné un cours sur le Mayflower. Je savais pas que les pèlerins américains étaient anglais au départ.

-Pas tous, Jude, une partie seulement. Remus ne l'a pas dit ?

-Non, la sonnerie a retentit alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose. Et après, on a eu… maths. »

Comme toujours, lorsqu'il citait ce mot, c'était avec un ton de dégout et la grimace qui allait avec.

« Et tu as des devoirs ? demanda Malefoy, en voyant venir gros comme une maison la réponse de Jude.

-Ben ouai. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Va chercher ton matériel, Jude. »

Le garçon sauta à terre et alla récupérer ce qu'il fallait pour faire ses exercices. Astoria, de son côté, partit réellement, en souhaitant bon courage à l'enfant. Elle partageait son dégout. Et Jude apprécia dès cet instant la grande femme blonde, amie de Blondie.

Gabrielle arriva sous les coups de six heures. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit. Drago était dans son lit –il avait interdiction de se lever, pour ne pas augmenter sa pression intracrânienne-, Harry sur sa droite, encore endormi avec la main du blond sur sa tête, Jude de l'autre côté, en train de faire un exercice d'école, surement de maths, au vu de sa tête.

« Gaby ! lança Jude avec son habituelle bonne humeur en s'élançant vers le médecin.

-Salut toi. J'espère que tu ne fais pas travailler trop Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi ? Jamais. On rentre à la maison ?

-Ouep. Va chercher tes affaires, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le blond alité. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit Drago.

-Des nausées, des vertiges ? demanda-t-elle en passant une lumière dans les yeux du blond.

-Non, je vais bien.

-Okay. Blaise va venir vérifier tes points de sutures lorsqu'il aura fini.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de rester à l'hôpital encore une semaine ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu viens à _Alchemist_, et je pense que tu ne vas plus quitter ce nid, tu pourras partir d'ici quelques jours. Harry te surveillera, tout comme moi et Blaise passera aussi. Tu ne pourras pas reprendre le travail avant deux autres semaines, par contre mais je pense que c'est jouable. Prends ton mal en patience, c'est bientôt terminé.

-Prêt ! dit Jude en s'avança vers le lit. Au revoir Blondie, au revoir Papa. »

Jude embrassa les deux hommes sur la joue avant de prendre la main de l'interne. Une vraie tornade de fraicheur ce gosse. Une fois seul, ou presque, Drago pensa qu'il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Erreur.

Son père se présenta quelques minutes après le départ de Gabrielle et de Jude. Comme à son habitude, il avait la prestance d'un roi. Qui fit un sourire en voyant son fils assit, les yeux ouverts. Lucius était passé quelques temps après le réveil de son fils mais il avait dû partir rapidement, une réunion à New York. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils purent discuter tous les deux. Et il avait bon nombres de choses à se dire.

Lucius enlaça son fils qui le lui rendit bien. Il l'embrassa sur le front, là où il n'y avait pas de bandages, avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil près du lit.

« Comment vas-tu, fils ?

-Bien. Je devrais partir de l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours, mais seulement si j'habite à _Alchemist_, pour que Gabrielle puisse me surveiller.

-De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas été autrement avec un Potter dans tes pattes, plaisanta le Lord.

-C'est sûr. »

Il y avait tellement de non dits dans la famille Malefoy, tellement de générations de non dits qu'il était dur de débloquer cela. Et pourtant…

« Que s'est-il passé, Père ?

-L'attentat était contre moi et je m'en veux tellement. Tu aurais pu mourir !

-Alors tu me dois bien la vérité.

-C'est vrai. Mais je vais d'abord te raconter une histoire. Celle de ma rencontre avec ton compagnon.

-Harry m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés dans une réception ennuyeuse à New York en 1998.

-C'est exact. Je l'ai reconnu, malgré son déguisement. Les Potter se ressemblent tous. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, il m'a répondu le plus sincèrement du monde. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait qui j'étais, là encore, il a été sincère.

-Pourquoi, Papa ?

-Il y a trente cinq ans, j'ai fais une énorme bêtise, mon fils, lâcha doucement Lucius, en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. J'ai suivi un homme. Puissant, magnétique, qui parlait avec tant d'aisance… »

Non. Pas son père. Comment … ? Trop de questions, trop de suppositions, et aucunes rassurantes.

« Tom, dit le plus jeune. »

Son père, son héros, en entendant le nom, s'effondra.

« Oui. Tom Elvis Jedusor, à la tête de l'entreprise Voldemort. J'ai cru à ses idéaux. J'y ai vraiment cru, dit Lucius d'un ton dégoûté. Ses thèses raciales… tout ce qu'il voulait, en fait, c'était mener le monde à son point de rupture, monter les uns contres les autres et devenir le maître de tous. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il était très proche de son but. Mon père était mort, j'étais libéré de lui. J'ai fait une erreur de calcul, qui m'avait été ordonné par Tom et qui aurait pu me coûter l'entreprise. Joshua Potter m'a sauvé, ce jour là. Mais j'avais une dette envers Tom et je savais que je devrai l'acquitter un jour ou l'autre.

-De l'argent ? Un service ? Quoi donc, Père ? »

Lucius leva la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Il lui prit la main et reprit son récit d'une voix encore plus diminuée.

« Le jour de ta naissance, le monde m'a paru meilleur. Bien meilleur. Parce que tu étais mon fils. Et, dans tes yeux, il y avait tout. J'ai voulu le meilleur pour toi, j'ai voulu te protéger de tout, j'ai voulu que tu sois heureux.

-Et je t'en remercie, Père.

-Avant ta venue au monde… j'étais haïssable. Détestable même parce que je détestais ma vie. J'avais l'impression de ne pas en avoir le contrôle. J'ai financé les entreprises Voldemort pendant des années, jusqu'en 1998 précisément.

-L'argent manquant… c'était toi ? compris Drago.

-Oui. Je savais que tu comprendrais. Tu es intelligent et méticuleux. Je lui ai donné de l'argent pendant des décennies, croyant qu'il me laisserait tranquille. Mais j'étais surveillé, très étroitement, par mes employés et par ma famille.

-Mère ?

-Franchement ? Je l'ignore. Mais ta tante Bella, par contre, était un des lieutenants de Tom.

-L'est. Si c'est le cas, elle l'est toujours.

-Bien entendu, il est en vie. Harry doit en être heureux, souligna le Lord. Les Potter n'aiment pas les meurtres.

-Tu savais pour Parrain ? demanda Drago.

-Oui.

-D'accord. Continue.

-J'ai été invité à une fête à New York, le trente et un octobre 1998, dans un penthouse d'un des alliés de Tom. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je m'acquitte de ma dette mais je ne le voulais pas. J'avais besoin de calme, alors, je me suis réfugié dans une chambre, qui était occupée par un jeune homme en pleine séance de méditation. Il a dit mon nom, doucement et a souri. Après mes questions, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici, vu que je n'avais que très peu de lien avec l'organisation. Je lui ai tout dit parce que je n'avais rien à perdre. Et qu'un Potter m'avait déjà sauvé la mise.

-Et Harry a accepté parce qu'il est comme ça, fini Drago. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il a toujours refusé de me le dire. Et, le pire, c'est qu'il ne voulait rien de moi ! Lorsqu'il a créé son entreprise, je lui ai dit que je pouvais lui donner de l'argent. Il a refusé. Il m'a sauvé la vie et il refusait toute contribution. Franchement, Drago, j'admire depuis longtemps cette abnégation qu'ont les Potter. Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait devenir amis, alors. Il a souri et a dit que ce ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée. Je te passerai les détails mais, deux ou trois jours plus tard, alors qu'on prenait un café, et oui, c'était le même, j'ai vu arriver Severus, avec un enfant de trois ou quatre ans dans les bras. Un Potter miniature. La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de notre inimité avec les Potter, ce n'était pas parce que l'entreprise n'existait plus, mais qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et le secret le mieux gardé de notre famille c'est qu'ils étaient jaloux des Potter. Tu n'as pas à payé les médisances millénaires de tes ancêtres. Et je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés, tous les deux, parce que vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde. »

Drago regardait son père, le plus sincère qu'il puisse être, lui dire cette longue tirade. Mais il manquait quelque chose dans son récit, quelque chose d'important.

« Qu'a demandé Tom, Père ? demanda-t-il d'un ton craintif. »

Oui, craintif, parce qu'il avait compris. Et que, si la réponse de Lucius vérifierait ses doutes, son monde s'écroulerait.

« La chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde, mon cher fils. Lorsque j'ai fait cette promesse, j'ignorai tout. Principalement à quel point je pouvais…

-Père, rappela sèchement Drago. »

Lord Lucius Malefoy leva ses yeux bleu brouillés de larmes vers son fils. Le plus précieux cadeau qu'il eu reçu.

« Toi. »

* * *

><p>Harry Potter se réveilla exactement quinze heures, vingt six minutes et trente trois secondes après son injection. La bouche pâteuse, les yeux lourds et avec une sacrée envie de pisser. Il était sept heures du matin et Drago dormait. Potter vérifia que Malefoy respirait, son obsession, et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se leva et alla soulager sa vessie. Les traitres allaient payer. Chèrement.<p>

Il revint dans la chambre, s'étira et massa sa nuque douloureuse. Puis, alla commander son petit déjeuner dans son salon de thé. Et revint à sa place, près de Drago. Il se demanda aussi ce qu'il avait manqué. Prenant un des romans qu'il avait emmené avec lui, il commença à lire, attendant l'arrivée de son petit déjeuner et/ou le réveil de son compagnon. Oui, compagnon. Il avait passé l'âge des petits machins choses à la noix. Ah, _Deception Point_, certainement le meilleur de Dan Brown.

Gabrielle arriva vers huit heures dans la chambre. Elle fut déçue en voyant que Harry était déjà debout. Sourire contri de sortie et poitrine en avant, elle essaya de se faire pardonner.

« Ca ne marche pas Gabrielle Delacour. Tu vas me le payer…

-Harry, mon cher Harry, tu avais besoin de sommeil. Tu faisais peur à Jude !

-Foutaises.

-Bon, d'accord, peut être pas à lui mais à pas mal de monde. Tu en avais besoin. Ne te sens-tu pas mieux maintenant ? »

Harry lâcha un grognement. Bien évidement, elle avait raison. Il se sentait reposé et relaxé, à part que son cou lui faisait drôlement mal. Mais il était encore trop en colère pour le reconnaitre.

« Aller, je vous laisse tous les deux. Drago devrait sortir ce week-end, s'il reste très surveillé par Blaise et par moi. Et il ne pourra reprendre le travail que dans deux semaines, minimum.

-Merci pour tout, Gabrielle.

-Je suis pardonnée ?

-Ne rêve pas trop ! »

Elle s'en alla prendre son tour de garde aux urgences, laissant Harry retourner à son livre écorné. En fait, il passa son temps à penser. Quelle sera la réaction de Drago lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité sur son père ? Sur sa famille en générale ? Allait-il péter un plomb ? Faire sa crise d'adolescent ? Le plaquer ?

Car oui, Harry, en plus d'avoir un penchant appliqué pour l'alcool et l'auto-apitoiement était très peu sûr de lui. C'était le risque lorsqu'on entrait à plein pied dans une relation. Certains appellent même cela le jeu. Lorsque Drago avait décidé de se mettre en couple avec lui, il ignorait tout de son passé, de son père et de sa famille. Et lui, Harry, savait tout. Pour un couple si jeune avec deux néophytes en la matière, ça pouvait les détruire. Potter ne voulait pas cela. Parce qu'il pensait maintenant.

A faire des projets. A moyen et long terme. En fait, il imaginait sa vie avec ce crétin de blondinet.

Où était l'alcool lorsqu'on en avait vraiment besoin ?

« Patron ! dit fortement Alice en entrant dans la chambre. Votre petit déj ! Ca va ?

-Bien, merci Alice. Et toi ?

-Bah, la routine quoi. J'ai aussi apporté un thermos de café, et des viennoiseries, de la part de Julius. Comment va votre Don juan ?

-Il a hâte de partir d'ici. Je suis désolé de venir si peu…

-Bah, patron, la boutique tourne toute seule. Et lorsqu'une personne de notre famille est malade, vous nous laissez partir.

-La différence c'est que je suis le patron, remarqua Harry juste avant de prendre une gorgé de café. Ah, ça fait du bien.

-Hum… il me semblait qu'on formait une sorte de famille, avec des membres qui s'occupent des autres ? dit-elle en souriant. Passez une bonne journée, Patron ! »

Le discours qu'il faisait à chaque arrivant ! L'étudiante était assez maligne pour le lui rappeler. Et Harry sourit… Drago pouvait bien ne plus jamais le revoir, il lui restait son salon de thé avec des employés extraordinaires. Picorant dans les viennoiseries françaises et muffins, il dégusta son café brésilien doucement. Ca manquait de liqueur, mais bon…

« Harry ? dit Drago, d'une voix enrouée. Café ? Oh miracle, ce truc m'a tellement manqué ! »

Malefoy junior chercha la télécommande du lit, pour pouvoir se redresser. Finalement, il y arriva et alluma la lumière. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Potter dégustait littéralement son petit déjeuner, accompagné du nectar des Dieux. Harry lui lança un regard noir, signifiant qu'il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tu faisais vraiment peur, se justifia Drago.

-Mais quand même !

-J'aimerai un peu de café, Harry. Peux-tu… ?

-Gaby a dit pas d'excitant. Donc, pas de café.

-Décaféiné ?

-Non.

-Pas un peu ?

-Non.

-Une gorgée ?

-Non.

-Père m'a dit qu'il m'avait vendu à Tom et que tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Laisse-moi juste avoir le goût du café dans ma bouche. Promis, je recrache ! »

Harry, alors qu'il allait enfourner une merveille bouché d'un muffin vanille de Madagascar trempé dans son café, s'arrêta en plein chemin.

« Non.

-Bon, d'accord, t'as raison, concéda Drago. Je l'avalerai. Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine, merde ! J'ai besoin de mon café !

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

-J'en veux à mon père, à ma mère et à ma tante. Bella… je ne sais pas si tu la connais…

-Cette garce et moi avons une histoire. Désolé.

-Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée, balaya d'un geste Drago. Mais mon père m'a vendu ! Merde !

-Je sais. Et j'aurai voulu le dire mais… ce n'était pas à moi de la faire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

Harry baissa les yeux, conscient que l'avenir de son couple se jouait maintenant. Et Malefoy pouvait tout laisser tomber pour partir dans un endroit où les personnes qui lui ont menti ne seraient pas près de lui. Qui lui en voudrait, franchement ?

« Harry. Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Je sais que c'est dans ton caractère, Gabrielle m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour elle, mais personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi ! Moi ! Tu es un homme honnête, droit, d'honneur et surtout, je t'aime. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'ai envie d'étrangler mon père. »

Potter décrocha après les mots je t'aime. Et ce, pendant cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles Drago marmonna des insanités envers sa famille. Lorsqu'il vit que Potter n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait, il comprit vite pourquoi. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un d'encore plus handicapé des sentiments. Il fit donc le premier pas, encore une fois.

« … _Nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my_ _love_, fredonna Drago,

[…_ Pour toi je ferais tout, j'irais jusqu'aux confins du monde, pour que tu ressentes mon amour_]

-Par pitié, arrête de massacrer cette chanson, dit enfin Harry. Ne chante plus jamais. Pour la survie de mes oreilles.

-Merci. Tu t'es enfin réveillé. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, ironisa le blond.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Malefoy. Ne chante plus jamais. Ta voix est une horreur. Et puis, la chanson, vraiment ?

-Ben, ça a marché, Potter. T'es revenu à toi. Bon, et mon café ? reprit Drago. J'ai bien le droit maintenant, non ?

-Non. Et, t'arrive à digérer tout cela ?

-Ben, c'est dur. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. J'ai basé ma vie sur mon père et maintenant que je sais que c'est un mensonge, je suis sensé faire quoi ?

-Continuer, Drago. Tu continues d'avancer dans ta vie, parce qu'elle t'appartient. Tu t'es construit sur la base d'une image de ton père mais les résultats sont là. A toi de voir si ça doit gâcher ta vie ou alors la rendre meilleure. Dans tous les cas, bienvenus dans le monde des adultes, Drago Malefoy !

-Ouai, je sais, c'est le bordel monstre où il y a des tas de problèmes. Mais je suis sensé travailler avec un problème. Comment faire ?

-Dray, Blondie adoré, tu sais ce que ton père avait prévu de faire lorsque je l'ai rencontré ?

-Non, je l'ai fichu à la porte la minute où j'ai su qu'il m'avait vendu.

-Il était prêt à tuer Tom, alors qu'il était entouré de sa cour. Il était prêt à être tuer pour te sauver la vie. C'est un bon père, le meilleur que tu puisses avoir. Il a fait une connerie bien avant ta naissance et n'a pas cesser de la réparer depuis. Il te faudra du temps mais tu lui pardonneras.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, Potter ?

-Parce qu'il est ton père. Et que tu l'aimes.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de cela…

-Nous verrons bien. »

Encore une fois, Harry était assis à la droite de Drago, les mains enlacées. Leur couple naissant avait survécu à cette crise et en était sorti grandi.

Mais, vous savez quoi ?

Cette crise n'était rien par rapport à la prochaine.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Malefoy arriva chez lui –non pas l'appartement dans une tour insipide, mais dans l'appartement au dessus <em>d'Alchemist<em>, techniquement pas chez lui, mais bon…-, il fut accueilli par pas mal de monde. Sa cousine Tonks, son mari Remus et leurs deux enfants. D'ailleurs, Teddy s'élança vers lui et faillit le faire tomber.

Hermione était là, comme Fleur, qu'il embrassa longuement. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la féliciter.

Et, bien entendu, Harry et Jude. Le garçon était content de voir Blondie de retour et était retenu par son père, qui lui disait que Drago était encore fragile et qu'il fallait faire attention à lui.

Ca faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

Peu à peu, le monde s'en alla. Hermione alla se reposer, elle en était, après tout à son sixième mois de grossesse et elle travaillait près de dix heures par jour. La famille Lupin s'en alla, déposant chez elle Fleur. Resta Harry, Jude et Drago. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler, à regarder des dessins animé de Disney, à manger des saletés. Bref, un week-end en famille. De repos, et ce pour tous.

Et, cette fois, Jude n'eut rien à faire pour rapprocher les deux amants. Drago, joyeux annonceur, prit Harry dans ses bras et Jude atterrit sur les genoux de son père. Et Potter, épuisé, s'endormit ainsi, baissant sa garde pour une fois.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard, le mois de mars pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'y avait plus de neige mais de la pluie, qui tombait continuellement depuis quelques jours. Drago avait repris son travail, mais devait se ménager. Ainsi, il faisait la moitié de ses horaires. Tout comme Hermione qui s'était surmenée. Son bébé lui avait rappelé de se calmer. Ils commençaient tous les deux à dix heures du matin maintenant.<p>

Deux jours auparavant, Harry avait reçu un coup de fils de Sally-Ann. Elle lui demandait de la rencontrer pour parler de Jude. Potter l'avait envoyé baladée. Mais la psy, Martha Grayson, l'avait aussi appelée, pour l'implorer d'une réunion entre eux trois. Pour le bien de Jude avaient-elles dit.

Harry avait choisi le jour, le 9 mars. C'était un mardi, mais Jude n'avait pas cours, donc, il pouvait assister à la réunion qui le concernait.

Elles arrivèrent à neuf heures trente, accompagnées d'une femme. Jude, toujours traumatisé, se réfugia derrière son père. Et Harry resta froid dans son attitude, tel le papa ours qu'il était. Les deux travailleurs de Serpentards se préparaient activement, et les trois femmes pouvaient entendre le bruit de pas qu'ils faisaient.

« Allons dans la salle à manger, proposa froidement Harry, Jude à ses côtés.

-Bien. Merci, dit la psy. »

La salle à manger n'était pratiquement jamais utilisée, Harry préférant manger soit sur le divan, soit dans la cuisine. Elle était de taille modeste, avec une grande table en bois sombre et des chaises de même facture. La pièce avait, comme tout l'appartement, de hauts plafonds et des moulures, restaurés avec soin par Harry. Les cinq participants s'installèrent sur les chaises, la psychiatre Grayson en bout de table pour arbitrer tout cela.

« Bien. Je remercie Monsieur Potter de bien avoir voulu nous recevoir. L'amie de Sally-Ann est Joana, sa belle sœur. Et si… »

Mais elle fut interrompue par les cris aigues d'une femme qui hurla à son collègue estimée qu'ils étaient en retard.

« Et alors ? rétorqua Drago de sa chambre –enfin, celle de Harry.-

-Réunion des départements !

-Et alors ?

-Faut vraiment que vous parlez, les gars.

-On l'a fait, admire le résultat !

-Parlez encore, alors. Et ne me mettez pas en colère ! prévint Hermione.

-On verra ! Dit, tu as vu le dossier Dursley ?

-Non. Pourquoi, c'est aujourd'hui ?

-Ouai !

-Bonne journée en perspective !

-Ouai, répéta Drago. C'est bon, je suis prêt.

-Moi aussi. Harry, on y va !

-Hey, les deux pinçons, pas si vite ! hurla le propriétaire. Venez par ici ! »

Hermione arriva la première dans la salle à manger. De cet endroit, on pouvait voir les allés et venues des personnes, endroit stratégique pour espionner. Elle embrassa Jude sur le front et Harry sur la joue avant d'enfiler son manteau. Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin, en sentant son bébé bouger, fortement. Au sixième mois, il y a assez de place pour qu'il puisse bouger et surtout, il est assez développé. Elle s'avança pour que Jude puisse sentir le miracle de la vie. Harry en profita aussi. Mais l'extérieur la happait et elle devait vraiment y aller. Au moment même où Drago arriva.

Le blond était encore blafard mais il n'avait plus la tonne de bandages sur sa tête. Dans son costume italien gris foncé, sa chemise noire et son sourire carnassier qu'il avait depuis son réveil, on pouvait dire qu'il allait bien.

«Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Drago, sachant très bien ce qu'Harry allait lui dire.

-Aller, c'est l'heure. Fait moi voir ta tête.

-Je vais voir Blaise aujourd'hui, rappela le blond.

-M'en fiche. A genou.

-Ca t'amuse ?

-Beaucoup, répondit du tac au tac Harry. »

Drago grogna et s'agenouilla. Potter enleva le pansement qui se situait sur l'arrière de la tête et vit que les points étaient bons, prêts à être enlever. Enfin. Presqu'un mois après la fusillade. Malefoy avait passé une IRM il y avait quelques jours, qui montrait que tout était normal. Inutile de dire que tout le monde en était extrêmement soulagé.

« C'est bon. Passe une bonne journée ! plaisanta Harry, en remettant le pansement.

-Je vais les écraser comme les cafards qu'ils sont, dit Drago avant d'embrasser rapidement son compagnon. Bonne journée le monstre !

-Salut Blondie, dit Jude en sentant l'habituel baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Amuse-toi bien !

-J'y compte bien ! »

Les trois femmes regardèrent ce drôle de spectacle en n'ouvrant pas la bouche. Elles attendirent que le calme revienne.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, dit d'entrée de jeu Harry.

-Hey, pédale… commença Sally-Ann.

-Je vous en prie, votre enfant est ici ! rappela la psy.

-Justement ! cria Harry. Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'il est revenu et il fait toujours des cauchemars ! Alors, répondez à ma question, que foutez-vous ici ?

-Sally-Ann est venue ici pour faire des excuses à Jude pour avoir été maladroite, expliqua Martha. Et aussi, pour expliquer ses motivations.

-Qu'elle se dépêche, j'ai autre chose de prévu. De bien plus important, appuya Potter.

-Pourquoi mon fils n'est-il pas à son école ? demanda avec un calme olympien Sally-Ann.

-C'est la fête des fondateurs. On a pas cours ce jour là et les grands ont des activités, expliqua doucement Jude.

-L'école primaire de Poudlard est jeune et les jeux organisés ne sont pas adaptés aux enfants. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, continua le maître du céans. Sally-Ann, fait vite parce que ma patience envers toi est partie il y a très longtemps.

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'autres enfants, lâcha-t-elle. »

Au lieu de calmer Harry, cela l'enflamma. Pour lui, Jude était un miracle. Pour Sally-Ann, c'était sa dernière chance.

« Jude, soit un ange, et bouche-toi les oreilles, dit doucement Harry, en se tournant vers son enfant.

-D'ac.

-Jude est donc ton dernier recours et tu as joué avec lui. Ecoute-moi bien, Sally-Ann. Jude n'est pas un second choix. C'est un premier. C'est mon bébé et juste parce que tu as appris que tu ne peux avoir d'autres enfants, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas lui faire autant de mal. Je suis désolé pour toi mais ça doit être un choix et non pas un dépit.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être stérile, lâcha Sally-Ann.

-Non, mais je sais qu'aimer un enfant n'est pas forcément lié au sang. Je pense que tu as pris cette excuse pour bien de faire voir de ta communauté. Tu as pris cette décision pour toi sans penser à lui. Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu peux faire toutes les réclamations que tu veux, je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour lui.

-Je pense qu'il faut vous calmer, tous les deux, rappela la psy. »

Une distraction pointa le bout de son nez. Quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement, referma vite la porte et avança rapidement vers les chambres. Gabrielle, pelotant sauvagement Blaise. Qui le lui rendait bien, par ailleurs. Harry cacha la vue de son fils avant de lâcher un 'oh mon Dieu', de circonstance.

Les deux docteurs s'étaient rapprochés durant le mois de février, mais cette débauche assez graveleuse était nouvelle. Ils se déplacèrent rapidement, heurtèrent des meubles dans leur précipitation, tombèrent le manteau –non, pas la chemise- et arrivèrent dans la chambre de la blonde. La porte claque fortement, signalant aux autres qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

Quelques instants plus tard, une autre blonde descendit de la chambre de second. Même dans son pyjama de soie bleu turquoise, sa robe de chambre avec ses initiales et sa tête de décoiffée, elle restait splendide. Astoria Greengrass avait passé la soirée avec son nouvel ami, Drago –il en était, encore une fois, très fier- et Harry lui avait proposé de rester dormir ici. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant. Sous l'enrobage aristocratique se trouvait une gentille fille, qui haïssait les maths autant que Jude, et qui avait besoin d'aide pour trouver sa voie. Potter l'avait trouvée touchante, surtout lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté des excuses.

« Harry, bonjour, dit-elle en entrant dans la salle à manger et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Pourquoi Jude est-il aveugle et sourd ?

-Dispute et j'ai vu un couple essayant de faire l'amour en marchant. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci, dit-elle de sa voix si douce en enlevant les mains du garçon de ses oreilles. Coucou Jude.

-Astoria ! »

Son fils avait vraiment un faible pour les blonds aristocratiques, détestables aux premiers abords. Et il savait se faire aimer d'eux assez rapidement.

« Le petit déj est comme d'hab. Tu vas en bas et Julius te fera ce que tu souhaites.

-Merci. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Je ramène quelque chose ? »

Vous voyez ce que faisaient les Potter aux blonds aristocratiques ? Ca les rendait aimables et serviables.

« Non merci, Astoria. Combien d'entretiens d'embauches aujourd'hui ?

-Trois. A toute à l'heure. »

Harry attendit qu'elle s'en aille avant de reprendre les discussions. Enfin, que la psy décide de reprendre les discussions.

« Monsieur Potter, je comprend bien là votre point de vue. Mais je pense que vous deviez avoir cette information en votre possession. Que se passera-t-il si vous venez à mourir ?

-Papa ne va pas mourir ! s'exclama Jude. Je te l'ai dit, pas fut-fut.

-Jude, soit gentil. Si jamais je venais à mourir, et oui Jude, ça peut arriver, Severus obtiendrait sa garde. C'est dans mon testament. J'ai déjà prévu ce cas de figure, docteur, autant un niveau matériel qu'au niveau familial. Sally-Ann, si jamais Jude veut venir te voir, de part lui-même, parce qu'il le veut, je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Mais toi, tu n'as rien à nous demander. Je pense que nous en avons terminé ici. A moins qu'il y a autre chose ? finit Harry, debout et mains posées sur la table, dans une posture de puissance.

-Non, Monsieur Potter, vous avez été parfaitement clair, je pense. Et, je pense aussi, que cette réunion sera bénéfique dans l'avenir. Merci de nous avoir reçus et si vous avez besoin d'une psychothérapeute pour votre fils…

-J'y penserai, concéda Harry. Merci. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. »

Enfin, elles s'en allèrent. En quoi cette réunion aurait-elle pu servir à quelque chose ? Pour le moment, Potter avait autre chose en tête. Comme la réunion Malefoy/Dursley où il devait se pointer. Il allait déposer Jude à Fleur avant de partir pour sa réunion.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'immeuble des entreprises Serpentards. Les vitres brisées avaient vite été remplacées, comme si de rien n'était. Les deux Potter portaient la dose habituelle de caféine et de sucreries pour le dernier étage et avancèrent rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

Jude se chargea des cafés de sa famille. Harry se chargea de ceux des Malefoy. Cho était absente, ce qui était normal par ailleurs. Dudley Dursley et sa femme étaient assis en face des deux requins du monde des affaires. Avant de faire signaler sa présence, Potter souffla et entra dans la pièce, fortement.

Sa baleine de cousin tourna la tête et fit la grimace. Sa femme à côté de lui, le rappela à l'ordre. Harry les ignora, posa les cafés sur le bureau du chef.

« Lucius. Comme d'habitude. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, Harry. Merci, dit-il en prenant une gorgé du café si délicieux.

-Dray, voici ta première tasse de café depuis un mois. Savoure-là.

-Tu as été très méchant sur ce coup là, Potter, nargua le blond.

-Je m'inquiétais. Je peux être très envahissant, dès fois. Passez une bonne journée, les Blondis !

-Va au diable Potter ! lança Drago, avant de boire du café. Tu me le paieras ce soir !

-Dans tes rêves, coton tige ! Lucius. La plus gluante merde que la terre n'ait jamais portée… salua Harry.

-Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, Dursley, commença Lucius, avant d'attaquer son muffin, il parle de vous. Harry ? Rapporte moi vite mon ingénieur en chef, j'ai besoin de lui !

-Faites le vous-même ! »

Non, il n'allait pas assister au massacre lui-même. Drago lui racontera tout cela ce soir. Mais ça le mettait en joie. Il salua toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, embrassa son fils et partit. Il était attendu quelque part.

Lorsqu'il sortit dehors, il pleuvait encore. Il prit un taxi, qui l'emmena hors de la ville, dans un quartier qui avait été ouvrier. La voiture le déposa dans un square. Harry vérifia qu'il n'avait pas été suivi et alla à la cabine téléphonique rouge, si typiquement anglaise. Il entra dans celle-là, si particulière, et entra un numéro -62242-, attendit cinq secondes avant d'entrer un autre numéro 377854, son matricule.

Il savait que les parois de la cabine devinrent opaques quelques instant, que le sol allait descendre tel un ascenseur pour arriver à une base secrète du MI6. Oui, ça faisait très espion, très James Bond même, mais très peu de personnes savaient l'existence de cet endroit. Pis, très peu de monde connaissait l'existence de l'organisation, créée pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, par Albus Dumbledore.

L'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry sorti son arme fétiche, son Desert Eagle de son holster. Ce n'était pas l'arme standard des services de renseignements intérieurs et extérieurs mais son entraineur aimait les grosses armes. Les très, très grosses armes. En dehors de son apparence espion-sans-cœur, haïssant les communistes, tireur d'élite, buveur de scotch et fumeur de cigare, il était adorable. Et son grognement était inoubliable.

Bref, son flingue était puissant. Mais il était surtout unique en son genre. Un phénix était gravé sur la crosse en argent, avec ses initiales. HJP. Et son grade. Celui-ci avait été rajouté il y avait peu.

Il reçu un texto sur le téléphone sécurisé de l'organisation. Envoyé par Kingsley, qui ne pouvait pas être présent, il lui indiquait que le 4x4 impliqué dans la fusillade avait été retrouvé il y avait quelques heures. Repêché dans la Tamise, pour être précis. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre hommes, portant la marque des ténèbres, le tatouage de l'organisation Voldemort. En toute logique, l'attaque devait être commanditée par lui.

Erreur, racontait le texto. Parce qu'il avait laissé un message à l'encontre de Harry, et de tous ceux qui s'en prendrait à lui ou à ses amis. 'Comme je te l'ai promis, tu es protégé', disait ce message. En faisant cela, Tom disait à toutes les pègres présentent à Londres qu'il était son protégé et qu'il était intouchable. Bien. C'était dans la ligne de conduit de Tom.

Enfin, l'ascenseur atteignit le fond. La porte s'ouvrit sur un scanner d'iris. Puis, une analyse d'ADN. Car cet endroit était le mieux gardé de tout le pays. Un niveau de sécurité mis au point par Severus Rogue lui-même et approuvé par le plus paranoïaque des agents de l'Ordre, Alastor Fol 'œil, malheureusement décédé d'un cancer il y avait deux ans. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour de bon. La première porte sur sa droite était le vestiaire et il s'y dirigea donc. Harry enleva son manteau d'hiver –il pleuvait peut être mais il faisait toujours aussi froid- et se sécha les cheveux. Sa veste de cuir si typique l'attendait sagement. C'était un cadeau de son entraineur et il y tenait beaucoup. Il sortit de sa poche un bijou très spécial : un phénix, comme celui de son arme, en argent, avec deux émeraudes en guise d'yeux, tenu par un collier aussi en argent, entrecoupé de boule noir d'onyx, tel un chapelet. Il l'enroula autour de sa main droite avant de sortir du vestiaire et d'entrer dans la salle de conférence.

Celle-ci était située tout au bout du couloir blanc. Il demandait aussi un scanner rétinien et une reconnaissance vocale avant d'y pouvoir accéder. Le centre nerveux de l'Ordre du Phénix s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. Des équipements de hautes technologies sur les murs, une longue table en bois clair, une flopée de fauteuil, dont un en bout de table, la pièce avait tout l'air d'être une salle de conférence, comme celle de Serpentard.

Sauf que dans celle-là, plusieurs décennies de secrets étaient stockées. Pas la même utilité.

« Harry ! lança Cho en le voyant arriver. Pile à l'heure. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, ils sont dans leurs bureaux.

-Merci. Café ?

-Volontiers. »

Il avait apporté avec lui deux thermos de café. Il n'avait mis les pieds ici que deux fois, le jour où il avait été engagé et le jour où il avait été viré. Les deux fois, les protocoles de sécurités n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ce jour-ci, c'était la troisième fois seulement.

Harry attendit l'arrivée de Severus avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Rogue avança d'un pas sur vers lui, avec pleins de dossiers rouges –généralement, les dossiers de couleur rouge n'étaient pas bons. Généralement.-. Il embrassa son cadette sur le front avant de lui transmettre les données. Enfin, les agents arrivèrent.

Potter n'en connaissait que deux, Severus et Cho. Mais les autres le connaissaient très bien, surtout son surnom. Le Survivant. Lui préférait le Malchanceux, mais ça ne prenait pas. Il y avait huit personnes en tout, qui avait leurs regards plantés sur Harry.

Parce que le chef de cette organisation, c'était lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : Bon, cette fin là est moins frustrante que l'autre. Ah oui, l'entraineur dont parle Harry, est fortement –trèèèèèès fortement- inspiré du personnage interprété par Adam Baldwin dans _Chuck_, Alex Coburn alias John Casey. Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'était le clin d'œil du jour ! Sinon, _Deception Point_ est vraiment le meilleur Dan Brown pour moi et je vous le conseille. Les choses se mettent en place, autant au niveau de la relation Harry/Drago que des autres, mais aussi l'intrigue de Tom. Qui reviendra dans le prochain chapitre, en chair et en os.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Living inside the Shell_ (Steve Conte, Shanti Snyder) merveilleuse chanson de la BO de _Ghost in the shell, Stand alone complex_. Au menu ? Sirius, enfin ! Tom et Bella, un premier rendez-vous foireux et… je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Ah, si, vous allez me haïr la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Imperatrice marmelade<strong> : Oui, ce n'est pas si facile que cela de commencer une review mais c'était un bon départ. Ah, quand même, j'espère que ça a été, tes cours. Ouai, un fan de _One Piece_ ! Youhou ! J'ai une âme de geek au fond de moi… Merci de tous ces compliments et je suis contente que tu aimes. Je continue de vivre ma vie, merci, et lorsque j'aurai fini mes examens, elle sera bien mieux ! Merci à toi pour ton mot et à bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord VDM<strong> : Coucou ! Contente qu'il t'ait plu et j'espère que celui là aussi. Désolée du retard, les aléas de la vie –en mode positive, ce qui n'est pas si souvent…- Oui, c'était un moment critique, mais ça le faisait bien, non ? Là, c'est moins critique donc ça passe mieux mais c'est moins marrant pour moi.

Ah, mince, encore des fautes. Je me relirai encore une fois et je les éjecterai à coups de savates ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, vraiment. Heu, t'exagère, mes chapitres font 25 pages, grands max… bon d'accord, c'est beaucoup. Quand à l'intrigue, bon, on avance pas vraiment là, mais dans le prochain chapitre, tout va se dénouer. Ma parole, il n'en reste que deux… J'espère que tu as aimé mon Astoria, et que mes personnages sont toujours aussi … eux-mêmes.

Je continue mon œuvre, doucement, tranquillement et … c'est bientôt fini ! –tu comprendras lorsque ça sera vraiment fini…-

J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je te dis à dans un mois. Bisous.

* * *

><p>Je remercie aussi <strong>Babou90, Elladora Artemys Malfoy, Dreamy-Nymph<strong>, **brigitte26, Kelis Frost, aemilia97, Eichi-chan, Nanola, Amistosamente-vuestro, felinness, Morthia, Loloppop, Shiniyaoi27, Tsukiyo-Ran et miruru-sensei **ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	9. Partie 9

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **J'ai eu un mal fou à reprendre l'écriture de cette fic. Passer de mon livre à l'univers de Harry Potter… disons que ça prend un certain temps. De plus, je ne sais pas, j'avais perdu mon amusement à l'écrire. Outre les voyages dans des endroits paumés, mes angines –oui, en plein été. Je hais la climatisation. Tout était tellement mieux avant…-, mes occupations… qui m'occupaient, j'ai repoussé et repoussé et repoussé… pour finalement arriver au mois de septembre. Et il faut que je vous livre les deux dernières parties avant la mi-octobre, pour des raisons d'emplois du temps. Priez pour que j'y arrive car il faut un miracle !

**Conseil de musique **: la magnifique BO de _Rock of ages_. Qui l'eut cru que Tom Cruise –acteur génial, il faut bien le reconnaitre- chantait si bien ? Et puis, ça me fait aimer la musique rock des années 80. Donc, nous avons « _Don't stop believin'_ » [n'arrêtes pas de croire] de Journey, « _Paradise City_ » [ville paradisiaque] de Guns N' Roses, « _Wanted dead or alive_ » [Je le veux mort ou vif] de Bon Jovi et « _Rock you like a hurricane_ » de Scorpions. Bien entendu, laissez-vous bercer par « _Living inside the shell_ » [Vivre dans une bulle], de Yoko Kanno, chantée par mon cher Steve Conte, qui vient de l'OST de _Ghost in the Shell_.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

_Harry attendit l'arrivée de Severus avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Rogue avança d'un pas sur vers lui, avec pleins de dossiers rouges –généralement, les dossiers de couleur rouge n'étaient pas bons. Généralement.-. Il embrassa son cadette sur le front avant de lui transmettre les données. Enfin, les agents arrivèrent. _

_Potter n'en connaissait que deux, Severus et Cho. Mais les autres le connaissaient très bien, surtout son surnom. Le Survivant. Lui préférait le Malchanceux, mais ça ne prenait pas. Il y avait huit personnes en tout, qui avait leurs regards plantés sur Harry._

_Parce que le chef de cette organisation, c'était lui. _

* * *

><p>Partie IX<p>

« _Living inside the shell _»

* * *

><p>Harry balaya du regard la salle. L'Ordre ne recrutait que les meilleurs, bien entendu, mais aussi ceux qui ne paraissaient pas être des espions. Qui aurait pu croire que la délicate Cho savait tuer ? Qui aurait cru que la veille dame, qui aurait pu passer pour une grande mère, pouvait en faire autant ? Albus savait très bien repérer ses agents et il savait aussi lui rendre fidèle. C'était maintenant à Potter de faire en sorte que l'Ordre resta la meilleure organisation secrète du monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur Tom. Après, il raccrochera pour de bon.<p>

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Mais passons maintenant à ce qui nous intéresse, moins on passe de temps ici plus progressera sur le terrain. Une idée de la planque de Tom ?

-Non, répliqua Severus. Il utilise sûrement une de ses sociétés écran pour se cacher. Aucune apparition de Bella. Cho ?

-Rien du côté de Lucius. Il a été assez malin pour un blond, il a placé des tas de micros chez lui, enfin, chez Narcissa maintenant. Aucun contact entre les sœurs.

-Dans les bas fonds ? Rien non plus, j'imagine. Je vais prendre possession des informations des anciennes opérations et vous pouvez retourner sur le terrain. Sev, Lucius te demande. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir.

-Merci, répondit sarcastiquement Severus. Il va m'en vouloir.

-De rien. Mettre en colère les Malefoy reste la spécialité des Potter. Mesdames et Messieurs, merci de vous êtes déplacés. »

Potter se leva et retourna dans son bureau étudier le rapport que lui avait envoyé Kingsley. Tom avait toujours été doué pour se cacher. A New York, il vivait dans un magnifique penthouse dans le très chic Upper East Side. Qu'il avait acheté sous une identité secrète. Dans cet immeuble, tout le monde faisait parti de Voldemort, y compris les employés.

Le 4x4 honni était en mauvais état. Mais l'inscription était flagrante. Reste que Tom ne pouvait pas tenir en laisse toute la pègre de Londres, ni tous les chasseurs de primes. Ceux là faisaient partis de l'organisation et étaient donc facile à repérer. Harry n'était pas tranquille. Pas pour lui, mais pour sa famille. Jude et Drago.

Les quatre hommes de mains avaient été tués par balle. Exécution. Typique de Voldemort. La voiture intacte voulait dire que c'était une mise ne scène. Encore une fois, typique de Tom. Harry lâcha son ordinateur et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi. Plusieurs minutes, peut être. Cho le sortit de sa transe en le secouant fortement. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et planta ses yeux sur lui.

« Potter, faut te reprendre là…

-Je ne suis pas fait pour cela, Cho.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis ici par ma réputation et non pas pour mes qualités, dit-il sombrement.

-Tu es le Survivant grâce à ta mère. Mais tu es ici grâce à toi. Grâce à tout ce que tu as accompli. Harry, tu es à ce poste parce que tu connais Tom. Tout le monde le sait. Et, après, tu prendras ta retraite et feras de jolis petits bébés avec Drago. Et vous vivrez heureux éternellement.

-Cho… tu me fais peur là. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble…

-Rétrograde. L'adoption, tu connais ? Tu vivras ton heureux pour toujours, j'en suis certaine. Bon, je dois retourner au boulot.

-Lequel ?

-Pas le tien. Allez, Potter, t'es génial. Sinon, je ne serai pas sorti avec toi !

-T'as failli épouser Cédric.

-Erreur momentanée de jugement, dit-elle en s'en allant. Laisse nous faire notre boulot et profite du beau blond ! »

Harry réfléchit encore pendant un bon moment avant de partir. Passer après Albus Dumbledore en tant que chef était risqué. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas les agents, ni les enquêtes. Résultats d'années en tant que civil. Mais maintenant, il pouvait faire les choses à sa manière. Il pouvait venger ses parents en utilisant la justice, ce en quoi ils croyaient.

Lorsqu'il refit surface, il pleuvait toujours. Tant mieux, personne ne pouvait le voir pleurer. La pluie lavait, protégeait, apaisait.

Bientôt, tout serait terminé. Et, à cet instant précis, Harry pleurait. Parce qu'il savait que sa survie ne tenait qu'à une infime chance. Il pleurait parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à Jude, encore moins à Drago. Il pleurait parce qu'il voulait continuer cette vie, faite de Blondie arrogant et de gamin adorable.

Putain, il voulait vivre. Mais choisir entre vivre et perdre ceux qu'il aimait ou mourir et les protéger, le choix était vite fait.

_Son_ choix était vite fait.

* * *

><p>Drago regardait les Dursley partir avec satisfaction. Les écraser s'était révéler être excitant et la paire qu'il formait avec son père était plus qu'efficace. Même s'il lui en voulait encore.<p>

Mais il devait grandir. Il ne pouvait pas agir en gamin stupide. Alors, il fit le premier pas. Il s'assit en face de son père doucement et s'apprêta à prendre la parole. Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu m'as vendu, commença-t-il. Comme on vend du bétail.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse sur ce que j'ai fait, Drago, murmura Lucius. J'en suis profondément mortifié depuis le jour de ta naissance. Tu es ma plus grande fierté. Tu t'es construit seul, as fait ta réputation seul, t'es trouvé un partenaire seul. Je n'ai pas été un bon père. Principalement, parce que je me savais coupable d'une chose aussi horrible. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me parler et que…

-Tu as été un père formidable. C'est pour cela que c'est aussi douloureux. Tu ne m'as pas poussé, tu m'as encouragé. Lorsque je t'ai demandé d'aller en pensionnat en Suisse au lieu de Poudlard, alors que tous les Malefoy y étaient passés, tu as dit oui sans aucune hésitation. Tu as été là à tous les points forts de ma vie. Alors… comment as-tu pu changer ainsi ? C'est difficile pour moi de te pardonner parce que je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu… »

Lucius encaissa le choc. C'était de bonne guerre. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se lever et de se mettre à la hauteur de son fils, qui était assis. Il lui prit les mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Comment ai-je pu autant changer ? Tu m'as changé. Nous reproduisons le modèle que nous avons eu. Mon père m'aurait vendu si ça lui avait rapporté de l'argent. J'ai cru que c'était normal. Mais, toi, mon fils, tu as changé le monde. J'ai voulu te protéger, t'aimer et t'éduquer. Je suis un prolifique chef d'entreprise, un conseiller prisé dans la politique, un requin du business. Et j'enverrai tout balader, tout ce que nos ancêtres ont construit rien que pour toi. Un jour, lorsque tu auras un enfant, tu comprendras.

-Je pense comprendre, dit Drago tout doucement. Tout ce qu'un parent peut faire pour leurs enfants, je pense comprendre. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour…

-Je comprends. Avec tout ce que tu as traversé, c'est bien normal, rajouta Lucius en se relevant. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci. »

Drago se leva à son tour et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna et posa la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres depuis les révélations de Harry.

« Tu aurais vraiment tué pour moi ? »

Lucius s'assit et regarda son fils. Fragile, limite craintif. Cela lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été. Celui qui avait pleuré car il avait trouvé un oiseau mort. L'enfant innocent qui tenait le monde entre ses mains.

Son fils.

« Je décrocherai la lune pour toi. »

Il s'en alla doucement, laissant son père encaisser le choc. Drago se réfugia dans son bureau. Il ordonna à sa secrétaire de ne lui passer personne et s'allongea sur le canapé blanc. Et pleura. Longtemps, sans retenu.

Bien sur qu'il allait pardonner à son père. C'était son père, merde. Il s'était apprêté à tuer un homme pour lui. Ce n'était pas là le problème.

Le problème était qu'on l'avait traité comme un enfant jusqu'à ses trente ans. Qu'on lui avait caché des choses. Et qu'on lui cachait encore des choses. Il n'allait plus laisser passer ça. Plus maintenant.

Il prit son Iphone© et appela Blaise. Qui ne répondit pas. Drago téléphona à l'hôpital, qui lui signala que le docteur Zabini (jamais le blond ne pourrait l'appeler ainsi. Certainement parce qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami descendre presqu'une bouteille de vodka en très peu de temps. Et faire un striptease à leur professeure de française. Certes, elle était canon, mais tout de même !) était en pleine opération. Il réitéra son appel sur le portable de son ami et y laisse un message comme quoi il avait besoin de lui parler, ce soir. Il indiqua le nom du bar, _Chaudron_ _Baveur_ et l'heure. Zabini avait voulu être son ami, il fallait qu'il le soit aujourd'hui.

Le second coup de fil concernait sa mère. Là encore, il avait beaucoup de choses à lui. Il hésita avant de composer le numéro puis décida d'aller chez elle directement, pour être sûr qu'elle le recevrait. Il ignora sciemment les sollicitations du bureau et fonça dans la rue. Un taxi l'amena rapidement dans la maison de ville très luxueuse de sa mère. Une Porsche était agrée dans l'allée. Ce qui était étrange car sa mère ne conduisait pas. C'était, après tout, une _Lady_.

Il sonna à la porte. Une domestique lui ouvrit. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lady Malefoy. Est-elle présente ? »

L'employée hésita. Elle ne savait que faire. Heureusement, un majordome passa par là et prit la suite. Il avait reconnu le fils de sa maitresse et lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Ma Lady est occupée pour le moment, Monsieur Malefoy.

-Je n'ai que faire de ses conquêtes. J'aimerai lui parler d'un certain Tom et de sa sœur, Bellatrix. Si elle ne veut pas que je fasse un esclandre, elle ferait mieux de me laisser entrer et de répondre à mes questions. Pouvez-vous lui transmettre ce message ?

-Très certainement, Monsieur. Je reviens de suite. Veuillez patientez dans le petit salon. »

Il lui indiqua la première pièce sur sa gauche. Drago s'y installa, enlevant son manteau de cachemire et posant sa sacoche de cuir noir. Il prit son téléphone et essaya d'appeler Harry. Plusieurs fois. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'enfin, il répondit.

« Ouai ?

-Je te dérange ?

-J'étais dans un taxi. J'ai horreur de prendre mes appels dans un taxi. Niveau discrétion, il y a mieux, dit Harry.

-Certes. Je passe la soirée avec Blaise. Et j'ai quelque chose à régler aujourd'hui. Ca te dit qu'on repousse notre dîner demain ?

-Parfait, j'ai du travail à faire. Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble rapidement ce soir ? Avant ta soirée ?

-Sept heures c'est trop tôt ?

-Elève un enfant et tu comprendras. Sept heures c'est bien. Les Dursley ? demanda Potter

-Anéantis. C'était tellement bon…

-J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout cela…

-Flirtes-tu avec moi ?

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà dans mon lit, Blondie.

-Fichu surnom à la noix, Potter. On avait dit stop.

-Dès que tu reparleras à toi père.

-Alors laisse tomber, c'est fait. »

Harry mit un certain temps avant de reprendre la discussion. Il était étonné de la maturité dont Drago faisait preuve.

« D'accord, Dray. Lasagnes ?

-Parfait. A ce soir, Harry.

-Cette discussion est tellement mièvre que j'ai envie de vomir.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Yeurk. »

Drago lâcha un petit rire en entendant cela. Harry maniait les sarcasmes et l'ironie à la perfection. Mais avoir comme parrain Severus Rogue avait ses avantages, comme savoir décrypter et apprécié ce genre de discours.

En tournant la tête vers l'entrée, il vit un garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence s'enfuir de la maison en courant. La Porsche lui appartenait, sûrement un cadeau de Narcissa. Laquelle s'avança vers lui, un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres rouges grenat.

« Mon chef fils. Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison…

-Epargnez votre souffle, Mère. Je suis toujours avez Harry et j'ai bien l'intention de rester avec lui. Je voulais vous remercier de votre visite alors que j'étais mourant. Ca m'a revigoré à mort, ironisa Drago. »

Cela eut l'effet d'effacer le sourire du visage de sa mère. Quelqu'un ferma les portes du salon, leur laissant un espace privé. Sa mère si gracieuse s'assit en face de lui et croisa les jambes et mains. Elle était mal-à-l'aise, et cela se voyait.

« J'étais en Asie, avec des amies. Je te pris de m'excuser mais j'ai une vie et …

-J'ai été dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours, Mère, coupa-t-il. J'ai failli mourir. Nulle excuse ne peut justifier votre absence. Et, la moindre des choses serait de répondre à mes questions. Premièrement, connaissez-vous Tom Jedusor ? »

Elle ferma définitivement son visage et serra les lèvres. Narcissa refusa de répondre, ce qui était en soi une réponse.

« Bien sûr que vous le connaissez. Papa l'a suivi comme un bon petit chien pendant des années et Bellatrix est son bras droit.

-Tout à fait, c'est ton père qui…

-Il m'a déjà tout expliqué, Mère. Lui obéissez-lui ? »

Encore un autre silence. Et Drago comprit.

« De façon couverte. Vous êtes après tout Lady Malefoy, la crème de la crème de la haute société. Vous n'avez pas de marque, vous lui obéissez que si vous le voulez. Vos voyages, c'est bien pour lui ? »

Elle était de plus en plus pâle. Et son fils continua.

« Je m'en contre fiche. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Mais ne venez pas me dire que vous m'aimez. Ne venez pas me dire que vous avez tout fait pour moi. Vous avez tout fait pour vous. Pour votre peau. Absolument pathétique. »

Drago se leva se son siège et s'avança vers sa Mère, toujours droite. Il se plia pour faire en sorte que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur. Pourtant, il la dominait.

« Utiliser les hommes de son organisation pour tuer Papa, vraiment ? Vous avez fui le pays parce que vous ne vouliez pas admettre que vous m'avez presque fait tuer. Et que Tom a bien compris votre manège.

-Comment oses-tu… ! commença-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Je n'ai pas fini, reprit-il en lui prenant les poignets. Il vous a réprimandé. Parce que Harry est important pour lui. Mais malgré cela, vous n'avez pas la moindre rancœur pour ce que vous avez fait. Alors, je vais être clair. Touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Papa et je ferai en sorte que vous finissez le reste de vos jours en prison. Touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Harry, ou de Jude, et je vous tuerai. Est-ce clair, Maman ? »

Drago la dominait, de part son corps mais aussi de part son esprit. Le ton froid de sa voix et ses yeux inflexibles renforçaient ses paroles. Il n'était plus un enfant manipulable. Il était un adulte aimant et protégeant. Et reniant sa mère manipulatrice et tueuse.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Je veux plus savoir vous voir attenter à nos vies. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans _ma_ ville où vit _ma_ famille. Est-ce clair Maman ? »

Narcissa s'effondra en pleurs, croyant ainsi faire craquer son fils. Que nenni. Cela ne fit qu'attiser sa colère.

« Ne jouez pas ce numéro avec moi. Vous avez une semaine pour faire vos bagages. Et renoncez aussi à la moitié de la fortune de Papa. Renoncez à tout. Adieu. »

Il prit son manteau, sa sacoche et s'élança dehors, sous la pluie. Au lieu de prendre un taxi, il marcha. Personne ne le vit pleurer, grâce à la pluie. La pluie lavait, purifiait.

Le 9 mars 2010, Drago Malefoy naquît. Dans la douleur et la déchirure, mais il naquît.

Et il avait vraiment besoin de boire ce soir.

* * *

><p>« Patron ! Vos lasagnes sont en train de brûler ! hurla un cuisinier.<p>

-Pour de vrai ? »

Harry laissa le comptoir d'où il s'était posé pour retourner en cuisine. Jude parlait avec animation aux serveurs qui prenaient leur pose. Il était six heures du soir, encore trop tôt pour le coup de feu donc ils écoutaient et racontaient des histoires à Jude.

« Julius, sérieux ? Encore ? Le jour où ça brûlera vraiment…

-Vous viendrez quand même. Ca sent bon, patron. Mais c'est pas cuit. J'avais besoin de vous parler. »

Julius était son plus vieil employé. Il l'avait embauché voilà sept ans et était son bras droit. Meilleur cuisinier qu'il l'était, c'était un bonhomme toujours de bonne humeur, qui parlait toujours avec entrain de sa famille.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous savez, patron, vous n'êtes plus très souvent dans les parages. Et, on commence tous à s'inquiéter un peu. Vous êtes le patron donc on a rien à dire mais… juste pour que le sachiez, qu'on s'inquiète. »

Et tout ce discours sans s'arrêter de travailler. Harry se sentit fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli, d'avoir autour de lui des personnes aussi gentilles et fidèles.

« Tout va bien, c'est juste quelque chose que je dois accomplir et qui me prend du temps. J'ignore encore combien au juste mais, pendant cette période, il va falloir que vous vous débrouillez seuls. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

-Patron. Vous osez poser la question ? Passez-moi l'estragon. »

Harry sourit et lui passa son herbe aromatique. Le cuisinier préparait les quelques commandes qui avaient été passées. Son boulot quoi.

Potter se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un 'Drago' de la bouche de son enfant. Julius, comprenant, le poussa à partir et promit qu'il surveillerait ses lasagnes. Malefoy était assis près de Jude, cheveux mouillés et plaqués sur son crane. Quelque chose dans son regard était différent de ce matin, quelque chose que Potter ne pouvait identifier.

Il s'approcha du blond et l'embrassa légèrement. Jude descendit du tabouret de bar et monta dans l'appartement au dessus. Le couple le suivit plus doucement et plus tranquillement. Une petite soirée en famille. Et où l'un et l'autre cachaient leur secret.

« Donc, Blondie, commença Jude.

-C'est Drago, Jude, rappela son père.

-Okay, donc, Dray, et toi papa, vous vous posez ici et moi je mets le couvert.

-En quel honneur ? Tu rechignes toujours lorsque je te le demande !

-Papa. Profite, c'est si rare, lança l'enfant en s'élançant vers la cuisine.

-Cet enfant aura ma peau, soupira Harry.

-Et il passe trop de temps avec Parrain, continua Drago. En même temps, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Tu veux entendre ce que j'ai fais aux Dursley ?

-Par pitié oui. Raconte-moi leur déchéance ! »

Harry se repositionna pour pouvoir voir Drago dans les yeux. Et oui, il sautillait sur place. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait sa vengeance et enfin, elle venait. Malefoy sourit doucement et lui prit les mains avant de commencer son histoire.

« Ton cousin est sous l'influence de sa femme. C'était très drôle à voir. Bref, nous avons démonté leur projet point par point. Inutile de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de cela. Ton cousin a même voulu m'attraper par le col mais Papa l'en a empêché. Sa femme d'un regard sec l'a fait se rasseoir. Puis, nous sommes passés aux menaces…

-Ah, enfin les choses sérieuses…

-J'ai failli me faire agresser et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Je commence à douter de toi, Potty…

-Draco, comment oses-tu ? se moqua Harry. Continue, s'il te plait.

-Les menaces. Du style, ne plus jamais nous insulter ou nous croiser. Et que si jamais j'entendais des mauvaises choses sur toi, je ferai en sorte que leur nouvelle maison soit la rue. Ou qu'ils soient internés, j'ai pas encore choisi. Dans le monde des affaires, ils ne sont plus rien. Dans le monde social, ce ne sont que des cloportes. Il y a des jours ou je suis vraiment génial !

-Hey, redescend sur Terre, Blondie.

-J'ai fait tout cela pour toi et j'obtiens… _ça_ ?

-Tu as fait tout cela pour toi, pour ton nom et parce que tu n'aimes pas voir des personnes plus puissantes que toi, Draco Malefoy. Mais… »

Harry prit le menton du blond avec sa main gauche et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Drago répondit en faisant de même.

« Merci. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.

-J'ai le droit à une déclaration d'amour ? demanda le blond, en remettant ses cheveux en ordre.

-Ne pousse pas, Malefoy.

-Et ta journée ?

-Secret défense, je ne peux rien dire. Pas encore du moins. Et toi, à part le démolissage fait dans les règles de l'art des Dursley ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? »

Drago hésita. Il entendait Jude faire du bruit dans la cuisine. Il entendait la pluie sur les fenêtres. Mais tout ce qui existait en ce moment, c'était les yeux émeraude qui le regardaient lui. Seulement lui. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort. Voyant que le blond était perturbé, Potter se laissa faire. Il lui frotta le dos et essaya de le réconforter.

« Tu as parlé à ton père ?

-Oui. Il était temps. Au fait, tu avais raison. Il avait prévu de tuer pour moi.

-Je sais.

-J'ai compris, enfin, je pense avoir compris pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu changer autant.

-Lorsque tu deviendras père, tu comprendras que tout ce qui t'importe, c'est de protéger ton enfant. De le protéger de tout, y compris de toi ou de ton passé.

-Tous les parents ne font pas cela, commenta Drago doucement.

-Non, les bons seulement. Ton père n'a jamais connu l'amour paternel. Il a été marié à quelqu'un de force. Ils ne se sont jamais appréciés et ont fait semblant pendant des décennies. Un enfant, ton enfant qu'importe d'où il vient, te regarde d'une façon si distincte… ton père n'a jamais connu l'amour et tout d'un coup, un petit être le lui en donne. Sans restriction. Il a fait une erreur de jeunesse, erreur que tout le monde aurait pu commettre Drago, et cela fait trente ans qu'il la répare. Pas pour lui mais pour toi. Tu as là un père extraordinaire. Alors, ne lui en veut plus parce que tu as la chance d'avoir ce genre de père près de toi.

-C'est prêt ! cria Jude. J'ai fini. A table !

-La minute conseil psychiatrique est maintenant terminée, dit Harry d'une voix plate.

-Oh, Potty, ton humour est pourri.

-A table, Blondie ! Nous autre, Potter, nous te nourrissons. Tu devrais ramper à mes pieds rien que pour cela !

-Dans tes rêves, manant. »

* * *

><p>« … et donc, cette poupée Barbie, je l'appelle ainsi car son souhait est de ressembler à une poupée Barbie, vient me voir, seins et lèvres en avant et paf… par terre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri ce soir là !<p>

-Seamus, dit doucement Drago, visiblement épuisé par les histoires sans queue ni tête du barman. Pourrais-je avoir mon verre ?

-Et le mot magique ? se moqua le barman.

-S'il te plait. Triple whisky avec glaçon et aussi deux shoots de tequila. Merci.

-Tequila ? Tu n'attends pas Ryry ? Tu le trompes déjà ?

-Merci, Seamus. Je commençais à regretter de ne pas être allé à Poudlard. Grace à toi, ce n'est plus le cas, ironisa Malefoy. J'attends mon meilleur ami, Blaise. Et il y a une belle brune qui t'attends de l'autre côté. »

Le barman alla directement vers la fille et la dragua avec subtilité. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se tapait une nouvelle fille chaque soir, il était doué. Mais trop bavard. Bien trop bavard.

Le _Chaudron Baveur_ était plein, encore une fois. Il y avait un DJ ce soir. Seamus lui avait dit que Susan était de repos ce soir, comme tous les mardis et qu'il devait supporter cette musique de 'dingue'. La moyenne d'âge était de vingt cinq ans, et il y avait peu de trentenaires. Drago se sentit déplacer dans un endroit comme celui-ci et il avait envie de fuir. Malheureusement, Blaise se pointa. Il repéra assez rapidement son Malefoy, avala ses deux shoots d'alcool et donna l'accolade à son ami.

« Bon, Drago, il se passe quoi ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends comme ça. Hey, toi là bas, un autre ! lança Zabini à Seamus.

-Blaise, soit poli sinon il ne te donnera rien. Seam, un autre s'il te plait ! »

Zabini regarda le grand barman se ramener de leur côté du bar.

« Bordel, je hais les mardis soir, lâcha l'irlandais.

-C'est pas la soirée où tu te fais le plus de numéro ? demanda Malefoy en buvait son whisky. Seamus Finnigan, voici Blaise Zabini. Il sort avec Gabrielle Delacourt et je…

-Ce truc sort avec Gaby ? demanda abasourdi Seam. Moi en vie, jamais !

-Seamus est diplômé de Poudlard et il connait Gabrielle, expliqua Drago. Blaise est chirurgien cardia thoracique à Saint Mangouste, dans le même hôpital que Gaby. Et une punk cri ton nom, tu devrais y aller.

-Fais gaffe à tes fesses, docteur, Gaby est très protégée dans le coin. J'arrive les mioches ! »

Le barman s'éloigna de nouveau laissa les amis seuls dans leur coin.

« Que se passe-t-il Drago ? Tu parais changé depuis l'attentat mais là… je commence à flipper.

-Harry me cache des choses. Je cache des choses à Harry. L'un et l'autre avons de sacrées bonnes raisons, raisons que je ne veux pas t'exposer car ça ne te regarde pas. Mais… c'est compliqué. Ma vie s'est si compliquée depuis que j'ai rencontré Harry.

-Bah, largue-le si t'en a marre.

-Blaise, ma vie s'est compliquée dès lors que j'ai rencontré Harry mais il n'est pas le responsable. J'ai longtemps fermé les yeux sur mes parents et maintenant que je connais qui ils sont réellement… j'ai été trop protégé. Je ne me plains pas des complications, je suis heureux de ne plus avoir d'œillères.

-Hey, Malefoy. T'es mon meilleur pote. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Alors, crache le morceau si tu veux que je t'aide. »

Drago connaissait Blaise depuis un peu moins de vingt ans. Mais était-il digne de confiance ? Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, surtout en ce qui concernait son entourage. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie d'espion et encore moins celle d'Harry sans être sûr.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Ecoute, Blaise, un jour tu sauras tout. Mais tu es un médecin et ton boulot c'est de sauver des vies. Je veux juste boire et rentrer à la maison. Plaisanter et passer un bon moment avec mon meilleur ami. Peux-tu faire cela ?

-Je te tannerai jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau, Malefoy. Tu sais très bien que je vais faire cela. Alors, pourquoi…

-Drago ? »

Une voix douce et féminine l'appela. Le blond se retourna pour voir Ginny Weasley, magnifique comme à son habitude, accompagnée d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle. Peut être le dit patron ?

« Ginny. Ravie de te revoir ! dit Malefoy en embrassant la journaliste. Ginny Weasley, voici Blaise…

-Zabini, oui, je sais, finit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Vous sortez avec Gabrielle, et elle fait parti de la famille. Voici Arnold Bondupois, il travaille au ministère des affaires étrangères. Nous… sortons ensemble. Et ne dit rien à ma mère, Malefoy ! »

Le nouveau venu devait avoir la cinquantaine. Il était grand et costaud, du genre à soulever de la fonte tous les jours. Il n'avait aucun charisme et n'était pas très beau. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Ginny sortait avec _ça_ ? Surtout qu'elle paraissait mal à l'aise et sur la défense. Elle aussi, elle serait une espionne ?

« Hey, Gin ! Comment ça va ? Toujours aussi superbe ma chère. Ca te dirait de… ? commença l'irlandais.

-Seam, non, je ne ressortirai plus jamais avec toi, dit-elle catégoriquement.

-Je voulais juste m'envoyer en l'air mais c'est pas grave. Oui, j'arrive, espèce de morfals ! Qu'est-ce que les jeunes picolent de nos jours !

-Seamus, 31 décembre 95. Rappels-toi juste de cette soirée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Les années 90… ça me manque un peu. »

Et la soirée devint bizarre. Entre les sous entendus plus que sexuels de Seamus à Ginny –donc, eux aussi étaient sortis ensemble ?-, la relation tendue entre le 'couple', Blaise qui, sans aucune discrétion, le tannait pour qu'il lui parle… Drago souffla, fini cul sec son verre de whisky et s'en alla rejoindre son lit doux et douillet.

La journée prit enfin fin. De la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Dans les bras de Harry.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tout se passa mieux pour Harry et pour Drago. Pas de surprises désagréables, pas d'anicroches, une journée tranquille et ensoleillée. Peu avant huit heures du soir, les deux étaient en train de se préparer pour leur premier rendez-vous. Premier vrai rendez-vous.<p>

Jude les regardait, assis le canapé. C'était amusant de les voir courir partout, même Blondie qui avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'il vivait avec eux –le temporaire c'était transformé en indéfini.- A côté de lui, Astoria aussi riait. C'était elle qui gardait Jude ce soir et après avoir arpenté les rues de Londres à la recherche d'un travail –sur des stilletos de douze centimètres, ce qui était encore plus périlleux- elle était heureuse d'avoir une soirée tranquille.

Drago fut le premier prêt. Dans son costume noir fait sur mesure, sa chemise blanche immaculée, sa cravate grise soyeuse, il était à tomber. Harry arriva dix minutes plus tard, en jean noir, chemise sous un pull soyeux vert et cheveux décoiffés, il était… lui. Il remonta ses lunettes tout en courant prendre son manteau. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts pour ce tournant dans leur relation.

Bien entendu, le monde, lui, n'était pas prêt.

Severus Rogue ouvrit fortement la porte, tout en criant sur la personne derrière lui. La soudaineté de l'action fit sursauter les quatre personnes présentes dans l'appartement. Harry s'avança le premier vers eux et entra dans la dispute. Jude appela Drago à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour observer le spectacle.

Severus engueulait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait un grand homme, bronzé, cheveux poivre et sel, bien bâti et très charismatique.

« Drago, Astoria, voici mon parrain, Sirius Black, cria Harry de l'endroit où ils étaient –la cuisine-. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

-Je vais me remarier avec Claudia et le connard suprême qui ne devrait même pas me parler m'a signifié que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Hey, saleté de clébard, le connard suprême te dit…

-Stop ! Pas d'insultes sous mon toit, rappela Potter, en haussant le ton. Sirius, tu n'es qu'un crétin.

-Pas d'insulte, hein ? Ecoute, Harry, tu es mon filleul et je t'aime…

-Oh, foutaises Black ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! intervint Severus.

-Et toi, tu ne connais rien de nos relations, alors, bâtard graisseux, dégage !

-Stop ! hurla Harry. »

Le propriétaire les regarda froidement tous les deux et leur indiqua des sièges pour qu'ils s'assoient. Potter les laissa dans cette pièce et rejoignit les trois blonds sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolé mais… commença-t-il.

-Nous devons annuler la soirée, finit Drago. Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

-Non. Ils sont tous les deux bouchés alors ça va me prendre la nuit pour régler tout cela. Jude, au lit à neuf heures au plus tard. N'oublie pas de te brosser les dents !

-Oui, Papa. Bonne chance, dit l'enfant en ne lâchant pas la télé.

-Oh oui, je vais en avoir besoin. Je vais cacher les couteaux, au cas où… marmonna-t-il. »

Avant de repartir, Drago l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa doucement. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ces démonstrations en public. Harry lui caressa la joue et souffla, avant d'entrer dans la cage aux loups.

Severus et Sirius étaient séparés par la table et ne se parlaient pas. Rien d'étonnant là-dessus, ils se s'étaient jamais parlés mais avaient toujours crié l'un sur l'autre. Et Harry était au milieu des deux géants.

Il prit ses aises sur une chaise et souffla encore une fois.

« J'aurai du passer une soirée agréable avec Drago, en amoureux. Chose que je n'ai que très rarement fait. Et vous, vous deux, bande de cons, vous apparaissez sur mon palier et vous vous étriper joyeusement. Tout cela à cause de cette… de Claudia. Femme qui t'a humilié pendant dix ans, qui t'a trompé tout ce temps et qui t'a dépouillé de la moitié de ta fortune….

-Je ne te permets pas de … commença Sirius.

-Et cette femme, cette espèce de timbrée, ne m'a jamais aimé et me l'a toujours dit. Tu as préféré cette femme à moi, lorsque j'ai dit que j'étais gay.

-Mais je…

-Là n'est pas le sujet. Claudia est une erreur de l'humanité, tu veux te la coltiner, c'est comme tu veux. Mais ni moi, ni Remus, ni les Weasley, ne voudront la voir. Ni elle, ni toi. Est-ce clair ?

-Pourquoi… ? »

Severus se régalait de cette dispute. Vraiment, voir Black se faire ratatiner par Harry, cela valait tous les whiskys pur malt de la Terre. Cela se voyait que le jeune homme était en colère et qu'il ressassait tout cela depuis un moment. Mais ce qui choquait avant tout l'ingénieur, c'était la tristesse dans les yeux verts de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

« La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, Sirius, tu n'as vu que mon père en moi. La première … non, disons la seconde fois que j'ai rencontré Severus, il n'a vu que ma mère en moi. Mais il se trouve que lui a su dépasser cela. Ce que tu n'as jamais essayé, Sirius. Jamais. Etant jeune, j'avais besoin de toi, désespérément besoin de toi. Tu m'as constamment déçu. Je suis Harry Potter, pas James. Tu peux foutre en l'air ta vie, ça m'est maintenant égal parce que je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de la mienne.

-Tu préfères ce bâtard à moi ? hurla Black en se levant de son siège.

-Il n'est pas question de préférence, Sirius. Il est question de confiance. J'ai une confiance aveugle en Severus, parce qu'il a su la gagner. Toi… tu es un alcoolique qui refuse de se faire soigner, dragueur invétéré mais fidèle à une seule femme qui est la pire garce que la Terre n'eut jamais portée. Tu n'es pas fiable. Tu es blessant. Et je ne comprends pas. Tu es un excellent inspecteur. Tu sauves des personnes tous les jours. Tu rends nos rues plus sûres. Alors, pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? Parce que j'aime les hommes ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné à mon sors ? Pourquoi est-ce que ta lâcheté a fait que je n'ai pas eu d'enfance ?

-J'étais jeune, j'avais perdu mes meilleurs amis et…

-J'ai perdu mes parents. J'avais quinze mois. Peu importe tes justifications Sirius, ça n'excusera en rien ton comportement. Et puis, un beau jour, je t'ai rencontré. Tu t'es présenté comme mon parrain, mon tuteur légal. Tu étais cool, dit Harry en souriant distraitement. Avec ton blouson de cuir, ta barbe de trois jours et tes blagues. La vérité, ce n'était pas que tu étais jeune. La vérité, c'est que tu étais et est irresponsable. La vérité c'est que tu ne voulais pas d'attaches, surtout pas un enfant à charge. Claudia t'a bien aidé à cela. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant mais en a un an après votre divorce. Mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable des sévices que j'ai subit jour après jour.

-Et Rogue ? lâcha hargneusement Black. Lui aussi aurait pu t'élever. Sauf que Môsieur a disparu de la surface de la Terre. Comme toi. En ne laissant aucunes nouvelles.

-Tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. Je te cite, la merde que je suis ne mérite par d'être dans ton cercle d'ami. Et oui, tu m'as dit cela. Severus n'a pas disparu, je n'ai pas disparu. S'il avait su ce qu'avait été mon enfance, oui, il m'aurait élevé. Et pas pour ma ressemblance avec ma mère mais parce que j'étais un enfant qui ne connaissait pas l'amour. En cela, il est un oncle formidable pour Jude. Jude qui est le résultat d'un cuite et non pas de mon retour à la normal, là encore, je te cite. Et pour qui je ferai n'importe quoi. J'étais à peine plus vieux que toi lorsque je l'ai eu sous ma responsabilité et je ne me suis pas défiler. Arrête de dire que je t'ai blessé car ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu m'as fait. »

Potter se leva et se servit un verre d'eau, tournant le dos à son parrain pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point il était affecté. Parce qu'il l'était ! Même après plus d'une décennie, il continuait de croire en Sirius. Son parrain. L'homme le plus cool au monde. Qui, malgré les excès, ne faisait pas son âge.

« Black, il est temps que tu deviennes adulte, reprit Severus. Pas pour toi, mais pour Harry qui reste envers et contre tout de ton côté. Et qui croit encore en toi. Pour moi, tu es irrécupérable mais pas pour lui. Tu ignores encore la moitié de sa vie. Tu ignores la vérité et pour un inspecteur, ça la fout mal. Peut être aussi que tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité, ce qui est aussi idiot que ta personne. »

Et c'était repartit pour un tour de dispute infantile. Ce qui était mignon sur des enfants était pathétique sur des cinquantenaires. Harry restait là, à regarder ces deux hommes s'écharper avec des mots. Ressortir tous les souvenirs honteux de l'un ou de l'autre. Jude vint vers neuf heures du soir dire bonne nuit à son père et à Severus. Il n'avait que peu vu Sirius de sa jeune vie.

A vingt trois heures, ce fut Drago et Astoria, qui venaient dire bonne nuit. Le grand blond enlaça son parrain, jugea du regard son cousin et embrassa langoureusement son amant. La jeune femme salua avec réserve Severus, fit une bise sur la joue râpeuse de Harry et sourit à Sirius. Un beau, grand et large sourire, aussi lumineux qu'un rayon de soleil.

La conversation continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Tout fut mis à plat, les ressentiments, les souvenirs, le passé et le présent. Claudia appela juste avant que Sirius ne parte. Il rompit avec elle dans la cuisine de Harry, en moins d'une minute. Puis, il passa aux menaces et à tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis quinze ans. Sous le regard victorieux de son pire ennemi, Rogue.

Lorsque Harry vint se coucher, Drago ne dormait pas. Il attendait pour avoir comment la fin de la discussion s'était passée. Oui, Malefoy était ainsi, inquiet tout en étant curieux.

Le dîner si important avait été repoussé. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que dans cette soirée, deux âmes sœurs s'étaient rencontrées. Là encore, il fallait du temps pour que les deux personnes s'en rendent compte.

* * *

><p>Drago invita Harry dans un restaurant. Potter eut du mal à accepter mais Malefoy lui rappela qu'il le nourrissait depuis plus d'un mois, que c'était pour le remercier. Et manger mieux.<p>

« Ben tient. Ma nourriture est bonne pourtant et tu ne t'en plains pas, Blondie ! se moqua Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil confortable.

-Bla bla. Ce n'est rien comparé à ici.

-Et mes gâteaux ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas sous les rires de Harry. Potter avait bien compris le faible de Draco sur les petites douceurs qu'il faisait tous les jours et ça le faisait bien rire. Il ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler. L'héritier l'avait emmené dans le restaurant le plus côté de la ville, où tous les serveurs et maître d'hôtel s'étaient pliés en quatre pour le servir, ignorant le brun. Et Drago avait raison, bordel que c'était bon.

« C'est bon, hein ? Mieux que ta gargote…

-Ma gargote te nourri, ingrat. Oui, c'est bon, c'est même délicieux et je me demande comme ils font cela.

-Harry, tu es particulièrement magnifique ce soir, lâcha Drago avant de boire une grande gorgée de vin rouge. »

Potter leva les yeux de son plat succulent pour regarder son amant. Il avait les joues en feu et paraissait gêné.

« Me dire que je suis beau… ben, je m'en fiche. Tu es bien à l'aise à l'idée de me faire entrer dans ton monde, Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Et tu calques ce rendez-vous sur les autres que tu as eu. Avec des femmes. Drago, nous sortons ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Ce dîner…

-C'est la première fois qu'on sort ensemble, en amoureux, dans un restaurant. Pour moi, c'est important.

-On vit ensemble, Drago. En quoi cette sortie est plus importante que ça ?

-Justement, parce qu'on vit ensemble, on s'envoit en l'air et qu'on n'a pas fait cette sortie avant tout cela. Moi, je ne suis pas habitué à ce déroulement dans une relation.

-C'est la première relation durable que tu as, Blondie.

-Toi aussi. Ton histoire avec Tom ne compte pas, rappela-t-il.

-Non, j'ai Ginny et Cho.

-Oh, d'ailleurs, Seamus et Ginny sont sortis ensemble ?

-Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Ca explique un tas de choses, marmonna Malefoy en se remémorant la soirée au _Chaudron_ _Baveur_.

-C'était avant moi. Elle a plaqué Seam le jour où je suis devenu célibataire.

-Votre école était bien plus drôle que la mienne.

-C'est sûr qu'avec que des garçons…

-C'était plus calme que vos histoires d'amourettes.

-Et je suis toujours ami avec eux. »

Tout le dîner, ce fut ainsi. Discussion à tambours battants. Rires aux éclats. Ils étaient tous les deux très bien dans leur peau et dans leur couple. Le blond voyait bien que le brun était heureux d'être ici, avec lui. Il lui tenait la main, lui faisait même du pied. Lui souriait. Rien ne pouvait les enlever de leur bulle si douillette.

Enfin, presque.

« Drago ? Oh ben ça alors ! dit une femme de belle allure qui venait d'arriver dans le restaurant.

-Amanda Cooper, toujours aussi splendide, complimenta Drago en se levant pour accueillir cette connaissance. »

La femme était jeune, grande et belle. Richement habillée, elle tenait la main d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Harry essaya de se cacher mais en vint, car elle avait une excellente mémoire.

« Jay Sullivan ? Que fais-tu ici avec Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus froid.

-Mandy, toujours aussi aimable. D'où tu la connais, Drago ?

-Nous avons travaillé ensemble à New York, résuma le blond. Amanda, voici mon compagnon, Harry.

-Tu es gay ? Qui est Harry ?

-Quelle joie de te voir si futée, ironisa Potter. Drago m'aime et mon vrai nom est Harry, pas Jay. Je suppose que c'est ton mari, Mandy ?

-Amanda, Jay. Et voici mon cher amour, Patrick Adler.

-Cher amour, se moqua Harry en buvant du vin.

-Harry, soit gentil. Amanda et moi avons travaillé pour son père, qui est magnat de la presse, reprit Drago en invitant le couple à s'assoir avec eux. J'ignorais que tu étais mariée.

-Je suis très discrète là-dessus, Drago. J'aimerai qu'on… oh mon dieu, ne serait-ce pas le professeur Gaunt là bas ? Tu vois, mon chéri, Jay était connu pour être le jouet de ce bon vieux pro… »

Au vif que la lumière, Harry chercha son arme dans sa besace de cuir et se retourna, pointant le Desert Eagle vers l'entrée. Tom était bien sûr parti. La respiration de Potter s'accéléra et il commença à trembler. C'était un avertissement, il en était certain.

Les agents de sécurité arrivèrent rapidement et lui demandèrent de baisser son arme. Alors, il sortit sa plaque dans sa poche de pantalon et la leur montra.

« Harry Potter, MI5. Retournez à votre travail, ce n'est pas de votre ressort. S'il vous plait.

-Est-ce que les clients de ce restaurant sont en danger, Monsieur ? demanda l'un des protecteurs.

-Non, plus maintenant. S'il vous plait, retournez à votre poste, ordonna Harry avait d'appeler son supérieur. »

Il serait trop tard, bien sûr. Tom était parti depuis longtemps. Il avait juste fait sa première apparition publique depuis neuf ans. Et Amanda qui continuait de parler.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Drago, lui prenant la main.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Ce n'était pas la soirée que j'avais imaginé.

-Donc, tu as imaginé la soirée. Je le ressortirai plus tard, mon cher. Amanda, s'il te plait, tait-toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

-Non, mais je…

-Jay Sullivan était une identité inventée par le MI6, la CIA et le FBI pour approcher un responsable de la mafia internationale, Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias professeur Gaunt. Son vrai nom est Harry Potter, anglais pas américain et il ressemble à cela en vrai. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et tu ne dois pas répéter ce que je t'ai dis car il y a des vies en danger. Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Drago, j'ai été à Columbia avec Jay et j'ai une très bonne idée de la personne qu'il est. Il te ment, j'en suis sûre et…

-Ma chère, nos familles sont en guerre depuis très longtemps, reprit Malefoy d'un ton plus sec. Il a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, tout comme ma famille. Mon parrain est son meilleur ami. Crois-moi, Amanda, c'est moi qui détiens la vérité, pas toi. Chéri ?

-On avait dit pas de surnom, Blondie ! J'ai informé mon chef que vous savez, vous aurez donc deux gardes du corps en permanence sur votre dos, dit Harry en regardant son téléphone. Drago, pouvons-nous rentrer, maintenant ?

-Tu veux me savoir en sécurité, c'est ça ?

-On ignore qui est la personne qui veut ton père mort donc je te préfèrerai en sécurité, chez nous.

-Pas la soirée que j'avais imaginée moi aussi, dit Drago en se levant de son fauteuil. Mes amis les américaine, bienvenus au Royaume-Uni. Appréciez votre séjour.

-Mais… commença Amanda avant d'être interrompu par son mari qui avait compris les implications. »

Drago paya le serveur, vu que sa note allait sur son compte, et salua sa vieille amie et son mari. Harry resta sur ses gardes, son arme sur sa hanche. Puis, soudainement, il arrêta de fermer son manteau et prit la main du blond.

« J'avais… imaginé autre chose que le retour du boomerang aussi appelé passé. Ca fait un certain temps que j'y pense maintenant et je sais qu'il n'y a pas de bon moment.

-Potter, j'aimerai rentrer en un seul morceau à la maison. Que veux-tu dire ?

-Bordel, je te dis je t'aime et toi tu m'interromps. Malefoy, t'es con dès fois. »

Harry prit ses affaires, les joues et les oreilles rouges de honte et se dirigea vers la sortie. Drago le rejoignit vite et lui prit la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit par les épaules son compagnon et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Ma déclaration était mieux, commenta-t-il.

-Seigneur non, elle était horrible.

-J'ai chanté moi.

-Justement. Plus jamais tu ne chanteras. Ca fait saigner les oreilles, rétorqua Harry, avec le ton moqueur qui était le sien. »

Peu importe. Ils marchaient rapidement dans la nuit, le bras du plus grand sur les épaules du plus petit, les mains enlacées, le sourire sur les lèvres.

Le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

><p>La fin du mois de mars se passa tranquillement pour le couple. Tom ne réapparut pas. L'Ordre ne demandait que peu de travail à Harry. Drago travaillait toujours peu et passait beaucoup de temps avec son père. Les deux avaient trouvé un bon équilibre.<p>

Ce fut le premier avril que tout changea. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes à Serpentard industries, malgré le congé maternité d'Hermione Granger. A la maison, Jude ne faisait plus aucuns cauchemars. Alchemist marchait toujours bien. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui grondait, qui menaçait cette idylle.

Drago était arrivé tôt au travail. Son café et sucrerie arrivèrent à dix heures tapantes. Ce ne fut pas Harry qui les déposa, Malefoy en fut surpris.

A deux heures de l'après-midi, Potter entra dans son bureau. Il portant une lettre kraft, un blouson de cuir, sa plaque et son flingue bien en évidence. Et il n'avait plus ses lunettes. A ce moment précis, Drago sut. Et pourtant...

« Vous l'avez repéré ?

-Oui. L'opération commencera dans deux heures. J'avais quelque chose à déposer à ton père et je voulais te voir. Te … parler.

-Non, on ne va pas parler. Tu ne vas pas y aller, point barre. Hors de question que…

-Je dirige l'unité spéciale qui l'a traqué, Drago. Je me dois d'y aller. Je dois aussi le faire pour mes parents…

-Qui sont morts !

-Pour Jude, reprit plus fortement Potter. Et pour toi. Mais avoir tout pour moi. Pour en finir avec cette partie de ma vie et commencer une nouvelle page avec moi. »

Il avait fini cette phrase en prenant le visage du blond dans ses mains. Pourtant, celui-ci fuyait son regard. Il était déstabilisé de cette situation.

« Pourquoi risquerais-tu ta vie pour… des millions de personnes qui ignorent tout de cela ?

-Pas pour eux. Pour Jude, toi, ma famille. Tu restes en danger et ça… je ne peux pas. Je peux y faire quelque chose, je peux te sauver. J'ai les capacités pour. Et Tom ne me fera aucun mal. J'aurai à mes côtés les personnes les plus entraînés de ce pays. J'aurai Tonks, Cho, Cédric et Severus qui me protégeront. Je serai en sécurité.

-Tu mens. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me mentir. Tu sais très bien ce qui pourrait arriver. Pense à Jude si tu ne veux pas…

-Je pense à vous deux, murmura Harry, plongeant dans le regard argent de son compagnon. Je ne pense qu'à vous deux. Les autres, je m'en fous. La dernière fois, je n'avais personne qui m'attendait dehors. Aujourd'hui si. Je dois l'arrêter, Drago, et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour cela.

-Je te hais pour cela, lâcha Malefoy en rompant la connexion visuelle. Tu pourrais vivre une vie tranquille et tu choisis le combat. Pourquoi ? Merde, pourquoi ! »

Il s'assit sur le canapé blanc et se prit la tête entre ses mains, les larmes aux yeux.

« Parce que je suis un Potter, répondit Harry, tout autant en larmes.

-Balivernes. Tu es…

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime stupide blondinet. Et je ne peux pas supporter que Tom soit libre. Que les hommes qui lui obéissent peuvent te blesser, toi ou ton père ou mon fils. Ca me tue, Drago. Cette possibilité me tue. Je suis un espion, mon foyer est sensé être sûr et pourtant, je dors avec mon arme sous mon oreiller. J'ai beau dormir dans tes bras, je meurs de trouille à l'idée de te perdre pour de bon. Alors, s'il te plait, accepte cette idée.

-Je te demande de choisir entre moi et cette idée, lâcha Drago, aussi froid qu'à leur première rencontre. »

Harry s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Longuement. Tous les deux savaient quelle décision il prendrait. Ce qui donnait à leur baiser un goût amer.

« Je reviendrai, Blondie.

-Va au diable, Potter.

-Il est sûrement plus chaud que toi, Malefoy.

-Va-t-en. Maintenant. »

Harry prit sa besace, son enveloppe et se dirigea vers la porte de verre. Il se retourna et rajouta quelque chose.

« Je te préfère sauf sans moi que mort pour moi. C'est le caractère des Potter, mon cher. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

-Barre-toi Potter ! »

* * *

><p>Harry ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau le plus spacieux, celui de Lucius Malefoy. Il y entra sans frapper et eu la surprise de voir cette chère Amanda ici, avec son <em>amour<em> de mari. Potter les ignora et prit dans ses bras le grand manitou de cet immeuble. Il sentit que le blond rendit son câlin.

« C'est le jour ? demanda Lucius.

-Ouai. Je viens de me faire jeter. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée.

-Severus ?

-C'est… Severus. Il est revanchard. Cho et Cédric viennent aussi. Hum… je viens vous déposer les papiers pour la garde de Jude. J'ai… changé quelques articles, pour Drago. Mione est au courant. Je voulais juste vous dire merci pour tout et de…

-Il reviendra sur sa décision, Harry, murmura Lucius. Il ne comprendra pourquoi tu fais cela mais lorsque tu reviendras, il sera tellement heureux que vous mettrez cela derrière vous.

-Peut être. Pourrez-vous dire à Dray de prendre Jude à l'école ? Je ne serai pas revenu à temps.

-Bien entendu. Et s'il ne veut pas, j'irai moi-même.

-Okay. Je dois y aller. Mettre un terme à tout cela. Lucius, merci…

-Merci, Harry Potter, pour tout. Ta famille est décidément… faite du même bois. Inébranlable. Reviens-en vie.

-Vous savez que je ne peux pas promettre cela, non ? »

Un adieu tacite se fit entre les deux générations. Par une poignée de main forte. Harry mit correctement sa sacoche de cuir et partit vite rejoindre l'équipe tactique qui l'attendait. La voiture noire du MI5 était devant l'immeuble. Il monta dedans et resta pendu au téléphone jusqu'à son arrivée.

Tom et sa clique avaient été repérés dans un quartier périphérique de Londres, au nord. A l'exact opposé de Poudlard en fait. Il avait toujours aimé les symboles.

Toute l'équipe de l'Ordre était présente. Kingsley se chargeait de la coordination entre les différents corps. Harry devait faire le reste.

Les gros bras étaient arrivés et parmi eux, il y avait ce bon vieux Rolf. Potter le reconnu rapidement.

« Hey, flingues sur pattes. Je suis Harry Potter, je dirige l'Ordre du Phénix et vous êtes aujourd'hui sous mes ordres. Severus, comment c'est à l'intérieur ?

-Calme. Il doit y avoir une quarantaine d'individus. Tom doit être à l'étage supérieur, tout comme Bella, expliqua Rogue, équipé d'un gilet par balle. Mémorise le plan, il y a plein d'escaliers et de petites pièces.

-Une horreur pour une intervention, conclu Potter. Okay. Cho, Cédric ? Vous prenez la tête d'une équipe. Et, oui, vous allez travailler ensemble sur ce coup là. Faites en sorte de restez en vie, ça serait gentil.

-Ton humour pince-sans-rire est adorable, Ryry, commenta Cho en vérifiant son arme.

-Merci. On garde toujours le contact radio avec l'équipe qui commande, c'est-à-dire Kingsley. Il y a quatre entrées donc on fait quatre groupes. Cho, Cédric, les portes de derrières. Severus et moi, on prend l'avant. Aller vous mettre en position et bon courage. »

Les équipes suivirent les agents secrets pour se préparer. Severus, de son côté, passa un gilet par balle à son ami.

« Comment a réagit Drago ? demanda-t-il.

-Il a rompu avec moi.

-Avant ou après lui avoir dit pour la garde de Jude ?

-Avant. Et il ignore tout de cela, répondit Harry en finissant de passer le gilet. J'ai fait un câlin à Lucius.

-Oh, il se décoince. Harry ? »

Potter regardait son téléphone, objet qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis ce matin. Il souriait doucement, signe que ce n'était pas une nouvelle de l'Ordre.

« Mione est en plein travail. Ron est près d'elle. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette fichue journée. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Allons-y !

-Hey, _Harry_, aucune chance que je t'obéisse, intervint Rolf, faisant ainsi savoir à tous qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a baisé quelques fois ensemble, et que je t'ai prouvé que je pouvais te mettre à terre, que tu peux intervenir ainsi. Alors, tu fais comme les autres flingues montés sur ressors et tu attends mes ordres. Comprende ? »

La présence de Harry était puissante, ainsi, Rolf recula prudemment et mit sa cagoule. Tout le monde était fin prêt pour affronter la plus dangereuse mafia du monde.

Après avoir entendu une dizaine d'arrestation sans un coup de feu, Potter atteignit le second étage de cette immense maison. Il n'y avait que quelques employés, qui brandirent leurs armes dès qu'ils virent les intrus. Les premiers coups de feu de cette mission furent tirés par Severus, sans sommation.

Enfin, Rogue et Potter arrivèrent à la grande pièce décorée avec beaucoup de grandiloquence. En face d'eux, sur un trône, Tom les attendait. Sans arme. Magnifique, puissant. Intemporel, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis dix ans.

Derrière eux, Bella fermait la porte, arme au poing. Ils étaient seuls, tous les quatre, dans un huit clos tendu.

« Harry, mon cher Harry, commença Tom avec sa voix doucereuse.

-Tom, répondit froidement Potter en pointant son Desert Eagle sur lui. »

Les flingues sur pattes, comme les appelait le chef de l'Ordre, essayaient de défoncer la porte barrée d'un verrou de fer.

« Tu viens finir ton œuvre ? demanda le chef de Voldemort.

-Je viens te mettre en état d'arrestation.

-Je sais. Tu paraissais très heureux, au restaurant. Vous formez un beau couple, avec Drago, c'est cela ?

-Comme si tu l'ignorais ! hurla Harry.

-Le commanditaire de l'attaque l'a chèrement payé, _Eros_. Il n'a plus rien à craindre. Et je suis désolé que tu es du traverser une épreuve pareille.

-Mets-toi à genoux, les mains sur la tête, doigts entrelacés. Maintenant.

-Tu sais, l'idée première était rationnelle. Trouver le meilleur partenaire pour moi. Mais au bout d'un moment, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Il est impossible de te résister.

-A genoux ! rappela Potter, l'arme tremblante.

-Je vois maintenant que mon rêve était inaccessible. Qu'en fait, tu étais mon opposé. Pourtant… pourtant… tu étais un de mes plus beaux rêves. »

Il avait toujours été un beau parleur, sachant charmer ses proies pour mieux les dévorer. Et il était sacrément doué.

Harry tira en l'air, pour lui dire qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

« A genoux, Tom. Maintenant.

-Bien, _Eros_. »

Le chef de Voldemort commença à se mettre à terre.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa.

Harry ne comprit pas tout. Il entendit Severus crier qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il entendit les coups de feu. Alors, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il entendit un autre coup de feu. Il sentit une douleur monstre. Il se réveilla à terre, endolori. Il vit Tom, tirant sur quelqu'un. Il vit Severus, qui lui tenait la gorge, Jedusor criant aux flingues sur pattes de le sauver.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond pour ne rien voir. Il avait froid, il était aveugle et il ne sentait plus rien.

Et il entendait Blue. Alors, il pleurait…

_Don't wake me from the dream, it's really everything it seemed…_

[Ne me réveille pas de ce rêve, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il paraît…]

Parce qu'il voulait vraiment vivre cette fois…

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : on range les armes de toute espèce et les fruits plus ou moins pourris ! Depuis le départ, ce chapitre devait finir ainsi. C'était prévu. Le prochain sera le numéro dix et donc, le dernier. Préparez les mouchoirs !

Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard accumulé… avec un très long chapitre. Et le prochain devrait arriver plus rapidement, dans trois ou quatre semaines. Je ne peux rien révéler sur la suite car je tiens à ma surprise. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Accidentally in love_ » comme l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord VDM<strong> : désolée, absolument désolée du retard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en vie et j'ai bientôt fini. Alors, Harry est bien le chef de l'organisation parce qu'il connait sur le bout des doigts son ennemi. Le QG est tellement difficile d'accès que peu d'agents y vont, surtout les sous couverture.

Réjouis-toi, c'est le plus long de tous ! J'espère que tu as apprécié. C'est vrai, Drakichou… c'est un bon surnom. Ce chapitre est plus… ben, il est aussi calme, sauf que tout s'emballe à la fin. Oui, c'est fait exprès. Et du coup, la scène numéro deux du je t'aime, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Plus qu'un chapitre ! Il va falloir déguster doucement. Pour Astoria, j'ai jamais dit comment et pourquoi elle rentre dans les grâces de ses parents. Mais certainement pas avec Rufus, qui sera juste cité.

Encore merci pour tes deux mots, tu tombes toujours à pic pour me remonter le moral ! A bientôt pour la suite et fin et bisous !

** .love** : merci, pour ton mot et tes compliments. La suite est là et la fin sera bientôt là. A bientôt.

* * *

><p>Je remercie aussi <strong>Eichi-chan, mahiora, brigitte26, feliness, Loveless1305, Loloppop, Praxagora, jememj<strong> et** Isatis**, ainsi que les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


	10. Partie 10

**Accidentally in love**

**A votre intention** : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais la relation principale est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, qu'on appelle plus communément ici slash.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Bonjour à tous. Voici le dernier chapitre de _Accidentally_ et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et c'est la première fois qu'un texte est aussi construit pour moi. Et puis, changer de couple, c'était rafraichissant.

Enjoy it.

**Conseil de musique **: _Symphonie numéro 7 Allegretto_ de Beethoven, _Requiem_ et _Messie_ de Mozart, _Highway to hell_ de AC/DC, _I was made for lovin' you_ de KISS, _Gotta knock a little_ _harder_ de l'OST Future Blues de Cowboy Bebop, _Holding out for a hero_, _Changes_, _Little drop of poison_ et, bien entendu, _Accidentally in love_, ces derniers provenant de l'OST de Shrek 2.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Résumé de l'épisode précédent…<p>

_Harry leva les yeux au plafond pour ne rien voir. Il avait froid, il était aveugle et il ne sentait plus rien. _

_Et il entendait Blue. Alors, il pleurait…_

Don't wake me from the dream, it's really everything it seemed_…_

_[__Ne me réveille pas de ce rêve, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il paraît…]_

_Parce qu'il voulait vraiment vivre cette fois…_

* * *

><p>Partie X<p>

« _Accidentally in love_ »

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un tirait de son sommeil Drago. Avec une main et une voix douce. Il mit quelques instants avant de se réveiller et de savoir où il était. Une hôtesse de l'air lui sourit, lui dit qu'il était huit heures du matin à Londres et qu'elle l'avait réveillé comme promis. Elle s'en alla, laissant un parfum de rose et alla vaquer à ses occupations.<p>

Malefoy s'étira et releva son fauteuil à l'aide de la télécommande. Ceci étant fait, il ouvrit le rideau de sa fenêtre et regarda dehors. Un ciel bleu, sans nuages. Du bleu à perte de vue. Il se recoiffa avec son peigne de poche –oui, il en avait un. Et alors ?- et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Un homme d'affaire américain passa à ses côtés, le salua et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire.

Car, oui, aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, Drago Malefoy avait quarante ans. Et, à part des cheveux blancs et des rides, il n'avait guère changé en dix ans. Physiquement. Du reste, il était maintenant un des hommes les plus riches et les plus puissants du monde, prenant ainsi avec succès la suite de son père, qui se complaisait assez dans la retraite.

Il revenait de deux semaines harassantes de négociation avec une puissante entreprise de Wall Street. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il partait si loin, si longtemps et sans ses enfants.

« Votre petit déjeuner, Monsieur Malefoy,

-Merci »

Il posa le plateau à côté –oui, il réservait toujours les deux sièges pour avoir la tranquillité qu'il voulait- et se connecta sur internet. Sa famille lui manquait, surtout à cet instant. Le cap de ses trente ans s'était passé sans encombre, surtout parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Mais, à ses quarante, il avait tout ce dont un homme rêvait. Une entreprise solide et prospère, des amis et surtout, une famille formidable. Tout cela ne s'était pas construit sans anicroche, mais il était plutôt fier de cette dizaine écoulée.

En attendant la connexion au réseau, il joua avec son alliance. Or blanc, simple, large et avec une inscription de gravée. Drago ne l'avait pas choisie mais il s'était bien vengé par la suite.

Enfin, un visage se matérialisa sur son écran. Un jeune homme de dix huit ans, aux yeux si familiers …

« Jude, dit Malefoy, en souriant doucement.

-Salut Blondie !

-Rien que pour aujourd'hui, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, oublier ce surnom ?

-On verra. Bon anniversaire vieillard ! lui souhaita le gamin devenu jeune homme. »

Jude avait bien grandi. Drago pouvait maintenant le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à se baisser. Il se préparait activement à passer les examens de fin de parcours à Poudlard et n'en était point stressé. Le sourire de son fils adoptif s'agrandit il quitta l'espace d'un instant l'écran pour revenir avec dans ses bras sa petit sœur, blonde comme les blés.

« Et voilà mon trésor ! s'exclama fortement Drago. »

Déformation parentale qu'il trouvait agaçant chez les autres mais pas chez lui. Après tout, sa fille Lua était une pure merveille esthétique, en plus d'être intelligente et débrouillarde. C'était une Malefoy, que voulez-vous.

« Papa ! Bon a-nni-ver-saire ! dit l'enfant de cinq ans en bougeant ses mains sales.

-Petit déjeuner. Le petit dernier a trouvé amusant de balancer la nourriture partout, raconta Jude en installant bien sa sœur sur ses genoux. C'était mieux lorsqu'il ne buvait que du lait.

-J'ai des photos de toi étant bébé, Jude. Ne pousse pas le bouchon, rappela Drago.

-Tu verrais la cuisine, c'est l'apocalypse là-bas, continua le jeune en ne relevant pas la remarque précédent.

-Tu rentres quand, Papa ? demanda son adorable petite fille.

-Dans quatre heures ma puce. Avec pleins de cadeaux…

-C'est ton a-nni-ver-saire, c'est à toi d'avoir des cadeaux au-jourd-'hui, articula-t-elle fortement.

-Tu as raison, trésor. Alors, Killian aime balancer la nourriture sur sa famille ? Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

-Et oui. Tu nous as peut être abandonné deux semaines mais la Terre continue de tourner, Drago, se moqua Jude.

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trainer avec Severus.

-Il est en Suisse, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne vous parlez pas. »

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire, _le_ sourire made in Rogue. Ce gamin aura sa peau, un jour. Lua retourna manger son petit déjeuner sans un mot. Jude se leva rapidement, jura, attrapa son sac et s'en alla. Malefoy pouvait apercevoir le salon grâce à l'écran et celui-ci était calme. Bien évidement, cela ne fut que pendant quelques secondes avant de voir débarquer le dernier membre de cette fratrie, Fina, douze ans. L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs était prête pour aller à l'école, bien habillée, bien coiffée et toujours aussi sérieuse.

« Bonjour mon ange, lança Drago pour attirer son attention.

-Bonjour Papa. Bon anniversaire, répondit-elle doucement. »

De tous ses enfants, c'était certainement la plus calme et la plus introvertie. Celle qui accordait le moins sa confiance. Au vu de ce qui avait été sa vie, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. L'accueillir dans leur famille s'était révélé un défi de taille mais dieu seul sait qu'il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant.

« Déjà prête pour aller à l'école ?

-Oui. J'aimerais éviter d'arriver en retard pour une fois, dit-elle en se plaçant devant l'ordinateur.

-Ah. Désolé. Je rentre et je ne pars plus avant un moment donc ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Papa a été un peu débordé. Lua a eu la varicelle et Killi est tombé malade ensuite. Il n'a rien voulu te dire parce qu'il savait à quel point ce voyage comptait pour toi. Mince, je n'aurai pas du dire cela.

-Ce n'est rien, mon ange. Ton père est un Potter, un crétin de premier ordre. D'ailleurs, peux-tu me l'ame…

-Qui est un crétin de premier ordre ? demanda une voix masculine. »

Son mari se tenait derrière Fina, un bébé de un an dans les bras. Harry Potter. Son complément.

« A ton avis, Potter ?

-Potter-Malefoy, mon cher, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, en bougeant sur annulaire gauche. »

La jeune fille dit à son père de s'asseoir et de lui parler alors qu'elle lui prit le bébé des bras. Fina avait peut être douze ans, mais elle restait la plus mature de toute la famille Potter-Malefoy. Et cela comprenait les parents.

« Alors, Dray adoré. Joyeux anniversaire. Quarante ans. Je te rejoins dans deux mois.

-Tu as de la purée de banane sur la figure, Potter.

-Et dire que tu es le plus romantique de nous deux. Je t'ai perverti à un tel point.

-Perverti, oui. Romantique, c'était avant les enfants. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'ils étaient malades ?

-Tu travailles sur ce dossier depuis presque deux ans. Je n'allais pas te dire de revenir alors que je me débrouillais très bien tout seul. Et tout va bien maintenant, à part qu'ils ont hâte que papou rentre.

-Je hais les surnoms. L'avion atterrit dans trois heures, je serai à la maison dans quatre. Tu m'as manqué, Potter.

-C'est la première fois en dix ans que nous sommes séparés plus d'un jour, annonça Harry en hissant Lua sur ses genoux, prête pour aller à l'école.

-Lorsque tu m'as dit qu'avoir un enfant changeait tout, j'ai été assez bête pour ne pas te croire.

-Au moins, ça ne peut pas retomber sur moi. Quoique, avec ta mauvaise foi, on ne sait jamais.

-Ha ha. »

Lui aussi, n'avait que peu changé. Des rides de sourires, quelques cheveux blancs dans la tignasse qui lui servait de cheveux et une cicatrice au niveau de la gorge. En effet, il n'avait pas choisi le plus moche, comme le lui rappelait constamment le grand chirurgien Blaise Zabini.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Fina ne presse son père de les emmener à l'école, Killian accroché à son cou. Drago ferma son ordinateur et attaqua enfin son plateau de petit déjeuner. Il dégusta son café –qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de son mari- et ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans le pire moment de sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>Drago était assis à son bureau, fixant sans ciller la porte par laquelle Harry venait de passer. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Il venait de rompre alors que l'amour de sa vie allait… allait faire ce à quoi il avait été entraîné. <em>

_Malfoy resta des heures durant à fixer cette porte. Comme si c'était elle l'obstacle alors qu'en fait, l'obstacle était sa peur viscérale de perdre ce fichu Potter._

_Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce fut son père qui le lui rappela. Douloureusement. _

_« Peux-tu passer prendre Jude à Poudlard ? »_

_Que répondre à cela ? Non, qu'il se démerde ce merdeux ? Bien sûr qu'il allait le chercher, bien sûr qu'il allait prendre soin de lui, lui donner son goûter et l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas réellement rompu avec son père, après tout. Ce n'était qu'une crise de sa part, une assez puérile en plus. Mais que voulez-vous, il n'était que novice dans les relations amoureuses. C'était normal de faire des erreurs, non ? Tout était réparable, non ? _

_Il se retrouva il ne savait comment devant Poudlard. Jude lui prit la main et parla de sa journée avec entrain. Alors, pour tout lui cacher, pour préserver son innocence, il sourit et lui répondit. _

_À exactement 18h34, son monde s'écroula. Le monde de Jude s'écroula. Pendant dix heures, il avait tenu l'enfant dans ses bras, sans bouger, sur une chaise rouge vif, en plastique, dans la salle d'attente de Sainte-Mangouste. Jude s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par ses crises de larmes. Severus s'assit près d'eux, en tenue d'hôpital car la sienne était pleine de sang. _

_Du sang de Harry. _

_Et il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. À voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Comment ils avaient été surpris par un autre mafieux caché dans la pièce. Comment Bella en avait profité pour essayer de tuer Harry. Le cri qu'avait poussé Severus l'avait évité une balle en pleine tête. À la place, elle lui avait sectionné la carotide. Bella avait été tuée par Tom, Tom qui criait, hurlait, suppliait de sauver Harry. _

_Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la timbrée de mère se Jude se pointa, avec son porte-mo… heu, je veux dire, son mari, hurlant qu'on lui rende son enfant, vu que son père était mort. Drago n'en était pas fier, mais il gifla l'abominable femme. Elle encaissa sans broncher. Mais ce fut la suite qui la fit partir, lorsque Jude lui dit, d'un ton d'adulte, que jamais il ne la considèrerait comme sa mère, que son père n'était pas mort et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir. Severus les jeta dehors, comme il savait si bien le faire, et revint rapidement près de son filleul. _

_Cho passa et s'assit près d'eux. Cédric aussi, mais juste pour un moment. Ron passa, ayant été jeté de la chambre de sa femme en plein accouchement car il lui avait demandé de crier moins fort _et_ de serrer moins fort sa main. À onze heures du soir, son père vint, et le soutint. _

_Ainsi se passa la plus longue nuit de sa vie. Son père à sa droite, son parrain à sa gauche, Jude dans ses bras. _

_A 4h23 du matin, Blaise et Gabrielle arrivèrent, épuisés. Drago se leva, toujours avec Jude endormi. _

_« Le saignement a été arrêté et la veine réparée, commença Blaise. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang alors on ignore s'il va se… réveiller. Il est dans une chambre double à l'étage supérieur et j'ai demandé qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Je vais t'y conduire, Drago. Les autres, rentrez chez vous. D'ici un ou deux jours, le diagnostique sera fixé._

_-L'un de nous deux sera toujours de garde, au cas où, compléta Gabrielle. »_

_Alors, Drago monta dans la chambre, ouvrit la porte et posa délicatement Jude sur le lit. Il s'avança vers l'autre et regarda Harry. Allongé, intubé, le cou enroulé dans des bandes, il paraissait tellement blanc. Tellement fragile, tellement proche de la mort…_

_Drago s'assit délicatement sur le lit, prit la main de son amant et la porta à son visage. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les empêcher. _

_Il ne pouvait, définitivement pas, passer un seul jour sans Harry –fichu- Potter. Et il ferait en sorte, non, il mettrait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas connaître un jour comme ça._

_Potter survécut la première journée difficilement. La seconde plus facilement. Hermione passa le voir avec son bébé, une fille nommée Gemma et leur annonça à tous qu'elle allait donner une autre chance à Ron, tout sourire. _

_Au quatrième jour, alors que ni Drago, ni Jude n'avaient quitté la chambre, Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de parler, sans succès. _

_« Hey, crétin. Calme-toi. Tu es intubé, tu ne peux pas parler. Regarde-moi, je suis là. Je ne partirai jamais. Je suis là, Harry… »_

_Il se calma et le regarda. Il tâtonna pour chercher sa main, la trouva et la serra. _

_Maintenant, tout ira bien._

* * *

><p>L'atterrissage se passa sans encombre et Drago arriva à l'heure chez lui. Non, pas dans un manoir, encore moins un appartement de haut standing. Il avait emménagé chez Harry et n'avait plus jamais quitté ce petit nid douillet. Julius, toujours vaillant, le salua et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, comme la plupart des habitués, travailleurs des sociétés d'à côté.<p>

Il entra sans faire un bruit, pour surprendre Harry. Il était assis par terre, s'amusant avec Killian qui essayait de se marcher sans prendre appui sur le canapé. Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Mieux, il s'affranchit du canapé et marcha droit vers lui. Les premiers pas de son petit dernier. Malefoy se mit à genoux pour accueillir son fils, qui s'effondra après quelques pas. Harry se leva et prit son bébé d'un seul bras pour l'amener à son mari.

« Bon retour, Drago, souhaita-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Tu m'as manqué. Et toi aussi, bébé Killi, tu m'as manqué ! Dis-moi que c'était ses premiers pas.

-Ouai, et sa première gamelle en prime. Il t'attendait, le bougre.

-Ecoute pas papa Harry, tu es un champion mon bébé ! »

Killian James Potter-Malefoy était le dernier de la famille. Le bébé avait tout juste un an. Fina avait été adoptée alors qu'elle avait six ans Lua venait d'une mère porteuse –Drago était le père génétique- et Killian était un bébé abandonné par une mère adolescente qui les avaient choisis. Ils avaient adopté par tous les moyens possibles, se plaisait à dire Harry. À chaque fois, la joie qu'ils ressentaient tous deux… était si forte. Si puissante. Si parfaite. Comme la fois où Alice – l'adolescente en question- leur avait dit qu'elle les avait choisi.

* * *

><p><em>2019, 1er juin, hôpital Saint Mangouste. Alice venait d'avoir ses contractions. Harry était resté avec elle, sachant qu'il était le plus calme des deux. Lucius gardait ses petits enfants, en attendant le petit dernier. <em>

_Drago croisa Blaise, de retour de mission humanitaire. Zabini avait été entraîné par Gabrielle de faire de l'humanitaire, ne pensez pas qu'il s'était vu poussé une conscience. Non, il aimait seulement Gabrielle. Une fois son internat terminé, et sa spécialisation faite, elle fut approchée par un chargé de mission de médecins sans frontière. Blaise, l'aimant profondément –et sous les moqueries mesquines de Drago- partit avec elle sauver la veuve et l'orphelin –sous les moqueries mesquines de Harry-. _

_L'accouchement dura cinq heures, ce qui était peu pour un premier accouchement. Pour comparer, Hermione avait mis trente et une heures. Drago revint dans la chambre, tremblant de tout son être. La rencontre entre un parent et son enfant était toujours remplie d'émotion. Et voir Harry tenir leur fils, pleurant à moitié et souriant de l'autre, ça c'était une image merveilleuse. _

_Au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras, il s'approcha d'Alice, lui prit ses mains dans les sienne et la remercia. Et elle leur dit, juste avant de partir, qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Non, ceci n'était pas une scène de _Friends_, pensa Drago. C'était bien plus. _

_Et lorsque Killian arriva dans ses bras, petit garçon tout fripé et grimaçant, qu'il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, bordel, comment quelque chose pouvait être encore plus merveilleux ? _

* * *

><p>« Alors, Harry, qu'ai-je loupé ? demanda Drago.<p>

-La varicelle. Encore heureux car tu ne l'as jamais eu. Lua l'a passé à Killi donc j'ai été un peu débordé. J'ai donc passé les deux semaines où tu étais si loin de moi avec les enfants, enfermé dans cet appartement. Et non, tu ne m'as pas manqué.

-Ah, Potter, ne raconte pas de conne… bêtises, se reprit le blond. L'affaire a pris du temps mais s'est bien passé. Et je viens de prendre deux semaines de vacances.

-Tata Hermione s'occupe de l'intérim ?

-Ouai, avec Fleur. Et je suis sûr qu'elles se débrouilleront à merveilles.

-Sais-tu qu'elle sort avec un gars qui se nomme Morgan.

-Oh non. Et quel âge à ce… gars ?

-Vingt ans, tout rond. Et, le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il a plus de maturité de Ron.

-Et Ron ?

-Entraineur à Hong Kong. Sort avec un top model, nouvelle retraitée. Gemma … est en colère contre son père. Vraiment en colère.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Malgré ses dix ans.

-Ouai, répliqua Harry en suivant son mari, qui portait leur fils, vers le canapé. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils n'en ont pas fait un autre.

-Gemma est toujours sur les basques de Teddy ?

-À Poudlard ? Oh oui. Mais aussi dans celle de Victoire. Et, maintenant, elle suit aussi Fina. Notre chère fille était émue… elle me l'a dit.

-Car la famille entière l'accepte ? Elle réfléchit bien trop cette gamine, murmura Drago en chatouillant Killian. Et ce Morgan, il ressemble à quoi ?

-Son nom complet est, accroche toi, Morgan Merlin Arthur Dulac. Il vient d'une communauté de dingues, fans de la table ronde d'où son nom. Il s'en est échappé à l'âge de seize ans et n'y a plus jamais remis les pieds. Il prépare actuellement sa thèse de … accroche toi, littérature arthurienne au King's College.

-Et Hermione est heureuse ?

-C'est un mec honnête, heureux et simple. Il l'a rend heureuse, oui. Gemma l'aime bien. Il ne manque plus que l'approbation de la matriarche Molly.

-Comment s'en sort-elle ? »

Arthur Weasley avait succombé à une crise cardiaque, il y avait deux mois maintenant. Cela avait surpris tout le monde, vu qu'il n'était pas à risque. Pis, tout le monde était choqué, et l'était encore. Molly essayait de rester aussi avenante que possible, s'occupant de ses petits enfants. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était… perdue.

« On fait en sorte qu'elle soit toujours occupée, avec ses petits enfants ou une visite. Mais… on voit bien que c'est dur pour elle. Bill lui a proposé qu'elle vienne habiter avec eux mais elle refuse de laisser sa maison.

-Rester dans une maison avec autant de souvenirs…

-Pas une bonne idée. Mais que peut-on faire ?

-Rien. Malheureusement. Charlie et Luna sont toujours en vadrouille ? demanda Drago.

-Non, ils s'installent pour de bon à Londres, chacun ayant une chaire professorale. Ils vont habiter pas très loin de Molly. Les jumeaux aussi reviennent…

-Je pensais que Los Angeles leur plaisaient beaucoup…

-Oui, ils adorent travailler dans le cinéma. Mais… les Weasley…

-Sont une famille unie. »

Killian s'amusait maintenant avec des cubes. Il trouvait amusant de frapper le pauvre tapis qui n'avait rien fait avec des cubes en bois. Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et souffla.

« Comment va Astoria ?

-Sa famille essaye de récupérer son mariage pour bien se montrer.

-Et Sirius n'est pas content.

-Oh, il ne faut pas énerver un Black.

-Je sais, répliqua malicieusement Drago. »

Oui, Astoria avait épousé Sirius Black, Lord de son état, il y avait de cela sept ans. Elle était revenue dans les grâces de sa famille, qui pensait alors qu'elle était revenue dans le droit chemin. Erreur, elle était très rancunière.

* * *

><p><em>Harry regardait Astoria se préparer activement pour son mariage. Sous ses apparences douces, polies et fragiles, se cachait un dragon d'organisation qui voulait atteindre la perfection. Sirius devait être sacrément amoureux pour avoir laissé passer toutes ses folies. En tous cas, elle était bien mieux que Claudia. Bien, bien mieux. <em>

_« Où est passé ce fichu organisateur de mariage ? cria Astoria, future mariée en crise. Les fleurs ne sont pas arrivées, mes demoiselles d'honneur non plus ! C'est une catastrophe. »_

_Harry finit sa flûte de champagne, se leva et prit les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. Il lui fit faire des exercices de relaxation pour éviter que sa tête n'explose. Ca ferait tâche, surtout aujourd'hui. _

_Une fois sa coiffure de faite et sa robe de mise, elle se calma, lui sourit et reprit la parole._

_« Je vais me marier aujourd'hui. _

_-Oui, à un crétin en plus, rajouta Harry. _

_-Harry. Sirius a changé. Et si tu lui laissais une autre chance. _

_-Te rend-t-il heureuse ? _

_-Il m'aime moi, avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Avec mes crises de nerfs et ma perfection. Ma personnalité et mes coups de gueule. Et je l'aime avec son passé, son présent et son futur. Je pense qu'il a enfin atteint l'âge de raison. _

_-Il n'est jamais trop tard, je pense. »_

_Après deux ans à se tourner autour, de déjeuners dans sa galerie d'art et de rencontres impromptues, Sirius demanda à Astoria de l'épouser. Il venait d'atteindre le sommet en devenant le chef de Scotland Yard. Mais, surtout, il était sobre et en paix avec lui-même. Comme il l'avouera lors du dîner de répétition, il voulait être à la hauteur de cet ange blond. _

_« Mademoiselle Astoria, il y a une dame qui dit être votre mère qui voudrait vous parler. Puis-je la faire entrer ? »_

_Inutile de lui dire deux fois, elle préparait cela depuis très longtemps. Et Harry voulait assister au spectacle. _

_Sa mère entra, avec sa sœur et son père. Astoria sourit encore plus. _

_« Oh, ma chérie, je savais que tu ferais le bon choix._

_-Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Vous m'avez reniez car je ne voulais pas me plier à vos ordres et épouser un mec qui vient de finir en prison pour avoir tué sa femme. Alors, je vais mettre les points sur les i. Oui, je vais devenir une Lady mais par amour. J'aime Sirius. Il me rend heureuse. Je me fiche de son argent et de son titre. Je me suis réalisée seule, je suis fière et il en est fier. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revenir, je ne veux pas que vous utilisez mon nom. Je vous renie. Harry, veux-tu… ?_

_-Avec plaisir. »_

_Bien entendu, ils argumentèrent qu'elle était leur petite fille, qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille et que bla, bla, bla. En revenant sur sers pas, il croisa Sirius, nerveux et essayant vainement de mettre ses boutons de manchettes. Peut être était-il temps de lui pardonner. _

_« Laisse-moi t'aider, Sirius. _

_-Merci. »_

_Il mit ses boutons de manchettes et remit sa cravate droite. _

_« Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment le mariage de tes parents s'était passé, confia Black. _

_-Comment ?_

_-Lily était… calme. Sûre d'elle. Posée. Malgré les fleurs fanées, les ratés, se sœur, elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle allait épouser son âme sœur. James, au contraire… était très stressé. Il a pensé jusqu'au bout qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Se posant des tas de questions sur lui-même… aujourd'hui, je comprends Lily. J'épouse mon âme sœur, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. »_

_Sirius Black avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Harry venait de s'en apercevoir. Alors, il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit à quel point il était fier de lui. _

_« C'est à moi de dire cela, Harry. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as traversé alors que j'aurai dû être à tes côtés. Et à quel point je suis fier de ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es devenu. _

_-Alors… tu m'amèneras à l'autel lors de mon mariage ?_

_-Il faut d'abord que Drago me le demande. J'ai quelques idées de bizutage en tête. »_

_Harry retourna voir la mariée. Drago était là et s'efforçait de calmer sa meilleure amie. Et il y eut un moment, ce merveilleux moment de flottement où Astoria laissa tout tomber, lorsqu'elle s'avança vers son futur mari, en souriant largement. Qu'importe que tout foute le camp, Sirius l'attendait confiant devant le prêtre. Son futur. Heureux futur. _

* * *

><p>« J'ai faim, annonça Drago. Je veux à manger.<p>

-Débrouille-toi, Blondie. J'ai besoin de dormir si je veux être en forme pour ta fête.

-J'ai une fête ?

-Idée de ton père. Tu pourras gérer Killian ? demanda Harry en embrassant mari et enfant.

-Bien sûr. Repose-toi bien.

-Merci. Réveille-moi à cinq heures si je ne…

-Va te reposer, Potter. »

Harry tira la langue. Oui, ils n'avaient pas vraiment grandi mais ça faisait bien rire leurs enfants. Avant d'avoir eu cette tribu, ils avaient dû faire deux choses : en finir avec Tom.

Et se marier.

* * *

><p><em>New York, mars 2013. Drago regardait au loin la foule qui se pressait au tribunal de justice. Amanda, celle qui avait fait ses études en même temps que son fiancé, était à ses côtés. Accompagnée de deux de ses anciens collègues de Columbia. <em>

_« Quand je pense que le Professeur Gaunt… non, je ne crois pas. Jay doit mentir… commença un des nouveaux visages de son entourage. »_

_Malefoy se prépara à intervenir mais l'autre le pris de court._

_« La ferme Nick. Le 31 octobre 2001, il y a eut une fusillade dans mon bureau. Quelqu'un voulait tuer mon patron et une de ses clientes. Jay m'a prévenu, je n'ai pas voulu le croire et le professeur est apparu avec toute une armée. Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, si mon patron et sa cliente le sont, c'est parce que Jay m'a donné sa plaque, son arme et un endroit où me mettre en sécurité. Il s'est rendu pour me sauver la mise. _

_-Harry, intervint Drago._

_-Quoi ? _

_-Il s'appelle Harry Potter et c'est un héros multi décoré. Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais la vérité est la suivante : Tom, Professeur Gaunt si vous préférez, est un mafieux. D'envergure mondiale. Il a tué les parents de Harry. Il est responsable de milliers de morts. Et, à cause de lui, j'ai faillis perdre l'amour de ma vie. Arrêtez de parler de choses que vous ne connaissez pas. »_

_Malefoy voyait Tom Jedusor sortir du tribunal. Harry lui tenait le bras pour l'amener à la voiture de police. Il avait insisté pour assister au procès New-yorkais de Tom, pour tourner une fois pour toute cette page. Une fois dans la voiture, Harry laissa faire les policiers et s'avança vers son fiancé. Il était confiant et en paix. _

_« Je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis, Blondie. _

_-Harry !_

_-Je savais que tu n'avais aucun sens de l'humour, Malefoy, reprit Harry en l'embrassant devant témoins. _

_-Tu sais bien que je pourchasse mes amis…_

_-Non, ils s'accrochent jusqu'à ce que tu capitules. Le seul que tu aies pourchassé, c'est moi. Et j'espère rester le seul. On va choisir nos alliances maintenant ? _

_-Tu sais que c'est une laisse pour que le monde entier sache que tu es à moi ? taquina Drago._

_-En parlant de cela, que va-t-on faire pour nos noms de familles ?_

_-Tu t'appelleras Malefoy, bien entendu !_

_-On en reparlera plus tard. »_

_Ils partirent main dans la main à la recherche d'une bijouterie. Ils étaient coincés dans cette ville pendant au moins deux semaines alors autant en profiter pour faire avancer leur projet de mariage. _

_Au bout de la quatrième bijouterie, ils trouvèrent les alliances parfaites. Or blanc, comme l'avait souhaité Harry, assez larges, comme l'avait souhaité Drago, il était même possible d'y inscrire une citation choisie. A ces mots, Potter sourit. Largement. _

_« J'ai déjà une idée. Pouvez-vous me dire si ça rentrera ? _

_-Oui, Monsieur, dit le bijoutier. Une citation d'amour, une date ? _

_-Non, quelque chose de plus personnel._ Ne chante plus jamais._ »_

_Le bijoutier leva les yeux de son carnet pour le regarder. C'était… imaginatif comme déclaration. _

_« T'exagère Potter !_

_-Oh non. Ta voix est horrible. Mais racontons à ce gentil monsieur pourquoi. Voyez-vous, ce charmant jeune homme m'a dit qu'il m'aimait en chanson. Et c'était horrible. _

_-Je sortais du coma, Potter. _

_-Au fait, ça sera Potter-Malefoy. Est-ce possible ?_

_-Oui Monsieur, approuva le bijoutier en voyant ce couple assez… original. Et vous ? _

_-Oh, tu vas le regretter Potter._

_-Potter-Malefoy. Commence à t'habituer. _

_-Alors, Monsieur, j'aimerai graver sur son alliance la phrase suivant : _A partir de maintenant, évite les balles! _Et je tiens au point d'exclamation à la fin._

_-Oh oui, moi aussi ! intervint Harry. _

_-C'est parce qu'il a pour habitude de ses prendre des balles, confia Drago. J'aimerai bien le garder en vie un peu plus longtemps. _

_-Je t'ai rendu si peu romantique. Si vous saviez à quel point il…_

_-Nous les prenons. Quand seront-elles prêtes ? _

_-Dans deux jours. Viendriez-vous les chercher ? »_

_Ils acquiescèrent et prirent le ticket. Drago lâcha qu'il avait faim et ils allèrent donc manger un bout. Le futur couple marié passa un après-midi tranquille, racontant leurs souvenirs liés à cette ville. Ils rentrèrent tard à l'hôtel et quelque chose les attendait. _

_Un message ensanglanté. A l'attention de Harry._

_Tu es mort. _

_Potter souffla et appela des amis de la CIA. Drago, lui, n'était pas calme et il tenait à savoir ce qu'il se passait. _

_« Oui. Je sais. Merci. Non… donnez-leur mon numéro de portable et j'irai. J'ai ma plaque et mon arme, oui. Entendu. Merci. A vous aussi. _

_-Harry !_

_-J'ai déjà parlé de Fenrir ?_

_-C'est de lui cette œuvre d'art ? _

_-Il est en ville, oui et il veut ma mort. Ne sort pas sans une escorte ou Severus. Ce mec est fou. _

_-Je pensais qu'il aimait les… petits enfants. _

_-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, confia Harry en entrant dans leur chambre. Fenrir était médecin au début des années 90. Il tenait à faire passer un médicament sur le marché mais un chargé de mission, qui avait l'écoute du ministre, l'a déconseillé. Pour se venger, il a donné le SIDA à son fils. _

_-Et ?_

_-Le chargé de mission se nommait Lawrence Lupin. »_

_Drago pâlit et s'assit sur leur lit. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Tonks et surtout de Rémus. Et il ne le savait pas._

_« Oncle Rémus a eu un accident de moto en 92. Assez grave. On lui a perfusé des litres de sang. Fenrir lui a transfusé sciemment du sang contaminé. Il a été condamné et a perdu sa licence après cela. S'est enfuit du pays et acoquiné avec Tom. _

_-Lila et Teddy sont…_

_-Non. Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler, il t'aime beaucoup. Mais je dois régler ce problème. Il doit être arrêté à tout prix, Drago. _

_-Je sais. Mais… soit prudent. »_

_Harry se rapprocha de son fiancé et l'embrassa. Il savait qu'il avait peur mais il savait aussi que c'était important. _

_« On a un mariage de prévu. Une demande d'adoption en cours. Et j'ai bien prévu de t'ennuyer pour le reste de ta vie._

_-J'en suis ravi, ironisa le blond. »_

_Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt pour se rendre dans un commissariat de police. Fenrir avait encore frappé. Il offrit ses services d'expert et reconnu le mode opératoire du … monstre. Mais, comme à son habitude, il paraissait avoir disparu. C'était ce que pensa tout le monde. Pas Harry. Parce que la seule personne au monde qu'avait aimé Fenrir Greyback était en ville. _

_Potter avait un plan. Qui implique de se mettre au premier plan. Drago n'allait pas aimer cela. Du tout. C'est pourquoi Harry n'allait pas lui en parler. Mensonge par omission. Bienvenue dans la vie de couple marié. _

_La ville n'entendit plus parler de Greyback pendant dix jours. Le procès continua. Les préparatifs aussi. Et puis, le plan fonctionna. _

_Lors de la sortie journalière de Tom face à la presse, Harry remarqua un homme de haute stature un peu à l'écart. Jedusor se pencha vers Potter pour lui murmurer quelque chose. _

_« Se servir de moi comme appât ? Je suis très fier de toi, Eros, susurra-t-il._

_-Il est temps d'arrêter ce massacre. Ce que tu aurais dû faire, Tom. _

_-Oui, j'aurais dû. J'aurais dû faire des tas de choses. Es-tu heureux ?_

_-Tu crois que c'est le moment pour parler cela ? demanda Harry en prenant discrètement son arme._

_-Fenrir n'aime pas les armes mais en porte tout le temps. Je compte m'interposer entre lui et toi. Alors, oui, c'est le bon moment pour en parler._

_-Rester derrière moi. Tu as encore deux procès aux fesses. Et oui, je suis heureux. »_

_Harry n'avait pas lâché des yeux le bonhomme suspect. Du coin de l'œil, il en vit un autre. La façon dont Tom s'était placé poussa Potter à prendre une décision rapide. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le premier homme, il fut convaincu que Fenrir était le second. _

_Les journalistes étaient derrières eux, Drago loin, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, avec Severus à ses côtés, alors, Harry se concentra sur cette dernière tâche à effectuer, en tant qu'espion. _

_Il reconnu les yeux de fous, la longue chevelure grise et les dents en pointes de Fenrir. _

_« MI6, Fenrir Greyback, tu es en état d'arrestation, cria Harry, faisant ainsi s'écarter toutes les personnes non concernées. »_

_Il vit le couteau à boucher dans une main –son arme fétiche- et son flingue de l'autre. Alors, Harry tira. Dans son épaule. Pour Rémus et ses enfants. Pour toutes ses victimes. Pour lui-même. Pour que ce dingue ne lui fasse plus aucun mal._

_Il arriva à sa hauteur, le fit lâcher son couteau et arrêta le saignement avec sa chaussure. _

_« Tu aurais dû me tuer, petit Potter. _

_-Je ne suis pas comme toi. _

_-Tu devrais. C'est marrant. »_

_Harry appuya un peu plus fort. Il vit sur le côté les policiers et ambulanciers arriver pour prendre en charge l'ancien docteur. Sa mission était maintenant terminée. _

_Il était maintenant temps de rendre les armes. _

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de se remémorer l'arrestation de Fenrir. Pas un des moments les plus glorieux de son existence mais un des plus paisibles. Il croupissait maintenant dans une prison des Etats-Unis, où la plupart de ses crimes avait été commis. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il s'étira et se leva, se sentant assez reposé.<p>

En entrant dans le salon, il vit sa famille. Drago, allongé sur le canapé, Killian endormit sur sa poitrine. Les premiers pas de Papa Drago avait été… laborieux. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas choisi le plus facile. En effet, Fina n'avait pas été simple à apprivoisé. Loin s'en faut.

Et, en observant son mari et son petit dernier, Potter se remémora sa rencontre avec Fina, six ans.

* * *

><p><em>L'orphelinat était décrépi. Mais avec les moyens du bord, la directrice essayait de placer les enfants dans un meilleur endroit que celui-là. <em>

_Aujourd'hui, il y avait six couples, prêts à adopter. Dont un couple de même sexe. Très connu. Très riche. Le couple Potter-Malefoy. Ils présentaient bien, ça, c'était sûr. Tous les couples présentaient bien. _

_La directrice les emmena vers les plus jeunes des pensionnaires, des bébés aux bambins. Les adoptants préférant généralement les enfants jeunes, pas encore traumatisés. Ce qui était si triste pour les autres, qui méritaient tout autant l'amour d'une famille. _

_Le brun du couple d'approcha d'elle, doucement. _

_« Pourquoi nous scrutez-nous ainsi ? demanda-t-il. »_

_Elle ne sut que répondre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Mais cette réponse aurait été déplacée._

_« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous pensez, nous ne sommes pas genre à prendre la mouche._

_-Parle pour toi Potter !_

_-Potter-Malefoy, mon cher. Tu as perdu, fait avec. _

_-Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, lâcha-t-elle. Je veux dire par là que… vous semblez chercher quelque chose. Ces couples là bas… il y en a deux qui sont en train de poser le pour et le contre. Je suis habituée à cela, prendre un enfant dans son foyer est quelque chose de lourd et de…_

_-Madame la directrice, l'interrompit le brun. Je suis déjà père d'un garçon. Et je crois que tout vient d'une rencontre et pas d'un choix. Et que ça doit être une décision des parents mais aussi de l'enfant. Qu'importe son âge et son passé. On saura gérer. _

_- Comme il a dit. _

_-Drago ! »_

_La directrice regarda les autres couples, observant et analysant les comportements des bébés en petits enfants. Comme s'ils recherchaient la perfection. Elle sourit au couple Potter-Malefoy et s'apprêta à reprendre la conversation qui paraissait être intéressante, mais quelqu'un tira sa manche._

_La petit Fina s'était avancé vers elle sans un bruit. C'était son habitude, de ne pas faire une bruit. Totalement traumatisée, elle n'avait prononcé aucun son depuis son arrivée ici, il y avait dix huit mois. L'enfant montra qu'elle s'était blessé aux genoux. Elle était trop âgée et ne devait pas être ici mais la directrice était la seule adulte qui pouvait approcher la petite fille. _

_Harry s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la fillette, et pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle fuit. Il ne se démonta, lui sourit et regarda ses genoux égratignés. Il lui dit qu'elle devait être sacrément courageuse pour ne pas pleurer devant une blessure de ce genre. _

_Oui, ce couple était définitivement différent. Ils souhaitaient rencontrer leur enfant et non pas le choisir. _

_C'était des parents. _

_Trois mois plus tard, Fina partit de l'orphelinat, avec eux, après les avoir vus tous les jours. Un an plus tard, elle revint, avec un grand bouquet de fleurs pour elle, un bisou et surtout un mot._

_« Merci. »_

_C'était pour des moments comme celui-là qu'elle aimait sa vocation. Et chaque année, la petite Fina Potter-Malefoy venait lui apporter un bouquet et un cadeau pour son anniversaire. De plus en plus souriante. De plus en plus heureuse. _

* * *

><p>Harry s'avança vers Drago et il vit qu'il ne dormait pas. Il regardait juste son fils dormir. Potter l'embrassa et lui dit qu'il allait chercher les filles de l'école, le laissant se reposer pour sa fête d'anniversaire ce soir.<p>

Il descendit de son appartement, sortit dans la rue et héla un taxi. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir la sortie de l'école. Dire bonjour à Bill, à Susan, à Rémus, accueillir le boulet nommé Lua, les gentilles réprimandes de Jude et le discret bisou de Fina. Ils partirent rapidement, surtout que tout le monde se retrouvait le soir à la grande fiesta de Drago. Lua avait hâte de retrouver son, et je cite, papa adoré.

Drago les accueillit avec une grande accolade pour chacun. Moins fort sur Fina que sur Lua. Killian, réveillé, glapi et demanda l'attention de son second père.

Ils passèrent un bon moment familial durant une heure, avant, que l'extérieure ne les happe.

En voyant Drago donner le goûter à Killian, tout en discutant avec Lua, sur ses genoux, Harry se sentit très heureux. Comblé. Libre. Oui, le chemin avait été semé d'embuches, toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres, oui, ça avait été difficile, oui, il y avait eu des disputes, des cris, des larmes… mais il y avait tellement de bonheur et d'amour que tout était compensé. Et même plus.

Tout avait réellement commencé le jour de leur mariage.

* * *

><p><em>Lorsque Harry avait dit pourquoi pas à Drago, il ne s'imaginait pas que celui-ci voudrait un si grand mariage. Avec tout le monde de la City et de Canary Wharf. Une horreur. Mais, comme l'avait dit Lucius, nous avons un rang à tenir. D'ailleurs, tu vas récupérer ton titre. Bravo, Lord Potter. <em>

_Alors, Harry se plia à cet exercice. Avec le sourire. Il porta le costume blanc, les fleurs, se fit coiffer. Jude eut le droit à la même chose, moins le sourire. Même s'il était très content de cette union, ce qui l'entourait l'ennuyait. _

_Sirius vint et détendit tout le monde en annonçant qu'il allait être père. Severus, qui était dans la suite, lui rétorqua que le pauvre gosse n'avait aucune chance. Black ne répondit pas à cette attaque, montrant ainsi qu'il avait –enfin !- grandi. Snape annonça qu'il partait en Suisse, car le CERN le voulait comme professeur. Black lui lança que ces pauvres élèves n'avaient aucune chance. Et Harry les mit à la porte._

_Les heures passèrent. Lucius vint et l'enlaça, lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Astoria aussi, tout comme Blaise, de retour de voyage. Potter supposa que de l'autre côté de l'hôtel, Drago devait subir la même chose, mais en plus grand. _

_Onze heures sonna enfin. Harry allait se marier. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quoique le pire était certainement passé. Restait que le meilleur. _

* * *

><p>« Hey, les petits, il est l'heure de se préparer pour la fête, dit Drago.<p>

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensé le savoir, Papa ? demanda Fina.

-Je ferai le surpris. Aller, mon trésor, au bain. Avec Killian. »

Drago s'occupa des enfants et Harry de Jude. Son petit garçon. Qui allait partir. Loin. Très loin. Potter agrippa Jude et l'amena sur le canapé.

« Alors, Paris ?

-Oui, Paris. L'école du Louvres. Tu as dit que…

-Tu es bientôt adulte. Maintenant, je dois faire confiance à l'éducation que je t'ai donnée. Tu as parlé à ta mère ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle est Sally. C'est tout. Et je l'ai vu il y a un mois, c'est suffisant pour le moment, Papa.

-Un câlin ?

-Tu as trois autres enfants maintenant. Demande-leur.

-Pour ton vieux papa ?

-Tu n'as même pas quarante ans. Franchement, je connais des pères plus vieux.

-Sirius ?

-Qui d'autre ? répliqua du tac-au-tac Jude.

-Il se débrouille très bien je trouve. Et Dawn est adorable, non ?

-Vrai.

-Tu viendras nous voir souvent ?

-Internet, tu connais ?

-Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Severus.

-Qui m'a invité à passer du temps avec lui.

-Profite-en, chuchota Harry en enlaçant son fils.

-On devrait aller se préparer, non ?

-Tu as raison. Lucius n'aime pas les retards.

-Surtout depuis qu'il est à la retraite. »

Le jeune adulte monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Harry alla aider Lua. À cinq ans, elle était déjà très autonome mais avait encore du mal pour tout, notamment pour coiffer ses cheveux.

* * *

><p><em>Drago voulait un enfant qui soit relié à lui. C'était un désir incontrôlable. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Jude et Fina, mais il voulait un bébé de son sang. Et, de préférence, mâle. Que voulez-vous, il restait un Malefoy, même si son patronyme était maintenant accolé à celui de Potter. <em>

_Alors, ils firent les démarches. Trouver une donneuse d'ovocyte qui ressemblait à Harry et trouver une mère porteuse. Cela se fit incroyablement vite et Drago jura qu'il n'y était pour rien. Non, c'était son père le responsable, nuance._

_Arriva le moment de vérité. L'accouchement. Il ignorait si c'était un garçon ou une fille et franchement, il s'en fichait. Il avait aussi refusé d'assister à l'accouchement et était resté dans la salle d'attente, Fina sur ses genoux. Pour lui dire qu'importe le nouvel arrivant, elle fait partie intégrante de la famille. La fillette avait un besoin constant de savoir qu'elle était aimée et respectée. Et Drago adorait cela. Ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps à être connecté mais ça valait le coup. Il était devenu son confident. _

_Harry arriva avec un bébé. Une fille. Sa petite fille à lui. A eux. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, Fina encore sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse la voir. _

_« Lua… Lua comme prénom. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ca te va ?_

_-C'est parfait, parfait comme nom. Comme celui de Fina. _

_-Pourquoi ? demanda la petite fille en regardant ses deux pères._

_-Fina veut dire ange. Tu es notre petit ange. »_

_Elle les regarda et leur fit un si beau sourire… en ce jour-ci, les Potter-Malefoy, accueillirent deux filles dans leur famille. Fina leur promit qu'elle serait une grande sœur et qu'elle protègerait Lua. _

* * *

><p>« Harry, ne soit pas en retard ! cria Drago de leur chambre.<p>

-Moi ? Jamais. Ca ira ma puce ?

-Oui Papa, dit Lua en aplatissant ses boucles blondes. »

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, se déshabilla rapidement et mit les habits préparés par son mari. Lorsqu'il fallait s'habiller, c'était Drago qui choisissait. Les joies du mariage. Le costume sombre lui allait à la perfection, sûrement du sur mesure. Blondie lui fit son nœud de cravate, essaya de la coiffer et l'embrassa.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Drago.

-Merci. Si tu savais ce que je planifie pour toi.

-J'en suis tout retourné, dit avec sarcasmes Harry. Je prends Killian et on y va. Jude !

-Je suis prêt moi ! »

Lua dans sa robe de princesse –elle avait pris ses choix vestimentaires de Drago, au grand malheur de Harry-, s'avança vers lui et tendit les bras à son père blond. Fina, plus discrète comme à son habitude, habillée aussi d'une robe moins extravagante, s'avança vers la porte.

Tous les invités étaient arrivés avec eux dans le manoir Malefoy. Il fut salué de toute part, serrant paluches et recevant les compliments comme il savait si bien le faire. Les enfants allèrent rejoindre leurs cousins ou connaissances. La fête n'avait rien d'intime, au contraire, mais c'était ainsi avec les Malefoy. Il fallait l'accepter et jouer le jeu.

Drago l'invita à danser sur une vieille chanson des années 2000. Bah oui, ils étaient maintenant en 2020, le début du troisième millénaire était loin. Il lui murmura des choses qui devraient rester des murmures… et il invoqua la fatigue pour vite rentrer chez eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, ce soir, c'était ses enfants et surtout, son mari.

Drago se chargea de coucher les filles, en leur racontant une histoire. Harry berça Killian, en lui racontant des conneries. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Jude dormait chez Bill… il ne resta que Harry, fatigué, et Drago, tout autant fatigué.

Potter sortit de sa cachette le cadeau d'anniversaire de son mari. Il ne voulait pas le donner devant les autres, pas que ce soit du genre coquin c'était juste… intime.

« Enfin au calme. Ces jours heureux où nous étions que tous les deux me manquent profondément.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un bon gros mensonge, Dray. Tu aimes trop ta vie actuelle pour régresser. »

Harry se leva et lui tendit son présent.

« Bon anniversaire, bienvenu dans la quarantaine !

-Merci, mais plus tard, je suis trop fatigué. »

Il s'écroula sur le lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Encore heureux que Severus ne soit pas venu. Vu la tête de Sirius, on aurait eu le droit à une tentative de meurtre…

-Comme à Noël ?

-Oui. Les couteaux tranchants n'étaient pas une bonne idée, Potter.

-Les gens normaux ne s'en servent pas pour essaye d'étriper son voisin de table.

-D'ailleurs, le score est toujours de deux contre quatre ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Avantage Sirius. Plus qu'un et je gagnerai mon pari.

-Cet été, on part où en vacances ?

-Avec un enfant de un an ?

-Papa sera ravi de s'en occuper. Et les filles seront heureuses. Allez, des vacances… on en a tous les deux besoin.

-Ton cadeau est un week-end de quatre jours, à Venise, avant qu'elle ne soit ensevelie pour de bon. Pas maintenant mais pour plus tard. On a besoin de se retrouver. »

Drago regarda son mari, un peu sur la défense, un peu gêné même par cette proposition.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui l'aurait cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble ? Comment était-ce même possible.

Alors, il pensa à la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé –ou maladroitement essayé de danser-. Elle décrivait si bien leur histoire.

« _Accidentally in love_… chantonna Drago.

-Tu avais promis ! Mes oreilles saignent !

-Je pensais à nous, là. Comme quoi c'était un accident.

-Encore ? On ne sera jamais d'accord sur cela.

-Non, je disais seulement que… »

Oui, ils se disputèrent. Sur la philosophie même de leur amour. Oui, ça les amusait grandement.

Comme le disait Drago, c'était un accident.

Mais un si bel accident.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong> : fini. C'est fini. Mon histoire la plus aboutie et la plus construite… je vais maintenant faire une pause dans mes écrits, pour me ressourcer. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire mon histoire, que vous avez ressentis, que vous avez ris, pleurés… et tout. Une fin heureuse, avec Harry et Drago et leur petite famille. Les intrigues policières/d'espionnages réglées, les intrigues amoureuses aussi. Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, à part merci à vous de m'avoir suivie.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> : merci, et j'ai continué dans ma lancée. En espérant que tu as aimé. A bientôt.

**Kisis** : merci, le suspense est maintenant fini. Merci pour la review et à bientôt.

**Guest** : merci, la suite est en haut. J'espère que tu as apprécié.

**Drougael** : Coucou. Non, ceci était une première, mais une première remarquée. Merci pour tous ces compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Merci aussi de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve pour que je vous concocte cette fin qui est, je l'espère, à la hauteur du reste. Et les montagnes russes émotionnelles sont passées pour de bon, c'est assez calme. Et tu ne m'as pas embêté, tu m'as bien fait rire. Merci beaucoup pour ton message et j'espère que tu as aimé la fin. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Nounscka** : Salut ! Merci, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié cela et d'y voir tant de qualités. J'espère que tu aimeras la fin. Merci aussi pour ton mot et à bientôt.

**Marine** : Bien entendu qu'il était prévu que j'écrive une suite. J'ai toujours dit que c'était une fic de dix chapitres et celui là est le dernier. J'espère que l'a aimé. Tu as mis du temps pour un review il est normal que j'y réponde. Merci pour cette démonstration et à bientôt. Bisous.

* * *

><p>Je remercie aussi <strong>Orlinac<strong>, **Felinness**, **Brigitte26, Babou90, Mahiora, Eichi-chan, Boow, Lilou5701, Ekphrasys, Egwene Al' Vere, Tsukiyo-Ran **et** Solbes **ainsi que les mises en favoris. Tous mes reviewers de tous mes chapitres. C'était un moment formidable.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur <strong>Review this Chapter<strong>. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.


End file.
